Amour et Prophétie
by Noumea
Summary: "Evidemment, pensa-t-il avec cynisme, il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de trouver l'amour sans l'aide d'une prophétie... De toute façon, je n'en veux pas !"
1. Chapter 1

Un an déjà... Pour ce triste anniversaire, je voulais commencer à poster ma nouvelle fic. Elle est presque terminée, les publications seront régulières. J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a tout juste un an, le soir de l'annonce de la mort d'Alan Rickman, en son hommage.  
Comme vous le savez, rien n'est à moi... Je reviens à mes premières amours, une fic Severus/OC... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour aujourd'hui ce ne sera que le prologue, qui est tout petit, juste pour camper le décor...

Merci à Fantomette34 pour m'avoir soufflé le titre et à Eladora pour ses idées et ses corrections. Bonne lecture, ça me fait du bien de vous retrouver, je vous embrasse.

Prologue

Ces maudites femelles allaient me rendre fou ! Quelle idée avaient-elles eu de s'installer à Londres m'obligeant ainsi à transplaner deux fois par jour ! Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez à faire avec les cours, les potions de l'infirmerie, celles de Sainte Mangouste…

Minerva Mc Gonagall avait pris sa retraite après la seconde guerre. Elle avait entraîné avec elle l'excentrique Sybille Trelawnay. Quant à moi, Severus Snape, je ne pus faire autrement que signer le contrat établi par le Ministère de la Magie et la vieille Ecossaise à ma sortie de Sainte Mangouste, après plusieurs mois de soins intensifs.

Ce contrat était ma seule échappatoire à une condamnation du Magenmagot. Quelque part, je resterais reconnaissant à vie à Minerva. Se porter garante de ma personne était une idée de génie. Malgré le « retour » d'Albus qui avait mis en scène sa propre mort, le ministère m'avait poursuivi pour mon rôle obscur dans le conflit. En dépit des explications du vieux directeur de Poudlard, et malgré mon acquittement, j'avais dû m'engager à garder mon poste de professeur de potions et, sitôt les cours terminés, transplaner à Londres chez Minerva.

Heureusement, l'appartement immense permettait à chaque habitant d'avoir son indépendance, sans quoi je pense que j'aurais préféré Azkaban. Un étage était dévolu à chacun, comprenant deux chambres et une salle de bain. Seuls le salon et la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée étaient communs, ainsi qu'une lingerie à l'entre sol. J'avais choisi d'occuper le quatrième palier, laissant libre le troisième.

Le fait que l'ancienne directrice de l'école vive avec Sybille ne posait aucun problème au ministère, contrairement à moi. Cette vieille chouette ressemblant à un épouvantail m'avait mené une vie infernale. Elle s'était mise en tête que je ne devais pas rester seul, sans compagne, et semblait bien décidée à me séduire…

Pour cela, elle invoquait régulièrement ses « visions », persuadée qu'elle seule pourrait faire mon bonheur. Il faut préciser qu'elle et Minerva s'étaient recyclées en « Mesdames Soleil » et rencontraient un joli succès dans le Londres de la haute, pas seulement sorcière. Les prédictions de Trelawnay faisaient fureur dans les salons et les grands de ce monde se les arrachaient. Leur renommée dépassait maintenant les frontières maritimes de la Perfide Albion.

Leur commerce ne m'aurait pas plus dérangé que cela si l'autre folle ne s'était mise un soir à trembler et ânonner des phrases décousues pour finir par l'affirmation suivante : « l'homme sombre de Poudlard trouvera sa félicitée par la femme qui viendra par la Manche ».

Sitôt cette prédiction gravée dans le verre, Sybille s'était empressée de rendre visite à un lointain cousin vivant à Quimper pour devenir « celle qui avait traversé la Manche ». Mais malheureusement pour elle, dégrisée par mon accueil « chaleureux », elle restait depuis plusieurs semaines loin de moi, sauvant ainsi sa vie. Il était largement suffisant pour moi d'avoir à supporter sa présence dans le salon et dans la cuisine.

Une autre personne faisait également l'objet de mon agacement. Hermione Granger, la « Miss Je Sais Tout » du trio d'or de malheur détenait des parts de l'entreprise des deux autres et, à l'occasion, mettait son grain de sel. Comme si la vieille Ecossaise et la vieille chouette n'étaient pas suffisantes à mon déplaisir ! Pour couronner le tout, Granger s'était mise en tête de trouver cette mystérieuse inconnue. Pour cela, elle sillonnait Londres à la recherche d'une Française pouvant correspondre à la prédiction. Bon courage…! Londres était la sixième ville française, en nombre de gaulois.

Seule Minerva me fichait une paix royale. La sagesse de l'âge, sans doute. Albus Dumbledore restait aussi loin de moi. Lorsqu'il a vu dans quel l'état m'avait laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans la cabane hurlante, il avait réalisé tout ce qu'il me demandait depuis des années. Selon Minerva, il était resté prostré pendant des heures à mon chevet, repoussant même Harry Potter. Mais je n'avais que faire des états d'âme du grand Dumbledore. J'avais trop souffert pour avoir de la compassion pour lui et son grand âge. Certes, il avait tout fait pour me disculper face au Magenmagot. Mais cela n'effacerait pas, pour moi, ces années de servitude et de renoncement à toute vie « normale ». J'étais devenu bien trop amer et sombre pour apprécier quoi que ce soit de différent à mon mode de vie. Je me complaisais dans les cachots de Poudlard et à l'étage qui m'était dévolu chez Minerva. Le dégoût que je ressentais m'empêchais de pardonner. Je ne me pardonnais pas à moi-même de n'avoir su résister aux deux hommes qui avaient mis ma vie sans dessus-dessous.

Cependant, trois ans après la fin de la guerre, j'appréciais cette vie calme, sans pouvoir me défendre d'un léger sentiment d'ennui.

Aussi, quand était parvenue jusqu'à moi la rumeur selon laquelle une prophétie de Trelawnay me concernait, n'avais-je pu m'empêcher de ricaner. Puis de m'y intéresser…

À force d'habitude, je réussissais à transplaner sans bruit. Je me désillusionnais alors pour tenter de surprendre les conversations animant mes deux colocataires dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mon supposé avenir. C'est comme ça que j'avais eu connaissance de la fameuse prophétie et des efforts des différentes adhérentes de la société de mon ancienne collègue.

Depuis j'étais septique. Une femme pour moi ? Française ? Hum… Je n'envisageais déjà pas de partager mes jours avec qui que ce soit, alors imaginer ma vie avec une femme de ce pays considéré comme notre ennemi de toujours ! Il y avait des limites au supportable, même pour moi.

Bref, j'avais tout tenté pour en savoir plus, allant jusqu'à me déguiser en «Grand-mère de Neville Longbottom» pour les espionner jusque dans leurs promenades. Hélas, je n'appris rien de plus et décidai de laisser tomber. De toute façon, je ne croyais pas à la véracité de cette prédiction.

C'était tout au moins, ce que je voulais me faire croire. Il me fallait bien reconnaître que la folle était plutôt douée en prédictions puisque celles-ci se réalisaient neuf fois sur dix. Même sous la plus atroce des tortures je n'oserais avouer espérer…


	2. Chapter 1 : Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 1

Le ciel était bas et la nuit tombée quand je sortis de la gare de Saint-Pancras. Après deux heures de calme dans l'Eurostar, le bruit et les mouvements de la circulation londonienne me donnèrent le tournis. Je me dirigeai lentement vers l'arrêt de bus, de l'autre côté de la rue, tirant mes deux lourdes valises. Je m'affalai sur la barre d'assise, en poussant un soupir. Je restai ainsi, de longues minutes, avant de me lever et d'examiner le plan des lignes de cet arrêt de bus.

Et voilà, j'étais à Londres. Ce n'était pas une première, loin de là, mais cette fois, j'étais là pour rester. Eh oui, j'avais tout quitté en France, vendu certains de mes biens, loué d'autres.

Bye Bye le pays des Gaulois ! Hello celui des Bretons !

Je vérifiai l'adresse de l'hôtel que j'avais réservé et constatai avec soulagement que le bus deux-cent-cinq me déposerait non loin. Justement, l'autocar à impériale arrivait. Je réussis tant bien que mal à grimper à bord et me calai dans le renfoncement réservé aux fauteuils roulants et aux poussettes. Mes bagages s'avéraient encombrants...

Heureusement, le trajet était assez court. J'étais épuisée de retenir mes valises qui roulaient en tous sens. Une grand-mère me regardait en souriant, amusée par mes efforts. Je lui rendis un sourire fatigué, scrutant le plan pour ne pas manquer mon arrêt.

Enfin, Paddington station s'afficha sur le panneau électronique et je me préparai à descendre. La sortie fut malaisée, d'autant plus que plusieurs personnes descendirent en même temps que moi. Je pestai dans ma barbe contre l'incivilité des gens, en me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de touristes français.

M'étonne pas !

Consultant mon AZ, je marchai le long de la petite rue au bout de laquelle se trouvait l'hôtel. Je fus agréablement surprise par celui-ci. Un magnifique bâtiment victorien, avec une porte électrique que j'appréciai grandement, chargée comme je l'étais.

Un grand hall m'accueillit, meublé d'un grand comptoir de bois ouvragé. Sur la droite, une fontaine, hélas sans eau, était bordée de sièges à l'apparence confortable. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir où un séduisant réceptionniste, portant un badge avec le prénom de Vittorio, me reçut avec un gentil sourire.

— Hello ! How are you ?

S'ensuivit une discussion moitié en anglais, moitié en français, tout en remplissant le formulaire d'accueil. Vittorio eut l'amabilité de m'accompagner en se chargeant d'une de mes valises. J'appréciai beaucoup le geste. La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais bien agencée avec une petite armoire, un bureau et un grand lit. La salle de bain était exigüe quoique fonctionnelle, avec tout de même une assez grande douche et des toilettes.

Le jeune homme me laissa la clé avec un sourire qui me requinqua. Je me mis à ranger quelques effets que je piochai dans une valise. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester longtemps dans cette chambre. Je m'étais donné maximum deux semaines pour trouver un appartement. Regardant ma montre, je m'aperçus qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures, vingt heures en France. Je décidai d'aller manger un morceau puis de me coucher tôt. Demain, je commencerai mes recherches de logement.

Je déposai ma clé à la réception. Vittorio me demanda si j'allais dîner. Comme je lui répondais par l'affirmative, il me tendit une petite carte sur laquelle il avait inscrit son nom. C'était la publicité pour un restaurant italien situé deux rues plus bas et tenu par un de ses amis. Je le remerciai et partis à la recherche de la «Villa Italia».

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant une grande baie accolée à une petite porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Un homme grand, mince et grisonnant m'accueillit et eut un grand sourire lorsque je lui présentai la petite carte.

— C'est mon ami Vittorio qui vous envoie ! Bienvenue ! Vous venez d'où ? Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, il fait froid.

J'étais un peu dépassée par cette avalanche verbale. Le sympathique bonhomme me tenait par les épaules tout en m'emmenant à une petite table située près d'un radiateur.

Quel bonheur !

Après le froid de novembre de la rue, cette attention me fit du bien.

Le gentil serveur, d'origine portugaise, m'apprit-il, m'offrit quelques tranches de pain à l'ail, délice des apéritifs anglais. Je me régalai en attendant la pizza commandée.

Je passai un délicieux moment, avec le bienveillant Antonio aux petits soins pour moi. Il nous fut facile d'échanger nos prénoms. Je me disais que si je restais dans ce quartier, ce petit restaurant pourrait très bien devenir ma cantine...

Après un petit verre de Limoncello bien goûteux, je pris congé de l'amical Antonio et lézardai un peu dans les rues avoisinantes. Je repérai deux ou trois agences immobilières que je visiterais le lendemain.

Frigorifiée, je repartis d'un bon pas vers l'hôtel où Vittorio me tendit ma clé avec un clin d'œil.

— Vous venez de la Villa Italia ?

— Oui, merci du tuyau, j'ai très bien mangé et votre ami Antonio est très sympathique.

— Pour tout vous avouer, je ne lui envoie que mes jolies clientes... me fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le charme italien de Vittorio après l'amabilité portugaise d'Antonio me fit un bien fou. Comme il était tard, les clients étaient rares. Nous en profitâmes pour discuter un peu. Je lui confiai mon désir de m'installer à Londres et d'y trouver un petit emploi, juste de quoi occuper quelques heures de mes journées.

Je pris congé lorsque des gens arrivèrent avec leurs valises après ce qui avait dû être un voyage éprouvant. Vittorio me salua de la main et je montai dans ma chambre. Une douche bien chaude acheva de me détendre et je m'endormis à peine la tête sur l'oreiller.

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui me réveilla. Tout à mon installation la veille au soir, je n'avais pas fait attention au décor que m'offrait ma fenêtre. Un joli square bordait tout le côté de l'hôtel, avec des arbres probablement centenaires à en juger leur taille. Les oiseaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans ce froid et lumineux matin de fin d'automne.

Une douche rapide termina de me réveiller et, après avoir laissé ma clé à la réception, je sortis et frémis sous l'action de l'air vif. Au coin de la rue d'en face, un pub vantait un breakfast typiquement anglais que je m'empressai de commander.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ragaillardie, je décidai de marcher dans les rues avoisinantes et de relever des fiches d'appartements à louer ou à vendre. Je n'étais pas encore décidée pour le quartier mais celui-ci était bien situé. Proche de la gare de Paddington, de Hide park, non loin de la rue commerçante Oxford Street, ce District me plaisait bien.

Je notai quelques références puis décidai de me promener le long de la Serpentine. Je marchai ainsi pendant une heure, traversant Hyde Park pour me retrouver à Hyde Park Corner. Je m'offris un american black coffee sans sucre, étonnant la jeune serveuse. Les Anglais prenaient généralement leur café ou thé avec lait et sucre. En cela, je ne serai jamais une Anglaise...

Repartant dans le parc, poumon de la ville, je m'installai avec mon café sur un banc au bord d'une allée. Les Londoniens s'adonnaient au jogging, à la promenade de leur chien, au vélo... Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par un bien-être que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Enfin, j'étais là où je l'avais décidé, dans cette ville pour laquelle j'avais eu le coup de foudre quinze ans auparavant. Et j'allais m'y installer…

Mon seul regret était mon fils resté en France, bien décidé à terminer ses études de Commerce international à paris. J'avais pourtant essayé de lui faire entendre qu'il aurait plus de débouchés à Londres, il n'avait rien voulu écouter. Peut-être sa petite amie saura-t-elle le convaincre, elle qui rêvait d'étudier à Oxford ou Cambridge... Malgré tout, j'avais décidé de ne pas me mêler de leurs vies ; ils étaient assez grands pour décider eux-mêmes.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je discernai un mouvement à côté de moi. Tournant la tête, je vis une dame d'un certain âge s'asseoir sur le même banc que moi. Elle me fit un sourire et se plongea dans un livre qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Sans faire plus attention à elle, je sirotai mon café, profitant d'un pâle rayon de soleil. Quand mon portable sonna, je répondis à mon fils et je perçus un tressaillement chez ma voisine, sans doute surprise de m'entendre parler français.

Je m'éloignai avec un sourire pour ne pas la gêner. Matthieu s'enquit de mon voyage. En bon garçon, il me demanda s'il pouvait mélanger ses chaussettes blanches avec ses jeans. Je lui répondis : « Bien évidemment si tu veux des chaussettes de toutes les couleurs, tu peux faire n'importe quoi avec ton linge ».

Je soupirai. Même loin, il parvenait à me stresser !

Je coupai la conversation, après avoir expliqué pour la énième fois les règles de la lessive et «embrassé» mon fils. Je retournai m'asseoir sans remarquer le regard oblique de ma grand-mère. Mais le moment de détente était passé. Ce cher ange venait de gâcher mon moment de bien-être...

Je me levai et, après avoir fait un sourire à ma compagne de banc, regagnai la civilisation. Reprenant mon calepin, j'entrai dans la première agence immobilière sélectionnée. Une charmante jeune femme brune me reçut et s'empressa de me présenter plusieurs fiches d'appartements, pouvant éventuellement me convenir. Je pris rendez-vous pour en visiter trois le lendemain matin. Je décidai alors de me promener dans les rues commerçantes de Londres. Direction Regent's Street et le magasin Liberty pour rêver un peu à la décoration de mon futur appartement. Je passai près de deux heures à déambuler au gré des étages.

Quand je ressortis du magasin, mes pas me guidèrent inconsciemment quelques mètres plus bas, chez Hamley's. Un flot de souvenirs me submergea. Je me revis, quelque dix ou quinze années plus tôt, tenant la main d'un Matthieu regardant avec ses yeux d'enfant tous les jouets qui s'entassaient sur sept niveaux. Combien de fois l'avais-je perdu dans les allées, alors qu'il était resté scotché par la démonstration d'une voiture grimpant au mur, par un hélicoptère miniature frôlant la tête des plus grands, par une espèce de soucoupe volante minuscule semblant voltiger par magie...

Les années avaient passé mais les enfants étaient toujours aussi émerveillés par l'atmosphère que dégageait cet endroit, temple de la félicité pour tous les bambins et propre à vider le porte-monnaie de leurs parents. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'acheter un ours en peluche que je destinai à la future chambre de mon grand garçon quand il viendrait me voir. J'étais toujours aussi fascinée par l'implication de chaque membre de l'équipe Hamley's qui s'employait à surprendre et éblouir chaque enfant.

Un peu étourdie par le monde et le bruit, je me retrouvai sur le trottoir, à l'arrêt de bus qui n'était qu'à quelques pas. Je montai dans celui qui venait de s'arrêter. Je m'installai à l'étage devant la vitre et ouvris grand les yeux pour profiter de la vue offerte par ces bus typiquement londoniens.

Comme d'habitude, la circulation était dense dans cette rue menant à Piccadilly Circus. Ce carrefour bordé d'immeubles de style victorien dont les façades recouvertes d'immenses écrans plasma diffusant des publicités était le rendez-vous de tous ceux qui voulaient faire la fête. C'était un des points de départ du quartier de Soho, là où se trouvait la majorité des théâtres, salles de concert et cinémas.

Je restai dans ce bus qui se dirigeait vers Trafalgar Square, grande place sur laquelle la colonne Nelson entourée par quatre gigantesques lions se dressait à plus de cinquante mètres de haut. Je descendis du bus et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt en face de la gare de Charring Cross et montai dans le quinze. Quelque trente minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai au pied de Tower Bridge et des Towers Of London. Une nouvelle fois, les souvenirs m'envahirent. Combien de fois avais-je traversé la capitale britannique pour que Matthieu puisse manger son hotdog «Made in Tower Of London».  
Seuls ceux-ci trouvaient grâce à son palais...

Heureux enfant !

Après avoir marché parmi mes souvenirs sur cette place, je regagnai un bus qui me ramena près de Hyde Park. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, aussi me dirigeai-je vers l'hôtel. Vittorio devait être en pause, car une jeune fille souriante me remit mes clés. Dans ma chambre, je dégustai ma salade, achetée sur le chemin du retour et me couchai de bonne heure.

Pleine d'entrain le lendemain matin, je me rendis à l'agence immobilière. La jeune femme de la veille m'entraîna à travers le quartier. Je n'eus aucun coup de cœur pour les logements visités. Un peu déçue mais résignée, je m'excusais auprès de l'employée qui conserva mes coordonnées. Elle m'appellerait quand elle aurait déniché la perle rare. Sa commission en dépendait...

Il était près de midi quand je m'installai sur un banc dans Kensington Park pour déguster le sandwich que je venais de m'acheter. Je sirotais mon café quand une vieille dame vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je reconnus celle qui avait partagé mon banc la veille. Je lui fis un sourire auquel elle répondit et elle se plongea aussitôt dans son livre. De mon sac à dos, je sortis le mien, le dernier Musso, et me plongeai dans l'histoire captivante.

Quelques gouttes de pluie me firent lever les yeux du roman. Je regardai le ciel et vis de gros nuages noirs arrivant très vite. Je me levai et adressai un signe de tête à ma compagne de lecture. Je me hâtai vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. J'arrivai à l'hôtel juste avant le déluge. À ma grande satisfaction, Vittorio était à son poste. Nous discutâmes longtemps. Il me sembla qu'une amitié était en train de se nouer entre nous. Je n'avais pas envie d'une relation amoureuse et lui semblait... un « être à part ». Peut-être était-il gay ? Je me voyais mal lui demander ça mais j'avais besoin de savoir. J'ai toujours aimé que les choses soient claires dans mes relations avec les autres. Je n'avais pas l'intention de changer ma façon d'être maintenant que je voulais vivre en Angleterre et m'y faire des amis. J'employai un moyen détourné pour me renseigner.

— Êtes-vous marié, Vittorio ? Avez-vous des enfants ?

— Non, je ne suis pas marié.

Il hésita quelques instants, comme pour jauger ma réaction. Puis il se lança.

-Mon compagnon est décédé dans un accident. Il y maintenant cinq ans. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, termina-t-il avec un sourire triste.

— Cinq ans ! Et vous êtes seul depuis tout ce temps ?

— Oui… Graham était un être exceptionnel. Nous nous connaissions depuis la maternelle. C'est curieux comme deux enfants peuvent s'aimer dès leur plus jeune âge et se découvrir les mêmes instincts. Nous avons pris conscience de notre différence au même moment et de notre amour l'un pour l'autre aussitôt. Ce qui fit que notre relation s'est faite naturellement...

— …Comme deux hétéros qui tombent amoureux à l'école, terminais-je. Je connais des couples comme ça. Des enfants qui se sont connus très jeunes et se sont mariés. Vous n'avez rencontré personne depuis ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Pour ne plus être seul ? Ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Personne ne remplacera Graham. Il faudrait quelqu'un de complètement différent. Mon cœur est glacé à jamais, je le crains.

— Avez-vous au moins... Non ! As-tu au moins la place, dans ce cœur, pour l'amitié d'une femme ?

Un grand sourire me récompensa de mon audace. Il saisit ma main et déclara :

— Pour l'instant, mon cœur entier t'appartient !

J'éclatai de rire et grimpai à moitié sur le comptoir pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Nous serons amis pour la vie Vittorio, je te le promets ! À quelle heure quittes-tu ton service ?

— À six heures ce soir.

— Dix-huit heures donc. Dans une demi-heure...

En effet, en Angleterre, les jours ne se décomptent pas en vingt-quatre heures mais en douze heures, avant et après midi.

— Donne-moi ma clé ! Je redescends tout de suite apporter quelque chose. Il y a bien un congélateur dans cet hôtel...  
— Bien sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui murmurai, sur le ton de la confidence :

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est rien d'illégal...

Je montai dans ma chambre et descendis avec une des bouteilles de champagne mise dans mes bagages. Je lui donnai la bouteille, en le pressant de la mettre au congélateur, puis de la monter dans ma chambre quand il quitterait son poste.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux. Une étincelle de joie les faisait briller.

— Avec plaisir. À tout à l'heure. Me lança-t-il alors que des clients arrivaient.

Je me rendis au restaurant chinois repéré un peu plus tôt. Je commandai une dizaine de nems et samossas pour accompagner notre bouteille de champagne. Quand je revins à l'hôtel, Vittorio m'attendait, vêtu d'un blouson de cuir noir et d'un jean. Il avait quitté son costume de réceptionniste et avait l'air plus jeune ainsi.

Il me fit un sourire en me montrant la bouteille fraîche et, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous gagnâmes l'ascenseur. En arrivant dans ma chambre, Vittorio ouvrit son blouson. Il en sortit deux flûtes ainsi qu'une bouteille de rosé de Provence et une pizza, apportées par Antonio à sa demande.

J'éclatai de rire en posant le sac de nems et samossas sur le petit bureau de la chambre. J'ouvris la bouteille de champagne. La soirée pouvait commencer... 


	3. Chapter 2 : Le destin ?

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. Je suis comblée. Jeanneo patronum, MaryJanee, Kyara, Mrs Gold, Melfique, Zeugma412, Tralapapa, LinetteD, Petra the Pan, Anga27… trouvez ici ma reconnaissance, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre individuellement.

Eladora et Fantomette34 pour votre aide et ce que vous êtes…

Rien n'est à moi, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Le destin ?

Un incessant bruit de pluie me tira d'un sommeil lourd. Je peinai à ouvrir les yeux. Je me redressai dans mon lit en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Par les interstices des rideaux mal fermés, les rayons d'un pâle soleil réussissaient à se frayer un chemin. En tournant la tête, je me rendis compte que le bruit provenait de la salle de bain. Je vis alors sur la table de nuit un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine posé à côté. Je souris. Ma conscience me revenait. J'attrapai le cachet et le verre et avalai le médicament en bénissant Vittorio. Même si mon mal de tête était léger et aurait disparu avec un bon petit déjeuner, j'appréciais le geste. Cet homme était tout en délicatesse et en profondeur, me remémorant nos conversations de la veille.

Je me souvenais nous être endormis l'un à côté de l'autre, après avoir enfilé nos vêtements de nuit. Comme des gosses qui auraient organisé une soirée pyjama. Un petit rire me secoua. Plus de vingt-cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ma dernière soirée avec des copines et des pyjamas.

Qu'il était bon de rajeunir !

La douche s'arrêta et je perçus un sifflotement joyeux. Quelle heureuse nature ! Habillé et le sourire aux lèvres,Vittorio sortait de la salle de bain.

— Enfin réveillée ! S'écria-t-il. Bonjour princesse, pas trop mal aux cheveux ?

— Grâce à toi, non. Merci pour ta délicate attention, fis-je en lui désignant le verre.

Il se mit à rire puis me désigna la salle de bain.

— La place est libre. Je rentre quelques heures chez moi, passer un peu de temps avec Kenzo. Il va me faire la tête et je vais avoir du mal à me faire pardonner cette nuit d'absence.

Je mis un moment avant de me souvenir qu'il parlait de son chat, apparemment très possessif et caractériel. J'eus un sourire et me levai.

— Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

— Oh, je ne prends mon poste qu'à six heures ce soir, jusqu'à six heures demain matin. C'est comme ça tous les samedis et les dimanches.

— Alors repose-toi bien dans la journée pour tenir cette nuit. Pour ma part, je vais retourner voir la jeune femme de l'agence immobilière cet après-midi. Elle m'a envoyé un texto me prévenant qu'elle avait peut-être un appartement pour moi…

— Et bien, super nouvelle ! Je croise les doigts. On se voit ce soir ? — Bien sûr, j'irai certainement manger à la Villa Italia. On se verra après.

— Il faudra qu'on y aille ensemble, un de ces jours. Bye !

Puis il s'éclipsa. Je me précipitai sous la douche et, une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais attablée au petit pub du coin de la rue devant un petit déjeuner pantagruélique.

Rassasiée pour une bonne partie de la journée, je décidai de visiter Regent's parc dans lequel se situait le zoo. Rêveuse, j'arpentais les allées quand je vis, assise sur un banc, la petite mamie des jours précédents. Quelle coïncidence de me trouver toujours face à elle, chaque jour depuis mon arrivée et cela dans des parcs différents. Il me vint soudain à l'esprit que c'était peut-être bien aussi elle qui m'avait souri dans le bus, quand je m'échinais à maintenir mes valises.

Un peu curieuse de savoir comment nos pas nous amenaient toutes les deux dans le même parc au même moment, je m'assis près d'elle. Sans lever les yeux de son vieux livre, elle me parla.

— Croyez-vous au destin ?

Surprise par cette entrée en matière, je la regardai, méfiante.

— Je pense que notre vie est écrite quelque part et que rien n'arrive par hasard. Si c'est la définition du destin, alors oui, j'y crois.

La vieille femme leva la tête en souriant. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé me scrutèrent un instant puis elle reprit la parole.

— Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Êtes-vous en vacances à Londres ?

— J'y suis venue souvent pour de courts séjours, depuis une quinzaine d'années. Mais cette fois, je suis là pour rester. Je suis à la recherche d'un appartement et d'un job de bénévole deux ou trois heures par jour, juste pour m'occuper.

Elle me lança un regard appuyé. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis me tendit la main.

— Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Racontez-moi ce qu'une Française vient chercher à Londres.

— Une nouvelle vie, peut-être même l'aventure, répondis-je en riant. Mon nom est Lola Barnier. J'ai quarante et un an et un fils de vingt ans. Matthieu a préféré rester à Paris avec sa petite amie Manon pour terminer ses études.

— Ah, les enfants ! Je n'en ai jamais eu mais plusieurs centaines ont défilés devant moi. J'ai été professeur jusqu'à il y a trois ans.

— C'est vrai ? Professeur de quoi ?

— Oh, euh… De sciences… Mais dites-moi, que cherchez vous comme travail ? — Peu importe, du ménage ou la garde d'enfants. j'aime aussi cuisiner…

À ces mots, Minerva leva un sourcil intéressé. Elle m'agrippa soudainement les mains et me confia.

— j'ai une grande maison. Je vis avec une amie et un ancien collègue. Nous occupons chacun un étage et le troisième, comprenant deux chambres et une salle de bain, est libre. En échange de votre cuisine, d'un peu de ménage et si vous le voulez, l'appartement est à vous.

Pendant quelques instants, je ne sus que dire. Je fixai la vieille femme, un peu surprise par son offre. Voyant que je tardais à répondre, elle me sourit gentiment.

— Prenez le temps de la réflexion, je ne suis pas pressée. Si vous avez un peu de temps maintenant, venez avec moi. Vous rencontrerez Sybille et visiterez le logis. Juste pour voir…

Je lui rendis son sourire et acceptai de la suivre. Quelques arrêts de bus plus loin, nous arrivâmes au bord d'un joli quartier. À seulement quelques rues de l'hôtel où je logeais. Des bâtiments de style victorien entouraient un square comme il en existe beaucoup à Londres. Le secteur était calme, la rue bordée de voitures était en sens unique. Hyde Park Square, le nom de la rue me plut. Au seize, Minerva ouvrit la lourde porte blanche et entra.

— Sybille, vous êtes là ? Appela-t-elle en longeant un couloir.

Je la suivis en descendant quatre marches pour débouler dans une grande cuisine. La première partie de la pièce était équipée de tous les appareils nécessaires à la confection des repas. Je me surpris à être impatiente de me mettre aux fourneaux. La seconde partie de l'endroit était occupée par une grande table de chêne entourée de bancs, invitant à partager des moments de convivialité. Une porte vitrée ouvrait sur un petit jardin encore fleuri, avec une terrasse et du mobilier de jardin.

Mon guide ne me quittait pas des yeux. Sans doute décela-t-elle mon envie de cuisiner car elle ouvrit les placards pour me montrer avec fierté, toute la vaisselle dont je pourrais disposer.

Elle me fit ensuite signe de la suivre. Nous remontâmes les marches pour revenir dans le couloir. Une double porte ouvrait sur un grand salon meublé de confortables canapés et fauteuils disposés face à une cheminée. Contre le plus grand mur, couraient des rayonnages d'une bibliothèque sur lesquels étaient installés des centaines de livres, certains paraissant très vieux. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait un meuble massif sur lequel étaient posés plusieurs carafes d'alcool et de jolis verres de cristal. À chaque extrémité, de lourds rideaux de brocard habillaient les fenêtres à trois côtés, dans le pur style anglais. La pièce était très chaleureuse et agréable.

— La cuisine et ce salon sont les pièces communes de la maison, avec la lingerie à l'entresol. Le midi, Sybille et moi mangeons à la cuisine. Le soir, Severus dîne avec nous et parfois, nous passons un moment tous ensemble au salon. Même si Severus a un peu de mal en ce moment avec Sybille…

À son air un peu pincé, j'en déduisis que ses colocataires s'appréciaient peu. Je retins un sourire et la suivit dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Elle frappa à l'une des deux portes du deuxième palier et ouvrit quand elle entendit « Entrez ». Je vis apparaitre une femme d'un âge incertain, ni jeune ni vieille, habillée d'une grande robe sur laquelle se superposaient plusieurs châles de toutes les couleurs. Sur son nez, des lunettes à gros verres la faisaient ressembler à une chouette.

Je me retins de faire un pas en arrière. La femme me fixait avec une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux ronds. Minerva fit les présentations et Sybille eut un sursaut alors que son ainée lui faisait part de la proposition qu'elle m'avait faite. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

— Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de cuisinière, Minerva. Si vous le voulez, je peux m'occuper des repas…

— Je n'y tiens pas, Sybille, la dernière fois que vous avez cuisiné, nous avons failli finir à l'hôpital, la coupa le vieille femme. Lola est française et je gage qu'elle va nous régaler. Si elle accepte, bien sûr, continua-t-elle. De plus, Severus ne sera pas mécontent d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler.

— Une Française ! Couina-t-elle. Mais Severus n'a besoin de personne d'autre que…

— Il suffit, Sybille !

L'interpellée claqua sa porte avec rage.

— Je suis désolée, Lola, fit-elle en se tournant vers moi et me prenant le bras pour monter au troisième. Mon amie est un peu perturbée en ce moment. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, venez visiter l'étage qui sera vôtre si vous acceptez ma proposition.

Perplexe et, à vrai dire, un peu refroidie par la réaction de la femme aux châles, je suivis Minerva dans l'escalier. Le troisième étage était semblable aux deux précédents, avec deux portes s'ouvrant sur les chambres. Les pièces, de belle taille étaient séparées par une grande et jolie salle de bain. Une immense douche italienne, une baignoire à jets, un meuble comprenant deux lavabos, des toilettes, le tout dans une ambiance bleutée, l'endroit invitait à la détente et à la relaxation.

— J'ai laissé les chambres vides pour permettre à leurs futurs occupants de les décorer à leur goût, précisa Minerva.

J'eus à l'esprit les rideaux que j'avais repérés chez Liberty et souris à la vieille femme.

— J'avoue que je suis conquise Minerva. Votre maison me plait beaucoup mais je ne peux décemment pas profiter de ce logement sans contrepartie.

— Venez, redescendons discuter devant une tasse de thé.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et Minerva me désigna le quatrième étage.

— Mon ancien collègue, Severus, occupe le dernier palier. Il ne rentre que vers six heures du soir et part le matin avant huit heures. Sauf les week-ends bien sûr. Il est professeur dans l'école ou j'officiais. Il doit être là ce matin. Il déjeune très tôt, si bien que nous ne le voyons jamais avant douze heures, m'apprit-elle en gagnant la cuisine.

Mettant l'eau à bouillir, elle me fit signe de m'asseoir à la table et me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Je humai le thé aromatisé à la bergamote avec un plaisir certain. Je refusai le sucre et le lait et sirotai la boisson.

Le calme de la maison promenait sur moi des ondes bienveillantes et je sus que ma place était ici. Ma compagne me regardait en souriant, comme si elle suivait les cheminements de ma pensée. Elle prit la parole.

— Si vous le souhaitez, le troisième étage est à vous. Chaque habitant de cette maison prend en charge l'entretien de son étage et de son linge. Sybille et Severus paient un petit loyer car ils travaillent. Vous, je vous demanderais en échange du logement, de nous faire les deux repas de la journée, ainsi que l'entretien des pièces communes et des escaliers. Le week-end vous serez libre, chacun se débrouille. Il y a quelques années, j'ai mis en place un pot commun hebdomadaire pour les courses. Comme vous serez de corvée d'emplettes, il va de soi que vous ne participerez pas à ces achats.

— Il est hors de question que vous me nourrissiez tous, Minerva. Je tiens à participer à ce pot. Dites-moi juste le montant que je dois verser chaque semaine.

Mon ainée eut un petit sourire malicieux.

— Je vois que vous avez pris votre décision…

J'éclatai de rire.

— Vous m'avez convaincue. La seconde chambre sera pour mon fils quand il viendra me voir. Si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, bien évidemment.

— Aucun, mon petit, au contraire. Un peu de jeunesse fera du bien à nos vieux os !

Elle s'interrompit quand une porte claqua dans les étages. Elle soupira.

— Sybille ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle ne mord pas mais déteste voir ses habitudes chamboulées. De plus, elle s'est mise en tête de devenir la compagne de Severus, ce qui n'arrange pas leurs relations qui ont toujours été un peu tendues.

Elle eut un petit rire, alors que je me demandais si mon installation dans cette maison était vraiment une bonne chose. Elle reprit son sérieux et posa sur moi ses yeux bleus, perçants.

— Il y a des choses que je dois vous expliquer Lola… Peut-être ne voudrez-vous plus vivre ici…

Intriguée, je soutins son regard. Fanfaronne, je lançai.

— La maison est hantée ?

— Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais il se peut que vous assistiez à d'étranges phénomènes auxquels vous n'êtes pas habituée…

— Vous me faites un peu peur Minerva. Cette maison est-elle maudite ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

— Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Ce sont ses habitants qui sont un peu spéciaux… Voilà, nous sommes… Comment vous dire sans que vous preniez peur ?

Alors que je la regardais avec de grands yeux, elle me sourit et posa une main rassurante sur mon bras.

— Ne vous effrayez pas, Lola. Nous ne sommes pas de dangereux criminels ou des gens anormaux. Quoique dans un certain sens, nous le sommes certainement, anormaux. Mais d'une façon tout à fait aimable et civilisée. Voilà, Sybille, Severus et moi-même sommes des sorciers.

Comme je restais à la fixer, sans réaction, elle fit un geste de la main et la théière vint verser du thé dans nos tasses, toute seule.

Je me rendis compte que je retenais ma respiration quand j'eus la sensation d'étouffer. Minerva s'en aperçut et me secoua doucement par les épaules.

— Lola, s'écria-t-elle, respirez !

Je repris mon souffle d'un coup et la regardai, hagarde. Comme elle me massait les bras, je me sentis mieux au bout de quelques instants.

— Oh mon dieu, vous m'avez fait peur. J'ai sans doute été un peu brutale dans ma démonstration…

Le comique de la situation me parvint soudain et je me mis à rire. La vieille femme se joignit à mon hilarité qui dura quelques minutes. Quand je me calmai enfin, je posai sur elle un regard captivé.

— C'est extraordinaire ! Que savez-vous faire d'autre à part servir le thé ? Avez-vous une baguette magique, comme les fées ?

Elle éclata de rire.

— Si vous saviez, ma chère ! Bien sûr que nous avons des baguettes ! Mais à mon âge, on a depuis longtemps appris à lancer des sorts informulés, sans avoir besoin de sortir sa baguette pour des tâches aussi simples que servir le thé.

— Vous êtes-vous servie de vos dons pour me retrouver chaque jour dans un endroit différent ?

— Exactement. Sauf le premier jour dans le bus.

— Je me disais bien que c'était déjà vous dans le bus ! Cette première rencontre était donc fortuite ?

— Tout à fait !

— Alors pourquoi m'avoir suivie tous les autres jours ?

— Je ne vous ai pas suivie. J'ai lancé sur vous un Sort de Traçage, m'expliqua-t-elle. C'est, comme vous diriez, vous les Moldus, une application pour trouver la personne que l'on cherche.

— Moldus ?

— Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Un peu hébétée par cette conversation surréaliste, je n'en perdais néanmoins pas le fil.

— Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vouloir me retrouver tous les jours et me proposer à moi, une place dans votre maison ?

— C'est une longue histoire…

— J'ai tout mon temps !

À ce moment, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.


	4. Chapter 3 : Installation

Chapitre 3

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Minerva se leva en disant :

— C'est certainement Hermione. Je lui avais dit de passer ce matin.

— Je vais vous laisser Minerva…

— Restez donc encore un peu, nous devons discuter de votre installation. Et d'autres choses… Hermione ne fait que passer.

La vieille femme se dirigea vers l'entrée et la voix d'une jeune femme s'éleva. Il me semblait la connaitre, mais c'était improbable. Je ne connaissais personne dans cette ville.

La voix se rapprocha.

— Minerva, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour ton troisième étage. De plus, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle correspond parfaitement à…

La jeune femme s'arrêta net de parler lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine et me vit.

— Madame Barnier ! Ça alors, si je m'attendais !

Minerva eut un sourire malicieux.

— Je crois que vous vous connaissez.

— Effectivement, répondis-je, reconnaissant la jeune femme de l'agence immobilière. Bonjour Mademoiselle…

— Granger, Hermione Granger. Je voulais justement vous parler de l'appartement de Minerva cet après-midi.

J'eus un petit rire.

— Je suis désolée, nous vous avons coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Je vous donnerai quand même votre commission.

— Absolument pas ! Cet appartement ne figure dans aucun catalogue de locations. Je donnais juste un coup de main à Minerva. Mais puisque vous vous êtes trouvées, je repars. Je dois aller à l'agence. Je passerai un de ces jours Minerva, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Le temps que ça fonctionne…

La porte claqua et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes deux, face à face.

— Qu'est-ce qui doit fonctionner ? interrogeai-je ma propriétaire.

— Ce que nous venons de mettre en place, bien sûr, dit très vite Minerva. Venez, allons terminer ce thé et cette conversation interrompue par la tornade Hermione Granger.

Nous reprîmes place à table et l'ancienne professeure me confia.

— Hermione était mon élève, il y a quelques années. Des années difficiles pour le monde sorcier. Nous étions en guerre contre un mage noir qui voulait asservir ses homologues.

— Miss Granger est aussi une sorcière ? m'enquis-je, surprise.

— Oui, et une sacrée bonne sorcière bien que ses parents soient Moldus. Elle a contribué grandement à la victoire du bien, aidée par deux de ses amis et d'autres sorciers. Mais je vous raconterai tout ça plus tard, lors des longues soirées d'hiver…

— Je suis impatiente d'en savoir plus. Vous m'intriguez énormément.

— Je le conçois bien volontiers. Moi-même je suis fascinée par les Moldus, leur ingéniosité à faire toutes ces choses que nous faisons nous à l'aide de la magie. Maintenant, dites-moi, quand voulez-vous vous installer ? À mon avis, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

— Je dois acheter de quoi meubler les chambres et les décorer. Où puis-je trouver un magasin de meubles ?

— Pas très loin se trouve une petite rue avec tout ce que vous pouvez désirer en ameublement. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons y aller faire un tour. Il est onze heures, Sybille et Severus se débrouilleront sans nous pour manger. Ce ne sera pas la première fois ! Pourvu que nous retrouvions Sybille en un seul morceau à notre retour… finit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

J'eus la pensée que ce Severus n'avait pas l'air très facile. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressée de le rencontrer. Entre cette Sybille et lui, il me faudrait certainement faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et de doigté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous prenions un bus, direction Portobello Road.

Cette petite rue, bordée de boutiques d'antiquaires, était noire de monde. Le samedi matin, le marché battait son plein et les badauds s'extasiaient sur les vieilleries plus ou moins authentiques. Sûre d'elle, ma nouvelle amie m'entraîna sous un porche, à travers un dédale d'allées très encombrées, nous frayant un chemin entre les gens et les marchandises.

Petit à petit, le passage se déboucha et nous arrivâmes devant une vieille boutique. La devanture poussiéreuse ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais je suivis Minerva. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, après la première salle, de découvrir une immense pièce pleine de meubles de toutes sortes, de toutes les époques et de tous les styles. Les yeux émerveillés, je déambulais parmi les lits et armoires.

Minerva me regardait en souriant. Un magnifique lit de bois blanc d'une largeur de cent soixante centimètres eut ma préférence alors que je choisissais un autre de bois brut de même largeur pour la chambre de Matthieu. Des chevets et armoires coordonnées s'ajoutèrent à ma liste ainsi qu'une jolie commode ouvragée devant laquelle j'étais tombée en arrêt. Elle serait parfaite contre le mur face à mon lit.

Alors que je cherchais le vendeur pour discuter de la livraison, Minerva intervint.

— Allez d'abord à la caisse, Lola, je m'occupe de la livraison.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du commerçant qui m'accueillit avec un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait bien gagné sa journée, bien que le prix me parût ridiculement bas. Je fis ajouter les sommiers et matelas et rejoignit Minerva restée en retrait.

— Bon, et bien maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à faire livrer tout cela, soupirai-je.

Ma vieille amie me sourit et me conseilla.

— Asseyez-vous sur ce canapé, Lola, c'est préférable pour ce qui va suivre.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle voulait dire mais lui obéis malgré tout. Et bien m'en prit ! Elle sortit une baguette de bois de sa manche et la dirigea vers les meubles. Ceux-ci rétrécirent d'un coup, jusqu'à la taille de mobilier pour poupée Barbie ! Les yeux écarquillés, je fixai le sac de plastique dans lequel elle avait entassé les lits, armoires et autres.

— Mon Dieu, soufflai-je, prévenez-moi la prochaine fois Minerva. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça ! Mais que va dire le vendeur ? À moins qu'il ne soit sorcier, lui aussi ?

— Vous avez tout compris ma chère ! Monsieur Stylen est le fournisseur attitré en meubles pour les sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Venez, rentrons et installons tout ça.

Nous retraversâmes les allées toujours pleines de monde et remontâmes Portobello Road pour reprendre le bus. Trente minutes plus tard, les meubles étaient installés dans les chambres.

Avec un soupir d'aise, je pris Minerva dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

— Merci pour tout. Je vais maintenant aller chez Liberty pour acheter les rideaux que j'ai repérés. Je vois que les tringles sont posées, je n'aurai qu'à accrocher les tentures. J'ai aussi besoin de draps, d'oreillers et de couettes. Vous pourriez refaire la même chose avec votre baguette ? Vous pourriez les rendre moins volumineux, plus faciles à transporter ?

— Pas de problème, je viens avec vous. Mais avant ne voulez-vous pas manger un petit quelque chose ? Pour ma part, j'ai l'estomac qui crie famine.

Nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée.

— Je crois que Severus descend. j'entends son pas dans l'escalier, m'informa ma vieille amie.

Effectivement, un rythme rapide de pas se faisait entendre dans les marches. Je me raidis, m'apprêtant à rencontrer l'ex-collègue de Minerva. Son ombre passa la porte avant lui. Elle me parut grande… Un homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Ce que je remarquai avant tout fut ses yeux. Deux lacs noirs, profonds, perçants et froids. Puis ses cheveux. Mi-longs, aussi noirs que ses yeux. Enfin son allure générale. Élancé, mince, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur son torse et me fixait, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres, le sourcil droit levé. Il devait avoir dans mes âges, une petite quarantaine d'années.

Je repris contenance et m'avançai pour lui tendre la main.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Lola Barnier. Je viens de France.

À ces mots, le deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier et les deux se froncèrent. Il jeta un œil vers Minerva qui sembla se recroqueviller.

— J'ai rencontré Lola à plusieurs reprises, dit-elle comme pour se justifier, et elle m'a confié vouloir s'installer à Londres. Comme elle cherchait un appartement, je lui ai proposé le troisième étage en échange de son aide pour la cuisine… Lola, je vous présente Severus Snape.

Le dénommé inclina brièvement la tête.

— Eh bien ! Peut-être aurai-je maintenant l'espoir de manger correctement dans cette maison ! Vous ne serez donc pas complètement inutile, comme les deux autres, fit-il railleur.

Je frémis en entendant les sonorités riches et graves de sa voix. Puis le sens de ses paroles s'infiltra dans mon cerveau. Estomaquée par sa goujaterie, je ne pus m'empêcher de guetter la réaction de Minerva. Celle-ci semblait retenir un rire, preuve que l'homme sombre n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça. Était-il un pince-sans-rire ? Probablement. Cela me le rendit tout de suite plus sympathique. J'adorais l'humour noir, distillé à bon escient, subtil.

À ce moment, il avança sa main pour saisir la mienne que j'avais laissée tendue. Un éclair de chaleur traversa mon bras pour se répandre dans tout mon corps lorsque nos peaux entrèrent en contact. Je ne sus s'il avait ressenti la même chose, toujours est-il qu'il tressaillit et me lâcha aussitôt.

Minerva, ne s'apercevant de rien, se dirigea alors vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit du jambon, du fromage et du pain de mie complet. Elle se mit à faire des sandwichs sous le regard froid et désapprobateur de Severus.

— Il est grand temps que quelqu'un prenne en charge nos repas. J'en ai assez de vos sandwichs. Vous allez finir par nous empoisonner ! gronda-t-il.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de chiper un morceau de pain et de jambon et de l'avaler presque tout rond. Je souris discrètement, tout en le guettant du coin de l'oeil. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et élégants. Il se mouvait dans la pièce avec aisance et légèreté. Il n'était pas beau. Il avait le teint pâle, un visage maigre, un long nez busqué. Mais sa haute stature, sa posture empreinte de fierté, ses yeux sombres et ses gestes mesurés lui conféraient une classe et un charme certain. Avec sa voix rauque et profonde en plus de son aura, il réussissait à m'émouvoir et à m'intéresser.

— Minerva m'a dit que vous êtes professeur. Quelle matière enseignez-vous ? demandai-je pour combler le silence qui s'installait.

Il regarda un instant Minerva qui lui fit un signe d'assentiment.

— J'enseigne les potions.

— Les potions magiques ? m'émerveillai-je.

Il eut un ricanement méprisant.

— Les potions ne sont pas magiques, assena-t-il d'une voix sèche. Elles sont composées d'ingrédients divers et variés que je ne détaillerai pas ici, à ce moment, pour ne pas gâcher votre appétit.

Sur cette tirade, il prit un autre sandwich et sortit de la cuisine pour s'isoler dans le salon. Penaude, je regardai Minerva, embêtée d'avoir vexé son ami. Elle me rassura en me disant que c'était son attitude habituelle.

Notre casse-croûte avalé, Minerva et moi nous rendîmes au magasin de Regent's Street. Je savais ce que je voulais, aussi mes achats furent vite effectués. Minerva réduisit tout lors de notre descente en ascenseur, profitant de notre solitude. En rentrant, je mis les draps à laver, découvrant ainsi la lingerie.

En attendant que la lessive se termine, Minerva appela Sybille pour prendre le thé. Nous nous installâmes au salon, déserté aussitôt par Severus à la vue de la pensionnaire du deuxième. Celle-ci le suivit de ses yeux globuleux en soupirant. Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à elle, ne sachant comment elle allait m'accepter. Je sursautai comme elle me saisit le bras.

— Je m'excuse pour la façon dont je vous ai accueillie ce matin. J'ai été surprise et je n'aime pas être bousculée dans mes habitudes. Minerva ne m'avait pas prévenue qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'étage libre et j'ai été prise de court.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix tremblante, comme une petite fille qui venait de se faire gronder. Je lui souris et lui assurai que j'avais oublié l'incident. Je n'en restai pas moins sur mes gardes. Sa façon de me regarder par-dessus ses épaisses lunettes ne me rassurait pas.

—Je savais que quelqu'un comme vous allait venir. Je l'ai lu dans les oracles… me dit-elle dans un so uffle, les yeux dans le vague.

Minerva s'empressa d'intervenir.

— Sybille ! N'avez-vous pas à répondre à des invitations ? Il me semble que nous avons reçu du courrier aujourd'hui.

La sorcière sursauta et se leva précipitamment.

— Oui, oui, Minerva… Je monte m'occuper des prochaines réunions. À ce soir, me fit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Je regardai ma propriétaire, un peu surprise de la façon dont elle avait renvoyé Sybille. Elle capta mon regard et se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.

— Sybille enseignait la divination, dans notre école de magie. Celle-ci se trouve en Écosse, d'où je suis originaire. Par moments, elle a des sortes d'illuminations, des visions. Elle consulte régulièrement une boule de cristal et ses prédictions s'avèrent très souvent exactes. Nous avons monté une société de divination qui marche bien.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Elle a eu une vision me concernant ? Je ne comprends pas. Il me semble que les devins n'ont des visions qu'à propos de personnes qu'ils rencontrent…

— Non, elle n'a pas eu de prédiction vous concernant. Elle m'a simplement informé que j'allais rencontrer une jeune femme ayant besoin d'un appartement. De plus cette personne allait résoudre nos problèmes d'intendance. Et vous voilà !

Son sourire me convainquit de son plaisir de ma présence et de son soulagement d'être débarrassée de ces soucis domestiques.

Avisant soudain l'heure, je me levai vivement en lui expliquant.

— Il est six heures. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel pour cette nuit et je viendrai avec mes affaires demain matin. J'ai sympathisé avec un réceptionniste…

— Déjà un ami ? Il est vrai que vous dégagez une bienveillance et une humanité qui font que l'on se sent bien avec vous. Cet homme doit être gentil et plaisant.  
— Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi ? Je vous le présenterai, nous irions dîner toutes les deux et vous pourriez emporter dans vos poches la plus grande partie de mes bagages.

— Bien volontiers ! Une soirée entre femmes, voilà juste ce qu'il me fallait. Allons-y, nos colocataires se débrouilleront bien sans nous.

— Vous ramasserez les morceaux en rentrant…

Un éclat de rire nous réunit et nous partîmes d'un bon pas en direction de l'hôtel, à quelques pâtés de maisons. 


	5. Chapter 4 : Premiers jours

Un grand merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires. C'est une joie pour moi. J'espère continuer à vous plaire. Merci à Fantomette34 et à Eladora pour leur aide et d'être mes amies.  
Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi, bonne lecture et bises à tous.

Chapitre 4

Bras dessus, bras dessous, mon amie et moi entrâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel. Notre venue provoqua un regard amusé puis appuyé de Vittorio sur Minerva. Plusieurs personnes se pressaient au comptoir derrière lequel mon ami essayait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit. J'attrapai au vol la clé qu'il me lança.

L'ascenseur nous conduisit à l'étage de ma chambre. Mes bagages furent vite faits. Minerva les réduisit et les fourra dans sa poche. Je ne gardai que mon nécessaire de toilette et du change pour le lendemain matin. En redescendant, j'indiquai à Vittorio que nous allions manger. Je le verrais ensuite. Toujours aux prises avec ses compatriotes, si j'en croyais les dialogues italiens, il hocha la tête distraitement.

Le repas fut excellent. Ma vieille amie écossaise se montra enchantée par Antonio qui déploya tout son charme. Je lui expliquai les arrangements passés avec Minerva, mais lui certifiai que je reviendrais régulièrement à sa table.

Nous nous séparâmes sur le trottoir, chacune partant dans un sens opposé après s'être donné rendez-vous le lendemain à dix heures pour mon installation définitive. En entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel, je vis Vittorio, assis sur un haut tabouret derrière son comptoir, songeur. Son regard s'éclaira quand il me vit. Il se précipita vers moi et me saisit le bras.

— Raconte-moi. Comment as-tu rencontré Minerva McGonagall ? Cette femme, dans cet hôtel, avec toi ! C'est extraordinaire !

— Tu la connais ? m'écriai-je.

— Mais bien sûr ! Quel… Qui ne connaît pas la grande Minerva, héroïne de guerre et directrice de la célèbre société de divination et…

— Attends… le coupai-je. Tu connais Minerva, héroïne de guerre ? De quelle guerre parles-tu ?

— Et bien la dernière, bien entendu. Celle d'il y a trois ans, précisa-t-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

— Tu es aussi un sorcier !? m'écriai-je.

Il me regarda sans répondre, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Je me mis à rire, Londres était vraiment une ville surprenante. Moi qui avais vécu des années à Paris, il ne me semblait pas que la capitale française hébergeait des sorciers. Quand je demandai son avis à Vittorio, il me détrompa vite.

— Il y a des sorciers partout dans le monde. Enfin, un peu moins qu'avant la guerre, car elle a fait beaucoup de victimes. Bon, vas-tu enfin me dire comment tu as fait la connaissance de Minerva McGonagall ?

Je l'entraînai pour nous asseoir sur les banquettes autour de la fontaine. Il était neuf heures trente et tous les clients attendus étaient arrivés. Vittorio pouvait donc prendre une pause. Je lui racontai le sourire que nous avions échangé dans le bus. Puis nos rencontres arrangées par Minerva dans d'autres parcs de la ville. Je lui narrai notre discussion et la proposition de l'Ecossaise. Je lui expliquai alors notre arrangement et mon intention de quitter ma chambre d'hôtel dès le lendemain matin.

Je perçus une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux sombres de mon ami. Je lui pris la main et me penchai vers lui.

— J'emménage à deux pâtés de maisons, Vittorio. Je serai libre la plus grande partie des journées ainsi que les week-ends. Échangeons nos numéros de téléphone portable, nous resterons en contact.

Un éclat joyeux brilla dans le regard du bel Italien et il me serra dans ses bras, me déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

— Je suis rassuré de te savoir chez une grande sorcière. Londres n'est pas une ville sûre pour une femme aussi jolie que toi.

J'éclatai de rire.

— Flatteur ! Et ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai. Je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité ici, beaucoup plus qu'à Paris. Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée. La journée a été forte en surprises…

Après une dernière accolade, je montai me préparer pour la nuit et sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ce fut le bruit d'un camion qui me réveilla. Je tâtonnai à la recherche de mon téléphone pour avoir l'heure et soupirai d'aise. Huit heures. J'avais deux heures devant moi pour emballer mes dernières affaires, régler la note d'hôtel et rejoindre le seize, Hyde Park Square.

À huit heures trente, j'étais au comptoir où une jolie jeune fille enregistra mon paiement. Elle me remit alors une feuille en m'expliquant que je devais descendre à l'entresol prendre mon petit déjeuner. Vittorio m'offrait le breakfast. Quelle délicate attention ! Ce garçon était décidément adorable. Je décidai de lui envoyer un texto pour le remercier. À peine le message parti, mon téléphone sonnait. C'était lui.

— Bon appétit, claironna-t-il dans l'appareil, sitôt que j'eus décroché.

J'eus un petit rire.

— Je n'osais pas t'appeler, je pensais que tu dormais après ta nuit de garde.

— J'avais des choses à faire. J'ai pris le temps de déjeuner aussi et je vais maintenant au lit. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne installation. — Merci, c'est gentil de ta part de penser à moi et de m'avoir offert le petit déjeuner.

— De rien. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais rencontré tes colocataires. Je crois que Minerva héberge Sybille Trelawney, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, elles sont associées, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Dans la maison vit aussi Severus Snape. Ils étaient collègues.

— Severus Snape ! Tiens donc ! Je me demandais ce qu'il était devenu.

— Tu le connais ?

— Pas personnellement. Mais il est célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, voyons.

— Ah bon ? Célèbre pour quoi ?

— C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas notre monde. Il faudra qu'on passe une soirée ensemble pour que je te raconte notre histoire. Cet homme est LE héros de la guerre. Sans lui, Harry Potter n'aurait jamais pu venir à bout de Voldemort.

— Oh, là là. Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu me racontes. Samedi midi, tu serais libre ?

— Comme l'air. On se retrouve à la Villa Italia à treize heures ?

— Ok, ça marche. On s'appelle d'ici là. Encore merci pour le petit déjeuner et repose-toi bien.

— Bonne journée mon amie.

En raccrochant, je pensai à ce que m'avait dit Vittorio. Ainsi Severus Snape était un héros ? Il ne se comportait pourtant pas comme tel. Il était très discret, partait au travail le matin à sept heures trente et rentrait vers dix-huit heures, d'après Minerva. Il ne sortait jamais le soir et rarement le week-end, sauf s'il avait des courses à faire.

Après un petit déjeuner bien copieux, je pris congé de la jeune réceptionniste et me dirigeai vers la maison de Minerva et ma nouvelle vie.

J'appréhendais quelque peu la vie commune avec la sorcière visionnaire, mais d'un naturel optimiste, je me savais capable de m'adapter à tout. Et à tous, ajoutai-je mentalement en songeant au sombre sorcier. Cet homme m'intriguait encore plus depuis ma conversation avec Vittorio. J'avais hâte d'être samedi pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le mystérieux professeur.

Quelque chose m'attirait chez lui. Un je-ne-sais-quoi me disait qu'il valait la peine d'être connu. Son métier, déjà, m'interpellait. Un professeur de potions. Cela sonnait bien mystérieux. Pouvait-on le comparer au métier de laborantin ou de pharmacien dans le monde moldu, comme disent les sorciers ? Severus n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de bavard. Il me faudrait certainement gagner sa confiance avant de lui soutirer des informations. Minerva se révélerait sûrement plus loquace.

Je n'eus pas besoin de sonner. La vieille Écossaise ouvrit la porte alors que je montais les quelques marches du perron. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle me serra dans ses bras, comme une mère accueillerait sa fille. Je me sentis tout de suite bien et je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Elle m'entraîna dans la cuisine où elle me remit un jeu de clés. Elle me détailla tous les équipements de la cuisine, m'indiqua où se trouvait tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Au bout de quelques minutes de gesticulations diverses, elle s'affala sur une chaise et d'un geste, fit apparaître une théière, deux tasses, du sucre et du lait.

Je m'assis en face d'elle et sirotai le breuvage parfumé. Je sursautai soudain au son du claquement sec de la porte d'entrée, suivi d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Une tornade noire surgit dans la cuisine. Je frémis en regardant, ou plutôt en contemplant, l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

Il était enveloppé d'une grande cape de laine noire. Il s'en débarrassa, la jetant négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il apparut alors vêtu d'une robe noire, comme une grande redingote sous laquelle se révélait le col d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Un pantalon noir tombant sur des bottes parfaitement cirées complétait la tenue. Le professeur Snape dans toute sa splendeur, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Et effectivement, il était splendide. La classe avec un grand C ! L'exclamation de Minerva me sortit de ma béatitude. Heureusement ! J'avais été proche de baver…

— Bonjour Severus. Vous étiez sorti ?

— Quel remarquable esprit de déduction… railla-t-il. J'ai reçu un hibou de Poppy me réclamant de la Pimentine. Quelques élèves ont pris froid hier.

Il se servit du thé et se mit à le boire, les hanches négligemment appuyées contre le plan de travail. Son regard noir se posa sur moi. Il me détailla quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

— Madame Barnier… Je vois que vous êtes installée. Bienvenue dans cette maison de folles, une de plus ne nuira pas, je pense…

— Severus ! s'écria Minerva. Ne commencez pas à mettre Lola mal à l'aise. Que vous nous traitiez de folle Sybille et moi s'entend, mais laissez cette jeune femme tranquille, enfin.

Je me retenais de rire. Minerva elle-même avait du mal à cacher son expression amusée. Dans un sourire, je m'adressai au sombre professeur.

— Laissez-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute. Avec un peu de chance, je me révélerai encore plus folle qu'elles deux réunies.

Un sourcil se leva alors qu'il bougonnait.

— Merlin m'en préserve…

Il récupéra sa cape et disparut dans les étages. Minerva se mit à rire.

— Bien joué, Lola. Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par ce diable d'homme sinon il vous rendra la vie infernale. Mais au fond, il n'est pas mauvais bougre. Il manque juste un peu de compagnie féminine, à mon avis, termina-t-elle en me regardant en coin.

Après s'être levée, elle reprit.

— Je vous laisse prendre vos marques, ma chère petite. Vous ne prendrez vos fonctions que demain, alors profitez-en pour vous détendre. Je vous rappelle que le midi, il n'y a que Sybille et moi. Severus n'est là que le soir et les week-ends, vous êtes libre. À demain…

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête en saluant la vieille femme et montai dans ma chambre. Je fis mon lit et installai mes affaires. Je restai de longues minutes au téléphone avec Matthieu pour lui raconter les derniers évènements. Il se montra content pour moi. Il promit de venir me rendre visite mi-décembre et de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec moi. Heureuse de cette nouvelle, je redescendis me lover dans un fauteuil avec un livre.

Je pris vite mes repères. Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement. J'avais retenu la place de chaque chose dans la cuisine, enregistré les goûts de chacun et tous avaient l'air enchanté de ma cuisine. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le samedi suivant, je retrouvai Vittorio au restaurant italien de son ami. Il me raconta en détail les combats, l'histoire d'Harry Potter et de ses amis. Il me confirma un fait. Graham, l'amour de sa vie, avait été tué par des Mangemorts, lors de la réapparition de Voldemort. Il me parla aussi du rôle de Severus Snape dans le conflit. Une tâche obscure de double espion, son appartenance première aux forces du mal et son histoire d'amour à sens unique avec Lily Evans-Potter. Celle pour qui il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ensuite, donné sa vie à Dumbledore.

Quelle terrible histoire. Nous parlâmes longtemps, si longtemps que le restaurant était vide depuis un moment lorsque nous en sortîmes. La bouteille de Limoncello d'Antonio n'avait pas survécu au récit de la guerre…

Je quittai Vittorio sur la promesse de nous retrouver chaque samedi à la même heure au même endroit, puis je rentrai chez moi. Il fallait qu'il fasse la sieste pour affronter sa nuit de garde à venir…

Les semaines passèrent. Vint la mi-décembre. Ce dimanche soir, Sybille et Minerva s'affairaient à préparer leur voyage d'affaires à travers l'Europe. Des soirées de divination étaient organisées jusqu'en fin d'année dans différents pays de la zone Européenne et elles ne seraient de retour que le trente et un décembre.

Je me réjouissais pour ma part de la prochaine venue de Matthieu. Il arriverait au milieu de la semaine pour passer les fêtes avec moi. Comble du bonheur, il venait en compagnie de sa petite amie Manon que j'aimais beaucoup.

L'effervescence autour du départ des deux femmes faisait que Severus restait à l'écart, regardant d'un œil narquois les préparatifs. Je l'avais entendu exprimer sa satisfaction de savoir la maison dépeuplée pendant quelques semaines. Il ne cachait pas son contentement d'être débarrassé des deux sorcières bruyantes et déjantées. Il déplorait juste que ce ne fût que provisoire.

Un reniflement de dédain fut sa réaction lorsque j'osai lui annoncer la venue de mon fils et de son amie. Je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe « S'il est aussi discret que sa mère, je pense que je le supporterai » pendant qu'il montait dans sa chambre.

Je restai un moment immobile dans le couloir, savourant le compliment implicite qu'il venait de me faire. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, Matthieu étant un jeune homme très calme, aimant le silence. C'était un garçon respectueux également. Jamais il ne se mêlait de la vie des autres tout en étant à l'écoute et bienveillant.

Bref, mon fils saurait très bien s'accommoder du caractère froid du professeur et celui-ci ne trouverait en Matthieu que des qualités. J'en étais persuadée.

La soirée se déroula dans une agitation proche de la panique. Sybille ne trouvait plus sa boule de cristal fétiche et Minerva avait perdu son châle aux couleurs du clan des McGonagall. Branle-bas de combat ! Je fus réquisitionnée pour chercher les objets manquants et fus ovationnée lorsque je sortis la boule de cristal de sous la baignoire de Sybille. Quant au châle de Minerva, je le dénichai derrière le lave-linge…

Les choses s'apaisèrent et les deux femmes purent prendre un souper tardif. La nuit fut calme, si l'on mettait de côté les allées et venues de Sybille de sa chambre au salon où elle vida une partie des carafes de whisky. Le matin la réveilla dans un état légèrement comateux, ce qui ne la changeait pas beaucoup en fait.

Le petit déjeuner expédié, elles s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi après m'avoir embrassée. Je fermai la porte derrière elles et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Enfin seule…! 


	6. Chapter 5 : Premiers contacts

Comme le titre l'indique, un premier vrai contact… ?  
Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures, elles sont mes récompenses. Bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Chapitre 5

Les deux sorcières parties, je retournai pensive à la cuisine. J'appréciai de me retrouver seule la journée pour ces quelques jours. À mon avis, Severus Snape ne se montrerait pas beaucoup en soirée, ma présence semblant le rendre mal à l'aise.

Je ne savais l'identifier, mais quelque chose paraissait vraiment le gêner chez moi. Je discernais en lui un embarras lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce. Je le voyais à ces regards obliques qu'il me lançait parfois, à sa précipitation à sortir du salon quand j'y entrais. À table, lors des soupers, il mangeait en silence, les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Il s'éclipsait sitôt le repas terminé pour lire un peu devant la cheminée. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, la vaisselle terminée…

Je rangeai les restes du petit déjeuner et me préparai un café. J'avais bien l'intention de terminer mon livre, tranquillement, sans sentir continuellement les yeux ronds de Sybille posés sur moi…

Alors que j'allais gravir les marches en direction du salon, une haute silhouette apparut brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Effrayée, je poussai un cri strident en portant les deux mains à mon cou. La tasse se fracassa sur le sol juste après que le café brûlant ait choisi de se répandre sur mon chemisier. Une tige de bois noir passa dans mon champ de vision et aussitôt la sensation de brûlure disparut ainsi que l'énorme tache marron. Dans le même mouvement, la tasse se reconstitua et atterrit dans mes mains.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de hurler ainsi ? Mais vous êtes folle, ma parole ! gronda une voix grave.

Me remettant lentement de mon affolement, je dardai sur le professeur un regard noir.

— C'est vous qui êtes fou d'arriver comme ça, sans un bruit et d'apparaître devant moi tout d'un coup ! m'écriai-je. Comment avez-vous fait ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord ? Vous n'êtes pas au travail ?

— De toute évidence, asséna-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Je haussai les épaules. Que cet homme pouvait se montrer horripilant ! Mais comme je préférais garder de bonnes relations avec les habitants de la maison, je fis un effort de cordialité.

— Je vais me refaire un café. En voulez-vous ?

Il me jeta un regard de biais, un peu surpris par mon offre.

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas et si vous ne le renversez pas… fit-il, ironique.

— Tenez-vous tranquille et tout ira bien, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur. Au fait merci pour la tache et… le reste.

— Si vous n'êtes pas brûlée, c'est le principal.

— Non, ça va, vous êtes intervenu à temps. Alors, dites-moi, vous avez été renvoyé de l'école pour avoir terrorisé les élèves ? demandai-je d'un ton goguenard en versant le café dans les tasses.

Il me fixa en silence quelques secondes si bien que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait tourner les talons sans me répondre.

— Bien que je ne vous doive aucune explication, commença-t-il dans un murmure, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques a laissé échapper ses scrouts à pétard. Aussi, le directeur a décidé de renvoyer élèves et professeurs chez eux pour la semaine le temps que les elfes de maison nettoient et réparent les dégâts occasionnés à Poudlard et dans le parc du château. Les cours reprendront lundi prochain, juste pour une semaine puisque ce sera ensuite les vacances de Noël…

— Bien, bien, bien… Euh, pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai pas compris certains mots, avouai-je d'un ton penaud.

Il soupira en saisissant un plateau sur lequel il posa les tasses de café, le lait et le sucre et se dirigea avec le tout vers le salon. Il installa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil. Je me posai dans l'autre puis me tournai vers lui en attendant ses explications.

— Poudlard est le nom de l'école dans laquelle j'enseigne en Écosse…

— En Écosse ? le coupai-je. Mais comment faites-vous pour faire le trajet matin et soir ? Il doit pourtant y avoir des heures de voyage !

Il se pinça les arêtes du nez en grognant.

— Si vous m'interrompez tout le temps, je n'irai pas plus loin ! assena-t-il d'un ton sec.

Aussitôt, je fis preuve de contrition et le priai de continuer.

— Les elfes de maison sont des créatures magiques qui ont en charge l'entretien et la cuisine à Poudlard. Les scrouts à pétard sont des animaux du monde magique qui ressemblent à des homards, croisés à des scorpions de la taille d'un hippopotame. Des êtres répugnants et destructeurs créés par le professeur Rubeus Hagrid et qui vont, je l'espère, être éradiqués.

Je frissonnai en entendant la description des bestioles et m'enquis du voyage en Ecosse.

— Je suppose qu'étant magicien, vous avez une façon particulière de vous rendre là-bas ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas magicien, je suis sorcier, grinça-t-il. Je ne fais pas des tours de magie, je lance des sorts. Un magicien serait incapable de vous déshabiller par exemple. Moi, il me suffirait de vous désigner de ma baguette, de dire une formule et vous vous retrouveriez nue comme à votre premier jour en un dixième de seconde…

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure sourd. Un autre frémissement me parcourut mais de surprise cette fois, presque d'excitation. Cette voix profonde provoquait en moi un trouble inconnu, une attente de quelque chose que je ne savais vouloir.

Ne sachant que dire, je portai la tasse à mes lèvres et bu une gorgée de café. Quand j'osai le regarder à nouveau, son regard noir amusé était posé sur moi.

— Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dévêtir… aujourd'hui.

La promesse implicite contenue dans cette phrase me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Pour tenter de lui cacher mon trouble, je finis d'un trait mon café. Quand je relevai la tête, il avait un air railleur posé sur le visage et me scrutait, l'air content de lui. Il me provoquait, compris-je d'un coup. Allons, je n'étais plus une gamine, je me décidai à le défier. Il venait d'entamer un petit jeu qui me plaisait bien, ma foi.

— Pour quelle raison voudriez-vous me dévêtir ? Par curiosité ou pour… autre chose ? susurrai-je béatement en battant exagérément des cils.

— Peut-être les deux…

Un semblant de sourire releva le coin de sa bouche. Il prit sa tasse de café, ajouta un léger nuage de lait, deux sucres, et mélangea le tout avec sa petite cuillère. J'observai ses gestes sûrs, précis. Je remarquai ses longs doigts, fins, aux ongles courts, soignés. J'avais toujours été sensible aux mains d'homme. C'était ce que je regardais en premier. Les siennes étaient belles et semblaient douces et fortes en même temps.

Le mouvement qu'il fit pour reposer sa tasse vide sur le plateau me sortit de ma contemplation. Je me secouai et me levai pour prendre le plateau. Severus se leva également et me demanda.

— Etes-vous là à midi ou avez-vous prévu de sortir puisque vous deviez être seule ?

— Non, je serai là. Le repas sera prêt. Poulet-haricots verts, ça vous va ?

— Parfait. Je vais chercher mes copies à corriger. Je vais m'installer dans la cuisine, il y fait plus chaud qu'en haut.

Je hochai la tête et partis avec mon chargement pendant qu'il montait à l'étage. Quand il redescendit, je m'étais reprise et avais sorti les ingrédients pour faire de la pâte à tarte. Severus s'installa à l'autre bout de la table, remonta ses manches. Il sortit une plume et un encrier de sa mallette et commença à zébrer de rouge des feuilles de parchemin.

Nous œuvrions dans le calme, chacun concentré sur son travail, le silence seulement perturbé par les ratures énergiques du sévère professeur et le bruit du rouleau à tarte. Apparemment, nous appréciions tous les deux la quiétude de l'endroit déserté par Minerva et Sybille. Non pas qu'elles soient particulièrement bruyantes, mais il y avait toujours du mouvement quand la maison était au complet.

Quelle tranquillité, quelle sérénité dans cette image du couple uni dans le travail et le silence ! Je faillis ricaner tout haut à cette pensée. Mais il était vrai que cette femme était d'un calme tout à fait reposant. Elle ne babillait pas à longueur de journée, ne me saoulait pas avec des questions qu'il serait pourtant légitime qu'elle pose. Elle travaillait en silence, parfois en fredonnant des chansons en français. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle avait un joli brin de voix, même si je ne comprenais pas un mot.

Je me surprenais à avoir envie de passer plus de temps à la cuisine, depuis quelques jours. La bonne excuse de la température de la pièce ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de lui dire que je pouvais la déshabiller d'un geste ? Je me surprenais à n'avoir aucun contrôle de moi-même lorsque j'étais face à elle. Je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à faire des propositions à une femme, de quelque nature qu'elles soient.

Soudainement, je me souvins ne pas avoir répondu quand elle m'avait demandé, par deux fois, des explications sur notre façon de nous déplacer. Cela n'avait-il pas d'importance pour elle ? Ou bien n'avait-elle pas envie de me déranger ? Probablement la deuxième éventualité. Il me vint alors l'idée de l'emmener à Poudlard, juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Je regardai Lola alors qu'elle sortait la tarte aux pommes du four et la remplaçait par le poulet. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en une courte queue de cheval, un tablier protégeait son jean et son chemisier blanc. Sa silhouette n'était pas celle d'un mannequin. La rondeur de sa poitrine et de ses hanches était trop appétissante. Elle était petite, à peine un mètre soixante, mais bien proportionnée, avec des formes là où il fallait. La chaleur du four rougissait ses joues. Ses yeux bleus, brillants, se posèrent sur moi avec bienveillance.

— Voilà, le poulet sera prêt dans une bonne heure. Voulez-vous un autre café ?

— Non merci. Ça vous dirait de faire un petit voyage de trois ou quatre minutes ?  
Elle s'esclaffa.

— Où pourrions-nous bien aller en trois ou quatre minutes, sinon au bout de la rue ?

— Je vous propose l'Écosse.

— L'Écosse ! En si peu de temps ? Ah c'est vrai, vous êtes un sorcier… !

— Vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure comment je faisais pour me rendre à mon travail. Et bien je vais vous montrer. Je vais vous emmener aux abords du parc de Poudlard.

— Mais… et mon poulet dans le four ?

— Nous serons de retour dans une demi-heure, ne vous inquiétez pas. La visite du château sera pour une autre fois, quand il sera débarrassé de ses occupants indésirables.

— Dois-je prendre une veste ?

— Il vaut mieux, il y a de la neige là-bas.

Telle une petite fille, elle courut dans les escaliers et revint très vite, emmitouflée dans une épaisse veste de laine, un bonnet sur la tête et une longue écharpe. Je m'entourai de ma lourde cape et lui pris le bras pour la rapprocher de moi.

— Comme c'est la première fois que vous allez transplaner, je préfère vous tenir fermement, l'informai-je en encerclant ses épaules. Cela risque de vous secouer légèrement, malgré tout.

Je tressaillis quand, confiante, et sans doute un peu inquiète, elle se pressa contre moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Je sentais ses formes douces pressées contre mon corps. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne pour transplaner correctement, sans risquer un accident.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me concentrai pour visualiser le parc de Poudlard et nous disparûmes. Un instant plus tard nous étions devant les grilles de l'école. Lola était affalée contre moi, vraisemblablement évanouie. Je grimaçai, songeant un peu tard que j'aurais dû mieux la préparer. Un gémissement me fit baisser la tête. Les paupières féminines se levèrent lentement, pour dévoiler des yeux clairs un peu perdus. Dans le même temps, les bras se détachèrent d'autour de ma taille pendant que tout son corps se redressait. Une sensation de manque m'envahit aussitôt. Je m'empressai de la combattre en déroulant mes bras des épaules de ma compagne de transplanage. Je gardai tout de même une main sur son bras pour prévenir tout malaise.

— Et bien, c'est rapide ! souffla-t-elle en contemplant le paysage enneigé.

Je haussai un sourcil. Alors que je m'attendais à des vitupérations, à une tempête de reproches, Lola me surprenait par son calme et sa maîtrise. Les premiers transplanages rendaient malade en général, mais elle avait passé le test avec brio. Sans le montrer, j'étais assez admiratif.

M'assurant qu'elle tenait debout, je la précédai en ouvrant la grille d'un geste. Je retins un sourire en entendant « waouhhh » derrière moi et me mis à avancer à grand pas sur le chemin qui menait au château. Elle pressa l'allure pour marcher à mes côtés. Nous avancions rapidement. Très vite, nous arrivâmes en vue de la forteresse. J'entendis Lola lâcher un sifflement d'admiration.

— Oh, là là, c'est magnifique ! Quel plaisir vous devez avoir à travailler dans ce merveilleux endroit ! s'exclama-t-elle en contemplant la bâtisse.

— Nous reviendrons visiter lorsque les sales bêtes qui le peuplent seront anéanties. Vous vous rendrez compte alors combien cela peut-être désagréable de rester des heures à enseigner dans des cachots froids et humides, grimaçai-je.

— Mais pourquoi faire cours dans des cachots ? me demanda-t-elle surprise. Il doit y avoir énormément de salles dans ce château.

— Essayer d'inculquer l'art rigoureux des potions à des cornichons décérébrés est dangereux. La plupart d'entre eux est incapable de suivre un manuel et ils finissent par faire exploser leur chaudron. À cause de cela, la salle des potions est au sous-sol, dans les oubliettes.

— Mon Dieu, mais c'est effroyable ! Quel est le risque si un chaudron explose ?

— Vous voulez dire, en dehors de la mort ? Et bien, d'être grièvement blessé par l'explosion ou encore empoisonné… raillai-je.

Son air horrifié faillit me faire rire. Puis elle me regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

— Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est cela ? — Je vous assure que non. Il arrive parfois des accidents, mais j'ai l'habitude et je sais discerner si une potion menace d'exploser ou pas. J'interviens alors rapidement.

— Avez-vous déjà été blessé ?

Mon regard se fit songeur alors que je repensais à toutes ces fois où je m'étais retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Mais pas à cause des maladresses des élèves…

— Cela m'est arrivé, murmurai-je sans m'étendre sur le sujet.

Pour éviter d'autres questions, je lui proposai d'avancer un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue. À mesure que nous approchions du château, des bruits de plus en plus fort nous parvinrent. Par prudence, je décidai de contourner la forteresse en nous abstenant de marcher trop près.

— Et bien, fit-elle un brin amusée, il me semble qu'il y a une belle bagarre à l'intérieur.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Imaginer les elfes de maison aux prises avec les énormes scrouts, était assez cocasse. Les ridicules petites créatures étaient d'une vivacité et d'une intelligence redoutables. Nul doute que les elfes ne risquaient pas grand chose.

Ma compagne admirait le bâtiment de pierres et d'ardoises, marchant silencieusement à mes côtés. Nous regagnâmes la grille d'entrée. Après un dernier regard sur la forêt, nous nous apprêtâmes à transplaner.


	7. Chapter 6 : La vie de Lola

Le nouveau chapitre, juste pour vous, où vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Lola…  
Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite… À bientôt.

Chapitre 6

En prévision du transplanage, je me rapprochai de Severus. Comme il n'avait aucune réaction, je levai les yeux vers lui. Et je tombai dans la noirceur de son regard. Implacablement plantés dans les miens, ses iris ébène reflétaient un doute, une question, une interrogation sur ce qui nous arrivait. Cette attirance, ce besoin de se rapprocher… De se coller l'un à l'autre, comme j'en amorçais le geste… Je m'étais sentie tellement bien à l'aller, pressée contre lui…

Que se passa-t-il à ce moment ? Était-ce lui, était-ce moi, qui avait avancé en premier ? Je ne sus comment, je me retrouvai serrée par des bras puissants. Des lèvres fines et chaudes s'emparèrent des miennes et m'infligèrent un baiser torride. Pantelante, je me laissai aller dans cette étreinte que je ne savais désirer et qui, pourtant, me ravissait. L'instant d'après, je me sentis attirée dans le néant et m'évanouis…

Lorsque je repris conscience, je discernai les lambris blancs qui recouvraient les murs du couloir de la maison de Minerva. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, avant de lui avoir fait comprendre que j'avais repris mes esprits, Severus me souleva sans effort et me transporta pour me déposer doucement sur le canapé du salon.

Je soupirai de bien-être et le regardai. Il semblait soucieux.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Un peu vaseuse. Votre façon de voyager n'est pas habituelle pour une Moldue comme moi, répondis-je bravement.

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, il s'enfuit comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Je l'entendis gravir les marches quatre à quatre et une porte se referma bientôt, là-haut, au quatrième étage. Médusée par ce comportement étrange, je me redressai et me dirigeai doucement vers la cuisine. La bonne odeur du poulet grillé me réconforta. Mais que signifiait cette fuite ? Était-il gêné de m'avoir embrassée ? Le regrettait-il ?

Quel baiser ! Même s'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il m'avait laissé entrevoir ce que pourrait être le sexe avec cet homme. Un mélange de passion et de dureté, de sensualité et de force émanait de Severus Snape. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de relation avec un homme ! Ce baiser m'avait complètement chamboulée. Plus que le transplanage. La chaleur de ses bras, le parfum qui l'enveloppait, un mélange de musc, d'herbe et de son odeur d'homme, la douceur de ses lèvres, avaient boulversé mes sens. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, retrouver ces sensations.

Malheureusement, son échappée prouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer… Prendre ainsi la poudre d'escampette ne voulait dire qu'une chose : oublie !

Aussi fus-je surprise de l'entendre redescendre au bout de quelques minutes. Il entra dans la cuisine. Il avait quitté sa cape et n'était revêtu que d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, comme à son habitude. Il tenait dans sa main une petite fiole qu'il me tendit.

— Tenez, buvez, cela vous redonnera des forces.

Je pris le flacon avec méfiance et humai le liquide. Une agréable odeur d'orange prédominait. J'avalai une gorgée, faisant la grimace sous la légère amertume du produit. Malgré cela, je me sentis aussitôt beaucoup mieux. La sensation de malaise et de nausée disparut. Je le regardai étonnée.

— C'est drôlement efficace, m'exclamai-je. Quel est le nom de ce médicament ? — Ce n'est pas un médicament, fit-il d'un air pincé, c'est une potion.

— Une potion que vous avez concoctée ?

— On ne concocte pas une potion, on l'élabore ! répondit-il un peu sèchement. Ce n'est pas de la cuisine.

J'affichai une moue contrite, mais je souriais intérieurement. Quelle susceptibilité ! Apparemment, tout ce qui touchait les potions avait énormément d'importance pour lui et il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec le sujet. Je me le tins pour dit. Après tout, j'étais moi-même assez fâchée lorsqu'on attaquait une personne ou un thème cher à mon cœur.

— Je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, mais il est vrai que si vous m'expliquiez un peu l'art rigoureux des potions, je pourrais mieux comprendre…

Je vis la surprise, vite réprimée, dans ses yeux. Il semblait étonné que je me sois souvenue de ses paroles exactes. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un demi sourire.

— Je ne vous expliquerai rien, je vous montrerai. Mais pour cela, nous attendrons que Poudlard soit à nouveau fréquentable.

Il prit le flacon que je lui tendais, laissant ses doigts traîner sur ma main. Un frisson me parcourut. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour constater qu'il me fixait. Cela dura quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables. J'étais dans l'attente. Dans l'espérance, même. Allait-il encore m'embrasser ? Alors que j'allais initier moi-même le geste de me hausser sur la pointe des pieds, il se retourna et alla s'installer devant ses copies. Le temps d'après, il raturait les parchemins.

Penaude, je sortis le poulet du four pour le retourner et l'arroser. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas deviné mon envie, j'en serais morte de honte.

À midi, je mis le couvert pour deux. Severus rangea ses affaires et nous mangeâmes dans le calme et la quiétude. L'étreinte du matin me semblait un sujet clos. Comme une parenthèse en dehors du temps, un rêve.

Je débarrassai la table et fis deux tasses de café. j'ajoutai du lait et deux sucres dans l'une et les emportait au salon où Severus s'était installé pour regarder le journal de la BBC. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil voisin du sien et dégustai ma boisson. Du coin de l'œil, je le voyais tourner sa petite cuillère d'un air absent. Il regardait la télévision mais je n'étais pas persuadée qu'il la voyait.

Sa façon d'éviter mon regard me peinait un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'attendais une demande en mariage parce qu'il m'avait embrassée ? Pffff ! Mais cette quasi indifférence à mon endroit, après m'avoir enlacé si fort, me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'attendait à des reproches, ou pire, à des exigences de ma part. Ce qui était à mille lieues de mes intentions.

Nous allions être seuls pendant une semaine et j'éprouvais le besoin de crever l'abcès, sinon ces quelques jours risquaient vite de devenir invivables. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me tournai vers lui.

— Severus… commençai-je.

Il releva vivement la tête, me toisant d'un air circonspect.

— Severus, repris-je, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre baiser. Il y avait très longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas embrassée et j'ai savouré le moment. Hélas, je me suis évanouie avant d'avoir pu vous le faire comprendre…

Un rictus moqueur releva le coin de ses lèvres.

— Vous me rassurez, ronronna-t-il. J'ai cru que vous vous trouviez mal à cause du dégoût qu'avait provoqué ce baiser…

— Oh non ! m'écriai-je. Il était tout à fait agréable.

— C'est noté, fit-il ironique. La prochaine fois, je vous embrasserai après avoir transplané… Quand vous reviendrez à vous.

J'eus un petit rire et dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas lui dire qu'il pouvait recommencer dans l'instant. Et je fis bien de me taire. Il se leva, fit un geste de sa baguette pour renvoyer le plateau dans la cuisine et retourna à ses copies.

Je le regardai quitter la pièce en soupirant. Il se moquait bien de moi et avec raison. Quelle sotte ! Il devait avoir le sentiment que, sous prétexte qu'il était le seul homme de la maison, je devais attendre de lui de l'attention, voire des intentions. Et quelle idée avais-je eue de lui avouer le désert de ma vie sentimentale ? Si j'avais voulu passer pour une frustrée, je ne m'y serais pas prise autrement.

Je me levai et allai vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était bas mais une envie irrépressible de sortir me prit. Je récupérai ma veste et mon parapluie sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et quittai la maison. Je déambulai dans les allées de Hyde Parc, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Je rentrai à la maison, ma honte enfin apaisée.

Tout était calme. Je descendis à la cuisine avec l'intention de préparer un potage. Severus avait déserté l'endroit. J'épluchai des pommes de terre, des carottes, un poireau et une branche de céleri. Je mis le tout dans un faitout avec du sel, de l'eau et un bouillon de volaille. Quelques trente minutes plus tard, la cuisine embaumait la soupe. Je la passai au mixer, ajoutai un morceau de beurre et la réservai sur un côté de la cuisinière.

J'étais en train de mettre la table quand j'entendis Severus descendre. Je me composai un visage neutre et me préparai à le revoir, après la conversation gênante de l'après-midi. Je fut soulagée de le voir tranquille, sans son expression sévère habituelle. Il se mit à table et je m'installai en face de lui après avoir déposé sur la table le potage, du fromage et le reste de tarte.

Étonnamment, le professeur fit preuve d'amabilité lors du repas. Il me demanda ce que j'avais fait de mon après-midi. Quand je lui répondit que je m'étais promenée dans le parc, il m'avoua qu'il serait bien venu avec moi. La correction des torchons couverts d'inepties lui avait donné mal à la tête. Je constatai qu'il avait effectivement les traits tirés et semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

Après le diner, nous nous installâmes dans le salon où la télévision proposait un reportage sur Paris. Je reconnus plusieurs quartiers, notamment le mien. Je revis la rue ou j'habitais et même le bel immeuble Haussmannien qui abritait mon appartement. Severus sirotait son whisky avec un rictus moqueur devant mes exclamations. J'étais ravie de pouvoir lui montrer mes lieux familiers.

Bizarrement, alors qu'il m'avait à peine adressé la parole depuis que j'étais arrivée dans la maison, il se montra curieux.

— Que faisiez vous à Paris, avant de tout quitter pour venir à Londres ?

— J'étais traductrice littéraire en free-lance.

Il haussa les sourcils.

— D'où votre anglais parfait. Si ce n'est un léger accent, vous feriez une Anglaise très convaincante.

J'eus un petit rire.

— Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le gommer, cet accent. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

— N'en faites rien. Il est charmant, murmura-t-il, en contemplant son verre.

Je le regardai, touchée par ce compliment. Il reprit d'un ton railleur.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous traduisiez ? Des romans à l'eau de rose ?

Je souris.

— Cela m'est arrivé au début de ma carrière, même des romans érotiques. Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais cela m'a permis de vivre et d'élever mon fils. Puis petit à petit, je me suis fait un nom dans le monde de l'édition et j'ai eu le privilège de traduire les meilleurs écrivains français et anglais. Je continue d'ailleurs, je suis sur un ouvrage actuellement…

—Je vais vous sembler indiscret, mais vous avez élevé votre fils seule ?

Sa question fit remonter en moi des souvenirs d'une époque difficile. Sa curiosité ne me parut pas malsaine. Le doigt de whisky que je dégustais, la chaleur du feu de cheminée, la lumière douce dispensée par les flammes, les yeux noirs, hypnotiques, et la voix grave de mon vis-à-vis, me donnèrent envie de me confier. Pour la première fois de ma vie.

— Je suis partie de chez mes parents à dix-sept ans, mon bac en poche. À l'époque, il n'y avait pas d'université dans mon département. Je suis originaire de l'est de la France. Je suis donc montée à Paris, comme on dit, après avoir décroché une place à l'université de la Sorbonne. La première année, je vivais chez une lointaine cousine. Puis je fis la connaissance d'un garçon avec qui je m'installai très vite. Nous nous sommes mariés aussi vite. Et Matthieu s'est annoncé. Mon mari a trouvé un travail bien rémunéré ce qui fit que je pus continuer d'étudier, menant de front ma grossesse et mes études.

— Cela n'a pas dû être facile. Quel âge aviez-vous ?

— À peine vingt ans. Mais j'étais heureuse, amoureuse, j'allais être maman. Je vivais avec un homme formidable, courageux, aimant. Puis du jour au lendemain, tout a basculé. La police m'attendait devant chez moi alors que je rentrais de cours. Je sus tout de suite qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Laurent avait trouvé la mort dans un accident, une voiture n'avait pas vu sa moto.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

— Quel drame pour une si jeune femme.

— En effet, je me suis effondrée et suis partie quelques semaines chez mes parents. Mais cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. Ils n'avaient jamais accepté mon mariage et auraient voulu que je revienne définitivement. Ils m'étouffaient, aussi je suis repartie à Paris, où j'ai continué mes études. J'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à un ami qui m'a recommandée à un éditeur. Celui-ci me confia un premier travail de traduction, puis d'autres et j'ai pu terminer mon cursus jusqu'au Doctorat, tout en élevant mon fils.

Le sombre professeur ne me quittait pas des yeux. À la fin de mon récit, il se leva et alla remplir nos deux verres. Il revint s'asseoir en me tendant le mien.

— Vous aviez l'air de bien gagner votre vie, si j'en juge par l'endroit où se situe votre appartement. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie de changer de pays ?

Je pris quelques minutes avant de répondre. La tragédie qui m'avait frappée, encore une fois, ne datait que de quelques mois et j'avais encore du mal à seulement y penser.

— En juin dernier, mes parents, ma sœur, son mari et leur fille ont été tués, eux aussi, dans un accident de la route. Ils partaient tous les cinq en week-end.

Je repris mon souffle, essayant de contenir l'émotion qui montait en moi.

— Le chauffeur d'un camion a fait un malaise et les a heurtés en pleine face. Ils n'ont eu aucune chance.

Seuls les crépitements du feu meublaient le silence. Je sentis une grande main chaude se poser sur la mienne. Je m'agrippai aux longs doigts, tout en laissant mes larmes s'écouler. C'était aussi la première fois que je parlais du second drame qui avait bouleversé ma vie. Le silence de Severus, la chaleur de sa main, son souffle dans mes cheveux alors qu'il s'était penché vers moi, me firent du bien.

À travers mes larmes qui se calmaient, je vis apparaître un grand mouchoir blanc. Je le pris avec reconnaissance et séchais mes yeux. Je sentis de longs doigts se poser sous mon menton et redresser ma tête. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes. Rien à voir avec le baiser précédent. Alors que celui de ce matin était passionné et brûlant, celui-ci était doux et réconfortant.

Un soupir gonfla ma poitrine. Severus n'essaya pas d'érotiser le baiser. Il se contentait d'embrasser mes lèvres et cela me suffisait pour le moment. Je n'avais besoin que de ça. Il l'avait senti, compris, et je ressentis une immense gratitude pour son geste et sa retenue.

Il me lâcha doucement et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Quand il reprit la parole, il avait la voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, signe qu'il n'était pas si serein qu'il en avait l'air.

— Racontez-moi un peu. Quelles études poursuit votre fils ?

Je lui sus gré de ne pas revenir sur l'épreuve que je traversais et lui répondit d'un ton plus enjoué.

— Il est dans une école de commerce international. Il est en master II.

— Déjà ? Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

— À peine vingt-et-un ans. Je sais, il est en avance. Il a eu son bac à seize ans. J'ai engendré un surdoué… Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il travaillait. Je me souviens de soirées épiques lorsque je le pressais de faire ses devoirs alors qu'il passait son temps sur sa console de jeu.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

— La vie des jeunes sorcier est autrement plus sévère. Ils entrent à Poudlard à onze ans. La rentrée est le premier septembre, ils repartent chez eux pour deux semaines à Noël et reviennent à l'école sans interruption jusqu'au trente juin. Et cela pendant sept ans.

— Oh mon Dieu ! m'exclamai-je. Mais que font-ils pour se divertir ?

— La vie à Poudlard est très dure. Les cours sont dispensés de huit heures à midi et de une heure trente à cinq heures trente. Le repas est à six heures jusqu'à sept heures. Les jeunes ont ensuite quartier libre jusqu'à neuf heures. Certains étudient, lisent, jouent aux échecs… À neuf heures, c'est l'extinction des feux jusqu'au lendemain matin sept heures.

Il s'amusa de mon expression horrifiée. Il continua.

— Le samedi, parfois, ils peuvent aller au village proche du château. C'est un moment que chacun attend et je peux vous assurer qu'ils se tiennent à carreaux pour pouvoir y aller. Ils peuvent également jouer au Quidditch le dimanche.

Devant mon incompréhension, il précisa.

— C'est un jeu de balles sur un balai, dans les airs.

— Et aucun ne se rebelle ? C'est presque un régime militaire cette école !

— Il y règne discipline et ordre. C'est la base de tout bon enseignement. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, les jeunes ont besoin de règles et de barrières. Ils sortent de là forts et armés pour affronter la vie.

J'adhérais à cette idée mais les règles me semblaient toutefois un peu rigides. Si on essayait d'imposer cette discipline aux jeunes Moldus, ils nous feraient un « mai 1968 » tous les mois !

Comme le silence se réinstallait, je me sentis soudain fatiguée. Revivre ma vie en parole m'avait épuisée. Severus s'en aperçut et se leva.

— Il serait temps d'aller dormir, vous ne croyez pas ? Demain j'irai à Poudlard voir où en sont les travaux. Je ne serai pas absent longtemps dans la matinée.

— D'accord. Bonne nuit Severus.

— Bonne nuit Lola… Et merci pour cette soirée. Pour vos confidences, dit-il d'une voix douce.

— Merci à vous, chuchotai-je.

Je me raclai la gorge puis ajoutai plus fort.

— La prochaine fois, je vous écouterai me raconter votre histoire.

Il se raidit légèrement.

— Il n'y a rien de passionnant à raconter… gronda-t-il.

—Je suis persuadée du contraire ! le contrai-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux.  
Puis je lui souris et montai dans ma chambre.


	8. Chapter 7 : Malade mais pas trop

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos lectures, reviews… J'essaye de répondre à chacun. Comme tu dis Kyara, Lola a bien de la chance…  
Pour vous le chapitre suivant… Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : Malade mais pas trop…

Je suivis des yeux la jolie silhouette qui sortait du salon. Je me sentais un peu coupable de l'avoir forcée à se remémorer son passé, ancien et plus récent. Moi, Severus Snape, me sentir coupable ? Diantre, je ne me reconnaissais plus ! Mais après tout, pourquoi me sentirais-je fautif ? Nous étions seuls, dans une pénombre complice. Elle savait que je n'étais pas bavard et que je n'avais aucune intention de dévoiler ses secrets. Je ne l'avais pas, non plus, obligée à parler. Elle l'avait fait volontairement.

En y réfléchissant, j'éprouvais une certaine fierté pour avoir recueilli ses confidences. Je m'en sentais honoré. Cette femme avait souffert très jeune et la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me massai les tempes avec une grimace. Mon mal de tête était revenu et je décidai d'aller me coucher. J'aspirais soudain à dormir, un engourdissement s'insinuait doucement dans mes membres. J'eus l'impression que ma migraine augmentait au fur et à mesure que je montais les escaliers. Je parvins à mon étage et me glissai en frissonnant sous la douche bien chaude. Je me séchai rapidement et me glissai dans les draps frais, après avoir pris une potion calmante. Je sombrai dans un sommeil agité.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je me réveillai fraîche et dispose. La soirée de la veille me revint en mémoire. Plus précisément, le baiser de Severus. Je l'avais apprécié à sa juste valeur. Un réconfort, une attention. Il m'avait fait un bien fou. Pour la première fois, je pouvais penser à ma famille décimée sans ressentir cette douleur, cette terreur de perdre le dernier être qui m'était cher, mon fils. Je n'éprouvais pas, cette fois, le besoin de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix pour me rassurer. J'étais sereine et cela grâce à Severus, à son baiser. Penser à ma famille me ramenait maintenant à ce moment de douceur et d'empathie.

Je me douchai, m'habillai et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Severus devait déjà être parti à Poudlard. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir puisqu'il ne laissait jamais rien traîner derrière lui dans la cuisine. Cet homme était un exemple d'ordre et de rigueur. Cela se voyait à sa tenue, à son maintien et à sa façon de ranger ses affaires dans le salon. Sa partie de bibliothèque était rangée par ordre alphabétique. Un poil maniaque, dirais-je.

Mon petit déjeuner terminé, je découpai ce qu'il restait du poulet, le disposai dans un plat à four avec le reste des haricots verts et fis cuire quelques pommes de terre à l'eau pour compléter le repas. Puis j'allai faire ma chambre.

Je finissais de faire mon lit quand j'entendis un bruit sourd au-dessus de moi. Fronçant les sourcils, je tendis l'oreille. Rien, le silence. Puis à nouveau un bruit, comme un objet qui tombait suivi d'un gémissement. je sortis en trombe de la chambre puis grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je frappai à la porte de la chambre en appelant.

— Severus ! Vous êtes là ?

Un son rauque me répondit. Je pris une grande inspiration, prête à m'attirer les foudres du professeur, et ouvris la porte. Ce que je vis provoqua en moi un hoquet de stupeur. Je me précipitai vers le lit en bataille au bord duquel le Maître des Potions était en équilibre. Il se raccrochait à la table de chevet ayant fait tomber dans le mouvement son réveil et la lampe.

Je mis à part dans ma tête le fait qu'il était nu, tout au moins jusqu'à la taille. Les draps et couvertures cachaient le bas de son corps. Je le saisis à bras le corps et le fis remonter pour se rallonger correctement. Puis je posai une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Un souffle rauque s'échappait de sa poitrine et il semblait respirer avec difficulté.

— Oh mon Dieu Severus, vous êtes malade !

— Brillante déduction, grogna-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'il pouvait être horripilant parfois ! Comme tous les hommes, il n'appréciait pas d'être en position de faiblesse, visiblement.

— Avez-vous de l'aspirine quelque part ?

— Je ne veux pas d'aspirine, souffla-t-il. Allez au Chaudron Baveur, sur Fleet Street… Demandez au barman Tom… d'envoyer un hibou à Poudlard… à Poppy Pomfresh… Je veux de la pimentine…

Il termina sa phrase dans une quinte de toux caverneuse. Un hibou ? Avait-il toute sa conscience ? Réalisant que je ne bougeais pas, il entrouvrit les yeux pour gronder.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas encore ?

— Un hibou ? fis-je bravement.

Il soupira, visiblement à bout de force et de patience.

— Faites ce que je vous dis, non d'un dragon ! cracha-t-il épuisé.

J'allai à la salle de bain et, fouillant dans les meubles, je trouvai un gant de toilette que j'humidifiai. Je revins dans la chambre et lui posai doucement le tissu froid sur le front. Il tressaillit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il avait l'air réellement mal. Je retournai dans ma chambre, fouillai dans mes affaires et dégottai un flacon d'huile essentielle de lavande. Je remontai en déposer quelques gouttes sur le gant et le reposai sur le front brûlant.

Je sortis doucement de la chambre, redescendis et revêtis ma veste. Je consultai mon AZ en sortant de la maison et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus proche. Je repérai Fleet Street et montai dans le quatre-vingt quatorze. Celui-ci me fit gagner ma destination en trente minutes. Je parcourus la rue en regardant de chaque côté. J'avisai soudain un établissement qui paraissait assez miteux dans lequel j'hésitais à entrer. La vieille porte sombre, la pancarte accrochée à deux chaînes et qui se balançait en grinçant, les deux individus louches qui en sortirent ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. Je pris néanmoins mon courage à deux main et poussai le battant.

L'intérieur était aussi reluisant que la façade… De vieilles tables toutes de guingois entourées de chaises tout aussi branlantes, un vieux bar de chêne, une cheminée noire de suie… Et quelques personnages bizarres. Tout comme le barman, chauve, édenté et bossu, qui essuyait des verres en me regardant avec circonspection.

je m'approchai de lui et me penchai au dessus du bar.

— Je suis envoyée par le professeur Snape…

— Connais pas… croassa l'homme.

Je soupirai, énervée.

— Ecoutez ! Je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré ni par curiosité. Severus Snape est malade et il demande que vous envoyez un hibou à je ne sais qui à Poudlard pour avoir je ne sais quoi avec du piment ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire à lui quand il ira mieux, je vous conseille de faire ce que je vous demande !

Le bossu posa son chiffon et sourit de toutes ses dents manquantes.

— Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ma jolie. Si la demande provient de Maître Snape, je m'en occupe immédiatement, bava l'individu, soudain tout mielleux. Vous voulez venir avec moi faire un tour dans la volière pour… ?

—Non merci, coupai-je sèchement. Veillez juste à ce que ses ordres soient respectés immédiatement.

Je tournai les talons et quittai cet endroit déplaisant et ceux qui le peuplaient. De retour à la maison, je montai aussitôt chez Severus pour me rendre compte que son état avait encore empiré. Ne sachant que faire en attendant le remède, je remouillai le gant et le lui passai sur le visage.

Il était brûlant, trempé de sueur et frissonnant. Ses draps étaient eux aussi mouillés. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. Fouillant dans l'armoire, je trouvais une parure de lit. Le découvrant, m'apercevant au passage qu'il était nu, je le fis rouler d'un côté puis de l'autre pour enlever le drap housse. Je remis le propre de la même façon. J'évitais soigneusement de détailler son corps, surtout la partie centrale. Ce qui flirtait avec le coin de mon œil me parut malgré tout admirablement proportionné… Je me dépêchai de changer le drap du dessus et de le recouvrir car il grelottait. J'allai chercher une couverture dans le meuble pour l'ajouter sur lui.

Je refroidis le gant, le passai sur les épaules luisantes. Je sursautai soudain en discernant des cicatrices de différentes formes et couleurs. Je baissai doucement le drap pour découvrir son torses strié dans tous les sens. Une autre cicatrice apparaissait dans son cou. Il portait toujours des cols hauts, raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais jamais vue. Je me souvins alors de ce que m'avait raconté Vittorio. Severus Snape avait été mordu par un énorme serpent lors de la Bataille Finale, blessure qui avait failli le tuer.

Que lui était-il arrivé, qu'avait-il subi pour être lacéré de la sorte ? Un homme marqué à ce point ne se laisserait certainement pas aller à des confidences, comme je l'en avais prié la veille.

Je fis plusieurs allers et retours pour rafraîchir le gant. Inlassablement je le passais sur son torse, son visage, ses épaules. L'idéal serait de lui faire prendre un bain, mais il m'était impossible de le soulever. Je continuai donc à le rafraichir et il semblait apprécier. Bien qu'il me parût plus ou moins inconscient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et je vis apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte un drôle de bonhomme. Un vieillard avec une barbe aussi longue et blanche que ses cheveux, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu ciel, des lunettes en forme de demi-lune posées sur le nez. Il arborait un air anxieux et marqua un temps d'arrêt à ma vue.

Je me levai, laissant le gant sur le front de Severus. Le vieille homme s'approcha du malade, posa sa main sur sa joue et me regarda.

— Bonjour Lola. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Minerva m'a parlé de vous et j'apprécie ce que vous faites pour mes amis qui vivent dans cette maison.

Assez impressionnée d'être devant le grand professeur dont m'avait parlé Vittorio, j'inclinai la tête avec respect.

— Je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir pour moi. Mais Severus est mal en point. Avez-vous quelque chose à lui faire prendre ?

— Oui, j'ai bien reçu le hibou de Tom. J'ai apporté de la Pimentine qui devrait le remettre sur pied en quelques heures. Je l'ai volée dans la pharmacie de Poppy, notre infirmière. Mais pour Severus, elle me pardonnera… répondit-il malicieusement.

Alors qu'il sortait une fiole de sa poche, je m'enquis.

— Comment s'administre-t-elle ?

— Il faut lui faire avaler une gorgée. Voulez-vous bien le maintenir en position assise ?

Je m'approchai de Severus et passai un bras autour de lui en m'essayant sur le lit. Je le relevai avec un peu de mal. Malgré son poids mort, je réussis à le maintenir assis pendant qu'Albus lui versait un peu de potion entre les lèvres. Le malade avala le médicament et fut prit d'une toux caverneuse. Je posai doucement deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour les essuyer. Elles étaient douces, fines et chaudes.

Albus eut un petit sourire attendri devant mon geste et se releva, posant le flacon sur la table de chevet. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit venir à lui une chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus, tout près du lit. Je restai là, soutenant le buste de Severus, mes bras autour de lui. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de bouger d'autant qu'il semblait mieux respirer dans la position assise.

Le vieux sorcier posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et soupira.

— Severus n'a jamais été malade, à ma connaissance. Blessé, oui, très souvent mais atteint de la grippe jamais, murmura-t-il.

— Blessé ? chuchotai-je. Lors de la guerre vous voulez dire ?

— Bien sûr, à ce moment là. Mais en tellement d'autres occasions avant… Il n'a pas toute sa conscience. Je vous assure que, s'il était dans son état normal, il n'accepterait pas que je reste ainsi, à son chevet.

— Pourquoi ? N'êtes-vous pas son ami ?

— Je l'étais, avant d'exiger de lui… trop de sacrifices.

Je le regardai, dubitative.

— Je ne comprends pas. Que lui avez-vous demandé ?

— C'est une longue histoire, ma chère petite. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous en parler, et surtout pas devant lui, même inconscient. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais, en plus de tout le reste, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Je l'observai attentivement. Les remords exsudaient du vieil homme. Des regrets terribles se lisaient dans ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes.

— Je lis dans votre âme, Lola, dans votre cœur. Et ce que j'y lis me remplit de joie et de reconnaissance. Sybille est décidément douée en divination… affirma-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

J'eus un sourire amusé.

—En effet, Minerva m'a informée que Sybille avait vu dans les oracles qu'une Française allait venir pour les aider dans la vie de tous les jours. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un petit rire.

— Stupéfiant, s'écria-t-il d'un ton enjoué, sa tristesse passée. Sacrée Minerva…

Il avait soudain l'air d'un gamin qui venait de faire une bonne farce. Il reprit bien vite son sérieux.

— Je dois repartir à Poudlard, certains… travaux exigent ma présence.

— Oui, Severus m'a parlé des scrouts à pétard.

Albus éclata de rire.

— Nous en seront bientôt débarrassés. Il faudra ensuite réparer quelques salles endommagées. Severus aura le temps de se remettre avant la reprise des cours. Prenez soin de lui, mon enfant. Il compte beaucoup pour moi… Plus qu'il ne le pense.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur lui. À quelle fréquence dois-je lui faire prendre la potion ?

— Toutes les deux heures aujourd'hui, puis vous pourrez espacer à quatre heures à partir de demain, s'il y a amélioration. Oh, et vous pouvez continuer à le rafraîchir comme vous le faisiez quand je suis arrivé. Jusqu'à ce que la fièvre baisse. Je vais joindre Poppy pour qu'elle vienne vous aider à lui faire prendre un bain. Il est habitué à elle, hélas dirai-je. Il se laissera faire plus facilement qu'avec vous, je le crains, termina-t-il en souriant.

Je lui souris en hochant la tête puis il sortit de la chambre sur un dernier geste de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un « pop », signe qu'il était parti.

Je commençais à m'ankyloser, aussi je me dégageai lentement de ma position en reposant doucement Severus sur les oreillers que je plaçai de façon à ce qu'il soit presque assis. Il semblait plus calme, moins encombré. Je décidai de le laisser se reposer et redescendis finir ma chambre. Après quoi je fis de la soupe, pressentant qu'il ne voudrait pas manger grand chose.

Laissant le potage mijoter, je retournai au quatrième pour vérifier que le malade dormait toujours et m'occupai à baigner son visage et son torse d'eau fraîche. Je retournais à la cuisine mixer la soupe quand un bruit me parvint du couloir. Puis une voix claire claironner.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une femme en entrant dans la cuisine.

— Oui, bonjour.

—Bonjour, vous devez être Mme Barnier… s'exclama une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, joviale, vêtue d'une grande robe bordeaux recouverte d'un tablier blanc. Sur sa tête était posée une coiffe blanche, comme pouvaient en porter les infirmière dans les années trente.

Elle vint me serrer vigoureusement la main et s'enquit de Severus.

— Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, je pense que la potion fait effet. Mais je n'ai pas la force de lui donner un bain, ce qui lui ferait sans doute du bien. J'ai juste pu changer ses draps qui étaient trempés de sueur.

— Vous avez fait déjà beaucoup, Lola. Je peux vous appeler Lola, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, lui répondis-je en souriant.

— Moi c'est Poppy. Je vais monter lui donner un bain.

— Je vais vous aider. — Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Lola. J'ai ma baguette, je vais utiliser la lévitation. Il a l'habitude de moi. S'il ouvre un oeil et qu'il vous voit dans son intimité, il vous en voudra pendant longtemps. Croyez-moi, je connais le bonhomme !

J'eus un petit sourire entendu et la laissai monter les marches allègrement. Pendant ce temps, je fis chauffer doucement le poulet et les légumes dans le four.


	9. Chapter 8 : Faiblesse de l'homme malade

Chapitre 8 : La faiblesse de l'homme malade…

Je flottais dans du coton. C'était du moins l'impression que j'avais. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, j'avais du mal à respirer et la fièvre me faisait délirer. J'avais rêvé que mon lit était en fait un bateau tanguant d'un côté et d'un autre, et que je naviguais dans un champ de lavande.

Je tentai de me redresser quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir mais je ne parvins qu'à ouvrir un œil.

— Tenez-vous tranquille Severus, tonna une voix que j'avais beaucoup entendue à une certaine période de ma vie.

— Poppy, soufflai-je, rasséréné pas sa présence. Aidez-moi à me lever, je dois aller à la salle de bain.

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Elle était enrouée, gutturale. J'étais soulagé d'être pris en charge par l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elle me connaissait par cœur et j'avais laissé ma pudeur au placard depuis longtemps face à elle.

— Bien sûr, je vais vous aider, je suis là pour ça. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j'ai abrégé mes vacances pour le plaisir de votre conversation ? Cessez de vous agiter, fit-elle en agitant sa baguette et me faisant léviter vers la salle de bain.

D'un mouvement doux, elle me posa sur les jambes en me surveillant. J'étais si faible que je dus me raccrocher au lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

— Ça va aller ? Je peux vous laisser seul quelques instants ?

— Oui, bougonnai-je. Je vous appellerai.

Je soupirai d'énervement et soulageai ma vessie avec bonheur. Je la rappelai très vite car la tête me tournait. Sans commentaire, elle emplit la baignoire d'eau et me plongea dedans. Elle m'y laissa quelques minutes, puis me sécha et me renvoya dans mon lit.

Elle saisit le gant de toilette et le sentit en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui… Bonne idée murmura-t-elle pensive. De la lavande… Exactement ce qu'il faut pour soulager les migraines et les voix respiratoires… Ingénieuse cette petite.

Je levai un sourcil, à moitié endormi. Voyant mon expression, elle expliqua.

— Lola vous a rafraîchi avec ce gant imbibé d'essence de lavande. Elle a bien fait, cette plante possède de nombreuses vertus thérapeutiques.

Je grinçai des dents. La Française s'était permise de me toucher ? Poppy s'esclaffa.

— Et bien, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, mon cher ami. Je n'ai plus de scrupules à retourner à mes vacances. D'autant qu'elle est arrivée à changer vos draps toute seule ! C'est un exploit, sans magie…

Je poussai un grognement qui la fit rire aux éclats. Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter alors que j'étais au plus mal, à l'agonie. Je fermai les yeux, bien décidé à traiter ces bonnes femmes par le mépris le plus absolu. Je sentis que Poppy glissait de la potion à travers mes lèvres pincées et l'entendis rire encore une fois sans avoir la force de répliquer, épuisé. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je frissonnai en songeant que Lola Barnier m'avait vu nu….

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Quand Poppy revint, j'avais préparé la table et lui proposai de déjeuner avec moi. Elle accepta avec joie et le repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue. L'infirmière était joviale et son franc-parlé me plaisait beaucoup. Elle me félicita d'avoir pensé à l'essence de lavande. Elle en avait d'ailleurs remis sur le gant. Après le café, elle prit congé en me recommandant d'attendre encore une heure avant de redonner de la pimentine au malade.

Poppy partie, je rangeai la cuisine et montai voir Severus. Il dormait et était moins chaud. Je rafraichis quand même le gant et le lui reposai sur le front. Je descendis à l'étage du dessous, pris mon livre et remontai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, après l'avoir rapproché du lit. Je m'immergai dans le manuscrit, tout en jetant parfois un regard vers Severus. Il était plongé dans un sommeil serein et calme. La potion avait une efficacité extraordinaire. Encore deux ou trois prises et il serait guéri.

Une quinte de toux me fit bondir du fauteuil. Je passai mes bras autour des larges épaules de Severus pour le relever un peu. Il essaya vainement de me repousser. Je tins bon et sa toux se calma. D'une main je retapai les oreillers et le reposai doucement. Son buste était relevé, il respirerait mieux ainsi. Un frisson le parcourut et je lui couvris les épaules. La fièvre était remontée et il grelotait.

Je décidai de lui donner une gorgée de potion. Il était de toute façon presque l'heure. Je l'appelai doucement.

— Severus, vous m'entendez ? chuchotai-je.

Un grognement me répondit. Ses paupières frémirent pour laisser passer un regard noir qui m'aurait assassiné s'il avait été un revolver.

— Laissez-moi vous donner votre médicament, ensuite je ne vous embête plus jusqu'à ce soir.

En disant cela, j'approchai le flacon de ses lèvres et versai doucement la potion. Il déglutit et gronda d'une voix rauque.

— Allez-vous en !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je claquai la porte en sortant, non sans grommeler :

— C'est un plaisir de vous soigner…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Enfin, elle était sortie. Je crevais de rage et d'humiliation à la pensée qu'elle s'était permis d'envahir mon intimité, de regarder et toucher mon corps. Quelle infamie ! Moi seul décidais qui et quand on pouvait me toucher. Les seules femmes qui avaient eu ce privilège, car c'en était un, je les avais payées pour ça. Et encore, elles n'avaient pas le droit de me toucher partout. Le cou était une zone interdite. Tout comme les fesses ou l'endroit de la marque des ténèbres. Alors penser que cette Française m'avait manipulé m'horripilait… me troublait aussi, je dus me l'avouer.

La fièvre m'affaiblissait, bien que je me sente un peu mieux que ce matin. Pour preuve l'agitation d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Je grinçai des dents. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à prendre soudain vie, juste en pensant à ces mains féminines qui prenaient soin de moi ? J'avais toujours réussi à gérer mes besoins d'homme. Soit par moi-même, soit à coup de gallions. Je n'avais jamais vécu une relation avec une femme qui n'ait d'abord été monnayée. Certains trouveraient cela triste mais je m'en accommodais. Depuis Lily, aucune n'avait atteint mon cœur ou mon âme; par contre, les professionnelles s'occupaient très bien de mon corps. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autres et surtout pas d'un sentiment artificiel et fallacieux comme l'amour.

Lola Barnier ne faisait pas partie de mes fantasmes. Ou alors, juste l'idée qu'elle revienne à l'instant, s'aperçoive de mon état et s'occupe de ce qui s'agitait sous le drap. Je soufflai en grimaçant. Non ! Bander en pensant à elle n'était pas prévu dans mon programme ! Et encore moins avoir envie d'elle. Et pourtant, en songeant à sa jolie silhouette voluptueuse…

AAAHHH ! Ça suffit ! Je réussis à saisir ma baguette pour faire venir un livre. Au moins, me plonger dans « Les potions à travers les âges » allait me calmer. Mais rien n'y fit, d'autant qu'un autre besoin naturel se faisait sentir aussi. Je réussis à me lever et à me diriger vers la salle de bain sur mes jambes flageolantes. Je trainai une chaise avec moi pour me tenir, si bien que cela faisait un raffut de tous les diables. Je fis aussi vite que possible et gagnai la salle de bain juste à temps pour m'y cacher ; ma persécutrice déboulait dans la chambre.

— Severus ! Severus ! cria-t-elle affolée en frappant à la porte que je venait de refermer. Vous allez bien ?

Je soupirai avant de répondre d'une voix sèche.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ce que j'ai à faire. Fichez-moi la paix à la fin.

— Pas question, vous êtes faible et ne devez pas tenir sur vos jambes. Je vous attends.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, tout en me surprenant de n'être pas plus fâché que cela. La grippe devait avoir ramolli mon cerveau. Mais pas le reste. Je mis d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir vider ma vessie, si bien que je l'entendis s'agiter de plus belle de l'autre côté de la porte. Par Merlin, je n'avais même pas fermé à clé. Si elle s'avisait d'entrer…

Et bien voilà ! Elle entra et ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent directement sur… la partie de moi qui semblait plus que ravie de la voir. Mon problème ne s'arrangea pas lorsque je vis un petit bout de langue rose venir lécher les lèvres de sa jolie bouche. Pas aussi prestement que je l'aurais voulu, je m'emparai d'une serviette et m'en entourai les hanches. Mais j'avais l'air encore plus ridicule avec ce pic d'éponge devant moi. De plus la serviette était ridiculement courte. Que n'avais-je pris, dans ma précipitation, un drap de bain…!

Dans un grognement, je me détournai et me lavai les mains. Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais figée, comme transformée en statue de pierre. Si seulement elle était le quart aussi gênée que moi ! Je pris une grande inspiration et lui fis face, accroché au lavabo, mon doigt géant semblant la désigner. Je haussai les sourcils et grondai d'une voix sourde.

— Les effets secondaires de la Pimentine sont ingérables, donc je n'ai pas à m'en excuser.

Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers moi, comme au sortir d'un rêve.

— Pardon ? murmura-t-elle. Ah oui, la Pimentine. Elle contient du piment ?

—Visiblement…

Elle s'approcha, passa un bras autour de ma taille et me guida vers la chambre. Je ne dis rien, mes forces m'abandonnant, la fatigue me terrassant. J'essayais de ne pas me faire trop lourd pour elle mais elle avait l'air robuste malgré sa petite taille. Ses cheveux caressaient mon menton et je humai un léger parfum de fleur d'oranger.

Nous atteignîmes le lit où elle m'aida à m'allonger. Dans le mouvement, Lola tira sur la serviette qui quitta mes hanches prestement. Elle me recouvrit des draps sans hâte, sereine. Son attitude quasi professionnelle m'apaisa et mon corps se calma enfin quelque peu.

Elle se redressa en disant :

— Avez-vous faim, un peu de potage peut-être ?

Je fis la grimace.

— Peut-être dans une heure ou deux, je vais dormir un peu.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Il n'est que cinq heures. Reposez-vous, je reviens vers six heures et demie.

Alors qu'elle sortait, je murmurai, presque malgré moi et à moitié endormi :

— Merci Lola…

Je ne vis pas le petit sourire tendre fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Merci Lola »

Ces deux petits mots me réconcilièrent avec l'arrogant personnage. Et quel personnage ! Il est vrai que personne n'aimait être surpris en pleine faiblesse, mais lui était particulièrement désagréable ! Et émouvant, troublant, appétissant, émoustillant… Insupportablement excitant. J'avais dû lui paraître incroyablement sotte à baver devant la vue de ses attributs. Il était certain que je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil au cours de ma vie, mes éléments de comparaison pouvant se compter sur deux doigts d'une main.

Des épaules larges, des hanches étroites, un fessier musclé, des jambes minces au muscles bien découpés. Et au milieu une virilité puissante qui n'hésitait pas à s'exprimer. Mais pourquoi cachait-il tout cela sous ses épaisses robes de professeur ?

J'avais dû me retenir de tendre la main vers ce phallus orgueilleux pour vérifier s'il était aussi dur et soyeux qu'il le paraissait. Je me demandai quelle aurait été sa réaction. Je me mis à rire toute seule en y songeant. En même temps, mon rire calma les excitations malvenue de mon corps. La pression que je ressentais eu centre de mon ventre et les signes du désir entre mes jambes refluèrent. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais éprouvé de besoin sexuel que j'eus l'impression de renaitre. Mon corps n'était pas mort finalement. Juste endormi. Et il avait fallu que ce soit cet homme qui le réveille… Je pensai que je n'avais pas choisi la solution de facilité…

Je ne croyais qu'à moitié à son prétexte d'effet secondaire de la potion. Mais ma foi, le spectacle avait été bien agréable à regarder…

Je m'installai au salon avec un livre et une tasse de thé. Pour une fois, la lecture ne parvint pas à me captiver. Mon esprit vagabondait là-haut, dans la chambre du quatrième étage. Cet homme bougon était finalement très attachant. La fierté qu'il affichait faisait de lui un être fort et sûr de lui, avec des valeurs humaines. Malgré son air revêche et bourru, je l'avais parfois surpris à être bienveillant et attentionné envers Minerva. Même avec Sybille, comme la fois où, d'un geste, il l'avait empêchée de se brûler en renversant son thé. Même s'il supportait difficilement cette dernière, il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.

Severus Snape devait avoir terriblement souffert tout au long de sa vie. Son caractère résultait sans doute des années difficiles qu'il avait traversé. Je me surprenais à avoir envie d'adoucir ses jours. Je me retins de monter immédiatement le câliner, comme on aurait fait avec un enfant malheureux. J'éclatai de rire. Probablement me renverrait-il illico dans la cuisine, d'un geste sec de sa baguette…

À six heures et demie, je fis chauffer un bol de soupe, préparai une assiette de fromages et deux tranches de pain puis montai le tout au quatrième. Je frappai doucement à la porte et entrai aussitôt. Je posai le plateau la table de chevet et me penchai sur le malade…

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir ni de crier, tout se passa très vite. Une main agrippa mon bras et me fit tomber sur le lit alors qu'un corps chaud m'écrasait et que la pointe baguette de bois noir se fichait dans mon cou. J'ouvris de grands yeux, le cœur battant sous l'effet de la surprise. Je n'avais pas peur car je connaissais mon assaillant. Mais lui, dans son délire fiévreux, allait-il réaliser que c'était moi ?

La respiration haletante de Severus se calma alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. La baguette s'éloigna de mon cou, sa main se fit moins agressive sur mon bras mais il resta vautré sur moi, semblant attendre je ne sais quoi. Lentement, je levai la main pour la poser sur son épaule et le secouer doucement.

— Severus, je ne peux plus respirer… expirai-je.

Il se déplaça légèrement pour moins m'écraser sans pour autant rompre le contact de nos deux corps. Il bougea simplement le torse, laissant son bassin contre le mien.

— Je vous ai prise pour… Désolé, j'ai gardé de vieux réflexes, grogna-t-il.

Mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Et moi, je restais sans réaction, ou plutôt, je savourais. D'autant que la promiscuité que nous partagions avait des effets sur Severus. Je sentais contre ma hanche, son érection devenir de plus en plus flagrante. Seuls le drap et mes vêtements nous séparaient. Il était nu, comme je l'avais laissé un peu plus tôt.

Comme j'osai lever les yeux vers lui, je me trouvai confrontée à ses iris noirs, assombris par le désir. Ce que je lus dans ces deux lacs sombres me bouleversa. Lentement, sa tête s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je fermai les yeux, attentive et désireuse de ce qui allait suivre. Son baiser fut doux, empreint de tendresse. Petit à petit, celui-ci prit de la force, au fur et à mesure que la tension montait entre nous. Il bougea légèrement et positionna ses hanches contre les miennes, nichant son phallus juste au creux de mes jambes. Il imprima à son bassin un lent mouvement, mimant la possession.

La chaleur montait en moi. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir et me mis aussi à bouger. Un grondement monta de la gorge masculine en réponse. Il me sembla que le long sexe durcissait encore plus, et je glissai doucement la main à sa rencontre. Lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent dessus, Severus émit un son rauque, terriblement sensuel. Je le caressai doucement, éprouvant la douceur et la fermeté de sa virilité.

Alors que j'affermissais mon toucher, Severus prit une brusque inspiration et se rejeta en arrière. Il s'assit un instant, semblant pris d'un vertige et se leva doucement, sans se soucier de sa nudité. Sans un regard pour moi, il jura :

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Enfin, il me regarda. Je me redressai alors pour le fixer à mon tour. Je me sentais perdue, abandonnée. J'étais contre lui, je tenais son sexe excité dans ma main et la seconde d'après, il me jaugeait comme une vulgaire prostituée avachie sur son lit.

— Sortez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Je me précipitai néanmoins vers lui car il tituba soudain. Je le soutins pour le faire asseoir sur le lit en attendant que son malaise passe. Il n'avait pas la vigueur de me repousser. Une longue quinte de toux le laissa sans force et je me trouvai incapable de lui en vouloir pour le rejet qu'il venait de me faire subir. Je l'aidai à s'étendre et le recouvris du drap. J'attrapai le flacon de pimentine et le portai à ses lèvres. Docilement, il avala une gorgée de potion en soupirant. Je l'aidai à se redresser sur les oreillers, puis je lui présentai le bol de soupe.

Une lueur de contrition passa dans ses yeux noirs. Il émit un second soupir en levant les yeux vers moi. Il me fixa de longues secondes avant de se décider à parler.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir mise dans cette situation. J'ai failli vous agresser et je vous ai ensuite imposé mon désir.

Je me raclai la gorge, sans être sûre de pouvoir parler. Ma voix sortit pourtant claire de ma bouche.

— Vous avez été surpris dans votre sommeil, n'importe qui aurait réagi ainsi, je pense. Quant à votre désir, vous ne m'avez rien imposé du tout. Je suis adulte depuis un certain temps et je connais la vie. Je… j'ai aimé vous caresser, chuchotai-je, et j'ai aimé ce que nous avons partagé…

Puis, voyant son regard s'adoucir, j'ajoutai dans un souffle :

— Mais j'aurais surtout aimé que vous n'arrêtiez pas…

Il leva un sourcil. Il murmura d'un ton amusé :

— Patience… Je ne suis pas en pleine possession de mes moyens… Mais bientôt…

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser le sourcil.

— Et bien ! J'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable lorsque vous êtes en pleine forme…

Il émit un petit rire grave qui se termina en toux. Quand il fut apaisé, je lui tendit le bol de soupe qu'il réchauffa d'un coup de baguette.

— Je vous laisse manger et prendre des forces. Je reviendrai vers neuf heures. Mais je n'oublie jamais une promesse et je saurai vous rappeler la vôtre…

Je sortis sur ces mots, avant d'envoyer valser le bol et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. 


	10. Chapter 9 : Ça va beaucoup mieux

Un grand merci à tous, mes reviewers, mes lecteurs, aussi Eladora et Fantomette34…  
Rien n'est à moi, bonne lecture, bises.

Chapitre 9 : Ça va beaucoup mieux…

La porte se referma sur Lola. Lola… Que venait-elle de me faire vivre ? Sans aucun doute l'épisode le plus érotique, le plus excitant et le plus angoissant de ma vie. Quand sa main douce s'était emparée de moi, j'avais failli jouir comme un adolescent. Seule ma volonté à toute épreuve avait réussi à me contenir. Et maintenant, j'avais peur de devenir dépendant d'elle, de son contact. En y repensant, j'avais ce ressenti depuis le baiser que nous avions échangé au retour de Poudlard.

L'erreur que j'avais commise était de l'avoir enlacée. Nous avions été unis par un lien dès que nous nous étions touchés. Ma condition de sorcier, occlumens et legillimens, me faisait ressentir les choses plus intimement et sérieusement que les Moldus. Probablement aussi les effets de la prophétie. Il fallait bien que je me rendre à l'évidence ; Sybille avait encore vu juste ! Et Lola était bel et bien celle qui m'était destinée. Les envies et désirs qui me prenaient au moindre frôlement avec elle étaient significatifs.

Bon sang, mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de vivre avec une femme, si séduisante et douce qu'elle puisse être ! Lola Barnier n'était certainement pas au courant des élucubrations de l'autre folle. Je ne savais comment elle allait réagir en apprenant que notre attirance mutuelle découlait clairement d'une lecture hasardeuse des astres.

Pour ma part, je n'appréciais guère l'idée qu'une femme s'intéressa à moi parce que les augures l'avaient annoncé. Je me savais d'un physique ingrat, d'un caractère spécial. Mais penser que je n'avais rien qui puisse attirer une compagne, sinon une prédiction, mettait à mal mon égo. Pour un peu, je serais tenté de croire que l'attraction entre nous deux n'avait aucun lien avec la prophétie. Mais Sybille et Minerva avaient semé le doute dans mon esprit, si bien que celui-ci avait du mal à concevoir un penchant naturel…

Je me redressai doucement pour m'asseoir au bord de mon lit. Je fus soulagé de ne plus avoir le tournis. Je m'apaisai doucement, savourant le potage. Il était vraiment délicieux. Tout ce que Lola cuisinait était délicieux. La réputation des femmes françaises n'était pas surfaite, en ce qui la concernait. Autant pour leurs qualités domestiques que pour leur classe. Non seulement Lola était un cordon bleu, mais elle était aussi une très jolie femme. Sa silhouette gracieuse et souple laissait à penser qu'elle avait fait de la danse, plus jeune. Ses cheveux brun chaud bouclaient naturellement, sa peau était mate, comme une italienne. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrissaient sous le coup de la passion, comme j'avais pu le constater un peu plus tôt.

Non ! Surtout ne pas repenser à ces moments torrides, sinon je n'allais pas réussir à me calmer totalement !

Je reposai le bol vide et coupai un morceau de fromage que je dévorai avec une tranche de pain. J'avais faim, ce qui était bon signe. Une gorgée de Pimentine au coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serai en pleine forme le lendemain. Je détestais être malade, en position de faiblesse, surtout devant des étrangers. Mais Lola n'était plus une étrangère. Elle m'avait tout de même…

L'absurdité de la situation me frappa d'un coup. Cette femme m'avait vu nu, avait tenu mon sexe tendu dans sa main, l'avait caressé… Et elle ne s'était pas sauvée en courant…!

Elle n'était pas au courant de la prophétie, Minerva me l'avait affirmé. Donc… l'attirance qu'elle semblait éprouver pour moi n'était pas induite par les oracles ! Une bouffée d'allégresse, sentiment jusqu'à maintenant inconnu de moi, m'envahit. Lola me paraissait une femme équilibrée, stable. Pas comme ces pauvres choses sans consistance qui s'effondraient au moindre coup de vent émotionnel. Ce qu'elle avait traversé l'avait rendue forte et indépendante.

Néanmoins, personne n'aimait être le jouet d'autrui. Qui savait comment elle allait réagir ? Je ne la connaissais pas suffisamment pour le deviner.

Alors que je ruminais toutes ces questions, j'entendis les pas de l'objet de mes pensées. Je filai vers la salle de bain avant qu'elle entre. Sans surprise, je perçus son inquiétude derrière la porte.

— Severus, tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Je pris le temps de passer mon peignoir avant d'ouvrir.

— Je vais bien, merci. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Vous en avez assez fait… ne puis-je m'empêcher de railler.

Une délicate rougeur envahit ses joues alors qu'elle détournait les yeux. Un quart de seconde j'eus un regret. Un tout petit. Car lorsqu'elle me regarda à nouveau, je vis un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux pétiller.

— Je suis contente que vous alliez mieux. Vous allez dormir et demain, il n'y paraitra plus. Je redescends le plateau.

Comme je hochai la tête sans rien dire, elle hésita puis tourna finalement les talons pour s'emparer des reliefs de mon souper.

— Bonne nuit Severus, souffla-t-elle avant de sortir.

— Bonne nuit Lola, murmurai-je à la porte fermée.

Avec un soupir je me glissai sous la douche. Celle-ci me fit un bien fou. Je revêtis un pantalon de pyjama et revins dans la chambre. Et là, je stoppai net.

Lola était revenue avec des draps propres et était en train de refaire mon lit. La vue de son derrière rebondi qui s'agitait alors qu'elle s'affairai, me tournant le dos, fit ressurgir mon désir. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment en manque si la voir secouer des draps me mettait en transe ! Il allait falloir que je programme une visite dans l'Allée des Embrumes au plus tôt ! Je retournai dans la salle de bain. Pas question qu'elle s'aperçoive encore de mon… attirance ! S'il lui venait l'idée de s'approcher pour continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé un peu plus tôt, je n'aurais pas la force de la repousser.

Je revins dans la chambre lorsque j'entendis la porte de celle-ci se refermer. Avec un soupir, regrettant tout autant qu'espérant ce qui aurait pu se passer, j'avalai une gorgée de potion et me couchai.

Quel bonheur d'être propre dans des draps propres ! Cette femme était une déesse. Ou tout au moins, n'exagérons pas, était-elle attentive au bien-être des autres. Je me laissai glisser dans le sommeil, inconscient du sourire qui fleurissait sur mes lèvres.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je redescendis très vite à la cuisine. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais failli m'approcher de Severus pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ou ailleurs, ou l'enlacer, ou… J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas perçu mon hésitation. Je profitai du moment où il prenait une douche pour changer ses draps puis allai mettre les autres à laver.

Ces tâches domestiques m'apaisèrent et je gagnai sereinement le salon avec un plateau contenant mon repas. Délaissant la télévision, j'examinai les livres de la bibliothèque de Minerva. Les classiques anglais y figuraient et mon choix se porta sur Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë. J'avais lu cette histoire lors de mon adolescence et ne m'en souvenais pas bien. Je me plongeai dans l'ouvrage. Rochester me faisait un peu penser à Severus. Pas par son apparence mais par sa dureté, son caractère.

À onze heures, je me forçai à poser mon livre et allai me coucher. Alors que le sommeil me gagnait, un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres en repensant à ces heures écoulées et mes rêves furent empreints d'érotisme.

Le chant des oiseaux me réveilla. Je m'étirai, heureuse de cette journée qui commençait. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres, cette sensation de me sentir vivante, d'attendre d'un matin quelque chose d'agréable.

Une douche rapide et je descendis à la cuisine préparer le thé et les toasts. Je fis griller du bacon, ouvris une boite de haricots à la tomate et battis des œufs en omelette que je fis cuire. Je garnissais une assiette pour Severus lorsque j'entendis celui-ci descendre les escaliers. Son pas semblait sûr et rapide. Etait-il déjà en pleine possession de ses moyens ?

J'en eus la confirmation lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la cuisine. Aussi vif et agile que d'habitude. Il regarda l'assiette que je venais de préparer, puis me jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir.

— Bonjour Severus. Bon appétit, lui dis-je en poussant l'assiette vers lui.

Il s'assit avec un soupir de contentement et, entre deux bouchées, il se fendit tout de même d'un « Merci Lola et bonjour ». Je le regardais manger d'un air railleur. Il était littéralement affamé. Je sursautai en entendant sa voix grave.

— Vous ne mangez pas ?

— Si, si. Tout au moins si vous me permettez de m'asseoir à votre table…

Il émit un grognement.

— Ne soyez pas sotte et prenez votre petit déjeuner. Vous le méritez bien après ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier.

Je haussai les sourcils. Serait-ce un remerciement ? j'étais agréablement surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à de grandes phrases mais je dus m'avouer que ce « merci » bien caché me faisait plaisir.

— Allez-vous mieux ? m'enquis-je.

Il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

— Otez-moi d'un doute… Avez-vous réellement besoin de parler ou êtes-vous brusquement atteinte de cécité ?

—C'est juste un intérêt amical, Severus. je vois bien que vous avez repris le dessus. Mais vous devez faire attention à une éventuelle rechute. Je trouve que vous n'êtes pas assez habillé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Par Merlin, Minerva déteint sur vous… Néanmoins, il saisit sa baguette dans sa manche gauche et l'agita en murmurant « accio gilet ». Un vêtement de laine noire apparut, flottant dans les airs. Il l'enfila sur sa chemise blanche.

— Satisfaite ? me fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je m'assis lentement en face de lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Pas vraiment, murmurai-je en me penchant légèrement.

Je haussai un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de lui-même, et attaquai mon assiette sans plus me soucier de lui. Je dissimulai un sourire quand je l'entendis émettre un son qui ressemblait à un gloussement de rire.

Il se leva pour débarrasser son assiette et rapporta deux tasses de café. Il se glissa derrière moi pour déposer la mienne sur la table. — Je vous promets que la prochaine fois, je n'arrêterai pas. Vous serez alors totalement satisfaite, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

Je frémis en sentant son souffle chaud glisser dans mon cou comme un baiser aérien. Je dus fournir un effort surhumain pour résister à la tentation de me laisser aller en arrière contre lui. Je me mordis la langue pour éviter de lui demander quand serait la prochaine fois.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsqu'il reprit sa place en face de moi. J'avais été à deux doigts de me ridiculiser. Franchement, s'il avait eu l'intention de me satisfaire, comme il avait dit, il l'aurait fait immédiatement. Me promettre une prochaine fois revenait à dire « Pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie, on verra ça plus tard » … Pas très flatteur pour moi… J'avais de sérieux doutes quant à mon sex-appeal !

Je sentis une légère rougeur envahir mes joues alors qu'il me regardait d'un air narquois. Il sirotait son café, ses pupilles sombres fixées sur moi. Il se pencha, accrocha ma main et susurra.

— J'ai très envie de vous, Lola… Mais Poppy doit passer dans quelques minutes, il est préférable qu'elle ne nous trouve pas au lit.

Alors que mon visage tournait à l'écrevisse bien cuite, il ajouta.

— Et n'ayez aucun doute quant à votre séduction…

Je me levai d'un bond, mon café se renversa et inonda la table. Un geste de Severus nettoya ma bêtise, en même temps qu'il grommelait sur ce qui devenait une habitude.

— Mais… que… vous lisez dans mon esprit !?

Son rictus moqueur me répondit aussi bien que des mots. Pour me donner une contenance, je saisis ma tasse et allai la laver à l'évier. Lui tourner le dos m'aida à me reprendre. Bon sang ! Il allait falloir que je me concentre et que j'évite de penser lorsqu'il sera dans les parages ! Hors de question qu'il sache tout de mes envies le concernant ! C'était privé !

Un bruit dans le couloir détourna l'attention de Severus et je respirai plus librement, soulagée. Ouf, sauvée de la honte par Poppy. Pour l'instant… semblaient dire les iris noirs qui s'étaient reposés sur moi.

La joviale infirmière déboula dans la cuisine, inconsciente de la tension qui y régnait. Elle me salua puis se tourna vers Severus.

— Bonjour professeur ! Je vois que vous êtes sur pieds. Apparemment la Pimentine a fait son office.

— Oui, bonjour Poppy. Je vais très bien ce matin. Merci de vous êtes occupée de moi et de m'avoir apporté la potion.

— Oh, mais ce n'était pas moi. C'est Albus qui est venu. J'étais chez ma sœur et vous étiez trop mal en point pour attendre mon retour.

Au raidissement de sa posture, j'en déduisis que devoir quelque chose au vieil homme le gênait. Pire encore, cela l'insupportait ! J'avais très envie de défendre le directeur de Poudlard mais qui étais-je pour me mêler de leurs vies ? Que savais-je du monde et de la façon de vivre ou de penser des sorciers ? Il y a encore quelques semaines, je ne connaissais que Merlin l'enchanteur, mis en image par le génial Walt Disney !

— C'est vrai, le professeur Dumbledore est venu et m'a indiqué comment vous administrer la potion, Severus, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir doucement.

Alors qu'il me regardait, septique, j'ajoutai :

— Il avait l'air désolé de vous voir si mal en point…

— Que vous a-t-il raconté ? gronda-t-il.

Me souvenant de ce qu'Albus m'avait confié, j'hésitai quelques secondes avant de me décider.

— Il était très inquiet et m'a demandé de veiller sur vous.

Severus haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce pour regagner sa chambre. Mais il ne se rendit pas compte que je l'avais suivi des yeux et vu sa tête se baisser. Comme sous le coup d'un brusque chagrin. Et là, je compris. En fait, Severus Snape aimait Albus Dumbledore. Il le considérait comme un père. Et que celui-ci ait fait le geste de lui apporter le remède à sa maladie, le guérissait un peu des blessures du temps passé.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je regagnai ma chambre sans dire un seul mot aux deux femmes qui s'étaient occupées de moi. Après trois années, petit à petit, et sans doute grâce à Lola et à son dévouement pour moi, je voyais les actions et les demandes insensées d'Albus d'un autre oeil. J'avais, bien évidement, toujours compris les plans du vieux sorcier. Ce que je n'avais jamais accepté, c'était de n'avoir été qu'un pion pour lui. Au même titre que Potter fils. Harry et moi n'avions été que des marionnettes dans le jeu du grand Dumbledore. Mais cette partie d'échecs avait conduit à la victoire des forces du bien contre celles du mal. N'était-ce pas le plus important pour la survie de la civilisation sorcière ?

Pour la première fois, depuis ces années de tortures, je réussissais à me poser les bonnes questions. À oser penser que ma rancune et ma haine étaient mal dirigées. Pourquoi continuer à en vouloir à un vieil homme qui avait, d'abord et avant tout, songé à la communauté ? Qui étais-je pour estimer que ma vie valait cent ou mille fois plus que celle de plusieurs millions d'individus ?

Mon égoïsme et mon égocentrisme me frappèrent de plein fouet. Qu'est-ce que la vie avait fait de moi ? Un être renfermé et imperméable aux sentiments, aux émotions. Ce que m'avait confié Lola me revint comme un boomerang. Une jeune femme de vingt ans, soudain veuve, enceinte, étudiante… Et alors qu'elle s'en sortait, ce second drame… Perdre sa famille en quelques secondes…

D'une certaine façon, elle aussi avait vécu deux guerres qui auraient pu l'anéantir. Et pourtant, elle était là. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait changé de vie puisqu'elle était venue s'installer ici, à Londres. Mais elle avait gardé le goût de la vie et était restée ouverte aux autres, amicale et chaleureuse. Peut-être le fait d'être mère lui avait-il permis de rester humaine, contrairement à moi…

Le dégoût de moi-même m'envahit. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil refus de ce que j'étais devenu. Pourquoi Merlin, Dieu, ou je ne sais qui, permettait-il la venue au monde d'un homme pour lui donner une vie pareille ?

Alors que je me posais cette question, un coup léger retentit à ma porte.


	11. Chapter 10 : L'arrivée du fiston

Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. Ils me comblent de joie. Encore des contretemps dans l'histoire de Lola et Severus… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'imagination et les conseils et corrections de Eladora et Fantomette34…  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 : L'arrivée du fiston

Alors que je me posais cette question, un coup léger retentit à ma porte. Et j'eus la réponse…

À peine la porte ouverte, Lola se jeta sur moi. J'eus tout le juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour la recevoir et l'enlacer. Après un instant de crispation, je me détendis. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'étreignait de cette façon, avec tendresse et passion. Je voulais bien revivre ma vie cent fois jusqu'à ce jour, juste pour cet instant.

Je fourrai mon nez dans la douce chevelure, posai mes lèvres sur le cou gracile et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Elle avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Nos yeux s'étaient fermés. Ses bras entouraient mon torse et, petit à petit, l'étreinte changea de nature. Je sentis ses mains entamer une caresse sur mon dos. Mon début d'érection dut lui plaire car elle soupira et se colla encore plus, avec un léger balancement du bassin. Progressivement, elle se frotta de plus en plus franchement à moi, jusqu'à me faire expirer un gémissement. L'envie m'envahissait inexorablement, presque ingérable. Mon sexe demandait à sortir de sa prison de tissu, comprimé à me faire mal.

Mais je n'osai rien, ne tentai rien, n'imposai rien. Lola était devenue maitresse de mon corps et elle seule déciderait de la suite…

Un soupir de soulagement gonfla ma poitrine lorsque je sentis les petites mains tirer sur ma chemise pour la sortir de mon pantalon. Les doigts se glissèrent sous mon vêtement pour caresser mes flancs, remontant sur mes épaules, couvrant mon dos. La douceur de ses mains sur moi me fit frémir et grogner. Une main sur sa taille, de l'autre je lui levai doucement le menton pour apporter ses lèvres à hauteur des miennes. Le baiser fut tendre mais dévastateur. Il balaya toute retenue, toute hésitation.

Nos lèvres se dévoraient, nos langues menaient une furieuse bataille pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, nos mains se promenaient avidement sur le corps opposé. Mes doigts vinrent prendre en coupe les seins pleins et ronds de Lola. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et elle me mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste d'un érotisme absolu ainsi que la douceur de ses seins que j'avais dénudés, faillirent me faire perdre la tête.

Alors que j'allais la soulever pour l'étendre sur mon lit, une sonnerie perçante et intermittente me fit sursauter. Je la lâchai brusquement, la retenant par les épaules pour lui éviter de tomber. Je la vis cligner des yeux et me regarder d'un air un peu perdu, encore dans les brumes du désir.

— Votre téléphone, grinçai-je.

— Pardon ? fit-elle ahurie, alors que la sonnerie égrenait ses notes aigües, insupportables.

D'un geste énervé, je saisis l'appareil dans la poche de son gilet et le lui fourrai sous le nez. Elle sursauta à son tour et regarda l'écran.

— Matthieu, souffla-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge. Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

Sa voix était faible et tremblante.

— Bonjour maman, tu vas bien, toi ?

J'entendis clairement le ton inquiet du jeune homme.

— Oui, oui, je viens juste de monter quatre étages en courant…

— Ah, bon ! Dis-moi, on n'est pas loin du tunnel là. Quand on arrive à Saint-Pancras, on doit prendre qu'elle ligne de métro pour arriver chez toi ?

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas loin du… Mais de quel tunnel parles-tu ?

— Mais enfin maman, du Tunnel sous la Manche ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'on arrivait aujourd'hui, avec Manon !

— Mais… Tu m'avais dit mercredi…

— Ah oui ? Et quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Euh… Mercredi ?

— Gagné ! cria le garçon dans l'appareil. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as oublié ton fils ! Quelle mère indigne ! s'amusa Matthieu.

Un petit rire m'échappa.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Les jours filent très vite quand on ne s'ennuie pas. Pour le métro, vous prenez la ligne Victoria, changement à Oxford Circus pour prendre Central. Et là, vous descendez à Lancaster Gate. Je vous attendrai à la sortie. Dis-moi juste à quelle heure vous arrivez à Saint-Pancras.

— L'arrivée est prévue à dix heures trente-cinq. Je t'envoie un message quand on descend du train.

— D'accord, je vous embrasse, à tout à l'heure.

Lola coupa le téléphone et me regarda, gênée. Elle se détourna et remit fébrilement de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Ses yeux revinrent sur moi alors que je la fixais, les bras croisés sur mon torse. J'avais également remis mes vêtements en place et nous avions l'air un peu bêtes à nous toiser ainsi.

— Severus… tenta-t-elle.

Je levai la main pour la faire taire.

— Pas un mot ! Je ne suis pas en état d'avoir une conversation… grinçai-je.

Comme pour vérifier mes dires, les yeux bleus glissèrent le long de mon corps pour se poser sur la preuve flagrante de mon excitation. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire espiègle et, s'approchant de moi, posa ce sourire sur ma bouche. Une seconde après, elle descendait les escaliers en courant.

Je restai là, les bras croisés, à fixer la porte qui restait béante. Une sensation d'irréalité m'envahit. Avions-nous vraiment été si proche de faire l'amour ? Avais-je vraiment eu dans les mains ses seins ronds, lourds et doux ? Oui, sans aucun doute possible ; je sentais encore leur forme sous mes doigts et l'empreinte de ses tétons durcis dans le creux de mes paumes.

Toute à la joie de voir son fils, elle m'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Me laissant dans un état d'excitation et de frustration insupportables. Ce qui me consolait, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être plus sereine que moi et qu'elle allait devoir donner le change face à son garçon. Alors que moi, j'avais tout le temps de me calmer avant d'affronter le rejeton et sa copine.

D'abord une bonne douche froide pour dompter le fauve éveillé et, ensuite, un café pour me détendre. « Voilà Severus, me dis-je, c'est comme ça que tu dois gérer la situation ! Et la prochaine fois, assure-toi qu'elle laisse son maudit téléphone très loin. »

Satisfait, je suivis mon programme à la lettre et m'installai dans le salon pour siroter mon café. Il était presque onze heures et la maison n'allait pas tarder à être envahie par les Français. Cela m'apparut soudain insurmontable. D'un accio je fis venir ma cape et décidai d'aller faire un tour à Poudlard, histoire de suivre l'avancée des travaux. J'en profiterais pour refaire le stock de potions de l'infirmerie…

Jamais je n'avais maudit mon fils… Lui qui se faisait toujours prier pour venir me voir, débarquait au pire moment qui soit ! L'instant magique qu'il avait interrompu me ferait presque regretter de l'avoir enfanté… Je ris toute seule à cette pensée en parcourant le chemin qui menait à la station de métro Lancaster Gate. Bien sûr que non, Matthieu était la prunelle de mes yeux. J'étais la seule fautive. À ma décharge, la maladie de Severus m'avait préoccupée au point d'en oublier les jours de la semaine.

Severus… Encore une fois je me posai la question, à savoir d'où venait cette attirance commune. J'avais rencontré beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie professionnelle. Des beaux mecs, séduisants, sympathiques. Aucun ne m'avait fait cet effet et je n'avais permis à aucun, sauf un, plus qu'un chaste baiser avec moi. Dès le premier jour, j'avais perçu cette attraction entre nous. Celle-ci n'avait fait que croître et risquait de nous emmener très loin. Serais-je en mesure de l'accepter ? Et lui ? Jusqu'où irait-il avec moi ? Jusqu'au lit le plus proche, c'était une évidence. Mais ensuite ?

Je faillis pousser un cri lorsque deux bras m'enlacèrent et me soulevèrent de terre, avant de reconnaitre la poigne de mon fils. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il me serrait contre lui. Quelle joie de le revoir et de l'embrasser ! Il me reposa par terre et je pris Manon dans mes bras. Quelle adorable petite ! Je les regardai tous les deux et, comme d'habitude, trouvai qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils avaient l'air en pleine forme et ravis de me retrouver.

— Tu es radieuse, maman, s'exclama mon fils. L'air de Londres semble te convenir…

— C'est vrai, je suis bien ici. Je ne regrette pas de m'être exilée. De plus, j'ai eu une chance inouïe de rencontrer Minerva. Vous allez voir, sa maison est très agréable.

Nous devisâmes gaiement en nous dirigeant vers notre destination. L'interlude avec Severus avait grandement perturbé l'organisation de ma journée, à commencer par le repas. Aussi, après avoir fait visiter mon nouveau foyer à mes jeunes et laissé leurs bagages dans leur chambre, décidai-je de les emmener manger à la Villa Italia. Passant devant l'hôtel qui m'avait accueilli à mon arrivée, je leur parlai de Vittorio. De cette amitié qui fleurissait tranquillement au gré de nos moments partagés le samedi midi.

Quand Antonio nous accueillit dans son restaurant en me montrant une réelle affection, Matthieu se montra rassuré de voir que j'avais réussi à tisser des liens amicaux en si peu de temps. Je savais qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi. Me savoir seule dans cette grande ville l'avait inquiété, me semblait-il. Il n'était pas sûr des retombées des pertes cruelles que nous avions dû affronter et craignait une dépression tardive chez moi.

Je me rendais compte qu'il me scrutait, tout au long du repas, pour s'assurer que je ne lui cachais pas un état dépressif. Mais comme je le regardais franchement, lui parlant de mes colocataires et de mes occupations journalières, je le vis se détendre peu à peu, jusqu'à se résoudre à me parler du sujet pénible.

— Maman, il faut que je t'informe de quelque chose. Voilà, le notaire de Papy et Mamie a cherché à te joindre. La succession est terminée et tu dois aller signer les papiers, début janvier si possible.

— Oh… C'est vrai, il y a ça à faire… dis-je tristement. J'irai, bien sûr, c'est nécessaire. J'en profiterai pour faire refaire les tombes, faire graver les noms, etc.

Je poussai un soupir, ce qui poussa mon fils à me demander :

— Maman, comment vas-tu, vraiment ?

Je sortis un mouchoir de mon sac et me tamponnai les yeux que quelques larmes étaient venues embuer. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

— j'ai des moments de tristesse, Matthieu, tu dois bien t'en douter. Quand je pense à Papy, Mamie, Sophie, Jean-Paul et leur petite Lilas… Quelque chose est mort en moi avec eux. Mon enfance, ce qu'il me restait d'insouciance, après la mort de ton père… Heureusement, les gens que je côtoie ici me font beaucoup de bien. Un seul est au courant de ce que j'ai traversé. Severus, un habitant de la maison. Vous le rencontrerez ce soir, je pense.

Mon garçon haussa les sourcils, fortement surpris. «Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ma mère de se confier à des inconnus », devait-il se dire. Il était certainement persuadé que cet homme avait dû savoir gagner ma confiance. Il avait foi en ma capacité à juger les gens. Si je m'étais confiée à Severus, c'est qu'il en était digne. Matthieu n'avait pas à chercher plus loin, et ne le ferait pas.

Mon fils n'insista pas. Manon orienta la discussion vers leurs études, mine de rien, juste pour tenter de persuader Matthieu de la pertinence de poursuivre leur cursus à Oxford. Mais ce jeune têtu ne s'en laissait pas compter. S'ensuivit un échange soutenu sur les avantages et les inconvénients de poursuivre des études à l'étranger. Et je pus constater que Manon n'avait rien à envier à Matthieu sur l'entêtement. Elle savait parfaitement défendre son avis et je vis, petit à petit, mon fils faiblir sur la question.

Manon me fit un discret clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un tout aussi discret sourire. Lorsque nous eûmes bu notre café, nous décidâmes de faire une promenade dans Hyde Park. Le ciel était bas, en ce milieu d'après-midi. La couleur grise des nuages sur fond blanc laissait à penser qu'il allait neiger.

Il était plus de dix-sept heures quand nous rentrâmes à la maison. Alors que nous nous débarrassions de nos manteaux, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans les étages.

— Je pense que Severus descend, vous allez le rencontrer. Minerva et Sybille sont parties pour leur boulot. Elles reviendront dimanche de la semaine prochaine.

Je terminais ma phrase quand Severus apparut dans la dernière volée de marches. Il s'avança la main tendue et serra celle de Matthieu puis de Manon, ses yeux noirs semblant lire l'âme de mes jeunes. La jeune fille sourit tandis que mon fils inclinait la tête.

— Bonjour Severus, dis-je, je vous présente mon fils Matthieu et son amie Manon. Les enfants, Severus Snape réside au quatrième étage, il est professeur de… chimie, dans le même établissement où professaient Minerva et Sybille.

Au mot de chimie, le sombre professeur avait haussé un sourcil.

— Vous ne leur avez rien dit ? Me demanda-t-il, narquois.

— Non, ce n'est pas mon secret. De plus, je ne me voyais pas leur annoncer ça en plein restaurant, avec du monde autour de nous.

Manon et Matthieu nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce-que j'aurais dû leur dire ? semblaient-ils se demander.

Severus reprit la parole.

—Allez vous installer au salon, j'ai allumé du feu dans la cheminée et préparé du thé. Il va neiger avant ce soir.

Je le regardai, ébahie. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi serviable, surtout pour des étrangers. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait fait des cookies… !

Non, tout de même, pas de cookies mais bien du thé, du lait, du sucre et quatre tasses. Et une belle flambée dans l'âtre ! La pièce à une température agréable, deux petites lampes allumées, l'ambiance était cosy.

Je m'installai dans un des canapés, mon fils à mes côtés, tandis que Severus prenait place en face de moi, à côté de Manon. Je fis le service et donnai une tasse à chacun.

Matthieu, n'y tenant plus, s'enquit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû nous dire, maman ?

Comme j'hésitais, mon colocataire vint à mon secours.

— Je ne suis pas professeur de chimie, même si cela s'en rapproche. Je suis Maître en Potions. Minerva était professeur de Métamorphose et Sybille de Divination. J'officie en Ecosse, dans une école de sorcellerie. Vous êtes les hôtes de sorciers.

Les deux jeunes gens regardaient Severus avec intérêt, sa voix profonde semblant les hypnotiser. Ils le fixaient avec une expression médusée dans les yeux, ne sachant s'ils devaient le craindre ou s'extasier. Manon se pencha en avant et demanda d'une petite voix. — Vous avez une baguette et vous lancez des Sorts, comme ce jeune sorcier, dans les livres ?  
— J'ai effectivement une baguette et je lance des Sorts, susurra Severus en sortant son arme de sa manche. La jeune fille se redressa vivement, un air méfiant posé sur le visage. Le sorcier me jeta un regard amusé, pensant, tout comme moi, à sa menace de me déshabiller, quelques jours plus tôt. Un geste du poignet et les lumières s'éteignirent. Deux secondes après, elles se rallumèrent, faisant réapparaître Manon, figée, et Matthieu admiratif. Celui-ci siffla. — La fabrication des potions obéit-elle aux règles de la chimie ou s'apparente-t-elle à la médecine ?

Je vis avec surprise les lèvres du professeur se relever sur ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Visiblement, il appréciait la question.

— Les potions sont souvent des médicaments, même si certaines peuvent être détournées pour d'autres emplois, comme les filtres d'amour, les potions pour les farces…

Matthieu sourit.

— Les potions pour les farces ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des concoctions permettant de faire des blagues, genre votre langue devenant lourde comme du plomb. Je connais des jumeaux qui se sont spécialisés dans ce commerce et je vous assure que leur affaire est prospère. Pour en revenir à votre question, le mélange d'ingrédients incompatibles peuvent provoquer des réactions chimiques désagréables, voire dangereuses.

S'en suivirent plusieurs questions auxquelles Severus répondit de bonne grâce, semblant les trouver pertinentes. Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, je fis signe à Manon de me suivre à la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Alors que la jeune fille s'occupait la salade, je coupai de grandes tranches de pain que les enfants avaient apporté de France. Je frottai les tranches avec de l'ail, les arrosai d'huile d'olive et déposai dessus des rondelles de tomates. Du cheddar râpé vint recouvrir le tout. J'allumai le four et mis la table.  
Je sortis une bouteille de champagne du réfrigérateur et emplis quatre flûtes que j'emportai au salon avec quelques chips. Les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion sur les différences entre l'éducation traditionnelle et l'éducation sorcière. Étonnement, le courant semblait passer entre eux. Matthieu n'était pas timide mais assez distant avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et Severus n'avait pas la réputation de se lier facilement avec des étrangers. Aussi, leurs échanges laissaient présager une entente cordiale, sinon amicale.

Severus et Matthieu s'interrompirent à notre entrée et mon fils se leva pour distribuer les coupes. Après quoi nous trinquâmes à la venue des enfants et à la vie. 


	12. Chapter 11 : Noël

Comme d'habitude merci à tous et toutes pour vos lectures et reviews. Tu as raison Manon, les téléphones ne devraient pas nous faire manquer les bons moments…  
Le chapitre suivant pour vous, corrigé par mes amies Eladora et Fantomette34…  
Bises à tous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 : Noël

Je me réveillai à la pointe du jour, comme d'habitude, malgré une soirée prolongée. Incroyablement, elle avait été bonne, cette soirée. J'avais réellement passé un bon moment avec les Français. Le jeune homme était remarquablement intelligent, son amie discrète et toute aussi brillante. Quant à la mère… Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé au moment du coucher m'avait échauffé les sangs. Un mélange d'espoir pour ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous et de regrets de ne pouvoir être libre avant quelques jours.

C'est en arrivant devant la glace de la salle de bain que j'aperçus avec effroi le sourire niais posé sur mes lèvres. Nom d'un dragon ! Il me semblait tomber dans la mièvrerie la plus totale sans m'en rendre compte ! Aussitôt mon habituel air revêche reprit sa place sur mon visage. Ouf ! Il me restait tout de même un semblant de raison…

Je revêtis un de mes pantalons noirs, une chemise blanche, comme à l'accoutumée, et descendis préparer le petit déjeuner. La maison était silencieuse. Les fêtards devaient faire la grasse matinée…

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, en arrivant dans la cuisine, de découvrir Lola en pleine action. Le front maculé de farine, les mains dans la pâte à tarte en fabrication, elle devisait gaiement avec Manon. Celle-ci était installée à la table, des livres et des cahiers ouverts devant elle, un stylo dans la main.

Lola m'accueillit avec un sourire tandis que la plus jeune se levait. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire bonjour, elle me donna une accolade et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je retins un geste de recul, n'ayant pas l'habitude de telles marques d'affection. Bizarrement, je ne trouvai pas ça désagréable. Après un instant d'hésitation, je lui rendis son baiser, provoquant un sourire attendri chez Lola.

— Matthieu dort toujours ? m'enquis-je pour dissiper mon léger malaise.

— Non, me répondit sa jeune amie. Il est parti chercher du pain pour le petit déjeuner. Il est très français et vos toasts ne l'agréent pas vraiment.

J'eus un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire et me tournai vers Lola.

— Voulez-vous que je prépare le bacon et les œufs ?

Elle me sourit encore une fois tout en recouvrant la boule de pâte d'une feuille d'aluminium.

— Volontiers Severus. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous remercie. Je vais faire le thé pendant ce temps-là.

Alors que nous étions occupés chacun à nos taches domestiques, Manon griffonnait sur un cahier. Elle répondit gracieusement à mes questions sur ses études, laissant percevoir un esprit acéré, lucide, mêlé d'un humour certain. Enfin, l'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres la définissait comme une jeune fille tout à fait délicieuse et attachante. Matthieu avait beaucoup de chance…

Celui-ci arriva les bras chargés de pain, croissants et autres viennoiseries. Il déposa ses paquets sur la table avant de se diriger vers moi, la main tendue. Je la serrai avec un signe de tête alors qu'il me souhaitait le bonjour.

Ce petit déjeuner partagé fut une première pour moi. J'étais toujours seul à ce moment de la journée et je découvrais le plaisir d'échanger avec des personnes qui n'étaient encore que des étrangers la veille. Il faut dire que cette famille était particulièrement chaleureuse. À ma grande surprise, alors que j'avais toujours fui le contact de mes congénères, j'appréciais de partager cet instant de convivialité. L'amour et la tendresse posaient une chape de bonheur et de bien-être au dessus de la table. Ces sentiments, qui m'auraient fait vomir il y a peu, je les ressentais comme un liant entre les trois personnes qui m'entouraient. Moi qui n'avais de souvenirs d'enfance que des querelles, des insultes et des coups, je découvrais qu'une famille pouvait partager tout autre chose.

Dès mes onze ans, je n'avais plus quitté l'école que pour les grandes vacances. Ces semaines pendant lesquelles je devais rester chez mes parents, je les passais au dehors, quelque soit le temps, car l'atmosphère de la maison était irrespirable. Chaque jour qui finissait me rapprochait un peu plus de la rentrée à Poudlard, que j'attendais avec impatience. Seuls les moments que je passais avec la plus jeune fille de nos voisins, égayaient mes heures. Lily Evans…

Comme chaque fois que son souvenir remontait en moi, je m'efforçais de le refouler. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'y parvins sans peine. Le bavardage de Manon, qui apparemment remettait sur le tapis pour la millième fois le sujet d'éventuelles études à Oxford, suffit à me distraire. D'un air narquois, j'observais Matthieu qui avait de plus en plus de mal à opposer des arguments convaincants face à son amie. Au grand bonheur de sa mère, ses convictions faiblissaient de plus en plus. Il était proche le moment où il capitulerait, satisfaisant ainsi les deux femmes de sa vie…

J'étais admiratif quant à leur connaissance de la langue anglaise. Alors que je ne baragouinais que quelques mots de français, ces trois Gaulois maîtrisaient à la perfection le langage anglo-saxon. Ils avaient, de plus, la politesse de parler anglais lorsque je me trouvais avec eux.

Neuf petits déjeuners agréables nous amenèrent tranquillement au matin du vingt-quatre décembre. Cette veille de Noël commença dans l'effervescence des préparatifs du grand soir. Dès le matin, Lola s'attela à la préparation du repas de fête. Je survolai cette agitation d'un œil dédaigneux, n'ayant jamais compris tout le cas que l'on faisait de cette « foire commerciale ». Je décidai de transplaner à Poudlard, ranger ma réserve. Un peu de calme bienvenu…

Le château avait reprit ses habitudes une semaine plus tôt. La dernière semaine de cours avant le retour des enfants dans leurs famille s'était déroulée dans la tranquillité, les habitants indésirables ayant été éliminés.

Noël… Avec son cortège de bons sentiments, ses vœux, ses…cadeaux ! Un grand froid m'envahit. Connaissant Lola, elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir pensé à tous les habitants de la maison, moi y compris… Par Merlin ! La bienséance voulait que je lui rende la politesse… Et depuis quand me souciais-je de la bienséance, moi, Severus Snape ? Si ça se trouve, il n'y aura rien pour moi sous le sapin, comme tous les ans.

Sauf que les années passées, je fêtais Noël seul, dans les cachots de Poudlard, avec une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et un bon livre. Sauf que les années passées, Lola n'étais pas encore entrée dans ma vie… Rectification ! Dans Nos vies… Sauf que les années passées, sa douceur ne m'avait pas encore effleuré…

Une pointe de migraine vint chatouiller le dessus de mon crâne. Une bonne fois pour toute, je décidai que non, je n'avais pas à faire preuve de sociabilité en déposant quelque colifichet sous un vulgaire arbre décoré.

Fort de ma décision, j'entrepris de faire l'inventaire de mes stocks. Après m'être nourri d'un sandwich préparé par un elfe, la liste des ingrédients manquants en poche, je revêtis ma cape de laine et descendis tranquillement le chemin menant à Pré-Au-Lard. Il faisait très froid, la neige fraichement tombée crissait sous mes pas.

L'agitation régnait également dans le petit village sorcier. Les magasins rivalisaient de décorations et de pantins censés représenter Noël, provoquant chez moi la nausée coutumière. Quel mauvais goût !

Je sortais de la boutique Derviche et Bang, les poches pleines d'ingrédients lorsque un objet bleu attira mon regard. M'approchant lentement d'une vitrine, je ne pus écarter les yeux de ce qui m'avait attiré. Un magnifique foulard d'un bleu clair lumineux, bordé de fils d'or, s'étalait dans la devanture de chez Gaichiffon. Exactement la couleur des yeux de Lola…

Sans plus réfléchir, je poussai la porte du magasin dans lequel j'avais quelques habitudes. Me voyant, la gérante de l'échoppe m'accueillit avec un sourire.

— Professeur Snape ! Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'aviez pas daigné franchir le seuil de mon magasin… Fit-elle sûr un ton de léger reproche.

— Bonjour Madame Flume. Il me faut en effet renouveler une partie de ma garde-robe…

— Voulez-vous essayer quelques chemises ? Regardez, j'ai tout un éventail de couleurs à vous proposer, me coupa l'accorte femme.

Je retins un grognement. Et d'une, je n'avais aucune intention de dépenser des galions inconsidérément, et de deux, les hideuses chemises qu'elle me proposait m'aveuglaient par leurs couleurs criardes. La drôlesse se moquait de moi, assurément.

— Je ne prendrai que deux chemises blanches… Oh, emballez-moi aussi ce foulard, il conviendra très bien à… à ma grande tante, Eugenia, fis-je en me détournant pour ne pas voir son air curieux.

Je saisis également une longue écharpe vieux rose qui siérait parfaitement à Manon. Je lui balançai le tout en lui disant qu'il me fallait un paquet pour chaque chose et que je repasserais les prendre une heure plus tard. Jetant quelques gallions sur le comptoir, je m'enfuis avant de changer d'avis et de lui faire tout ranger.

D'un pas nerveux, je me rendis chez Abelforth boire un whisky pur feu, autant pour me réchauffer que pour digérer mon geste inconsidéré. Je choisis cet endroit, aujourd'hui, pour sa discrétion.

"La Tête de Sanglier" était presque vide, à l'exception de deux vieux qui vidaient une pinte de bièraubeurre en jouant aux dés sorciers. Le propriétaire des lieux me fit un signe et m'apporta un verre sans me demander mon avis. Il connaissait mes habitudes.

Le vieux bar s'était considérablement amélioré depuis la guerre. Il n'était plus le repère louche d'avant et avait gagné en propreté. Sans être aussi accueillant que Les Trois Balais, l'endroit gardait un cachet rustique et authentique et ses habitués étaient de vieux sorciers. Pendant la guerre, ce lieu avait réuni une grande partie de la résistance. Notamment, il avait permis à Harry Potter de revenir à Poudlard pour la bataille finale. Le tableau d'Ariana Dumbledore était devenu une curiosité très visitée depuis la chute de Voldemort, puisqu'il était un des passages secrets permettant de rejoindre le château.

Je sirotai tranquillement mon verre en discutant avec Abelforth puis repartis vers Scribenpenne, où je fis l'acquisition de nouvelles plumes et d'un lot de parchemins. Je choisis également un ouvrage sur les potions que je fis emballer pour Matthieu. Satisfait de mes achats, je retournai au Gaichiffon récupérer mes paquets. Dédaignant superbement l'œil inquisiteur et circonspect de la patronne, je pris le sac contenant mes achats et sortis d'un pas martial de la boutique.

De retour à Poudlard, je rangeai les ingrédients et m'apprêtai à regagner Londres. Je revenais dans la salle de classe quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Surpris, je tonnai « Entrez ».

Albus pénétra dans la pièce, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

— Bonjour Severus. Il me semblais bien que c'étais toi que je voyais remonter de Pré-Au-Lard. Il n'y a pas de problème au moins ?

Curieusement, je ne ressentis pas l'habituelle crispation de mes muscles quand j'étais confronté au directeur. Il me sembla au contraire me détendre, comme me retrouver brusquement, après des années de tempête, sur une île, calme et sereine. Oui, c'était cela, je me sentais serein. C'est pourquoi je lui répondis paisiblement, pour la première fois depuis des années.

— Bonjour Albus. Tout va bien, pas de souci. J'ai simplement fui l'agitation qui a envahi la maison pour cette fête…

Le vieil homme comprit aussitôt mon état d'esprit. Il sut, à ce moment, que je lui avais pardonné ces années de servitudes. Même si le mot « pardonné » me semblait maintenant ronflant car Albus n'avait agi que pour l'intérêt commun. Je ne l'avais réalisé que récemment…

Mon vieux compère sourit alors franchement.

— Content de te voir, mon garçon. Je me doute que l'effervescence qui règne chez Minerva suffit à te faire fuir. Restes-tu ici jusqu'à demain ?

— Non, je m'apprêtais à rentrer.

Après un temps d'hésitation, j'osai…

— Je pense que Mme Barnier ne verrait aucun inconvénient à poser une assiette de plus, ce soir…

Albus éclata de rire.

— Lola m'a déjà invité et j'ai accepté, bien sûr. Une invitation d'un tel cordon bleu ne se refuse pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta.

— Merci de ta proposition, Severus, elle me comble de bonheur.

Une immense tristesse m'envahit alors. Quel mal j'avais fait à cet homme qui n'avait voulu que le bien du monde sorcier ! Le passé devait rester à sa place, les rancunes et les reproches ne faisaient pas avancer. Aussi, je décidai de cheminer vers l'oubli, ou tout au moins reléguer cette histoire dans les confins de ma mémoire. Je n'en étais pas encore à serrer le vieux sorcier dans mes bras, mais je dus retenir un geste vers lui que je n'étais pas prêt à assumer. Un jour, bientôt peut-être…

Albus semblait suivre les méandres de mes cogitations. Son regard bienveillant posé sur moi semblait dire « Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, je sais ce que tu as vécu, j'en suis désolé, je comprends et pardonne-moi ».

Coupant l'échange visuel, je regardai ma montre et dis à mon aîné.

— Il est dix-huit heures. Venez avec moi maintenant, nous aurons le temps de siroter tranquillement un verre avec le fils de Lola. Un garçon qui gagne à être connu, terminai-je avec un demi-sourire.

— Comme sa mère… n'est-ce pas Severus ? me renvoya-t-il, la malice brillant au fond de son regard bleu pâle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais oublié sa capacité à lire dans l'âme et le cœur de ceux qui lui étaient proches.

— Effectivement, comme sa mère, admis-je dans un murmure.

Un regard et nous disparûmes, pour nous retrouver l'instant d'après dans le couloir de la maison. De délicieuses odeurs nous accueillirent. Mélange de viande rôtie, de pâtisserie, de cheddar fondu… Albus tira de moi un véritable sourire lorsqu'il fit le geste de se frotter le ventre, tout en ouvrant de grands yeux gourmands.

— Allez vous installer au salon, je vous apporte un verre, dis-je au vieil homme.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la pièce de détente. J'entrai dans la cuisine et j'eus la surprise de voir la pièce vide, au sens littéral du terme. En effet, non seulement personne n'était là, mais aussi la table et les bancs avaient disparus. Intrigué, je pris trois verres dans le placard et montai dans ma chambre prendre une des bouteilles de ma réserve. Un excellent whisky irlandais que je gardais pour les occasions spéciales.

Des bruits de conversation animée me parvinrent alors que je descendais l'escalier. Je restai bouche bée à l'entrée du salon qui avait subi une incroyable transformation. Les canapé et fauteuils avaient été poussés un peu plus sur la droite de la pièce pour laisser la place à la table de la cuisine. Celle-ci était magnifiquement dressée d'assiettes de porcelaine et de verres de cristal. Les bancs avaient été remplacés par des chaises à l'apparence confortable. Au fond à gauche, Manon et Lola mettaient la dernière main à la décoration d'un sapin, aidées par Matthieu et par un homme plus jeune que moi que je ne connaissais pas.

Celui-ci m'aperçut en premier et vint vers moi, la main tendue, les yeux brillants.

— Monsieur Snape ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Vittorio, un ami de Lola, fit-il en me serrant la main.

J'eus un rictus qui, heureusement, passa pour un sourire, mais qui ne trompa pas Albus. Celui-ci me prit les verres des mains, les posa sur la table et m'entraina vers la cuisine sous le prétexte d'en prendre un pour l'Italien.

— Vittorio est sorcier, Severus. C'est lui qui a aidé à déménager la table et changé les bancs en chaises… Son compagnon était auror et a été tué au début du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En me disant que j'avais l'explication du déménagement, j'intégrai également que Vittorio était gay. Je me détendis considérablement, ce que vit Albus, bien évidemment. D'un haussement de sourcils, j'interrompis le commentaire moqueur que n'allait pas manquer de faire le vieux sorcier. Voyant mon air plutôt ombrageux, celui-ci jugea plus prudent de se taire mais ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

De retour au salon, je servis à chaque homme une rasade de whisky tandis que Manon débouchait une bouteille de champagne pour les femmes. Lola s'absenta quelques minutes, le temps de réchauffer les petits fours et la soirée commença.


	13. Chapter 12 : La magie de Noël

Chers reviewers et lecteurs… Un chapitre tout neuf pour vous, j'espère que l'évolution de la relation Lola-Severus vous plaira… Merci Eladora, merci Fantomette34…  
Bonne lecture

Chapitre 12 : La magie de Noël

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, que je fêterais Noël à Londres, chez moi, entourée de mon fils, Manon et trois nouveaux amis, j'aurais traité cette personne de tous les noms. Six mois auparavant, j'enterrais ma famille au grand complet. Il ne me restait plus que quelques cousines et cousins éloignés. Même si je n'étais pas réellement proche de mes parents et de ma sœur, savoir qu'ils existaient et que l'on s'aimait maintenait le lien familial. Quelques appels téléphoniques chaque mois et deux visites par an suffisaient à mon équilibre. Comme je me trompais ! Comme ils me manquaient tous, en cette soirée particulière ! On ne dit jamais assez aux gens qu'on aime qu'on les aime…

Sortant de mes pensées, je soupirai et relevai la tête. Je vis alors le regard ébène de Severus posé sur moi. J'y vis un mélange d'interrogation et de compassion. Je lui souris le plus sereinement possible, bien décidée à sortir du marasme de mes souvenirs. Ce soir était soir de fête, de partage. Pas question de gâcher ce moment. La vie, jusqu'à présent, m'avait apporté son lot de malheur, comme pour tout le monde, mais aussi des périodes de pur bonheur et de joie. Qui étais-je pour n'exiger que des faveurs de l'existence ? Chacun portait sa croix. À chaque personne de s'en accommoder.

En réponse à mon sourire, Severus leva légèrement son verre de whisky pour saluer mon retour mental parmi les convives. Lui seul s'était aperçu de mon moment d'absence. Manon et Matthieu étaient occupés à discuter avec Albus de l'organisation de l'école de Poudlard. Sauf Vittorio, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Sans doute était-il avec Graham… Cela devait être difficile aussi pour lui, ces périodes de fête.

Sentant mon regard posé sur lui, Vittorio se reprit et me sourit. Alors que je me levai pour mettre la dernière main au repas, il me suivit. Dans la cuisine, l'Italien mit toute sa bonne humeur à me divertir, tout en m'aidant à dresser les assiettes de foie gras. Avec sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, que j'avais déjà éprouvée maintes fois, il avait deviné ma mélancolie, sans en connaître la cause.

— Un jour, lui dis-je doucement, je te raconterai…

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante et fraternelle. Notre accolade dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas nous sépare. Vittorio mit un long moment à me lâcher complètement. Quand je tournai la tête, je vis Severus, l'air sombre, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Vittorio le fixa un moment, me regarda puis sortit de la pièce en souriant, frôlant Severus d'un regard appuyé.

Dans un état second, je laissai Severus s'approcher de moi, très près. Trop près, sans doute… Le sorcier posa les mains sur mes épaules et me colla à lui. Alors qu'il m'enlaçait, il murmura :

— Je voudrais être le seul à vous consoler. La vie est injuste mais il faut continuer, Lola. Pour votre fils, en mémoire de votre famille, pour vos amis…

—Je sais Severus, murmurai-je le visage dans son cou.

Immergée dans son parfum de musc, je me détendis complètement. Je repris doucement :

— Il me faut juste un peu de temps. C'est le premier Noël que je passe sans eux. Nous retournions toujours chez mes parents à cette période, fêter la nativité avec eux et la famille de ma sœur. Ils me manquent horriblement, soufflai-je, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Le sorcier resserra son étreinte.

— Gardez toujours en mémoire ces instants, Lola. Ils font partie de vous, ils vous façonnent. Ils font de vous ce que vous êtes, une femme forte, avec son lot de malheurs. Une femme qui trouvera le bonheur, j'en suis certain. Si toutefois vous êtes à même de l'accepter…

Je soupirai.

— Je sais, Severus, je comprends ce que vous voulez me dire. Mais il me faut encore un peu de temps pour que la perte me paraisse moins lourde à porter. Je sais que, à chaque Noël, à chacun de leurs anniversaires, le manque se fera sentir. C'est la vie qui s'écoule, avec ses joies et ses peines. Mais il me semble, parfois, que j'ai eu ma dose et que Celui qui régit nos vie, là-haut, pourrait me laisser un peu tranquille… Est-ce trop demander ? murmurai-je, mes larmes détrempant son col de chemise.

Doucement, il m'écarta de lui, le temps de caresser mes joues de ses doigts, pour effacer les perles d'eau qui y roulaient. Puis il me reprit dans ses bras, d'une étreinte douce mais ferme. Juste quelques secondes, après lesquelles j'estimai que j'avais assez profité de son soutien. Je me dégageai, même si je me sentais bien contre lui. J'avais surtout l'impression d'être trop envahissante. De peur d'être repoussée, je préférais rompre moi-même le lien.

Il me laissa me détacher de lui, ce que je regrettai. J'aurais voulu rester entre ses bras, tout en voulant ne pas avoir besoin de sa consolation. Bien vite, mon heureux caractère reprit le dessus. Me détournant de lui, je saisis deux assiettes de foie gras en désignant les autres d'un regard.

— Montrez-moi donc de quoi est capable un sorcier, pour les taches ménagères, lançai-je, un brin moqueuse.

Je dus faire preuve de repentance lorsque je vis les quatre autres assiettes flotter dans les airs, parfaitement maitrisées, suivre Severus en direction du salon. Un rictus amusé dansait sur ses lèvres, mimique que je trouvais absolument adorable et sexy. Lui seul pouvait paraitre séduisant en se moquant des autres… ! Les convives, ravis, s'empressèrent de s'installer autour de la table. Albus s'assit à un bout, comme je l'en priai, Manon à sa droite puis Matthieu. Severus à l'autre extrémité, moi à sa droite et Vittorio entre Albus et moi.

Le repas dura trois heures, avec en sourdine, la télévision réglée sur une chaine française pour que nous puissions suivre la messe de Noël. Même si je n'étais pas pratiquante, c'était pour moi une façon de rendre hommage à ma famille et de me souvenir de mes racines chrétiennes. Nos amis anglais n'y virent aucun inconvénient. D'autant plus que les sorciers n'avaient pas de Dieu, sinon le légendaire Merlin, provenant de la mythologie celtique galloise. Cette divinité avait des liens avec la France, le roi Arthur et la fée Viviane. Les Templiers n'étaient pas loin, avec la recherche du Saint Graal.

Nous nous étions ensuite assis dans la partie salon avec un verre de liqueur. Je me sentais profondément heureuse, l'essentiel prenant le pas sur la fatalité. Mon fils et son amie étaient près de moi, Vittorio, Albus et surtout Severus. Petit à petit, le sorcier se glissait dans mes pensées et dans ma vie. Je le regardai, installé dans un des confortables fauteuils, les bras sur les accoudoirs, ses longues jambes étendues. Un rictus ironique posé sur les lèvres, il écoutait Albus raconter à un public hilare, les frasques les plus drôles de certains des élèves de Poudlard. Bien évidemment, les péripéties du trio célèbre tenaient une grande place.

Quand on le détaillait, le professeur de potion n'était pas un bel homme. Un teint pâle, alors que j'aimais les hommes hâlés, un grand nez bosselé, des dents irrégulières… Mais curieusement, ces défauts s'effaçaient quand on avait un plan d'ensemble. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'une noirceur de nuit profonde, une silhouette haute et longiligne, une allure fière et aristocratique. Des mains fines aux longs doigts, des gestes élégants, une démarche féline… Les mots me manquaient pour le décrire. Simplement, cet homme me plaisait. Deux choses me bouleversaient chez lui : son regard et sa voix. Quand il posait ses pupilles noires sur moi, comme en cet instant précis, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait et que ma respiration se suspendait. Quant à sa voix, j'avais pu mesurer à quel point elle avait le pouvoir de me liquéfier de désir, lorsque il avait murmuré quelquefois à mon oreille.

Pour le moment, plongée dans ma réflexion, je gardai les yeux rivés aux siens, sans me rendre compte qu'il suivait les méandres de mes pensées. Un éclair traversa le regard obscur lorsqu'il « lut » l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et sur ma libido. Un mélange de surprise, d'intérêt et de doute. De cela, je fus parfaitement consciente, me faisant brusquement réaliser qu'il lisait en moi, au sens propre. Je coupai aussitôt la connexion de nos regard, rougissant légèrement.

Je me levai et me mis à débarrasser la table, en faisant signe à Manon de rester avec les convives. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule et de m'éloigner de Severus. Je descendis à la cuisine avec les assiettes que je disposai dans le lave-vaisselle. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis avec stupéfaction un grand plateau flotter dans les airs, sur lequel était posé tout ce qui restait sur la table. Le Maître des Potions suivait l'étrange équipage, une lueur conquérante au fond des prunelles.

Il fit déposer le plateau sur la table, sortit sa baguette et d'un geste large, enjoignit à chaque chose de gagner sa place. S'ensuivit un étrange balai de couverts, verres, serviettes de table, salière, poivrière, bouteilles vides, assiettes, qui allèrent se placer tranquillement, dans le lave-vaisselle, dans les placards… Un rire ravi m'échappa. Severus se tourna vers moi alors que tout se rangeait tout seul. De sa démarche souple, un infime sourire sur les lèvres, il s'approcha de moi, posant sa baguette sur la table. Plus il approchait, plus je reculais. Jusqu'à me retrouver dos à la porte du jardin. Bloquée par cet obstacle, je levai les yeux vers lui et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Je ne respirai à nouveau que lorsque, un interminable moment plus tard, ses lèvres fines se posèrent sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux, vaincue.

Il ne m'embrassait pas vraiment, se contentant de caresser ma bouche de la sienne. Au bout d'un moment, cela ne me suffit plus. Je gémis doucement en entrouvrant les lèvres. Là, sa langue vient chercher la mienne et il me donna enfin un vrai baiser. La température monta d'un cran en moi. Je gémis encore une fois, tandis qu'un grognement s'échappait de sa gorge. Il se serra contre moi, de tout son corps, m'écrasant contre la porte. Ses mains, jusqu'alors sages, se mirent à me caresser les épaules, puis descendirent lentement sur mes seins. De son index, il titilla mes mamelons, me faisant me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux me coller à cette protubérance que je sentais clairement durcir contre mon ventre.

Des éclairs de plaisir parcouraient ma poitrine qu'il malaxait savamment. Il avait passé les mains sous mon chemisier de soie, sorti les globes de la dentelle et triturait le bout de mes seins du pouce et de l'index, les étirant, les tordant. Je me mis à haleter, le plaisir se propageant jusqu'à mes doigts de pieds, allumant un feu dévorant dans mon bas-ventre. Je sentais mon sexe se mouiller de désir, réclamer le plaisir. Severus mordillait à présent un mamelon tout en gardant l'autre dans ses doigts. Il me semblait que ses caresses allaient me conduire droit à l'orgasme.

Mes mains s'étaient égarées dans son dos, sous sa chemise, glissant sur ses épaules, descendant sur ses reins. Je les glissai sous la ceinture de son pantalon, les refermant sur ses fesses fermes. Ma main droite vint doucement suivre le contour de sa hanche jusqu'à atteindre le devant de son corps et cet endroit chaud, qui me faisait rêver. Son impressionnante érection se mit à pulser au contact de mes doigts, je le sentis parfaitement. Il était aussi prêt à laisser le plaisir le submerger que moi. Soudain, il m'écarta de lui, remettant mon chemisier et sa chemise en place, forçant mes mains à le quitter. Alors que je le regardais éberluée, il me fit un signe vers la porte. Il gagna l'autre bout de la pièce, faisant mine de ranger le placard. Quant à moi, encore dans les limbes pré-orgasmiques, je ne trouvai d'autre solution que de me réfugier dans la lingerie, sous prétexte de mettre à laver les serviettes. J'eus le temps d'entendre le petit rire moqueur de Severus avant que Vittorio ne déboule dans la cuisine en sifflotant.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

— Ah, Severus, je pensais que Lola était avec vous. Je vais bientôt rentrer, il est tard, Kenzo va s'impatienter, fit le jovial italien.

J'eus un sourire amusé, songeant que ce chat devait être un peu trop gâté. Je lui indiquai la pièce de l'entresol dans laquelle Lola s'était échappée. Il remonta quelques secondes plus tard, un air réjoui sur le visage. Il éclata de rire en me voyant et m'enjoignit :

— Vous devriez aller l'aider, elle a un peu de mal avec la machine à laver, me semble-t-il. Je retiens les invités une demi-heure, ça vous va ?

Et il s'éclipsa avec un clin d'œil.

Ne sachant trop qu'elle serait la réaction de Lola si j'allais la retrouver dans la lingerie, j'hésitai quelques secondes. L'envie de parfaire ce que j'avais initié fut la plus forte. Lançant un sort de repousse-individu, je descendis les quelques marches qui me séparaient d'elle. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et appuyai sur l'interrupteur. La pièce se retrouva dans une obscurité partielle, la lumière de la rue se frayant un chemin par la petite fenêtre en hauteur.

J'entendis la jeune femme reprendre sa respiration.

— Severus ? souffla-t-elle.

— Qui d'autre… rétorquai-je, narquois.

— Que… Que faites-vous ? chuchota-t-elle me voyant approcher.

Je l'attrapai par les bras pour murmurer à son oreille.

— J'ai l'intention de terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

Je la sentis respirer plus vite.

— Mais… et les autres ?

— Vittorio s'occupe d'eux… Laissez-moi vous donner le plaisir que vous avez frôlé tout à l'heure, susurrai-je, les lèvres posées sur son cou.

Un frisson la parcourut alors que je laissai traîner ma langue jusqu'à son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe. Elle rendit les armes dans une plainte qui me ravit. Les doigts un peu tremblants, je décrochai un par un les boutons de son chemisier, déposant un baiser et une morsure sur chaque morceau de peau que je découvrais. Elle haleta quand je pris un mamelon en bouche et titillai l'autre du bout des doigts. Elle souffla mon prénom et gémit. J'étais sûr de pouvoir déclencher son orgasme avec cette seule caresse. Elle était tellement réceptive !

Et moi, j'étais tellement excité que, lorsqu'elle posa la main sur le devant de mon pantalon, juste sur mon sexe bandé, je faillis jouir comme un adolescent. Je saisis sa main pour l'écarter du délit, le temps de me reprendre. J'écartai les pans de son corsage pour me repaître de la vue de ses superbes seins ronds, blottis dans une dentelle fine. Je détachai son soutien-gorge noir, laissant les deux globes s'exposer à mon regard. J'enfouis mon visage dans leur chaleur, embrassant, suçant, mordillant au gré de ses soupirs. Je sentais ses mains m'agripper les bras, le dos, les épaules, les fesses.

Je redressai la tête pour la regarder et la vue qu'elle m'offrit me bouleversa. Les yeux clos, la tête légèrement en arrière, elle se mordait les lèvres pour retenir les gémissements qui voulaient s'échapper d'elle. Ses joues roses, ses lèvres rougies par les baisers, elle était d'une beauté et d'un érotisme à me rendre fou.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, planta son regard dans le mien et me souffla :

— Caresse-moi…

Un sourire triomphant explosa sur mon visage. Lentement, je laissai ma main droite remonter le long de sa cuisse, emportant au passage sa longue jupe. Je passai la main au-dessous lorsque j'atteignis le haut de sa jambe et fis glisser mes doigts jusqu'au bord de sa petite culotte. Mon index s'insinua doucement sous la dentelle et rampa le long de ses lèvres intimes, sans les écarter. Lola fit un mouvement du bassin, pour forcer ce doigt à accentuer la caresse. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me presser. Je fis glisser l'index tout le long de sa vulve, recueillant au passage l'élixir qui s'échappait de sa fleur, mon doigt s'enfouissait de quelques dixièmes de millimètres à chaque passage.

Je soutenais Lola de l'autre bras car ses jambes tremblaient sous le désir. Je plongeai brusquement mon doigt en elle, la faisant crier de plaisir, avant de le ressortir et de le poser sur le bourgeon gonflé qui quémandait de l'attention. Là encore, un long gémissement traduisit son émoi. Une seconde plus tard, ce furent deux de mes doigts qui trouvèrent l'entrée de sa grotte chaude et détrempée et s'y enfouirent.

— Severus, exhala-t-elle, alors que je sentais ses muscles internes se resserrer autour de mes doigts.

Je les retirai aussitôt, la laissant au bord du précipice. Elle émit un grognement de frustration qui me fit sourire.

—Patience… soufflai-je à son oreille.

Ma main repartit cajoler à nouveau son clitoris. Lola eut un sanglot de dépit, alors que je cessai brusquement l'attouchement. Par compassion, et aussi car je me trouvais moi-même à la limite supportable de la frustration, je lui demandai doucement :

— Etes-vous protégée, Lola ?

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

— Non, non… Oh mon Dieu…

J'eus un petit sourire narquois en me disant que son Dieu ne pouvait rien pour elle en cet instant. Par contre, moi…

— Ne t'inquiète pas Lola, susurrai-je, je vais m'occuper de toi…

Sur ces paroles, je la saisis par la taille, l'assis sur la machine à laver le linge et fondis sur ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, je retroussai sa jupe, lui écartai les jambes et, d'une main, arrachai son slip de dentelles. Me détachant de ses lèvres, je vins coller mon nez à la toison brune qui m'enivra de son parfum musqué. Mes doigts écartèrent les lèvres intimes et je plongeai ma langue en elle, alternant les possessions et les cercles appuyés sur son clitoris. Ma langue, ma main, mon nez, lui firent prendre la tête et elle jouit dans de violents spasmes, enserrant mes doigts de son vagin. Diantre ! Quel effet aurait sa jouissance sur mon sexe ? Alors qu'elle était encore secouée de frissons, je me redressai, sortis mon érection et la pressai contre sa vulve bouillante. Elle entoura mes hanches de ses jambes et je me frottai contre elle et ses frémissements. Éperdu et frissonnant, je me laissai emporter par le plaisir alors qu'elle explosait une seconde fois.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles nous reprîmes notre souffle, encore tremblants de félicité. Recouvrant mes esprits, je me détachai doucement de son corps, essuyai les traces de sperme sur son ventre avec une serviette et ramenai sa jupe sur ses jambes. Lola m'aida à rajuster mon pantalon et ma chemise, je lui remis son soutien-gorge et son corsage. Un doux sourire éclairait son visage serein, sa beauté naturelle ressortant après l'amour. Je la trouvai magnifique ainsi apaisée par la volupté et le plaisir. Toujours assise sur le lave-linge, elle m'attira à elle avec douceur pour me donner un tendre baiser, plein de gratitude.

Elle murmura « merci » à mon oreille, avec un sourire en coin qui me donna aussitôt envie de l'emporter dans ma chambre pour lui faire connaître mon lit et la vigueur de mon sexe. Et cette fois, j'aurais ma baguette pour la protéger avec le sort de contraception ! Mais la demi-heure accordée par Vittorio était vraisemblablement passée et n'importe quel convive de la soirée pouvait avoir la bonne idée de s'inquiéter de notre absence.

Je la soulevai pour la descendre de la machine et la poussai pour qu'elle remonte à la cuisine avant moi. Je la regardai monter les quelques marches avec un étrange ressenti. La tendresse dont elle venait de faire preuve me déstabilisait. Aucun sentiment ne devait s'immiscer dans notre relation, à supposer qu'il y en ait une. Cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça pour moi. Je voulais bien partager du sexe pur avec elle, mais c'était tout. Je n'avais jamais su donner de la tendresse, encore moins de l'amour et je ne saurai jamais. Tu n'en avais jamais reçu non plus, me souffla une petite voix, que je fis taire aussitôt.

Mes expériences sexuelles dans ma jeunesse, puis plus tard, ne m'avaient pas formé à « l'amour courtois ». Aucune démonstration, aucun sentiment, du sexe, simplement du sexe. Même si je m'en défendais, chaque fois que j'avais honoré une femme, élève pendant mes études, membre des proches du Seigneur des ténèbres ou fille de joie, la complète satisfaction n'avait jamais été atteinte pour moi. Un petit manque persistait…

Je poussais un soupir puis gravis les marches pour débouler dans la cuisine. Comme personne ne s'y trouvait, je montais au salon pour voir Albus et Vittorio réduire table et chaises et renvoyer le tout à la cuisine, sous l'œil admiratif des Français. La pièce avait retrouvé son aspect habituel. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient repartis et les plus jeunes montés dans leur chambre. Ne restaient plus que Lola et moi.

Celle-ci s'approcha de moi, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et me déposa un baiser sur la joue en me soufflant « bonne nuit ». Puis elle fila dans les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Je n'avais pas, bien sûr, planifié de terminer la nuit avec elle, présence de son fils oblige, mais je me sentais un peu vexé de me faire éconduire de la sorte. Malgré tout, un sourire joua sur mes lèvres sachant l'affaire déjà bien entamée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à être patient. Les jeunes retourneraient bientôt en France et j'aurais ainsi tout loisir de passer quelques nuits agréables, sans engagement, juste pour le plaisir…


	14. Chapter 13 : e partage

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, en direct de Londres… Merci pour vos lectures et commentaires. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Chapitre 13 : Le partage

Malgré la fatigue et une douche relaxante, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la lingerie, tournait dans mon esprit. Je revivais l'extase qui m'avait saisie, par deux fois, et cela sans même avoir reçu Severus au cœur de ma féminité…

Enfin l'endormissement me gagna, m'emportant dans un monde de rêves bien en deçà de la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux quand j'entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain. Les jeunes devaient être réveillés. À tâtons, je cherchai mon réveil et me levai d'un bond. Onze heures ! À la hâte, j'enfilai ma robe de chambre, saisis les quelques cadeaux que j'avais cachés dans mon armoire et descendis les disposer sous le sapin.

À ma grande surprise, trois paquets s'y trouvaient déjà. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas été déposés par Manon ou Matthieu car ils étaient allés se coucher avant moi. Albus et Vittorio étaient repartis un peu plus tôt. Par contre, Severus était resté dans le salon, à siroter un whisky…

Etait-il possible qu'il ait fait l'effort de choisir quelques cadeaux pour nous ? Pour moi ? Jetant brièvement un regard dans le couloir, je revins lire les noms sur les paquets. Matthieu, Manon, Lola…

Un bruit provenant de loin, probablement de la cuisine, me fit sursauter. Comme une petite fille prise en faute pour une bêtise commise, je sortis en courant du salon et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à ma chambre. Arrivée là, je me mis à rire doucement tout en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain. Comme aucune réponse ne me parvenait, j'entrai et commençai par la douche…

Prête à affronter mon colocataire, je descendis à la cuisine où je le trouvai à s'affairer devant la plaque à induction. Les œufs y cuisaient doucement alors que le bacon croustillait allègrement, diffusant une odeur appétissante dans la pièce. Sans bruit, je me glissai derrière lui et, doucement, entourai sa taille de mes bras, tout en me collant contre lui, la joue contre son dos.

Il ne bougea pas, à peine un raidissement des muscles, suivi d'un soupir et d'un relâchement des épaules. Il avait, sans aucun doute, perçu ma présence. Et s'était attendu à ce que je l'enlace…? Mes mains remontèrent sur son torse, caressantes, aimantes, tendres. Un son de raclement de gorge me parvint avant d'entendre une voix grave.

— Bonjour Lola…

Amusée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

— Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

— Ton fils me serre juste la main et Manon ne se permettrait pas de m'enlacer de cette façon… Me dit-il en se retournant.

Un rictus amusé remontait un coin de ses lèvres, mimique que j'adorais de plus en plus. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux.

— Tu m'a manqué, cette nuit… soufflai-je.

—Vraiment ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

Je le lâchai aussitôt et m'éloignai, choquée par sa question. Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Ta présence m'a manqué Severus, pas ce que tu aurais pu me faire ! lui rétorquai-je, fraîchement.

Curieusement, il me parut un peu déstabilisé. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, redressa la tête. Avant de la baisser, semblant réaliser sa bévue.

— Pardonne-moi, Lola, murmura-t-il. Je me fais l'effet d'être un goujat. J'ai voulu faire un trait d'humour mais je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

Je refoulai les larmes qui montaient à mes yeux, prenant la juste mesure de ses excuses. Un sentiment d'allégresse m'envahit. Je me rapprochai alors de lui, posai une main sur son visage tout en approchant le mien. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, se caressèrent pour finalement, se souder en un baiser tendre et voluptueux.

À ma grande joie, ses bras m'enlacèrent et me serrèrent contre lui. Sa passion m'emporta, me faisant oublier tout ce qui m'entourait… Avant de revenir sur terre en entendant une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Je me dégageai des bras tendres et, sans hâte, occupai mes mains à préparer les boissons. Le thé infusait et la cafetière à capsule commençait à crachoter son breuvage noir quand Manon et Matthieu déboulèrent dans la pièce. Mon fils se jeta sur la tasse qui venait de se remplir, tout en m'embrassant rapidement. Après quoi il la posa, se dirigea vers Severus et lui serra la main tout en posant l'autre sur son épaule.

Je vis avec amusement le grand sorcier un peu mal à l'aise devant cette familiarité. Son visage rosit légèrement lorsque Manon, à son tour s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui claquer deux baisers sonores sur les joues. Mes jeunes avaient l'air d'apprécier Severus, ce qui me remplissait de joie.

Comme deux gamins, Manon et Matthieu dédaignèrent le petit déjeuner pour se ruer sous le sapin, découvrir les cadeaux à leurs noms. Severus, un sourcil amusé levé, mis un sort de « garde au chaud » sur les plats et me suivit au salon. Là, il eut un petit rire en voyant les enfants à genoux parterre, occupés à trier les paquets. Quatre tas de trois cadeaux chacun attendirent bientôt leurs destinataires. Avec un sourire, je permis à Matthieu de faire la distribution. C'était son moment favori, lorsqu'il était petit. Il adorait donner à chacun les surprises déposées sous le sapin, presque plus que d'ouvrir ses propres cadeaux… Mais il attendait toujours mon feu vert…

Manon et Matthieu ouvrirent les leurs, pressés de découvrir ce qu'ils contenaient. J'avais trouvé pour la jeune fille, une jolie nappe blanche brodée, typiquement anglaise, sachant qu'elle aimait recevoir et présenter de jolies tables à ses invités. Matthieu reçut une bouteille d'un très vieux Whisky irlandais, puisqu'il qu'il en était amateur et de la part de Manon, un polo d'une certaine marque au dessin de crocodile. Mon fils offrit à son amie un joli bracelet à breloques de toutes les couleurs.

Il leur restait chacun un présent qu'ils n'osaient ouvrir. Jetant un coup d'œil à Severus, Manon comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient de lui, au sourire qu'il avait posé au coin de ses lèvres. Elle déballa la longue écharpe rose qu'elle enroula aussitôt autour de son cou, savourant la douceur de la laine. Elle n'hésita pas. Elle se leva et s'assit sans façon sur les genoux de Severus, enlaçant son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa affectueusement sur les deux joues. Le malheureux ne savait pas comment réagir et je vis une rougeur subite colorer son teint d'habitude si pâle. Il restait immobile, les bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et lui rendit ses baisers. Manon, ravie, sauta de ses genoux pour m'embrasser avant de se lover dans les bras de mon fils.

Matthieu l'enlaça distraitement, plongé qu'il était dans le livre offert par Severus. Il semblait passionné par l'histoire des potions. Apparemment, le professeur avait fait mouche. Ce fut à son tour de découvrir ce que nous lui avions préparé. Tout d'abord, il déballa le cadeau de Matthieu et fut très surpris de découvrir un porte-clés avec une Tour Eiffel. Une clé y était accrochée. Celle de l'appartement que nous possédions à Paris. Matthieu lui expliqua qu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait pour visiter la capitale française. Severus resta un instant sans voix, touché par le geste de confiance du jeune homme. J'étais très fière de lui. Il avait compris que l'homme était digne de cette confiance et le considérait comme un membre de la famille.

La trouvaille de Manon l'amusa. Elle avait trouvé un tee-shirt noir avec l'inscription en blanc « je suis un sorcier ». Il avait gardé mon cadeau pour la fin. Était-ce intentionnel ? Comment avait-il deviné la provenance de chaque paquet ? Il écarta le papier pour découvrir un nécessaire de bureau comprenant un petit socle décoré d'une chouette pouvant accueillir une plume, un encrier et un sous-main de cuir. Alors qu'il levait un sourcil curieux, je lui confiai que j'avais pris conseil auprès d'Albus qui avait constaté que le bureau de son Maître des Potions avait besoin d'un coup de neuf. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais le sourire et le merci qu'il m'adressa me confirma que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

Ce fut mon tour. Le premier paquet que je défis fut celui de Matthieu. Une jolie petite boite ouvragée décorative contenait un bon d'achat dans un grand magasin de Londres. Manon avait choisi pour moi une jolie chemise de nuit assortie de son déshabillé de soie. Un peu gênée de déballer ces vêtements de nuit devant un Severus intéressé, je m'empressai de découvrir son cadeau. Je fus touchée par le geste et l'intérêt qu'il avait mis dans le choix de mon cadeau. Le foulard était magnifique, de la couleur exacte de mes yeux. À l'instar de Manon, je le mis autour de mon cou et la douceur de la soie me rappela celle de celui qui l'avait choisi pour moi.

Finalement, nous nous levâmes pour nous remercier, j'osai même embrasser Severus sur les joues… Matthieu déclara alors qu'il était affamé. Nous nous rendîmes alors à la cuisine où Severus leva le sort de chauffage et nous nous attablâmes.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et dura plus d'une heure. Nous devisions gaiement, parlant de choses et d'autres. L'homme, que je trouvais si froid à mon arrivée dans cette maison, faisait preuve d'une cordialité et d'une humanité surprenante, quand on connaissait le personnage. Oh, bien sûr, je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais Vittorio et surtout Albus, m'avaient parlé de lui, me décrivant un caractère intransigeant et austère. J'avais beaucoup discuté avec le vieux sorcier, depuis la maladie de son professeur. Il était venu plusieurs fois manger avec moi alors que Severus était à Poudlard, en cours ou dans son laboratoire.

De nos échanges était ressortie une amitié réelle entre le vieil homme et moi. Il m'avait raconté les grandes lignes de sa vie, d'abord professeur puis directeur adjoint, pour finir à la tête de l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait accueilli Severus alors qu'il avait onze ans et avait tout de suite discerné en ce jeune garçon une rare intelligence, avec un don particulier pour les potions. Son enfance rude, son adolescence chahutée, ses choix contestables et sa rédemption en faisaient un être à part. Sa forte personnalité, forgée par ces années difficiles, ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était à vif et ne tolérait aucune défaillance. Il était aussi exigeant envers lui-même qu'envers les autres.

Albus avait eu, un jour, une phrase qui me tournait parfois en tête. Il m'avait dit : « Severus est quelqu'un de difficile à apprivoiser mais si vous réussissez, vous serez la plus heureuse des femmes ». Il est vrai que je me sentais attirée par lui mais de là à vouloir l'apprivoiser, comme disait Albus… La tâche me paraissait ardue…

Le foulard dans mon cou me prouvait la sensibilité de l'homme. Il avait choisi la couleur parfaite pour moi. Aurais-je réussi à l'apprivoiser, comme disait Albus ?

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, la discussion autour de la table tournait autour de l'école de sorcellerie. Les jeunes avaient les yeux brillants en écoutant Severus leur décrire le château. Sa voix grave ensorcelait ceux qui l'écoutait, même les hommes y étaient sensibles. Je pouvait le remarquer avec Matthieu, comme je l'avais fait avec Vittorio, la veille.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, la vaisselle rangée, le professeur de potions proposa de nous emmener à Poudlard. Manon et Matthieu furent enthousiastes et montèrent chercher leurs manteaux, écharpes et gants, sur les conseils de Severus. Poudlard se trouvant en Écosse, la neige et le froid régnaient en maître.

Le professeur me demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes. Il prit Manon et Matthieu chacun par un bras et ils disparurent. Je n'eus pas beaucoup à attendre. Severus réapparut très vite.

— J'ai laissé les jeunes avec Albus qui prend soin d'eux. Ils nous attendent. Approche…

J'eus un sourire.

— Te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as dit la deuxième fois que tu m'as fait transplaner ?

— Oui, mais je ne t'embrasserai pas en arrivant, pas devant ton fils, son amie et surtout Albus…, murmura-t-il. Je vais le faire avant…

Lentement, j'allai vers lui. Il ouvrit les bras pour les refermer autour de moi. Je levai la tête en fermant les yeux. J'eus un petit soupir quand je sentis les lèvres fines se poser sur les miennes, la langue titiller la mienne et les grandes mains encercler mon visage. Le baiser fut doux, tendre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'essayait de l'érotiser.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'écartai doucement, détachant mes lèvres des siennes.

— Tu ne m'emmènes pas ? chuchotai-je surprise.

— Bien sûr que si, mais je vais d'abord te lâcher et te prendre juste le bras, comme je l'ai fait avec les jeunes. Ils seraient surpris si nous arrivions collés l'un à l'autre… Tu ne crois pas ?

— Je ne sais pas s'ils seraient aussi surpris que tu le penses…

Severus eut un rictus narquois.

— C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui t'empresses de t'éloigner de moi dès que tu entends ton fils arriver ?

Je me raidis légèrement.

— C'est un reproche ? demandai-je assez sèchement.

Il haussa les sourcils.

— Du calme, petit chat sauvage ! Ce n'est pas du tout un reproche, juste une constatation. En fait, cela me convient parfaitement. J'ai horreur des démonstrations d'affection en public.

Je hochai la tête.

— Pardonne-moi mais j'ai tendance à sortir les griffes dès qu'il s'agit de Matthieu…

— J'en prends note… Je te rappelle que nous sommes attendus et si tu ne veux pas que ton fils se fasse des idées, nous ferions bien d'y aller !

— Attends ! Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. J'aime mon fils, je l'ai élevé du mieux que j'ai pu, je lui ai sacrifié vingt ans de ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois qui je veux, quand je veux. Il ne se mêlera pas de ma vie, sinon pour me défendre. Donc il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, cela m'est égal. Compris ?

Un léger sourire planait sur ses lèvres quand il me saisit le bras pour nous entraîner tous les deux…

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais affalée dans les bras de Severus, les regards moqueurs de mon fils et de son amie et celui rieur d'Albus, posés sur nous.

— Dis-donc, maman, tu n'en profiterais pas un peu ? Méfiez-vous Severus, bientôt vous devrez la porter…

— Ce n'est pas un problème ! s'exclama-t-il. Joignant le geste à la parole, je me sentis soudain soulevée dans les airs, le visage dans son cou, sous les rires des trois autres. Amusée malgré ma gêne, j'éclatai de rire en criant.

— Severus ! Lâchez moi ! Je peux marcher, enfin !

L'homme me reposa lentement sur mes pieds, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Je lui offris un sourire tendre que mon fils capta. Matthieu s'approcha de moi et me pris le bras pour me faire avancer vers le château, tout en me dévisageant. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens pour me transmettre toute sa tendresse. Sans se parler, nous étions complices. Nous nous connaissions bien, avions un lien très fusionnel, ce qui permettait au jeune homme de discerner ce qui semblait se passer entre Severus et moi. Il l'acceptait, sans se permettre de me juger ou de me dissuader. Sans me pousser non plus dans une éventuelle relation.

Albus tenait le bras de Manon, tandis que Severus fermait la marche. Le directeur nous fit visiter l'essentiel des pièces. L'immense salle des repas, la salle commune de chaque Maison, quelques salles de classe. Le laboratoire du Maître des Potions subjugua Matthieu, avec ses chaudrons, ses divers ustensiles et ingrédients. Pour ma part, je détaillai sa salle de classe, austère, sombre, froide et son bureau, juste orné de tentures vert et argent, au couleur de sa Maison, Serpentard. Nous terminâmes par le bureau directorial puis Albus nous invita à prendre le thé dans son salon.

Tout décoré de rouge et or, les couleurs de la Maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti quelques quatre-vingt dix ans plus tôt, la pièce était chaleureuse et accueillante. Nous fûmes, nous les Français, un peu effrayés par l'apparition soudaine d'un elfe de maison, curieuse petite créature, maigrelette et laide, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés différents gâteaux ainsi que cinq tasses et une théière fumante. Pimky, c'était son nom, se prosterna devant nous avant de disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

Manon, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, se proposa de faire le service. Nous sirotâmes le breuvage avec plaisir, certains couloirs du château étant très froids. Particulièrement les cachots où se trouvaient le laboratoire et la salle de classe. La conversation que nous avions eue quand Severus m'avait emmenée ici me revint en mémoire. Je ne m'étonnais plus, maintenant, de sa préférence pour la cuisine de Minerva et son chauffage…

Nous discutâmes longuement avec le vieil homme qui nous fit découvrir le livre « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». L'ouvrage nous émerveilla, avec ses images animées et sa capacité à s'écrire tout seul, au gré des évènements qui se produisaient au château.

Il était près de seize heures lorsque Albus transplana avec Manon et Matthieu, Severus avec moi. Nous décidâmes alors d'aller faire un tour sur le marché de Noël et la fête foraine qui se tenaient au bout de Hyde Park. Severus se fit un peu prier mais finalement nous accompagna. À peine arrivés, les bonnes odeurs de vin chaud, de churros, de gaufres nous mirent l'eau à la bouche et nous nous régalâmes de ces douceurs d'hiver. Albus avait revêtu pour l'occasion, un costume moldu qui paraissait étrange sur lui. Je l'avais toujours vu portant une grande robe bleue ou grise, j'y étais habituée. Le voir habillé comme tout le monde changeait le bonhomme.

Nous déambulâmes tranquillement parmi les allées encombrées de familles, admirant les stands divers et variés. La fête foraine battait son plein, avec ses manèges à sensation. Je réussis, je ne sais comment, à attirer Severus dans un train rapide. Je profitai de la force centrifuge pour me coller à lui, ce qu'il accepta bien volontiers, un bras autour de mes épaules. Avec l'excuse de me tenir, j'entourai sa taille de mes bras et me blottis contre lui. Le tour passa très vite, trop vite à mon goût. Je descendis du manège en riant, tenant la main du sombre professeur qui arborait un sourire complaisant, comme on en aurait eu un avec une enfant.

Manon et Matthieu s'engagèrent dans la file d'attente d'une attraction à sensations. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je les vis monter, sanglés dans un siège, à cent mètres de haut pour chuter brusquement. Les cris de surprise et de frayeur me firent rire. Quelle idée de monter là-dedans ! Severus, par jeu, chercha à m'y entraîner, ce que je refusai catégoriquement. Albus n'arrêtait pas de rire et le temps passa très vite. La nuit était tombée quand nous décidâmes de rentrer.

Sitôt arrivés, Albus alluma le feu dans la cheminée, Severus monta chercher sa bouteille de Whisky, Matthieu prépara les verres et Manon et moi firent chauffer les restes des petits fours de la fête. Il était dix-huit heures et nous trinquâmes à ce Noël de paix et de joies. Nous partageâmes les restes de la veille, autour de la table de salon agrandie magiquement pour l'occasion, n'ayant pas envie de rejoindre la cuisine.

À vingt-deux heures, Albus prit congé et disparut vers Poudlard. Manon et Matthieu montèrent se coucher. Severus et moi nous retrouvâmes en tête à tête…


	15. Chapter 14 : Jeux amoureux

La suite pour vous, avec du retard pour cause de vacances, j'en suis désolée. Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi. Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Si cette fic vous plait c'est aussi grâce à fantomette34 et à Eladora.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : jeux amoureux

Lola et moi nous retrouvâmes en tête à tête. Je lui servis une rasade de Whisky et débarrassai la table de salon d'un coup de baguette. Je descendis à la cuisine, après lui avoir enjoint de rester assise dans le confortable fauteuil, pour ranger ce qui traînait. La méthode sorcière avait l'avantage d'être rapide, aussi fus-je vite revenu. Un silence paisible s'installa entre nous alors que nous dégustions le liquide ambré. Je rompis ce silence.

— Merci Lola, pour ces deux jours. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je fête Noël. Dans mon enfance, ma mère sorcière n'avait pas pour coutume de fêter ce jour et mon père était saoul tous les soirs. Pour moi, c'était un jour comme les autres. Sans repas, sans cadeau. Je n'en ai jamais été malheureux, puisque je n'ai rien connu d'autre.

Je vis les yeux bleus de ma compagne s'embuer de larmes. Sa compassion et sa tristesse m'atteignirent en plein cœur. J'avais déjà remarqué son empathie envers les autres, mais là, elle était clairement dirigée vers moi et cela me bouleversa.

Je la rejoignis, la soulevai dans mes bras, pris sa place et l'assis en travers de mes genoux. Aussitôt, elle se blottit contre moi, ses bras autour de mon torse, la tête sur mon épaule. Je pus sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je tressaillis lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur ma cicatrice, mais je ne me dégageai pas. De sa part je l'acceptai, je ne sus pourquoi.

Je me sentis durcir lorsqu'un petit bout de langue se promena sur ma blessure. Je découvrais à quel point cet endroit pouvait être érogène. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant envahir par le plaisir. Les petites mains détachèrent les premiers boutons de ma chemise, tandis que la langue continuait son œuvre. Ses doigts se baladaient sur le haut de mon torse. Ils finirent de déboutonner mon vêtement, écartèrent les pans de ma chemise et se glissèrent sur mes flancs, me faisant frissonner. Lorsque les index titillèrent mes tétons, je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

La langue joueuse traça le chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres, bientôt recouvertes par celles de Lola. Je lui laissai les rênes du baiser et ne le regrettai pas. Sa tendresse et sa douceur m'ébranlèrent jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je n'avais jamais laissé une femme m'embrasser de la sorte, femme Mangemort ou fille de joie. Moi, l'homme dur, froid, impitoyable, limite cruel, je me mis à fondre dans les bras et sous les baisers de ce petit bout de femme. Quelle était cette magie ? Cette sorcellerie ? Avait-elle des pouvoirs inconnus pour me transformer ainsi en un bonbon de guimauve ?

Mon subconscient me conjurait de me laisser aller, alors que ma conscience me poussait à me révolter, à me débattre. Le subliminal de la situation prit le pas sur le sens. Je me laissai envahir par Lola, au propre comme au figuré. Je la laissai m'embrasser, me caresser, descendre de mes genoux pour se placer entre mes jambes. Ses mains agiles déboutonnèrent mon pantalon et s'insinuèrent dans mon boxer, libérant l'objet de sa convoitise.

Lorsque ses lèvres chaudes glissèrent sur moi, je ne pus retenir un grognement, lequel provoqua le sourire de Lola, que je discernai clairement autour de mon sexe. La drôlesse s'amusait de mon émoi… J'étais proche de l'extase, les lèvres et la langue de la souveraine de mes sens m'emportaient irrésistiblement vers la jouissance, que je pressentais explosive. Dans un sursaut de conscience, j'essayai de l'éloigner de moi mais elle tint bon et je ne pus retenir mon plaisir qui jaillit en saccades interminables.

Lola ne me lâcha pas une seconde, s'appliquant à accompagner chaque spasme de mon exaltation. Même lorsque mon excitation retomba, elle continua ses caresses, provoquant encore des frissons incontrôlables. Quand elle releva la tête, je vis ses yeux bleus brillants, le sourire épanoui sur ses lèvres et un sentiment de puissance et de force m'envahit. Jamais je n'avais connu une telle félicité, un tel plaisir lors d'une fellation. Peut-être parce que celles que j'avais expérimentées étaient monnayées. Ou peut-être, tout simplement, parce que c'était Lola…

Un trouble certain me prenait dès que j'étais en contact avec cette femme. Pouvait-on appeler ça un sentiment ? Je n'en étais pas vraiment convaincu. Je manquais d'éléments de comparaison en ce qui concernait l'amour. Mais qu'était-ce donc l'amour ? Comment savoir si ce que je ressentais était ce sentiment intense qui relie deux êtres pour la vie, ou une simple attraction sexuelle qui s'estomperait au bout de quelques mois ?

Alors que je me perdais dans ces conjectures philosophiques, Lola était remontée sur mes genoux et s'était re-blottie dans mes bras. Mes bras que j'avais refermés sur elle sans m'en rendre compte. Je réalisai en même temps que j'avais mes lèvres sur son front et que je la serrais très fort contre moi. Comme si mon corps avait pris le relai de mon cerveau pour la remercier du plaisir qu'elle venait de me donner.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, je baissai les yeux et constatai que ma douce amie s'était endormie. Je sentis une énorme bouffée de tendresse monter en moi, chose que je n'avais jamais éprouvé, avant elle. Même pour Lily… Et je n'eus même pas peur !

La tenant toujours dans mes bras, je me relevai, saisis ma baguette et, d'un geste, éteignis les lumières. Je montai les escaliers et entrai dans la chambre de Lola. Je la déposai doucement sur son lit et entrepris de lui enlever ses chaussures et ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements, je m'apprêtai à la glisser entre les draps. C'est alors qu'elle s'accrocha à mon cou en murmurant.

— Reste avec moi… Je te promets de me réveiller…

Le ton endormi de sa voix me fit rire doucement.

— Ne te réveille pas, douce Lola. Tu es fatiguée après t'être démenée pour nous pendant deux jours. Et merci pour ces minutes délicieuses que tu m'as fait vivre…

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la belle.

— J'ai aimé te faire plaisir, Severus, me souffla-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Viens te coucher près de moi et…

Un bâillement l'interrompit. Je pouffai en m'essayant sur le bord du lit.

— Tu tombes de sommeil, je préfèrerais que tu sois pleinement éveillée. De plus, il est hors de question que je te fasse l'amour alors que ton fils est à quelques mètres. Tu devras patienter…

Je me penchai pour murmurer à son oreille.

— Charmante Lola, j'ai adoré ce que tu m'as fait… Je te promets de te rendre ce plaisir au centuple, mais pas avant que ton fils soit retourné en France…

— Tu peux quand même m'embrasser avant de me quitter…

Bien évidemment, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et tirèrent fortement. Si bien que je me retrouvai couché sur elle. La diablesse ! Au fond, pourquoi ne pas lui donner un vrai baiser ? Je l'enlaçai et m'allongeai de tout mon long sur le corps offert. Aussitôt, elle entoura mon bassin de ses jambes et se colla à moi.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour être à nouveau excité. Je pensai soudain qu'elle n'avait pas eu la satisfaction des sens, comme moi, et qu'elle devait ressentir une certaine frustration.

— Fais-moi jouir, Severus, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Comment résister ? Je ne tentai même pas. Je lui enlevai son slip de dentelle, sortis mon sexe bandé de sa prison de vêtements et, comme la veille, me plaquai contre sa vulve brûlante. Quelques frottements suffirent à nous faire exploser ensemble, frissonnants et gémissants.

De longues minutes plus tard, Lola s'écarta doucement de moi pour me regarder. Un sourire au fond des yeux, elle me dit.

— Tu es sur moi, ton sexe sur le mien et tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour… Comment appelles-tu ça ?

Tranquillement, je m'écartai d'elle, lançai un « Récurvite » sur nous deux, remis mes habits en place et la recouvris de la couette.

— Délicieuse Lola, dis-je d'une voix encore rauque de plaisir, le jour où nous serons seuls, sans ton fils et son amie, sans Minerva et l'autre folle, je te ferai l'amour. Et là, tu sauras la différence ! Quand je me glisserai en toi, tu ne sauras plus où tu commences et où je finis. Nous ne serons plus qu'un. Maintenant, dors mon ange, demain sera un autre jour…

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et m'éloignai lentement vers la porte. Avant de sortir, je la regardai une dernière fois et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi avec toute la tendresse du monde. Des regrets aussi, notamment celui de ne pas passer la nuit dans mes bras et de ne pas se réveiller ainsi le lendemain. Moi aussi, je l'espérais. Un jour, peut-être bientôt…

La porte se referma sur Severus. Je me retournai dans mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres, alanguie par le plaisir. J'avais encore sur la langue la perception de son sexe. Comme il était dur et doux à la fois ! Une barre de fer dans un gant de soie… Cet homme était incroyable ! Généreux et tellement respectueux.

Le plaisir avait été certain mais la présence proche de Matthieu bloquait quelque peu ma libido qui ne s'était jamais autant réveillée que depuis que je côtoyais «L'homme sombre de Poudlard ». Le fait de savoir mon fils à quelques pas entravait ma spontanéité et ma sensualité. Même si Severus n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre tout à l'heure…

Je m'endormis, le corps pas complètement apaisé. Je me réveillai tôt, avant sept heures. Je passai un long moment dans la baignoire, à me détendre et me préparer à revoir Severus. Les moments que nous avions partagés hier soir me semblaient hors du temps et j'étais un peu gênée de le retrouver ce matin. À la lumière du jour, ma performance de la veille me paraissait énorme, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Non seulement, j'avais pris l'initiative de sucer Severus, mais, cerise sur le gâteau, je lui avais demandé de me faire jouir ! Mon Dieu ! J'espérais juste que ma mère n'avait pas vu mon comportement de là-haut ! Je me sentais un peu honteuse, j'avais peur qu'il me prenne pour une frustrée ayant à tout prix besoin de sexe, ou pire encore, pour une nymphomane.

Même s'il m'avait déjà procuré du plaisir, la situation n'était pas la même. Hier soir, c'était moi qui avait provoqué le désir. Malgré le fait que j'avais adoré le faire, je n'en étais pas particulièrement fière. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'avais eu que deux homme dans ma vie. Laurent et quelqu'un que j'avais rencontré au cours d'un voyage pour mon métier, aux Etats-Unis. Ce dernier ne m'avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable et notre relation n'avait duré que quelques heures. Cela n'avait été que l'histoire d'un soir, de deux solitudes qui se rencontrent. Après quoi, j'étais rentrée en France et je m'étais consacrée uniquement à mon fils et à mon métier qui nous faisait vivre plus que très confortablement. Cela datait de dix ans.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de la salle de bain, m'habillai et descendis à la cuisine. La pièce était vide, sans trace du sorcier. Aucune tranche de bacon n'était en train de grésiller, aucune odeur de café ou de thé. La cuisine était parfaitement propre et rangée. N'était-il pas encore levé ?

À ce moment j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas rapides s'approcher de la pièce. Vite, je m'affairai à faire chauffer de l'eau pour la théière. Je tournais le dos à la porte aussi ne vis-je pas Severus marquer un temps d'arrêt en me voyant. Comme je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, je me retournai et me perdis dans les iris noires qui me détaillaient. Il était nonchalamment appuyé de l'épaule contre le montant de la porte, un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres.

Comme je ne disais rien, me contentant de le regarder, il s'écarta de la porte et s'approcha de moi, tel un félin qui joue avec sa proie. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en me voyant me tordre les mains.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lola ? murmura-t-il de sa voix de basse.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire, si je pouvais lui avouer ma honte de mon comportement. Il se moquerait probablement de moi. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte qu'il avait les bras chargés de sacs contenant du pain et des croissants. Je fus si émue qu'il ait pensé à Matthieu que quelques larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Voyant cela, il fronça les sourcils, posa les sacs sur la table et se retourna vers moi. Il me prit les bras dans ses grandes mains.

— Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu as, Lola.

— Je…je… Tu as pensé à Matthieu… bredouillai-je.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, il gronda.

— Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui te bouleverse.

Sa voix grave me fit frissonner. L'inquiétude qui y perçait me décida à lui dire.

— Je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je ne suis pas comme ça, Severus. Je ne fais pas ça d'habitude, avec personne. Je n'ai pas eu de relation avec un homme depuis dix ans et…

— Lola, me coupa-t-il, Lola arrête, s'il te plait. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas aimé ce que tu m'as fait ?Crois-tu que j'ai pensé une seule seconde que tu te comportais comme une prostituée ?

Je baissai la tête, incapable de le regarder. Il glissa deux doigts sous mon menton et releva mon visage. Il avait immédiatement compris mon état d'esprit.

— Ecoute-moi, petite sotte. Hier soir, tu m'as donné un plaisir incroyable. J'ai touché le paradis grâce à toi, Lola ! Et toi, tu penses que tu m'as choqué ? Tu es merveilleuse, Lola. Un homme tel que moi ne mérite pas la perle que tu es.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. J'étais bouleversée par ses paroles. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme ?

Ce constat m'effraya. Je l'aimais ! En quelques semaines, cet homme avait réussi là où plusieurs autres avaient échoué. Avec son dédain du début, son intérêt progressif, sa belle voix, son allure glorieuse, il avait su se faire aimer de moi, pourtant si difficile. Je n'avais trouvé personne qui valait mon premier amour, mon mari. Je n'avais pas cherché non plus. Et lui, tout naturellement, s'était insinué dans mon cœur. Sans faire d'effort, juste par son charisme. Et son don à me donner du plaisir…

Brusquement, mon cerveau se déconnecta. Je ne fus plus consciente que de ses lèvres qui buvaient mes larmes, de ses mains qui me pressaient contre lui, de son grand corps qui se courbait pour mieux approcher le mien. Enfin, il m'embrassa. Je pus sentir sur sa langue l'eau salée qu'il avait recueilli sur mes joues. Quel baiser ! Il me réconforta et m'enivra. Son étreinte toute de douceur et de tendresse apaisa mes larmes. Je le sentis soupirer alors que je me détendais.

Il se redressa un peu, posa ses mains autour de mon visage et appuya son front contre le mien.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Lola, chuchota-t-il. Quelque chose est en train de m'arriver, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça me terrifie. Tout ce dont j'ai conscience, c'est que c'est toi qui provoques ça.

— Tu n'as pas une petite idée sur ce que ça pourrait être ? soufflai-je dans un sourire.

Il ne me rendit pas mon sourire. Au contraire, ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus quand il murmura.

— Je ne sais pas aimer, Lola. Je n'ai jamais aimé, sinon il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, sans que rien ne se passe entre elle et moi.

— Je pourrais t'apprendre, murmurai-je.

Là, il eut un petit rire.

— Tu vas devoir m'apprendre à vivre, à rire, à aimer… Ça risque de faire beaucoup pour une seule petite bonne femme comme toi.

— Le dur labeur ne me fait pas peur. Devrai-je t'apprendre comment te comporter au lit, aussi ? fis-je espiègle.

Son rire fut plus franc, grave et magnifique.

— Enseigne-moi ce que tu sais, je t'enseignerai ce que je sais… susurra-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

Après quoi, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'enlaça, plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et me pressa contre lui pour me faire sentir son désir. J'amorçai un lent mouvement du bassin, dans le but de l'exciter un peu plus. Il était particulièrement réceptif. Son baiser gagna en intensité, ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, son sexe se durcit encore plus. Un grognement lui échappa, un frisson le traversa. Soudain, il me repoussa. Abasourdie, je le dévisageai. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Il est dit que nous ne serons jamais tranquilles… murmura-t-il.

J'eus brusquement conscience d'un bruit de voix, de pas dans les escaliers. Manon et Matthieu descendaient. Severus posa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et s'éclipsa dans la lingerie. Sans doute le temps de se calmer… Cette pièce était décidément la bienvenue !

Les jeunes entrèrent dans la cuisine. Après m'avoir embrassée, ils s'attablèrent. Matthieu était tout content d'avoir des croissants. Il en avala deux en un temps record et s'attelait à tartiner de beurre la moitié d'une baguette quand Severus remonta de la lingerie, deux chemises blanches et un pantalon noir sur le bras. Mon fils le remercia chaleureusement pour la délicate intention qu'il avait eue à son égard. Le sorcier inclina la tête, posa ses vêtements sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit pour déguster une viennoiserie.

Je posai une tasse de café devant lui. Il me remercia d'un long regard, qui n'échappa pas à Matthieu. Mon fils eut un petit sourire mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Après le petit déjeuner, les plus jeunes décidèrent d'aller à Oxford en bus. Ils allaient essayer d'avoir rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'université pour une éventuelle demande d'inscription. Manon gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, ce qui me réjouissait. Ce qui me ravissait également, c'était le fait que Severus et moi allions être seuls pendant quelques heures. Il devait s'être fait la même réflexion car il me jeta un coup d'œil intéressé.

Je rangeai la cuisine pendant que Manon et Matthieu se préparaient. Severus était monté ranger ses vêtements. Je me sentais fébrile. La perspective d'être seule avec le sorcier m'excitait autant qu'elle m'angoissait. Enfin la porte claqua. J'attendis quelques minutes et montai vers mon étage alors que Severus descendait du sien. Il m'attendit devant ma porte et me susurra d'une voix rauque :

— Ta chambre ou la mienne ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Un vacarme se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée.


	16. Chapter 15 : Encore raté !

Le quinzième chapitre déjà… Merci à vous pour vos lectures et vos reviews, il vous faut de la patience, le chapitre tant attendu n'est pas encore là. Je m'amuse beaucoup à frustrer Lola et Severus… et vous aussi ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…  
Merci Fantomette34, merci Eladora…

Chapitre 15 : Encore raté !

— Ta chambre ou la mienne ?

Lola n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un vacarme se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

La voix de Minerva retentit.

— Hou, hou ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Nous nous regardâmes, consternés, avant de nous faufiler discrètement dans nos appartements respectifs. J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'appuyai contre la porte refermée, me pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Quand serions-nous tranquilles pour explorer cette chose qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre ? Quel mauvais génie s'amusait à empêcher tout rapprochement prolongé entre Lola et moi ?

J'entendais la voix geignarde se Sybille, celle plus sèche de Minerva qui semblait houspiller l'illuminée. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? je décidai de descendre me faire un café avant de m'exiler à Poudlard pour quelques heures de paix. Poudlard ! Mais oui ! C'est là-bas que je devais emmener Lola pour être tranquille… Mais cela n'était plus d'actualité. J'attendrai que les jeunes Français soient repartis. Lola aura l'esprit plus libre, probablement. Allons, quelques jours de patience…

Je mettais une capsule dans la machine à café quand Minerva déboula dans la cuisine, passablement énervée. Je haussai un sourcil.

— Ah, bonjour Severus. Comment allez-vous ?

— Mieux que vous apparemment, susurrai-je.

— Je prendrais bien un café aussi… Serré, s'il vous plait. Par Merlin, Sybille va me rendre folle ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

J'eus un rictus moqueur. — Qu'a-t-elle donc encore fait ?

— Figurez-vous qu'elle a eu la bonne idée de dire au premier ministre français, en pleine séance de divination et perdue dans ses prédictions, dans un grand hôtel parisien, que son épouse était à un étage supérieur, en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec un de ses ministres…

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui surpris mon ancienne collègue. Ce devait être la première fois que je m'esclaffais ainsi devant elle…

— Ne riez pas Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous auriez vu la cavalcade dans les étages de l'hôtel pour retrouver les pêcheurs !

Voyant mon air amusé, elle ne retint plus son rire.

— Je reconnais que, vu d'ici, c'était une situation amusante, si l'on ne tient pas compte des dégâts matrimoniaux. Bref, nous avons profité de la pagaille générale pour prendre congé des organisateurs, la séance étant bien entendu, annulée.

— Voilà pourquoi vous êtes rentrées plus tôt que prévu…

— Oui, oh seulement une journée…

— Journée qui fait toute la différence, grinçai-je.

Minerva me regarda sans comprendre puis haussa les épaules avant de remonter chercher son linge à laver. Quant à moi, je vidai ma tasse, mis ma cape et disparus vers l'Ecosse.

Je tendis l'oreille. Des éclats de voix me parvenaient depuis les étages inférieurs. Une porte claqua, puis plus rien. Je m'installai, un livre à la main, dans un confortable fauteuil crapaud que j'avais trouvé dans une boutique de Portobello Road, quelque semaines auparavant. Il me fallait occuper mon esprit pour repousser le désir qui me dévorait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le silence fut troublé par les pas de Severus qui descendait. Il sembla marquer un arrêt à mon étage pour finalement continuer vers le bas. Dans quel état d'esprit était-il ? Dans le même état de frustration que moi ?

je tentai vainement de m'intéresser à mon livre. Pourtant, j'avais longtemps attendu ce très récent roman d'un de mes auteurs favoris. Ce nouveau Levy était très prometteur et j'avais hâte de me plonger dedans. Mais ça, c'était avant que Severus ne m'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs…  
Plus rien ne me fascinait plus que ce qu'il avait à m'offrir. Et c'était bien compréhensible. Depuis dix ans que je n'avais pas eu envie d'un homme, celui-là, si j'en jugeais par les moments intenses que nous avions partagés, promettait de me combler au-delà de toute espérance.

Oui mais voilà… Chaque fois que nous ébauchions un semblant de rapprochement, je le conçois assez poussé, des incidents indépendants de notre volonté s'acharnaient à nous séparer au moment fatidique. Quelle poisse !

Bon, procédons par ordre ! Le cas Matthieu… Dans quelques jours, Manon et lui repartiraient en France. Non pas que j'avais hâte de me débarrasser de mon fils mais, pour une fois, j'avais envie de ne penser qu'à moi. Ensuite Minerva et Sybille. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'informe de leurs futures séances de divination à l'extérieur. Puis il fallait jongler avec l'emploi du temps du professeur de mon cœur…

Mon Dieu ! Une migraine commençait à poindre et il n'était pas encore dix heures du matin… Heureusement, nous étions samedi et je n'étais pas tenue de préparer le repas pour la maisonnée. Mais ma conscience me poussait à proposer mes services à mes colocataires, avant de retrouver Vittorio pour notre déjeuner hebdomadaire à la Villa Italia. Et puis j'avais très envie d'un café…

Je mettais en marche la cafetière quand Minerva sortit de la lingerie. Elle me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassant comme du bon pain. Puis elle se mit à me raconter les derniers exploits de sa collègue. Je riais aux éclats, pensant aux déboires de notre pauvre République Française…

En dehors de cet épisode, leur tournée européenne était un succès tel que leur agenda pour l'année à venir se remplissait rapidement. Mine de rien, en arguant du fait que je devais m'organiser, je m'enquis des dates auxquelles elles seraient absentes. La vieille Ecossaise conjura une feuille de papier, qu'elle transforma en calendrier et coloria les semaines où elles seraient en séance à travers le Royaume Uni ou à l'étranger. Très vite, la feuille se teinta de rose, ne laissant que quelques jours épars, chaque mois, pendant lesquels elles resteraient à la maison.

Comme que je me proposais de leur cuisiner quelque chose avant de retrouver Vittorio, Minerva m'assura qu'elles n'avaient besoin de rien, que l'on était samedi et qu'elle m'interdisait d'enfreindre le règlement de la maison. De plus, Severus était parti à Poudlard, donc personne n'avait besoin de moi.

Il me vint alors l'idée d'inviter la sorcière à déjeuner avec Vittorio et moi. Idée qu'elle trouva excellente. Mon ami n'y verrait aucun inconvénient puisque je le suspectais d'éprouver une admiration sans borne pour la grande Minerva McGonagall… Il m'avait confié un jour qu'il aurait voulu étudier à Poudlard, l'Italie ne comptant pas d'école de sorcellerie.

Les jeunes sorciers italiens suivaient un cursus scolaire comme les moldus. À l'âge de seize ans, âge légal pour quitter l'enseignement classique, il leur était proposé une formation spécifique de deux ans, le temps d'apprendre l'essentiel des sorts et de la magie générale. Soit pas grand-chose par rapport à l'instruction donnée aux jeunes sorciers anglais, américains, allemands ou français. C'est pourquoi, soucieux de son éducation, ses parents l'avaient envoyé à l'âge de onze ans à Beauxbâtons.

Nous discutâmes un moment en sirotant notre café puis je montai, l'esprit plus serein, lire quelques pages de mon livre. À douze heures, je pris mon manteau, le foulard de Severus, et je descendis retrouver Minerva qui m'attendait dans la cuisine. Alors que je m'inquiétai de Sybille, ma compagne me rassura en me disant que celle-ci était partie passer quelques jours chez une lointaine parente, en Irlande. Au moins une bonne nouvelle…

Quand nous arrivâmes, bras-dessus, bras-dessous à la Villa Italia, Vittorio nous attendait, en sirotant un verre de vin blanc. Antonio se précipita pour nous ouvrir la porte et me serrer dans ses bras. Vittorio ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit que Minerva m'accompagnait. Soudain intimidé, il lui fit un baise-main qui fit sourire la vieille écossaise. Il tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye puis m'enlaça en m'embrassant.

— Mesdames, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton pompeux, vous me faites un honneur, de venir déjeuner avec moi !

Minerva et moi éclatâmes de rire. Le ton était donné. Le repas, excellent comme d'habitude, traina en longueur. À la fin de celui-ci, comme Antonio finissait son service, Minerva proposa de prendre, tous les quatre, le café à la maison. L'Italien et le Portugais acceptèrent avec joie et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés dans le salon de la grande maison du seize, Hyde Park Square. Antonio envoya un message à son épouse pour la prévenir et ne pas l'inquiéter par son retard.

Je découvris alors que celui-ci était moldu comme moi, mais très au fait de l'histoire des sorciers et de la magie, résultat de ses nombreuses années d'amitié avec Vittorio. Je me sentis un peu moins seule. En dégustant notre café, chacun y allait, plus ou moins, de l'histoire de sa vie. Alors qu'une pause se faisait dans les confidences, je profitai de l'occasion pour parler de moi. J'avais, de toute façon, l'intention d'informer Minerva du fait que j'allais devoir m'absenter quelque jours, pour régler les problèmes de succession en France. J'allais faire d'une pierre trois coups puisque je comptais raconter mon histoire à mes amis Vittorio et Antonio.

Je leur dis tout. Tous trois m'écoutèrent avec attention, puis empathie. Je discernai même des larmes dans les yeux de Minerva et de Vittorio, alors qu'Antonio avait pris une de mes mains et la maintenait serrée dans la sienne. Je fus réconfortée par les marques d'affection que je reçus d'eux. Minerva m'assura que je disposais de tout le temps nécessaire à la résolution de mes problèmes. Ils avaient vécu à la maison des années sans moi, ils pourraient bien survivre encore quelques semaines. Tout en me précisant que pour une certaine personne, cela serait sans doute difficile…  
Vittorio eut un sourire entendu alors qu'Antonio levait un sourcil interrogateur. Personne ne jugea bon de l'éclairer…

Le moment d'émotion passé, nous devisâmes tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Severus rentre de Poudlard. Il s'installa avec nous, apportant avec lui un plateau avec du thé et des gâteaux. Minerva n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il se montra assez réservé à l'égard d'Antonio, familier avec Vittorio, moqueur avec Minerva et prévenant avec moi. Mon ami portugais comprit très vite qu'un lien m'unissait au sorcier. Je le vis au sourire qui éclaira son visage lorsque Severus posa brièvement sa main sur mon bras, sans raison, tout en me regardant avec attention.

Le geste du Maître des Potions me plut. Je me sentais protégée, appréciée et importante pour lui. Ces ressentis m'avaient quittée en même temps que Laurent, lui qui était tellement attentionné envers moi. J'étais appréciée dans mon travail, bien sûr, mais pas dans la vie intime, puisque je n'en avais pas.

j'avais du mal à obliger mes yeux à se poser ailleurs que sur lui. Il était détendu, un coin de ses lèvres relevé dans un semblant de sourire. Ses longues jambes croisées, ses belles mains tenant sa tasse et la soucoupe avec grâce. Un frémissement d'envie me parcourut. Je me tournai résolument vers Minerva pour l'écouter raconter les deux semaines passées à l'étranger.

Vers dix-huit heures, Manon et Matthieu rentrèrent d'Oxford. Ils étaient ravis de leur journée puisqu'ils avaient réussi à voir le directeur de l'université qui s'était montré intéressé par leur intention de terminer leur cursus dans son établissement. Ils avaient prévu de se revoir en mai pour discuter de leur intégration dans cette prestigieuse école. Manon avait gagné, et moi aussi !

Pour fêter cela, je proposai à l'assemblée de leur préparer une omelette assortie d'une salade. Tous se montrèrent enthousiastes. Seul Antonio déclina l'invitation. Il ne travaillait pas ce soir-là mais son épouse l'attendait. Il prit congé de chacun d'entre nous et s'éclipsa. Manon, Minerva et moi nous rendîmes à la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

La soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue. Je me sentais bien, entourée de mon fils, de son amie et de mes amis sorciers. Severus restait fidèle à lui-même, droit sur sa chaise, parlant peu mais toujours à bon escient.

Le repas terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Minerva rejoignit sa chambre afin d'organiser ses prochaines sessions de divination, les jeunes montèrent se coucher, Vittorio partit retrouver Kenzo et Severus… resta avec moi pour ranger la cuisine. Il se montra nettement plus bavard qu'au diner.

— Je suppose que le fait que ton fils ait enfin accepté de terminer ses études ici te comble de joie, fit-il narquois.

J'eus un petit rire.

— Complètement ! Mais j'avais foi en Manon. Je savais qu'elle réussirait à le faire changer d'avis.

— L'homme est faible devant la femme !

Je pouffai.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit ton cas…

— Je ne sais pas. Jamais une femme ne m'a demandé quoi que ce soit ! Et heureusement !

— Ah bon ? Il me semble pourtant que, par deux fois, je t'ai demandé quelque chose et que tu l'as fait… glissai-je, taquine.

Il posa l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer et s'approcha de moi lentement. Il fit tournoyer son torchon à la manière d'un lasso et l'enroula autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

— Comme quoi tu me connais mal, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne suis pas faible, je me sens fort et j'ai envie de t'obéir pour ton plaisir et le mien. Ils sont indissociables.

Sa voix rauque était comme une râpe sur mes nerfs enflammés par le désir. Sa chaleur m'envahit et mes sens furent soumis à rude épreuve. Toutefois, un accord tacite s'était établi entre nous. Il ne se passerait rien tant que Matthieu serait là. Aussi, déposai-je un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et m'éloignai-je de lui. Il ne chercha pas à me retenir et me laissa aller avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Mes sens protestèrent mais je ne les écoutai pas.

La cuisine rangée, Severus m'entraîna au salon, un verre de whisky dans chaque main. Il s'installa dans un canapé, alluma la télévision et me fit m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je m'installai entre ses bras et nous regardâmes le dernier James Bond en sirotant le breuvage ambré. À la fin du film, j'étais endormie la tête sur l'épaule de Severus, mes bras passés autour de sa taille.

Il bougea doucement, assez pour me réveiller et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front, sur mon nez et enfin sur ma bouche. Je répondis à son baiser, subitement en alerte. Mais il ne s'en laissa pas compter. Il me repoussa en murmurant :

— Il serait préférable de ne plus nous approcher l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ton fils reparte… Cela devient trop difficile de te laisser seule dans ton lit.

Je hochai la tête.

— Tu as raison, chuchotai-je. Ils ont prévu de repartir le premier janvier, pour passer quelques jours chez les parents de Manon.

— Où habitent-ils ?

—Dans le village de mes parents. Manon et Matthieu se sont connus enfants. Nous allions tous les ans en vacances dans mon village d'enfance, enfin, moi pour une semaine. Mais Matthieu passait un mois l'été chez ses grands-parents. Il y allait à chaque période de vacances scolaires. Les deux passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble. Ils ne se quittaient jamais. Aussi, quand Manon a poursuivi ses études, est-elle venue s'installer chez moi pour étudier dans la même université que son copain d'enfance. Et leurs sentiments ont évolué…

— Qu'en pensent ses parents ?

Je souris.

— Quand Manon est née, je leur ai dit qu'il faudrait qu'on les marie plus tard… Nous nous sommes amusés pendant des années à organiser les futures noces. Et nous avons bien ri quand ils se sont rapprochés…

— Pris à votre propre piège, sourit Severus.

— Exactement. Par contre, je pense qu'ils sont un peu effrayés par le fait que leur fille veuille partir à l'étranger.

— Le fait qu'elle soit avec Matthieu et que tu sois là aussi devrait les rassurer, non ?

— Je l'espère. Ils ont confiance en moi, puisque j'ai hébergé la petite pendant près de trois ans. Je saurai les tranquilliser.

Comme je réprimais un bâillement, Severus eut un rictus amusé.

— Allez, file au lit. Je m'occupe des verres. Dors bien…

— Bonne nuit à toi aussi…

Je sentis son regard sur moi alors que je montais les escaliers. Je ne me retournai pas, sachant que si je le faisais, je lui sauterais dans les bras…


	17. Chapter 16 : Discussion

Et un nouveau chapitre pour vous, pour vous remercier de votre présence. Clin d'œil pour Fantomette34 et Eladora… N'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16 : Discussion

Encore quelques jours de vacances… Encore quelques jours avant de retrouver ces cornichons incapables qui peuplaient mes cours. Merlin, que t'avais-je donc fait pour n'avoir que des élèves obtus, mous et incompétents ! J'en étais presque à regretter la « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » d'il y a quelques années… C'est dire si j'étais désespéré !

En cette matinée froide et brumeuse, je décidai d'aller marcher un peu dans Hyde Park, pour m'oxygéner et faire passer le léger mal de tête dû à un trop plein de Whisky la veille. Les discussions tardives avec Lola ne me réussissaient pas.

Sitôt habillé, sans même avoir envie d'un petit déjeuner, je sortis de la maison. Deux minutes après, j'étais devant la grille du parc qui venait d'ouvrir. Respirant à pleins poumons l'air vivifiant, je me mis en marche et empruntai un chemin bordant la Serpentine. Arrivé devant le restaurant Dell, je fus soudain pris d'une grosse fringale… Je m'installai alors à une table, contre la fenêtre et commandai un « full English Breakfast » avec un thé noir corsé.

Alors que la serveuse m'apportait mon plat, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

— Severus ! s'exclama une voix connue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Me tournant légèrement, je vis Matthieu, en tenue de sport. Il venait visiblement de courir, probablement pour évacuer les excès des fêtes de Noël. J'eus un sourire et lui désignai la chaise face à moi.

— Assieds-toi Matthieu. Tu prendras bien un petit déjeuner avec moi… susurrai-je avec un soupçon de moquerie.

Il éclata de rire.

— Bien volontiers, je meurs de faim !

À ma grande surprise, il commanda la même chose que moi. Finalement, il avait des chances de s'intégrer au pays…

Nous devisions tranquillement, tout en mangeant de bon appétit. Puis vint le moment que je redoutais… Matthieu attrapa mon regard et ne le lâcha plus.

— Je suis inquiet pour ma mère, commença-t-il.

— Je le conçois parfaitement, dis-je prudemment.

— Elle vous a parlé d'elle, elle me l'a dit. Elle vous a raconté des moments de sa vie, les plus terribles.

— Oui… Cela te pose un problème ?

— Non ! Absolument pas. Si ma mère vous a parlé, c'est qu'elle a confiance en vous et que vous êtes digne d'elle. Si je suis inquiet, c'est à propos de ce qui pourrait se passer… entre vous.

Je haussai un sourcil.

— Tu me demandes mes intentions envers ta mère ? murmurai-je.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire. — C'est un peu ça. Je crains qu'elle ne soit un peu fragile moralement, depuis la mort de mes grands-parents, de ma tante et de sa famille. Elle semble aller bien mais la dépression est une maladie sournoise.

— Tu as peur que je profite de sa faiblesse, entre guillemets, pour obtenir d'elle… certaines faveurs.

— Ce n'est pas ce dont je vous soupçonne, Severus, pas du tout. Je crains juste qu'elle cherche dans votre compassion autre chose que de l'amitié et qu'elle souffre d'un manque de sentiment de votre part.

Je hochai lentement la tête, songeur.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, Matthieu. Sache que je n'ai jamais eu de relation suivie avec une femme. Je n'ai jamais donné de faux espoirs à aucune et jamais rien promis que je ne voulais ou ne pouvais tenir.

— Je m'en doute, je commence à vous connaitre. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Je cachai une grimace en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres. Heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas connu plus jeune…

— En ce qui concerne ta mère, poursuivis-je, nous partageons des moments d'amitié sincère. Il est… probable que cette amitié évolue vers quelque chose de plus profond. Rien n'est sûr. Par contre, ce qui l'est, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander la permission de fréquenter ta mère !

Les yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de Lola, soutinrent mon regard charbon. Puis il éclata de rire.

— Mon Dieu, si maman nous entendait, elle serait furax. Elle a horreur qu'on se mêle de sa vie.

— J'ai remarqué… grognai-je.

Ce qui fit encore s'esclaffer Matthieu. Reprenant son sérieux, il enchaîna.

— Je ne me permettrais pas de vous demander des comptes, rassurez-vous. Je voulais juste clarifier les choses avec vous pour éviter qu'elle souffre.

— Je le comprends, bien sûr, et je suis heureux que Lola ait un fils qui se soucie d'elle. Tu es un bon garçon, Matthieu. Je te promets de ne pas compromettre gravement ta mère… fis-je avec un rictus amusé.

Le jeune homme sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

— Je vais tâcher de trouver des bouchons d'oreille pour les prochains jours, jusqu'à ce que je reparte…

Je fronçai le sourcils.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Matthieu ! Je te respecte et je respecte encore plus ta mère. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi, ce ne sera pas lorsque tu seras là. Et surtout, je ne t'enverrai pas de faire-part…! Tu n'en sauras rien, tout au moins pas par moi !

Le ton sec sembla surprendre le garçon.

— Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux. Vous êtes tous deux majeurs depuis longtemps et libres. Vous n'avez de compte à rendre à personne. J'ai voulu plaisanter mais c'était indélicat de ma part, surtout vis à vis de ma mère. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit et je vous prie de l'oublier.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris. La maturité du garçon m'étonnait et me plaisait. Je tendis la main vers lui, en un geste d'apaisement. Il la serra en la recouvrant de la sienne, presque avec tendresse. Ce mouvement me rappela Lola.

— En tout cas, conclut-il, merci d'attendre que je sois parti…

Je fis un signe de tête, avec un sourire en coin. Je demandai la note au serveur que je réglai malgré l'opposition de Matthieu.

Il était dix heures quand nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Nous cheminions en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, sans aucune gêne. Nous arrivâmes à la maison près de trente minutes plus tard. Tout était calme. Nous ne vîmes personne dans la cuisine alors que nous décidions de nous faire du café. Nous nous installâmes au salon avec nos tasses et chacun un livre.

Quelques instants après, je discernai le pas léger de Lola qui descendait. Elle jeta un œil dans la pièce et fut surprise de nous y voir, son fils et moi, plongés dans la lecture. Elle s'approcha, embrassa Matthieu et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je me retins à temps de tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Par Merlin ! J'avais failli oublier que nous n'étions pas seuls !

Sa main, sur mon épaule, la pressa doucement, comme pour me signifier qu'elle avait deviné mes pensées. J'entendis son gloussement et retins un rire. Après la matinée que je venais de vivre, je ne pense pas que Matthieu se serait offusqué si j'avais dérobé un baiser à sa mère… Mais elle en serait certainement gênée. Aussi, c'était très bien que je me sois abstenu.

— Matthieu, j'ai reçu une réponse du notaire à mon mail… commença-t-elle doucement. J'ai rendez-vous le quatre janvier à son étude. Je vais repartir avec vous et demander à Emilie et Julien s'ils peuvent m'héberger quelques jours. Le temps de régler la succession, de m'occuper des tombes et des maisons.

Elle me jeta un regard désolé. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Par Merlin ! Que m'arrivait-il ? J'allais presque me mettre à pleurer comme un gamin… D'un geste lent, je posai mon livre sur la table de salon et me dirigeai vers la table aux alcools. J'avais besoin d'un remontant pour digérer la nouvelle. Je servis un verre à Matthieu qui l'accepta d'un signe de tête. Incapable d'en entendre plus, je quittai la pièce et montai à mon étage, laissant la mère et le fils discuter.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

— Tu ne veux pas loger chez Papi et Mamie ? Tu as les clés… commença Matthieu.

— Non, le coupai-je, je ne peux pas habiter chez eux, je ne peux plus… Je préfère demander aux parents de Manon.

— Maman, tu devras quand même aller chez eux et chez Tata Sophie. Il faut s'occuper de leurs affaires et de leurs maisons…

Je soupirai devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attendait et de sa charge émotionnelle. Il allait falloir que je vide les deux maisons, mon beau-frère Jean-Paul étant fils unique, de parents tous deux enfants uniques et décédés. Les vêtements, les meubles, la vaisselle, les papiers, les photos… Tout allait devoir être trié, donné… Jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à vendre les vêtements de ma famille, leurs meubles, leur vie… Mon Dieu ! Cela allait me prendre des semaines ! Mon cœur s'alourdit, les sanglots m'envahirent et je me blottis dans les bras de mon fils qui s'était levé pour me soutenir. Les larmes roulaient aussi sur ses joues. Il me serrait aussi fort que je l'enlaçais. Nous n'étions plus que nous deux et notre chagrin nous liait.

— Je viendrai le week-end, maman, je t'aiderai à trier leurs affaires.

— Non mon chéri, je ne peux pas te demander ça. Reste à Paris pour tes études, prends soin de Manon, profitez de la vie tous les deux. Tu es conscient comme elle peut être éphémère. Tu ne sais pas le bien que tu me fais en acceptant enfin de venir étudier ici, l'année prochaine.

— Je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point tu étais seule maman. Je suis désolé de t'avoir peiné en refusant d'abord de venir ici. Mais j'ai compris, ou plutôt Manon m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu as besoin de moi, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin qu'on soit proche l'un de l'autre. Depuis… que notre famille a disparu, j'ai encore plus besoin de te voir et de savoir que tu vas bien. Jamais personne ne nous séparera, jamais personne ne se mettra entre nous, maman, je te le jure ! Ni homme, ni femme ! Manon le sait et j'espère que Severus le comprendra…

À ces mots je sursautai.

— Mais que vient faire Severus la-dedans ? gloussai-je au travers de mes larmes.

Il recula, me tenant à bout de bras en me scrutant.

— Je vois clair, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Fit-il avec un rictus moqueur que n'aurait pas renié le professeur. Je sens bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous et j'en suis heureux pour toi.

— Mais il n'y a rien entre nous, sinon un début d'amitié…

— Taratata ! Il m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait l'intention de te courtiser…

J'éclatai de rire, tellement le mot désuet était l'antithèse de Severus. Il était tout sauf courtois ! Et il était plutôt du genre à être direct plutôt que perdre du temps à faire la cour à une femme.

— Ah oui ? Et quand avez-vous parlé tous les deux ?

— Pas plus tard que ce matin, quand je l'ai retrouvé, par un pur hasard, dans un café au bord de la Serpentine. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble et avons discuté de la vie.

J'étais un peu circonspecte. Qu'est-ce que Severus avait bien pu raconter à mon fils ? Probablement rien d'important, connaissant la discrétion du bonhomme. Mais quand même, j'aurais voulu être une petite souris pour épier leur conversation.

— N'essaie pas de me piocher, je ne te dirai rien ! s'amusa-t-il en me claquant une bise sur la joue. Puis il me reprit dans ses bras en murmurant.

— Je t'aime maman.

— Je t'aime aussi mon chaton, chuchotai-je.

Manon entra à ce moment dans le salon et, ouvrant ses bras, nous enlaça tous les deux. S'ensuivirent de longues minutes d'amour et de tendresse nous réunissant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Manon était une jeune fille pleine d'empathie et de gentillesse. Puisse leur couple durer toute la vie car jamais je ne retrouverais une aussi précieuse belle-fille. Nous nous séparâmes les yeux pleins de larmes et je décidai d'emmener tout le monde manger à la Villa Italia. J'appelai Minerva, qui se montra ravie, puis Severus, qui leva un sourcil, enfin j'envoyai un texto à Vittorio, qui me répondit aussitôt qu'il nous attendrait sur place vers douze heures trente. Albus choisit ce moment pour apparaitre dans le couloir de l'entrée. D'un air réjoui qui sembla écœurer Severus, il accepta avec joie. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé dans un restaurant moldu !

J'éclatai de rire en voyant l'expression du Maitre des Potions. Les sourcils haussés, le coin des lèvres relevé en cette moue qui me plaisait tellement, il se fendit d'un « Il ne manque plus que l'autre folle et nous sommes bons pour l'asile ou l'hospice le plus proche ».

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Très content de lui, il renifla de dédain, revêtit sa cape, ouvrit la porte et nous fit un signe impérieux. Nous bousculant en riant comme des enfants, notre étrange équipage se mit à déambuler dans la rue en direction du restaurant. Minerva et Albus en tête, suivaient mes jeunes, enfin Severus et moi, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, fermions la marche.

Comme nous étions en avance, nous empruntâmes des chemins détournés pour rejoindre Vittorio. J'appréciais de vagabonder dans les petites rues tranquilles du quartier, me serrant discrètement contre Severus. Il avait posé sa main sur la mienne qui reposait sur son bras. Nous marchions d'un même pas, ma tête se posant parfois brièvement sur son épaule. Dans ces moments je sentais ses lèvres effleurer tout aussi furtivement mon front.

Notre promenade fut un instant de paix intérieure pour moi. Après le chagrin partagé avec mon fils, cette balade aux côtés du sombre professeur me remettait sur les rails de l'existence. Des plaisirs simples avec mes enfants et mes amis. Voilà tout ce que je demandais à la vie, avec aussi une pointe de passion…

Des instants comme ceux partagés aujourd'hui étaient précieux. L'amour, l'amitié, étaient des valeurs incontournables pour l'équilibre de l'être humain. Je voyais Severus s'épanouir et s'ouvrir alors que je l'avais rencontré la première fois taciturne et renfermé sur lui-même. Cet homme si froid, si introverti, se révélait plein d'humour et si facile à aimer, pour moi. Comme pour mon fils d'ailleurs. Je connaissais ce dernier par cœur, bien sûr, et je sentais que Matthieu avait du respect et une admiration quasi filiale pour le sombre professeur. La retenue de l'homme et son intérêt pour le plus jeune, avaient donné un aperçu à mon fils de ce qu'aurait pu être son père pour lui. Il trouverait en Severus, sans aucun doute, une figure paternelle qui lui avait cruellement manqué, du point de vue de l'affect.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, sans Antonio en congé pour la journée. Les succulentes pizzas ravirent la tablée ainsi que le limoncello après le café. Le temps étant particulièrement clément pour la saison, nous en profitâmes pour faire un balade digestive dans Kensington Park. Cette fois, c'est mon fils et Manon qui me tenaient chacun un bras, alors que les trois sorciers marchaient côte à côte devant nous. J'admirais la démarche fière et élégante de Severus. Il cheminait à grandes enjambées alors que Minerva et Albus semblaient trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Le sombre sorcier possédait une grâce naturelle, incroyablement séduisante.

J'entendais sa voix grave, le son me berçait même si je ne saisissais pas la teneur de ses propos. J'aimais tellement sa tessiture ! Un beau baryton auquel il savait donner un velours ou un tranchant extraordinaire, selon son humeur ou les circonstances. Je découvrais, au fil du temps, qu'il avait un humour acéré, corrosif. Pince sans rire, il savait donner le change quand une situation l'embarrassait. Il maitrisait l'art de toujours retourner un contexte à son avantage et je l'admirais pour ça. Même s'il était parfois -souvent- de mauvaise foi… J'avais peut-être un peu trop tendance à lui pardonner ce petit défaut…

La nuit tombait quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Minerva nous envoya au salon où Severus alluma un feu dans la cheminée pendant qu'elle préparait le thé et les cookies. Albus et Vittorio étaient plongés dans une discussion sur les différences entre Poudlard et Beauxbatons. Manon et Matthieu étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un des canapés et Severus et moi, chacun dans un fauteuil, nous jetions des regards désolés, en pensant que nous étions un peu trop entourés…

J'aspirais à être seule avec lui. La frustration que je ressentais paraissait trouver un écho chez lui. Les vacances se terminaient, j'allais partir en France pour un dernier hommage à ma famille et lui allait reprendre ses cours. Mais ne disait-on pas que « Rien n'est plus délicieux que l'attente de ce qui parait inéluctable* » ?

Il fallait bien le reconnaitre… Quelque chose se passait entre nous. Je ne savais pas si ce quelque chose était le prélude à une brève liaison ou à l'histoire d'une vie. Toujours est-il que j'avais pour Severus des sentiments qui ne faisaient que grandir. Et je pressentais qu'il en était de même pour lui…

* Citation de Anne Bernard dans « Le soleil sur la façade ». 


	18. Chapter 17 : La rejoindre

Merci encore de votre générosité dans vos reviews, Manon, Guest à qui je ne peux répondre en privé. J'essaye de le faire pour vous autres qui êtes inscrits…  
La suite pour vous, je vous embrasse, particulièrement Eladora et Fantomette34…  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17 : La rejoindre…

Le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre s'était déroulé calmement. Albus, Vittorio, Antonio et son épouse s'étaient joints à nous. Comme à Noël, Lola nous avait régalés. Nous étions tous partis nous coucher, les papilles en fête et l'estomac plein. J'avais tenu bon, il ne se passerait rien tant que Matthieu serait entre nos murs. Aussi, j'évitais Lola et sa tendresse.

Je savais qu'elle partait le premier janvier, avec son fils et son amie. Elle pensait en avoir pour quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'elle allait être absente plus longtemps.

Je ne me trompais pas. J'avais repris les cours depuis trois semaines. On était vendredi et cette fin de semaine s'annonçait la bienvenue, avec le week-end qui se profilait. J'étais épuisé, physiquement et moralement.

Physiquement car j'étais resté à Poudlard pendant tout ce temps. Cela m'avait permis de travailler dans mon laboratoire, à élaborer un stock impressionnant de potions diverses pour l'infirmerie de l'école et pour Sainte Mangouste. J'y avais passé une grande partie de mes nuits.

Moralement car les élèves étaient particulièrement rétifs à tout ce que j'essayais de leur inculquer. Et par l'absence de Lola. C'était aussi la raison de mon exil à Poudlard. La maison me paraissait vide sans elle. Sa bonne humeur, son sourire, ses attentions envers chaque habitant du lieu, tout cela me manquait. Cette femme s'était immiscée dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, tout doucement, sans faire de bruit…

Comment avais-je pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? Sauf que j'avais eu vent de la prophétie de Sybille. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle j'avais été plus attentif qu'avant ? Mais avant, je ne côtoyais aucune femme ! Je ne laissais aucune m'approcher et je n'en fréquentais aucune en dehors des Belles de l'Allée des Embrumes. Lola était arrivée dans cette maison et dans ma vie comme un cheveu dans ma soupe…

Et maintenant, cela faisait près de vingt-et-un jours qu'elle était partie et je traînais ma mélancolie comme une âme en peine ! « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »… Pour une fois qu'un Français, Lamartine en l'occurrence, m'inspirait… Comme il avait raison le bougre ! Jamais, de ma vie, je n'aurais pensé un jour me dire cela… Un femme me manquer ! À moi !?

J'éprouvai soudain le besoin irrépressible de parler à Albus. Sa sagesse pouvait peut-être quelque chose pour moi. La dernière fois que je m'étais confié à lui, c'était pour qu'il sauve Lily… Une sueur froide m'envahit. Mais non, me résonnai-je, la période n'était pas la même, le Seigneur de Ténèbres n'était plus et Lola ne risquait rien. Aucune prophétie… !?

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, accoudé à mon bureau. Pourtant une prophétie était bien la cause de tout cela. Je faillis me trouver mal. Tout tournait dans mon cerveau, les époques se mélangeaient si bien que plus aucune pensée cohérente ne vint à bout de mon malaise. Je m'effondrai sur le bureau, sans me rendre compte qu'Albus venait d'entrer en trombe dans mon laboratoire.

Je repris conscience en quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles le vieux directeur entoura mes épaules de ses bras. Il n'était pas inquiet mais, comme toujours, avait perçu ce que je ressentais et s'était précipité dans les cachots.

— Severus, souffla-t-il. Mon garçon, tout va bien.

Je me redressai lentement, la vie revenant progressivement dans mon regard et dans mon corps.

— Pardon Albus, j'ai dû vous faire peur…

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

— Un instant je me suis cru revenu au temps où je te retrouvais alors que tu rentrais de chez Tom. Heureusement, cette période est révolue. Tu n'as plus que de belles choses à vivre, Severus.

Je le regardai septique. Pour l'instant, la plus belle chose de ma vie était loin et pour une durée indéterminée. Le vieux sorcier se redressa et croisa les mains sur son ventre.

— Veux-tu que j'aille la chercher ?

Je décidai de lâcher prise et d'accepter le fait qu'Albus sache ce que je cachais dans mon cœur.

— Non, merci Albus. Ça va aller. Je pense que je vais plutôt me rendre en France ce week-end. Je pourrais sans doute l'aider…

— C'est une bonne idée. Ton aide et ta compagnie lui feront du bien. Elle doit passer par des moments difficiles et elle est seule pour les affronter. Si tu as besoin de plusieurs jours, envoie-moi ton Patronus et j'aménagerai l'emploi du temps des cours.

Je me levai, serrant la main de mon supérieur.

— Merci Albus, j'espère que cela ne prendra pas tant de temps. Et je vous préviendrai dimanche, bien sûr.

— Tu as son adresse, là-bas, dans sa campagne ?

— Non. Je vais déjà aller chez Matthieu, à Paris. Il me la donnera et je transplanerai dans son village.

— Quand et comment comptes-tu te rendre à Paris.

— De la même façon, et dès maintenant. Je n'ai plus cours…

— Tu devrais te reposer, tu es fatigué et tu risques de te désartibuler…

J'eus un petit sourire. L'inquiétude du vieil homme ne me révulsait plus.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai prudent et ferai une pause entre ici et Paris.

— C'est bien, je suis rassuré. Mais je vais quand même demander à Fumsec de t'accompagner, juste pour être sûr que tu vas bien…

— Comme vous voulez, fis-je résigné.

Sans l'avouer, je me savais épuisé et ce périple dans mon état, était déconseillé. Mais j'étais résolu à retrouver Lola le plus vite possible. Tout au moins voir Matthieu, qu'il me donne des nouvelles de sa mère…

Je serrai la main de mon vieil ami, revêtis ma cape et sortis du château en direction de la grille d'entrée. J'attendis de voir le plumage orangé du phénix de Dumbledore, me concentrai sur Calais. Arrivé dans cette première ville française sans encombre, j'attendis quelques minutes et prononçai l'adresse de Matthieu à Paris…

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant un bel immeuble du dix-neuf siècle, au bord d'une grande avenue parisienne. Je n'avais pas pris la clé qu'il m'avait offerte aussi je cherchai le nom de Barnier sur les sonnettes et appuyai sur celle-ci. Presque aussitôt, j'entendis la voix du garçon.

— Oui ?

— Bonsoir Matthieu…

— Severus ! Entrez ! Quatrième étage, à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur.

J'entendis le déclic d'ouverture de l'imposante porte de fer forgé. Je poussai celle-ci et me dirigeai vers les escaliers que je grimpai quatre à quatre. J'étais surpris. Matthieu s'attendait-il à ma visite pour avoir aussitôt reconnu ma voix, sans en être étonné ?

Arrivé sur le quatrième palier, je vis Matthieu qui m'attendait, devant une porte grande ouverte.

— Je me doutais que vous n'alliez pas prendre l'ascenseur, sourit-il.

— Tu crois que j'ai peur de ces engins ?

— Absolument pas ! Mais votre forme physique laisse supposer que vous préférez les escaliers…

— Bonne supposition mon garçon, fis-je avec un rictus amusé. Je t'avouerai cependant que je n'ai guère confiance en ces inventions moldues…

Le jeune homme partit d'un grand rire communicatif. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer à mon tour. Il saisit ma main dans les siennes qu'il serra avec affection.

— Entrez, je vous en prie. Manon est partie faire quelques courses. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'elle ramène une pizza de plus.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger… En fait, je suis venu pour que tu me dises où trouver ta mère… Je voulais lui proposer mon aide pour le week-end…

— Maman est en Champagne, dans son village, soupira-t-il. Elle est chez les parents de Manon, Emilie et Julien.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Eh bien… J'ai eu Emilie au téléphone hier. C'est difficile pour elle. Elle a signé la succession de mes grands-parents et de ma tante. Elle s'est occupée cette semaine de louer la maison de Papi et Mamie.

— Et la maison de ta tante et ton oncle ?

— Jean-Paul avait deux cousines éloignées, ses seules héritières. Maman les connaissait de loin. Elle les avait quelquefois rencontrées chez Sophie. Elles sont toutes deux veuves et souhaitent reprendre la maison pour y vivre toutes les deux. Elles proposent de racheter sa part. Elles ont la soixantaine.

— Qu'en pense Lola ?

— Elle est soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de ça en plus. Les deux femmes vont prendre en charge les affaires de la petite famille et faire vivre cet endroit. Apparemment ce sont de bonnes personnes.

— Bien. Penses-tu que je pourrais la rejoindre ?

Il hésita quelques instants.

— Je ne sais pas… Je suis sûr que votre présence lui serait d'un grand réconfort mais…

— Je ne veux pas m'imposer, Matthieu, le coupai-je. Juste lui faire savoir que je suis là. Il est hors de question que je m'incruste chez les parents de Manon.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire apaisant.

— Je le sais bien, Severus. Je vous connais. Je vous demande juste d'attendre demain. Il est tard, nous avons une heure de plus qu'en Angleterre, je vous le rappelle…

— Bien sûr, accordai-je, je comprends. Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai demain et tu me diras où me rendre…

— Ah non ! m'interrompit le garçon. Vous allez rester avec nous ! Il est hors de question que vous alliez je ne sais où ! La chambre de maman est toujours prête, contrairement à la chambre d'amis. Vous dormirez ici et partirez demain matin, de bonne heure si vous voulez.

Je ne trouvai rien à dire, aussi le regardai-je prendre son téléphone et appeler Manon. Je l'entendis lui dire de commander une pizza supplémentaire pour moi. Le cri de joie de Manon me fit sourire. La bonne petite !

Il était plus de vingt heures quand la jeune fille déboula dans l'appartement. Elle s'empressa de poser les pizzas sur la table du salon et se jeta dans mes bras. Maintenant habitué à la familiarité de la jeune fille, je souris et l'enlaçai dans une étreinte amicale et chaleureuse.

— Severus ! Lola va être si heureuse de vous voir ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec mes parents, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je cachai une grimace de dépit. Tout le monde semblait être au courant de mon penchant pour cette femme… Néanmoins, si cela pouvait servir mes intérêts, je ne trouvais rien à y redire.

Matthieu servit deux Whisky pour lui et moi, ainsi qu'un Porto blanc pour son amie. Manon mit les pizzas à réchauffer au four et nous sirotâmes notre apéritif en devisant de choses et d'autres. Je donnai des nouvelles des habitants de la maison et des amis.

Matthieu me parla de la succession de ses grands-parents et de sa tante. Je tombai des nues en apprenant que Lola était issue d'une famille de propriétaires terriens, plus précisément de terres en appellation Champagne, lesquelles valaient une petite fortune. Le jeune homme m'expliqua qu'elle devait les louer, ce qui prendrait certainement un peu de temps.

Sa mère comptait bien en faire profiter les habitants de son village. Pas question que de grands groupes viennent s'immiscer dans cette succession, alors que des jeunes cherchaient à s'installer. Connaissant Lola, elle allait sans doute chercher à satisfaire le plus grand nombre de personnes.

Les pizzas s'avérèrent excellentes. Le repas terminé, Matthieu m'indiqua la salle de bain, les toilettes et la chambre de Lola. Après une douche rapide, je m'allongeai dans le lit. Aussitôt, un désir fulgurant me saisit. L'oreiller et les draps étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de Lola et de son parfum de fleur d'oranger. Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour occulter ces perturbateurs olfactifs et plonger dans un sommeil réparateur bienvenu…

Le bruit sourd de la rue me réveilla. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, je m'aperçus que j'avais presque fait le tour du cadran. Il était près de neuf heures…

Je me levai d'un bond, et gagnai la salle de bain. Tout était calme dans l'appartement. La douche acheva de me réveiller et je gagnais la cuisine. Matthieu s'y trouvait, affairé à faire du café. Des croissants et des pains au chocolat étaient disposés sur une assiette, des tasses, du beurre et de la confiture garnissaient la table.

Le jeune homme me serra la main de cette façon si particulière et propre à lui, en mettant son autre main sur mon épaule.

— Bonjour Severus. Bien dormi ?

— Comme une masse ! J'étais épuisé, j'avais besoin de récupérer. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me lève aussi tard… ironisai-je.

Il sourit puis me versa un café. Je le remerciais et m'assis à table.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'œuf ni de bacon…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est parfait. J'apprécie aussi les viennoiseries, tu sais. Mais à Londres, il est difficile d'en trouver d'aussi bonnes qu'en France.

Sur ce, je me régalai de croissants tartinés de beurre et de confiture. Les pains au chocolat ne me laissèrent pas indifférent non plus…

— Alors quel est le programme ? Vous souhaitez rejoindre maman ce matin ?

— Oui, enfin si cela ne la dérange pas…

— Je l'appelle pour la prévenir et vous attendre quelque part. Je suppose que vous allez utiliser le moyen de transport sorcier ?

— Bien sûr. C'est rapide et peu onéreux, plaisantai-je.

Avec un petit rire, le jeune homme prit son téléphone portable et appuya sur une touche. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis clairement la voix de Lola puisqu'il avait mis le haut-parleur.

— Bonjour mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien maman, et toi ?

— Ça va… Les choses avancent doucement. Je suis soulagée car Chantal et Claudie gardent la maison de Sophie et Jean-Paul avec tous les meubles et se chargent de donner leurs vêtements à la Croix Rouge.

— Bien ! Ça te fait un tracas en moins.

— De plus, j'ai rendez-vous avec un conseiller en patrimoine mardi pour la location des vignes. J'ai décidé d'en mettre la moitié à ton nom, comme ça tu auras un revenu assuré.

— C'est gentil maman mais on va devoir payer des frais de succession…

— Ne te soucie pas de ça mon grand. Tout a été prévu par tes grands-parents. Je l'ai découvert chez le notaire l'autre jour.

— C'est toi qui vois maman. Bon, j'ai une surprise pour toi, fit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

— Ah bon ? Quelle genre de surprise ?

— Du genre grand, les cheveux noirs, venant d'Angleterre et très impatient de te voir…

Le silence plana et, pendant une seconde, je crus qu'elle allait raccrocher.

— Severus, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Lui-même ! Je te le passe !

Après avoir coupé de haut-parleur, il me tendit l'appareil que je pris du bout des doigts, comme s'il allait me mordre.

— Lola ? murmurai-je, sans être sûr qu'elle allait me répondre.

Encore le silence, puis enfin, sa voix me parvint, douce et basse.

— Mon Dieu, Severus, comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Quand veux-tu venir me retrouver ?

—Dès que j'aurai lâché cet engin du diable…

Elle pouffa et me demanda.

— Tu veux transplaner ?

— Evidemment.

— Alors le mieux serait que tu arrives à la maison d'Emilie et Julien. Ils sont absents aujourd'hui et ne seront donc pas surpris par ton arrivée soudaine.

— Entendu, à tout de suite.

Je tendis le téléphone à Matthieu qui raccrocha et me donna l'adresse des parents de Manon. Je l'enlaçai, tout à la joie de revoir sa mère. Manon arriva dans la pièce à ce moment et partagea notre étreinte. Puis je disparus dans un « pop » discret.


	19. Chapter 18 : Déménagement magique

Bonjour ! Tout nouveau tout chaud, ce chapitre juste pour vous. Merci de commenter à chaque fois, fidèles Manon, Zeugma412, Tralapapa, Melfique… Et bien sûr Fantomette34 et Eladora…  
Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Je vous embrasse.

Chapitre 18 : Déménagement magique

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte pour sortir, une haute silhouette apparut soudain devant moi. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai contre lui, enlaçant son cou de mes bras. Je perçus son hésitation mais bien vite, il me serra contre lui, la joue contre mes cheveux. Je sentais son cœur battre à l'unisson du mien, émus de nous retrouver après trois semaines.

Je m'écartai doucement, le tenant à bout de bras. Je le dévisageai, n'en croyant pas mes yeux de le voir là, dans mon petit village champenois. Il eut ce petit rictus que j'aimais tant et me lança en désignant la neige.

— Il fait aussi froid qu'en Ecosse dans ton pays… On ne pourrait pas aller au chaud ?

J'éclatai de rire.

— Oui, bien sûr, entre vite.

Il fut content de trouver la chaleur de la maison de mes amis. Il s'approcha de la cheminée devant laquelle il se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer.

— Maintenant dis-moi, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? me demanda-t-il en prenant la tasse de café que je venais de lui préparer.

— Et bien… J'ai décidé, avec Matthieu, de reprendre tous les meubles de mes parents. Je dois vider la maison avant la fin de la semaine. Les locataires s'installent dans quinze jours.

— Je sens que la magie va nous être bien utile… railla-t-il.

J'eus un sourire en me remémorant l'épisode de mon installation chez Minerva.

— C'est certain qu'avec toi, je vais économiser du temps et de l'argent !

— Et que vas-tu faire des tiens, de meubles ?

— Matthieu les a proposés sur un site internet et ils sont déjà presque tous retenus. Des personnes viennent en chercher cet après-midi et d'autres demain matin. Ils profitent du week-end…

— Donc, dès cet après-midi on pourra en transporter une partie… Ça ne te fait pas drôle de te séparer d'objets avec lesquels tu as vécu pendant des années ?

— Ça me ferait encore plus de peine de vendre ceux de mes parents. Au moins ceux-la ont une histoire commune à eux, ma sœur et moi. C'est comme si ma famille allait vivre avec moi au lieu de les avoir tous perdus…

Je retins mes larmes. Le moment n'était plus au chagrin mais à la reconstruction et ces démarches m'aidaient à accepter les faits. J'avais le sentiment de leur rendre hommage en installant les meubles de mes parents dans mon appartement. Enfin, les installer dans l'appartement qui ne me servirait plus que pour des vacances… Je me repris et regardai Severus, installé sur un haut tabouret devant le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il sirotait son café, l'air pensif. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur moi, pleins de sollicitude.

— Et en attendant, que puis-je faire ?

Avisant le coffre à bois vide, il poursuivit.

— Veux-tu que je refasse le plein de bûches ?

— Oui, bonne idée. Le tas de bois se trouve derrière la maison, tu trouveras une brouette à côté… Pendant ce temps, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger.

Severus fit trois allers-retours avec la brouette pleine de bois, tandis que je confectionnai un moelleux au chocolat, puis un ragoût de bœuf avec des pommes de terre. Pendant que le plat mijotait et que le gâteau cuisait, j'indiquai à Severus un meuble qu'Emilie avait commandé sur le site d'un célèbre magasin suédois. Julien se faisant un peu prier pour le monter, je demandai son avis à mon sorcier préféré.

— Bien, soupira-t-il, je peux sans doute faire quelque chose…

Il sortit toutes les pièces du carton, survola des yeux la notice, agita sa baguette et, en quelques secondes, les différents morceaux, vis et chevilles, s'assemblèrent. Le meuble retomba sur ses pieds, monté de toutes pièces et, finalement, très sympa.

— Où doit-il aller ? s'enquit-il nonchalamment.

— Dans le bureau, il me semble.

Encore un geste. Le classeur disparut et prit sa place dans la pièce indiquée. Même si j'avais déjà assisté à un spectacle de ce genre, je restai bouche bée devant les capacités, qui me semblaient infinies, de ces magiciens. J'eus un petit rire.

— Je pense que Julien t'en sera reconnaissant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Il eut ce petit sourire, au coin de ses lèvres, que j'aimais tant et s'approcha de moi, lentement, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je le fixais, subjuguée par sa démarche féline. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une souris repérée par un chat et frémissante dans l'attente d'être croquée. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je comblai moi-même la distance nous séparant. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise noire pour l'attirer à moi et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Dans un grondement, il m'enlaça et prit le contrôle du baiser. Je le lui laissai volontiers, d'autant plus que ses mains ne restaient pas inactives. Il les avait posées sur mes reins et me pressait contre lui et sa virilité qui s'exprimait allègrement contre mon ventre. J'eus la sensation de prendre feu et me frottai sans honte à cette protubérance de bon aloi, provoquant des gémissements de part et d'autre.

Nous fûmes brusquement sortis de notre nuage érotique par la minuterie du four. Severus bougonna mais me lâcha.

— Décidément, les sonneries moldues savent nous rappeler à l'ordre, fit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Encore troublée par notre baiser, j'eus un sourire d'excuse et, après avoir vérifié la cuisson, sortis le gâteau du four. C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit de moteur puis de portières se fit entendre. Emilie et Julien étaient de retour, alors qu'ils n'étaient censés rentrer que le soir. Sauvés par le gong, pourrait-on dire..!

Les parents de Manon s'engouffrèrent dans la chaufferie attenante à la cuisine pour se débarrasser de leurs parkas et déboulèrent dans la pièce à vivre. Emilie marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue du grand homme tout de noir vêtu.

— Vous êtes Severus, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-elle. Manon n'arrête pas de parler de vous ! Elle m'a envoyé un texto pour me prévenir de votre visite, c'est pourquoi nous sommes de retour si tôt…

— En effet, renchérit Julien, en serrant la main d'un sorcier un peu dépassé par ce chaleureux accueil, nous ne savions pas si Lola était à la maison ou chez ses parents, occupée à emballer des affaires.

Severus me jeta un regard ressemblant à un appel au secours. Je réalisai soudain qu'il ne parlait que très peu le français et ne devait pas comprendre un mot. Je lui traduisis les paroles d'Emilie d'abord, puis celles de Julien. Le sombre professeur se détendit visiblement et tenta de s'excuser, en français, auprès de nos hôtes. Mes amis s'empressèrent de le rassurer, sans qu'il ne capte un seul mot, mais il comprit l'essentiel, au ton de leurs voix.

Les parents de Manon me dirent en riant qu'ils allaient devoir se remettre à l'anglais si leur fille s'installait dans ce pays. Severus rassembla ses souvenirs de Français et les remercia pour leur accueil. Après un échange amusant mêlant les deux langues, je proposai à tout le monde de se mettre à table pour partager le repas, qui se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue. Emilie, Julien et Severus discutaient dans un langage qui me faisait rire aux éclat. Dans une même phrase, on pouvait entendre des mots français et anglais. Mais tout s'harmonisait de manière à être compris par tous. Mes amis, des deux pays, venaient d'inventer une nouvelle langue ! Quand ça bloquait un peu, j'étais là pour traduire la pensée de chacun.

Après le café, Emilie nous enjoignit de gagner la maison de mes parents. Je leur avait expliqué la condition particulière de Severus. Sa capacité à réduire les choses pour les transporter dans sa poche, comme son aptitude à monter les meubles, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait pour celui du bureau. Après un moment de flottement de la part des Français, ceux-ci avaient, bien évidemment, demandé à assister au phénomène. Non sans montrer une certaine frayeur et du scepticisme. C'est pourquoi nous descendîmes quelques rues plus bas dans le village et nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans la maison familiale.

Curieusement, entrer dans la maison de mon enfance ne me causa pas la même émotion que les jours précédents. Severus me tenait la main et ce contact me procurait une force insoupçonnée. Je me sentis soudain sereine et lui désignai les meubles à réduire. La vaisselle et les bibelots restant seraient partagés entre les cousines de Jean-Paul et les amis de mes parents. Chacun d'eux souhaitait un souvenir d'eux et cela ne me posait aucun problème. Ma famille était fort estimée dans cette petite communauté et leur disparition avait provoqué un véritable cataclysme au sein de ce tout petit village, d'à peine cent-quatre-vingt âmes.

Petit à petit, Severus remplissait un sac en papier de tous les meubles rétrécis à la taille de jouets. Emilie et Julien regardaient les gestes du grand sorcier, les yeux écarquillés. Nous entendions des crépitements, un souffle balayait les pièces dans lesquelles Severus officiait. Sa magie emplissait l'espace, nous faisant nous sentir tous petits en comparaison à lui. Il se mouvait avec grâce, pointant de sa baguette les objets les uns après les autres d'un élégant mouvement du poignet. Le meuble réduit venait se loger dans sa main gauche qui le déposait avec soin dans le sac que je tenais grand ouvert.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les meubles étaient devenus des jouets de poupées mannequins, comme ceux avec lesquels je jouais quand j'étais enfant. Les cousines de mon beau-frère m'avaient proposé de garder, dans de bonnes conditions, plusieurs jouets de ma sœur et moi, en attendant de les donner à d'éventuels petits-enfants. Comme les poupées mentionnées un peu plus tôt, des jeux de société, des jouets de petites filles… Je ne savais pas encore quoi en faire mais je n'avais pas à cœur à les jeter ou à les donner. Aussi avais-je accepté la proposition des deux sœurs, sachant qu'elles auraient beaucoup de place libre dans les granges et greniers.

Deux heures plus tard, les meubles étaient tous réduits. Il ne restait plus que les caisses contenant la vaisselle et les bibelots que je ne pouvais ou ne voulais pas garder. Emile eut une idée géniale. Organiser une exposition à la salle des fêtes, au printemps, ouverte aux habitants du village, où ceux-ci pourraient emporter les objets de leur choix. Sans qu'il soit question d'argent, juste pour le souvenir et continuer à faire vivre les babioles et services de table de mes parents. Vers dix-sept heures, Matthieu m'appela pour me dire que le salon, la salle à manger et une chambre étaient vides. Je jetai un regard à Severus qui comprit aussitôt le message. Il saisit le sac de meubles et m'attrapa le bras pour m'emmener avec lui. Nous disparûmes après avoir certifié à mes amis que nous serions de retour pour le diner.

Matthieu nous attendait dans la cuisine et se précipita vers nous quand il entendit le « pop » du transplanage. Il indiqua à Severus où placer les éléments, selon son goût puisqu'il allait vivre encore quelques mois dans l'appartement. Severus repartit chercher les quelques plats et diverses broutilles qui me rappelaient des souvenirs d'enfance et que j'avais mis de côté. Il fut très vite de retour et je triai les quelques ornements que je destinais à mon étage chez Minerva.

Alors que je me rongeais les sangs en songeant au déménagement, Severus avait réussi à me redonner le sourire et à me faciliter le travail. Grace à lui, la corvée s'était déroulée sans peine, dans le respect et rapidement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer ni d'hésiter. Tout avait été clair dans ma tête et je lui étais reconnaissante pour l'aide précieuse qu'il m'avait apportée. Sans lui, la besogne m'aurait sans doute parut insurmontable et le découragement et la tristesse m'auraient très certainement submergée.

Un bruit de bouchon me fit sursauter alors que je rangeais les draps et nappes que j'avais gardés. Severus éclata de rire en voyant Manon chargée d'une bouteille de champagne et de quatre flûtes. Nous trinquâmes à la vie, à la France, à l'Angleterre… Je n'osai proposer à l'amour car ce que je partageais avec Severus était trop confus pour être défini. Et comme il était hors de question de parler de désir devant mon fils… je m'abstins. Mais le sombre sorcier me lança un regard sans équivoque, en levant discrètement son verre dans ma direction.

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir une idée de génie. Je demandai à Severus :

— Peux-tu emmener trois personnes en transplanage ?

— C'est délicat. Tout sorcier normalement constitué n'a que deux bras, fit-il d'un ton amusé, avec son fameux rictus narquois. Tu voudrais que j'emmène les jeunes dîner avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est exactement ça, souriais-je.

— Pas de problème, je peux les emmener et revenir te chercher.

— N'y a-t-il pas de danger pour vous de transplaner plusieurs fois de suite ? s'enquit Manon.

— Absolument aucun. Une fatigue peut se faire ressentir au bout de quelques voyages, mais pas plus que si vous conduisiez deux ou trois heures de suite.

— Alors je serais heureuse de diner avec mes parents, ce soir. Merci Severus et merci Lola pour avoir eu l'idée, dit Manon.

La jeune fille n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis quelques semaines et ils lui manquaient, ainsi que son frère Théo. D'ailleurs elle l'appela ainsi qu'Emilie et Julien, pour partager les pizzas qu'elle se proposait à emporter.

Sitôt les plats italiens livrés, Severus me fit un clin d'œil et disparut avec mes enfants. Il fut de retour quelques secondes plus tard et, sans perdre de temps, se précipita vers moi. Il m'enlaça de ses grands bras et m'embrassa à perdre haleine. La frustration pouvait se sentir dans la force de notre étreinte mais nous savions que notre moment n'était pas encore venu. Alors, après un dernier baiser, mon sorcier nous emporta vers mon village.

Conscient de notre émoi, il nous fit arriver dans la cour de la maison de mes parents. Le temps de monter tranquillement jusqu'à chez mes amis, nous avions recouvré notre sang-froid. Nous arrivâmes main dans la main, et furent accueillis par Julien qui remarqua notre proximité sans faire de commentaire. Je pus, malgré tout, discerner dans son regard un contentement certain. Les parents de Manon et moi étions très proches depuis des années et ils avaient vécu avec moi, toujours présents à mes côtés, chaque épisode plus ou moins dramatique, de ma vie. Comme moi de la leur. Ils faisaient partie de ma famille de cœur et comptaient beaucoup pour moi. Le fait que leur fille fréquente mon fils n'était qu'un plus dans notre relation. Mais quel bonheur pour moi d'avoir cette petite pour future belle-fille, tout comme ils estimaient que Matthieu était le meilleur gendre qu'ils aient pu espérer.

La soirée fut très agréable. Le frère de Manon était venu avec sa petite amie, Mia, une charmante petite jeune fille du village. Théo était en BAC professionnel viticulture-œnologie, en vue de reprendre, un jour, l'exploitation viticole de ses parents. Mia suivait, quant à elle, des études en comptabilité.

Alors que je regardais ce petit monde autour de moi, je fus frappée par la façon dont Severus s'était inséré dans cette société de moldus, si différente de son monde. Il était accepté par chacun, savait partager avec eux. Sans se départir de son sens critique et de son honnêteté qui faisait sa personnalité. Comme lors de ce moment où Mia se risqua à dire qu'un sorcier pouvait se servir de ses dons pour dérober ce dont il avait envie.

Severus sut faire la part des choses et discerner la provocation dans les propos, non dénués de sens, de la jeune fille. Il lui répondit qu'il pouvait, bien sûr, berner qui il voulait, mais que son éducation le lui interdisait. Le comportement d'un sorcier était induit par les règles et la bienséance qui lui avaient été inculquées dans son enfance, ou dans son adolescence en ce qui le concernait. Comme tout moldu, rappela-t-il.

S'ensuivit une discussion sur la façon d'élever les enfants, dans notre monde ou dans le monde sorcier. Il n'y avait pas autant de différences que l'on aurait pu le penser. Les enfants sorciers étaient détectés très tôt si les parents, ou l'un des deux, étaient de même condition. C'était plus tardif si ces enfants « spéciaux » étaient issus de moldus. Souvent, les parents avaient l'explication du comportement bizarre de leur progéniture lorsqu'ils recevaient la lettre les informant de l'admission de l'enfant dans une école de sorcellerie. À ce moment, la fierté l'emportait, sans toujours prendre en compte la fracture que pouvait ressentir l'enfant, le déchirement entre les deux mondes.

Severus s'était mis à nous narrer les dernières années vécues par les sorciers. Il avait expliqué la guerre, la bataille contre les forces des ténèbres, sans occulter son rôle. Il avait choisi de raconter à mes proches ses missions dans la guerre qu'il avait vécue. Activités que Vittorio m'avait révélé… Aussi, je ne fus pas surprise lorsqu'il exposa les paramètres de cette guerre. Harry Potter en était la clé. Le problème de Severus était que ce garçon était le fils de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé et qu'il s'était engagé à protéger. D'où l'interaction entre la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore et son ancienne allégeance à Voldemort.

La frontière entre ses deux obédiences étant ténue, la tâche était difficile. Mais pas impossible. Sans l'avouer, il s'était rendu compte que la bataille engagée par Voldemort n'avait aucune issue. Le mal ne pouvait pas gagner. Il en allait de la liberté du monde entier. Et de la sienne ! Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'en sortir vivant…

La soirée se termina tard. Severus me demanda s'il devait me ramener à Londres à la fin du week-end. Hélas, il me restait des formalités à terminer avant de pouvoir rentrer. Il fallait que je reste en France encore au moins deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que les locataires de la maison signent l'état des lieux, lors de leur emménagement. Il décida donc de remmener les enfants à Paris, de dormir là-bas et de rentrer chez Minerva lorsque tous les meubles auraient été positionnés.

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'émotion de revoir mon sorcier et le déménagement m'avaient épuisé, moralement et physiquement. Sans compter que les transplanages étaient assez difficiles à supporter pour nous les Moldus… Mais je m'y faisais petit à petit. Les jeunes, par contre, s'y étaient très vite habitués.

J'étais devant la fenêtre, ce dimanche matin. Je sirotais mon café tout en admirant la vue enneigée quand j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Emilie et Julien dormaient encore, aussi me dépêchai-je d'accueillir le visiteur avant qu'il frappe à la porte. Son demi-sourire posé au coin des lèvres m'arriva droit au cœur. Au bonheur que je ressentis à le voir, je sus que j'étais tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

Severus entra et m'attira à lui. Blottie dans ses bras, je humai son parfum de musc et m'en enivrai. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser fut doux et tendre et je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne s'échauffe. D'autant que j'entendais remuer à l'étage.

Je souris à Severus et l'entraînai à la cuisine où je lui préparai un café. Nous discutions doucement des meubles à ranger chez Matthieu quand les parents de Manon déboulèrent dans la pièce.

— Bonjour Severus ! s'exclama Emilie. Déjà prêt à travailler ?

L'homme sourit, embrassa la jeune femme et serra la main de Julien.

—Je suis venu chercher Lola pour terminer l'installation, à Paris.

—Oui, confirmai-je. Matthieu vient de m'envoyer un message que les derniers meubles partaient dans une heure. Severus nous ramènera tous à midi. Ou alors… Il peut peut-être venir vous chercher pour manger à l'appartement. Il y a un excellent traiteur asiatique dans ma rue.

Emilie fit la grimace.

— Je n'ai pas très envie de tester le transplanage… Vu ce que Manon m'a expliqué…

J'éclatai de rire.

— Alors nous viendrons tous. J'apporterai les plats. Ça te va comme ça ?

— Sincèrement je préfère, fit-elle avec une moue soulagée.

— Ne vous vexez pas Severus, Emilie est une petite nature, plaisanta Julien.

— Il n'y a pas de souci, je conçois que l'on puisse craindre les effets de ce moyen de transport. Ce n'est pas très agréable, surtout les premières fois. Demandez à Lola, fit-il avec un regard narquois dans ma direction.

—C'est vrai, c'est surprenant. Mais je commence à m'y habituer. D'ailleurs on devrait y aller…

— À tout à l'heure, lança Emilie. Je mettrai la table pour douze heures trente.

Après avoir acquiescé, Severus et moi sortîmes dehors. Le grand sorcier m'entoura de ses bras et nous disparûmes. 


	20. Chapter 19 : Dégringolade

Merci à tous et à mon duo de choc, Eladora et Fantomette34…  
Le retour à Poudlard pour Severus et le soutient de Minerva… Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous embrasse.

Chapitre 19 : Dégringolade

Le week-end était passé très vite. Il était déjà temps de ramener les jeunes à Paris et, pour moi, de regagner Londres. J'avais décidé de ne pas rester en France. J'avais aidé Lola à débarrasser la maison de ses parents, c'était le plus difficile à accomplir pour elle. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

J'aurais aimé la faire revenir avec moi, et la ramener dans son village pour terminer les démarches inhérentes à la location de la maison. Mais j'avais bien senti son besoin de rester encore quelques jours dans le pays de ses racines. Il était fort probable qu'elle n'y retournerait pas de sitôt. Et puis, je ne pouvais décemment pas accroître la charge de travail de mes collègues en délaissant mon poste.

Je me raisonnai et acceptai de la laisser seule pour faire le deuil de sa famille. Elle avait besoin de ce moment. Emilie et Julien étaient à ses côtés et, maintenant que je les connaissais, j'avais toute confiance en eux pour la soutenir. S'il y avait le moindre problème, les parents de Manon préviendraient Matthieu qui savait comment me joindre.

Au moment de la quitter, nous échangeâmes un long regard, plein de promesses. Je ne sus ce qui se passa en moi en cet instant. J'eus l'impression que ma poitrine allait exploser, que mon coeur allait s'échapper de ma cage thoracique et rejoindre Lola. Bravement, je posai mes mains sur les épaules féminines et pressai mes lèvres sur son front en un sage baiser. Je mis toute ma volonté à m'empêcher de la serrer fort dans mes bras.

Après avoir salué Emilie et Julien, je sortis de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Les jeunes me rejoignirent bientôt et nous disparûmes. Je les saluai et continuai mon voyage. Le temps de Londres était à l'image de mon humeur ; sombre, gris, pluvieux. Un sentiment de manque, d'incomplétude me ravageait. Je gagnai ma chambre sans passer par les pièces communes. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser mes colocataires. Aucune envie de parler, juste me servir un verre et me noyer dedans. Puis m'en resservir un autre, et un autre encore…

La place que commençait à prendre Lola dans mes pensées et dans ma vie, m'affola soudain. Jamais une femme n'avait à ce point perturbé mon existence. Même Lily n'avait jamais autant envahi ma vie. Il me semblait être prisonnier d'un sortilège de magie noire. Le moindre de mes vaisseaux se rebellait contre cette idée qui, pourtant, faisait son chemin dans mon esprit. Et mon psychisme se révolta. Non ! Je m'étais juré, lorsque j'étais sorti du coma après l'attaque de Nagini, de ne plus jamais dépendre du bon vouloir de qui que ce soit. Il me fallait à tout prix m'éloigner de cette succube venue de je ne savais où…

Pour commencer, je demanderais à Albus l'autorisation de rester à Poudlard définitivement. Ne plus habiter chez Minerva romprait le lien induit par la prédiction. Il y avait toujours moyen de contourner, voire d'annuler une prophétie si on était assez fort pour lui résister. Et je me connaissais assez pour savoir que j'étais capable de m'opposer à une force qui semblait supérieure à la seule volonté.

J'osai espérer que le ministère ne ferait pas d'histoire et qu'il accepterait ma décision. Sans quoi… sans quoi je resterais chez Minerva mais ne rentrerais qu'après les repas du soir et ne quitterais pas ma chambre…

Oui… Bon… Ce ne serait pas très agréable… Mais tout plutôt que de croiser cette diablesse… Lola…

Le premier verre ne me fut d'aucun secours. Le second non plus. Peut-être l'avais-je bu trop proche du premier… J'attendis trois minutes trente-deux et m'en resservis un troisième. Aucun changement…

Au septième verre, je m'aperçus que la bouteille était vide. Je fouillai dans mon placard. Au premier geste, ma main attrapa le vide… Par Merlin ! Il y avait pourtant bien deux bouteilles !  
Euh… Non…Trois… Ou quatre… Je fermai un œil et soupirai d'aise. Mes doigts venaient de rencontrer un col de verre froid… Je réussis à dévisser ce satané bouchon de fer qui semblait n'avoir aucune envie de m'obéir. Je mis mon index au bord de mon verre pour bien faire comprendre au liquide qu'il devait s'écouler dans ce réceptacle. Un petit rire triomphant m'échappa quand le bout de mon doigt trempa dans le breuvage des Dieux. Une gorgée… Puis deux, trois… Un hoquet me prit par surprise, provoquant mon hilarité.

Je ne me souvenais pas de m'être autant amusé à partager un whisky avec moi-même. Je riais tellement que le fauteuil dans lequel je m'affalai, bascula soudainement, me propulsant en arrière dans un grand « boum » qui redoubla ma gaieté. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une tortue retournée qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre à l'endroit. Je riais tellement en battant des jambes pour me redresser que Minerva, qui était entrée en trombe dans ma chambre, poussa un cri d'horreur. Ce fut sans doute une des deux seules fois ou elle m'entendit rire de toute sa vie, passée et future.

Son air effaré et son cri décupla mon hilarité. Dans un dernier hoquet je tentai de me redresser en tendant la main vers la divine bouteille. À ce geste, Minerva s'exclama :

— Ah non ! Ça suffit, vous en avez assez Severus ! Stupéfix !

Non ! Elle n'avait pas eu l'audace de faire ça ! Je me retrouvai soudain bloqué dans mes gestes, mes paroles et mes intentions. Le sort m'empêchait de me défendre et mes yeux, seule façon possible de m'exprimer, devaient lancer des éclairs. La vieille Ecossaise n'en eut cure. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle m'éleva dans les airs, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer chez moi une nausée irrépressible. Je me contrôlai autant que je pus pour ne pas vomir alors que je flottai dans les airs en direction de la salle de bain…

— Vous pouvez me fusiller du regard autant que vous voulez Severus, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Si vous croyez que vous me faites peur, espèce de jeune sacripant !

Tandis qu'elle m'envoyait dans la salle de bain, je pouvais l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe.

— Non mais ! Un garnement comme vous ne m'effraie pas. J'en ai maté d'autres ! Aller ! Une bonne douche, ça vous dessoulera !

Ni une ni deux, elle me posa sous le pommeau et ouvrit l'eau tout en annulant le sort de stupéfixion. Un jet glacé me fit pâmer et glapir de rage.

— Vieille sorcière ! hurlai-je au comble de la fureur en sautant hors du carré.

Elle ne cilla même pas, l'infâme créature. Au contraire, elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

— À votre service Severus ! Vous m'avez l'air d'aller mieux, je vous laisse donc. Changez-vous et rejoignez-moi à la cuisine, nous avons à parler tous les deux, fit-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, me quittant dégoulinant et frigorifié. D'un geste rageur, je saisis ma baguette dans ma manche et me jetai un sort de déshabillage. Après quoi, je restai de longues minutes dans la douche, à laisser s'écouler sur moi une eau brûlante et bienfaisante.

Je me sentais effectivement mieux et, après m'être séché et habillé, je fouillai dans mon armoire et avalai une potion anti-gueule de bois. La préparation agit rapidement et c'est d'un pas assuré que je dégringolai les escaliers. Je savais d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas traiter Minerva McGonagall par-dessus la jambe et je n'avais aucune intention de m'en faire une ennemie. Aussi avais-je décidé de me rendre à son invitation. Mais qu'elle ne s'avise pas encore de me traiter comme un gamin, ou je ne répondrais plus de rien ! Non mais !

La pièce accueillante dispensait une bonne odeur de café. Ma colocataire me regarda arriver, un air narquois sur le visage, dans une parfaite imitation de moi-même. J'aurais pu le trouver réussi s'il ne m'était pas destiné. Elle eut tout de même l'amabilité de me servir une tasse du breuvage noir et me fit signe de m'installer en face d'elle.

Minerva plongea son regard dans le mien. J'y discernai un soupçon d'inquiétude, bien vite caché. Elle resta de longues minutes sans rien dire, à me regarder siroter mon café. Silence que je me gardais bien de rompre. J'attendais de savoir à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé. Non pas que je sois inquiet, juste curieux.

Quand elle parla, je tressaillis, surpris par ses paroles.

— Une prophétie n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, Severus. Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Vous êtes forcément au courant de celle qui vous concerne, même si nous n'en avons jamais réellement parlé.

Je ne pipai mot, attendant juste la suite. Qui ne tarda pas.

— Ne laissez pas le passé embrouiller le présent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous mettiez dans cet état. Jamais, lors des années sombres et difficiles pour vous, vous ne vous êtes laissé aller à boire plus que de raison. Et pourtant, vous auriez pu. Mais vous avez été toujours assez intelligent pour savoir que se noyer dans l'alcool n'est pas la solution.

Je ne dis toujours rien, me contentant de la fixer. J'avais toujours pensé que, à l'instar d'Albus, l'Ecossaise avait un don pour lire en chacun.

— Lola n'est pas là par hasard, Severus, poursuivit-elle. Elle est là pour vous. Pas pour vous emprisonner mais pour vous libérer.

Un reniflement fut ma réponse. Elle persista.

— Lola n'est en aucun cas issue de la magie noire, ou une adepte de Voldemort. Les oracles l'ont désignée pour être votre compagne, ou mieux, votre épouse.

À ces mots, je la toisai.

— Que ferai-je d'une compagne, ou mieux, d'une épouse ? la singeai-je.

— Oh, je ne sais pas… ! Peut-être pour avoir une belle vie… ?

— Sincèrement Minerva ! Vous me voyez affublé d'une femme ?

— Oui, Severus ! Je vous vois parfaitement. La douceur d'une compagne serait un baume pour apaiser vos blessures. La bienveillance et la tendresse de Lola vous rendraient heureux, mon garçon. Qu'elle soit séduisante est un atout supplémentaire, sans compter son caractère rieur et plaisant.

— La femme parfaite ! ironisai-je.

— Moquez-vous tant que vous voudrez. Vous savez parfaitement au fond de votre cœur qu'elle est celle qu'il vous faut. Et ne doutez pas d'être l'homme idéal pour elle. Elle a besoin de votre force, de votre honnêteté.

— Vous êtes à deux doigts de me convaincre, Minerva ! ironisai-je. Quel homme parfait pour cette femme qui a déjà tant souffert ! Un Mangemort repenti, un sorcier laid et acerbe, un ancien espion couturé de partout, au corps difforme d'avoir été torturé. C'est cela que vous lui proposez ?

Je m'étais levé, appuyé sur la table, en criant cette dernière phrase.

Minerva, calmement, entreprit de nettoyer ses lunettes à l'aide de sa blouse. Elle les remit sur son nez et me regarda tandis que je me rasseyais.

— Non, ça ne vient pas de mes lunettes… Severus ! lâcha-t-elle plus fort. Je ne vous vois ni laid ni difforme. Acerbe, certainement. Couturé de partout, j'en conviens. Repenti, sans aucun doute. Mais vous possédez un charme et un charisme que Lola a remarqués et qui lui plaisent.

— Oh ! Vous avez donc discuté de mon physique avec elle ?

— Pas du tout. Je suis une vieille femme et la sagesse de l'âge fait que je connais la vie et que je sais voir ce qui vous échappe. À savoir l'attirance que ressent Lola pour vous.

— Pffff ! Histoires de vieille harpie qui veut régenter la vie de ceux qui les entourent !

Minerva me fit sursauter en tapant la table du plat de la main.

— Osez dire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ! Oser nier l'attraction que vous ressentez pour cette jeune femme !

Je haussai un sourcil moqueur, autant pour la déstabiliser que pour cacher ce que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler.

— Vous lisez trop de romans à l'eau de rose…

— Vous me mentez et vous vous mentez à vous-même. Severus, la vie vous fait un cadeau en vous envoyant cette femme. Ne lui faites pas l'affront de la refuser par orgueil ou pour vous punir. La peur doit rester à la porte de votre vie et ne pas y entrer.

Je m'affaissai sur ma chaise, écrasé par le poids des mots de mon amie. Mon esprit entendait ce qu'elle disait mais mon subconscient se débattait comme un forcené pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par cette douceur. Mon âme se délectait du miel de ces paroles, entrevoyait un coin de ciel bleu dans mon avenir. Et cela me faisait curieusement du bien.

— Lola vous aime Severus. Je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est pas au courant de la prophétie donc pas influencée par cela. Ne la rejetez pas. Ne tuez pas non plus ce que vous ressentez pour elle, ne vous faites pas ce mal. L'amour, la tendresse n'ont jamais fait partie de votre existence, je le sais et le déplore. Mais maintenant que ces sentiments sont à votre portée, acceptez-les et vivez.

J'eus soudain la sensation d'être touché en plein cœur. Paralysé, je baissai la tête répandant ma chevelure devant mon visage. Tout ce que Minerva me disait m'exhortait à un flot de larmes. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les contenir cherchant une réplique acerbe à opposer à la douceur de ces mots. La digue de toutes ces années de peines et de douleurs menaçait de céder. Et lorsque ma bouche voulut contrer cette perfidie, elle se tordit en un sanglot ravalé.

Je sentis la main de Minerva se poser sur la mienne. Au travers de mes larmes, je la vis se lever, contourner la table. Calmement, elle enveloppa mes épaules de ses bras, me berçant comme on console un enfant. Puis elle poussa une boite de mouchoirs vers moi, me laissant retrouver tranquillement figure humaine.

Les yeux encore brouillés de larmes, je la regardai préparer quelques sandwiches l'air de rien. J'avais trop de pudeur pour la remercier, alors mordre dedans avec appétit était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux.

Alors qu'elle me décochait un sourire en coin, je ne pus m'empêcher de marmonner placidement « Vivement que Lola revienne, que l'on mange décemment ! »

La sorcière éclata de rire et nous servit un verre d'une bouteille de vin rouge qui avait échappé à Sybille. Quelques clémentines terminèrent notre repas en devisant sur les cours que je devais donner le lendemain.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je m'aperçus qu'il était près d'une heure du matin et que la nuit serait donc courte. J'aidai Minerva à ranger les reliefs de notre souper. Puis, gauchement, je déposai un baiser sur une joue parcheminée, geste qui la surpris autant que moi. Je me hâtai de grimper les marches jusqu'à ma chambre.

Après être passé par la salle de bain pour me laver les dents, je m'effondrai sous la couette. Je me sentais épuisé mais le sommeil tarda à venir. Ce que m'avait dit Minerva tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Une seule phrase en fait… « Lola vous aime »…

Evidement, j'avais perçu le trouble en elle. Son désir aussi, intense, explosif. Rien qu'à penser à la chaleur de nos trop brèves étreintes, une certaine partie de mon corps s'éveilla. Avec un soupir, je me tournai sur le côté et fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de m'endormir rapidement malgré mon excitation. Mais la nature passionnée de Lola revenait sans cesse à mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à effacer les images de ce que j'avais partagé avec elle. Ma main, presque malgré moi, descendit le long de mon torse pour se poser sur mon sexe en érection et me donner l'apaisement et le plaisir espéré. Plaisir qui me laissa insatisfait, malheureux et plus seul que jamais. C'est à cet instant que je compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter et qu'il était vain de tenter d'éloigner Lola Barnier de moi. Comme il était encore plus vain de vouloir m'éloigner d'elle…

Je me lançai un « récurvite » et m'endormis enfin d'un sommeil lourd.


	21. Chapter 2O : Retrouvailles

Un grand merci Tralapapa, Zeugma412, Manon, Fantomette34 et Eladora…  
La suite avec les retrouvailles, comme le titre du chapitre l'indique. Enrouent peu de patience, le chapitre tant attendu arrive bientôt… Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse.

Chapitre 20 : Retrouvailles

Les bruits de la circulation parisienne me réveillèrent. Je mis un moment avant de reconnaitre mon ancienne chambre, celle que j'avais quittée quatre mois plus tôt, lors de ma décision de m'installer définitivement à Londres.

Rien ne bougeait dans l'appartement. Les jeunes étaient partis en cours. Nous nous étions dit au revoir la veille, avec une certaine émotion. Mon fils savait que je ne reviendrais pas en France avant longtemps. Il était temps pour moi de rompre les amarres et de m'affranchir de mon douloureux passé. Heureusement, dans quelques mois, ils me rejoindraient en Angleterre…

Toutes les démarches inhérentes aux successions de mes parents et de ma sœur étaient terminées, mes affaires en ordre et les sépultures de ma famille réalisées selon mes vœux. Je partais l'esprit en paix. Je me levai et dégustai un petit déjeuner typiquement français. Mon fils avait eu la gentillesse d'aller chercher des croissants avant de se rendre en cours.

Deux heures plus tard, je me trouvais dans le train et chaque tour de roues qui me rapprochait de Londres faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. J'étais de retour, au bout de presque deux mois. Dans quelques heures j'allais revoir Minerva, Sybille et… Severus. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le week-end pendant lequel il était venu m'aider. Minerva et Sybille m'avaient envoyé chacune deux petits mots de soutien. J'en avais d'ailleurs été agréablement surprise de la part de la divinatrice. Elle ne m'était pas particulièrement sympathique mais savoir qu'elle se souciait de moi me faisait plaisir.

J'avais fait envoyer mes bagages quelques jours plus tôt. Ils devaient m'attendre à la maison. Quelques babioles en souvenir de ma famille pour décorer les deux chambres de mon étage, des vêtements… Rien de trop encombrant émotionnellement parlant, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Sauf trois grands cartons dans lesquels j'avais entassé des centaines de photos, de chez mes parents, de chez ma sœur et de notre appartement parisien… Je ne sais si j'aurais un jour le courage de les trier pour en faire des albums. Pour l'instant, je ne m'en sentais pas la force.

L'annonce de l'arrivée à Saint Pancras me sortit du marasme de mes tristes pensées. Perdue dans mes songes, je n'avais pas eu conscience de la durée du trajet, finalement. Je descendis du train avec seulement une petite valise à roulettes. M'engouffrant dans le bus, je repensai à mon arrivée en novembre, chargée comme une mule avec mes deux énormes valises. Un sourire me vint en me souvenant de celui de la vieille dame qui n'était autre que ma chère Minerva…

J'arrivai enfin au seize Hyde Parc Square. Une bouffée d'allégresse me saisit et je grimpai les quelques marches alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur la propriétaire.

— Lola ! Ma chère petite ! s'exclama la vieille écossaise. Comme vous m'avez manqué !

Elle me serra dans ses bras et j'eus l'incroyable sensation d'être revenue à la maison. Chez moi. Je lui rendis son étreinte et nous nous rendîmes à la cuisine où une bonne odeur de café m'accueillit. Nous discutâmes pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Je lui racontai les difficultés auxquelles j'avais été confrontée et leurs résolutions, alors que nous partagions une salade composée achetée en cours de route.

Petit à petit, je sentais mon esprit s'apaiser et mon corps se détendre. L'atmosphère de cette maison avait des effets positifs sur moi. Ma compagne, que je sentais pleine d'empathie, savait les mots qui allégeaient ma peine et mon désarroi.

— Je suis heureuse que vous ayez réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans votre vie et vos obligations, ma chère Lola, me dit-elle en prenant ma main. J'espère que maintenant, vous êtes prête à vivre de belles et bonnes choses…

Je penchai la tête en un signe d'interrogation. Que voulait-elle dire, au juste ?

— Je dois vous avouez que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard, mon enfant, continua-t-elle.

— Je sais, vous m'aviez parlé d'une prophétie de Sybille…

— C'est cela. En fait, cette prophétie ne vous concernait pas directement. Elle concernait Severus.

— Severus ? Comment cela ?

— Et bien… Sybille a dit exactement «L'homme sombre de Poudlard trouvera sa félicité par la femme qui viendra par la Manche… »

Je la regardai sans vraiment comprendre. Bien sûr, «l'homme sombre» correspondait bien à Severus mais des françaises, il y en avait pléthore à Londres, ce que je dis à Minerva. Elle eut un sourire.

— Ça a été toute la chance de l'histoire. Quand je vous ai vue, par hasard pensai-je, dans le bus qui vous amenait de la gare, j'ai ressenti une aura autour de vous. C'est pourquoi je vous ai retrouvée dans Hyde Parc. À ce moment, je vous ai entendue parler français avec votre fils. Et j'ai su que c'était vous. Il fallait juste que vous vous rapprochiez de moi de votre propre gré. Ce que vous avez fait lors de notre quatrième rencontre, dans Regent's Parc.

Je fronçai les sourcils, beaucoup de questions tournaient dans ma tête.

— Severus est-il au courant de cette prophétie et de mon rôle supposé ?

— Il sait qu'il est au cœur d'une prédiction. Il en a compris les tenants et les aboutissants et se doute que c'est vous Lola, la femme qui lui est destinée.

À ces mots, un drôle de sentiment m'envahit. Un mélange de déception, de tristesse et de refus. La magie et la beauté de ce que j'avais vécu avec Severus se trouvaient gâchées par cette prophétie. Il n'avait de désir pour moi que sous l'action de ce présage ? C'est en tout cas la réflexion que je me fis… Je ne savais pas comment exprimer mes pensées à Minerva. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais envie qu'elle sache mon désarroi.

C'était sans compter avec la sagesse et l'intuition de cette femme.

— Ne croyez pas Severus disposé à se laisser influencer par une prophétie, ma petite. Ce n'est pas le genre du bonhomme ! S'il a laissé voir une certaine… inclination pour vous, c'est tout à fait naturel et aucunement induit par un quelconque présage.

Voyant mon air vague et mélancolique, elle soupira.

— Ce que je vous ai révélé devait l'être Lola. Il est important que vous soyez informée des vues de Sybille. Surtout qu'elles vous touchent de près. Quelque part, il est vrai que vous êtes liée à Severus. Mais c'est le destin, mon enfant. Ce n'est pas la volonté de Sybille, la mienne, la vôtre ou celle de Severus. C'est la vie qui se déroule et qui fait se rencontrer les gens. Combien de personnes se trouvent, s'aiment sans avoir connaissance d'une prophétie ? Même si les oracles n'avaient pas parlé à notre divinatrice, je vous aurais croisée et probablement auriez-vous vécu les mêmes choses avec Severus.

Les mots de la vieille Ecossaise faisaient leur chemin dans ma tête. Moi qui me vantais d'avoir l'esprit assez cartésien pour ne pas me laisser guider par les signes supposés du destin, là, j'étais prête à croire en une entité supérieure qui gérait la vie des hommes et des femmes, et à la suivre ? Était-ce le fait de vivre avec des sorciers qui me faisait penser à des influences extérieures et magiques, voir maléfiques ? Non ! Il n'y avait rien de maléfique ou de dangereux chez ces gens. Juste des capacités autres que les miennes. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'interagir sur le déroulement de ma vie, ni sur mes sentiments. Et je connaissait assez Severus pour savoir qu'il ne s'en laissait pas compter.

Je me massai les tempes pour faire passer le début de migraine qui m'envahissait.

— Minerva… J'entends ce que vous me dites mais… Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir vis à vis de Severus, murmurai-je. Vous avez deviné qu'un certain… penchant me pousse vers lui… Mais du coup, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

— Ne vous laissez pas persuader par les augures. Même si vous croyez au destin, vous pouvez choisir de refuser ou d'accepter Severus dans votre vie. Lui-même est prêt à vous laisser une place dans la sienne.

Je relevai la tête brusquement.

— Il vous l'a dit ? murmurai-je, soudain pleine d'espoir.

— Pas textuellement… J'ai eu une conversation avec lui, quand il est rentré du week-end en France. Je l'ai trouvé mal en point et je l'ai forcé à avoir cette discussion. Vous me croirez si je vous dis que j'ai dû le menacer pour qu'il me parle… ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Un pauvre sourire flotta sur mes lèvres en imaginant le Maitre des Potions aux prises avec la ténacité de sa vieille amie. Celle-ci poursuivit.

— Severus n'a jamais été vraiment heureux, Lola. Il ne connait pas le bonheur et ne saura pas le reconnaître, alors qu'il est à sa portée. Cet homme traverse la vie comme il peut. Depuis l'enfance, il a été obligé de s'endurcir, de s'armer contre la violence qu'il vivait au quotidien dans sa famille, puis à Poudlard et ensuite auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le pire à vivre pour lui a été ces années où il était un espion double, après avoir vécu le drame de la mort de Lily.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je souffrais du calvaire qu'avait dû endurer Severus. Et qu'il vivait encore, probablement. Ses blessures avaient laissé des traces, au propre comme au figuré. Je me souvenais de toutes ces cicatrices qui marbraient son corps…

— Tout cela pour vous dire qu'il s'est effondré après que je lui ai dis que vous l'aimiez… Car vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Oh, mon Dieu oui, soufflai-je au travers de mes larmes.

Minerva me tendit une boite de mouchoir, comme elle l'avait fait pour Severus et me laissa le temps de me reprendre.

— Cet homme si fort est mort de peur Lola. Il est en plein désarroi et il ne sait pas gérer les sentiments positifs. Il s'est toujours fermé face à la moindre attention que l'on pouvait lui témoigner. C'est la panique pour lui dès que quelqu'un fait mine de l'approcher ou de lui manifester même de l'amitié. Alors imaginez qu'on lui dise qu'on l'aime ! Il se sauvera en courant.

Un sourire me vint en imaginant le ténébreux et courageux professeur détaler comme un lapin devant moi et mes déclarations d'amour. Plutôt que de s'enfuir, il se moquerait vraisemblablement de moi avec dédain et une certaine méchanceté. Je confiai mes doutes à Minerva qui chercha à me rassurer.  
— Je pense qu'il est au-delà de ça maintenant. Notre conversation date de plus d'un mois mais je le trouve plus calme et moins irascible qu'avant. À mon avis, il attend votre retour pour se faire lui-même une idée sur vos sentiments. Il sait que vous rentrez aujourd'hui. Pour l'heure il est en cours mais quelque chose me dit qu'il reviendra plus tôt qu'habituellement…

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, d'anticipation. Je lançai un coup d'œil furtif à la pendule murale pour m'apercevoir qu'il était près de trois heures.

— Vous pensez qu'il pourra quitter ses cours avant la fin de la journée ?

— Je suis certaine qu'Albus a aménagé son emploi du temps juste pour vos retrouvailles. Malgré tout, continua la vieille Ecossaise, il va vous tester, Lola. J'ai bien peur qu'il vous en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs pour savoir si vous êtes sincère, si vous ne vous moquez pas de lui. Parce que ça le détruirait complètement si vous ne l'étiez pas.

L'avertissement était clair dans le ton de la voix de Minerva. Je ne serais plus la bienvenue si je me jouais des sentiments de son ami. Elle m'avait confié, un jour, n'avoir pas toujours été en bon termes avec lui, au temps où elle croyait qu'il avait tué Albus Dumbledore. Le retour de celui-ci et la divulgation du rôle du Maître des Potions, pendant des années, lors de la mort de Voldemort, avaient complètement retourné l'esprit et le cœur de la vieille femme. Severus était devenu son protégé, presque un fils, et elle avait tout fait pour le sauver d'Azkaban.

Parfaitement consciente des peurs de Severus, je m'empressai de rassurer mon amie.

— Je me doute que la partie sera difficile et que je devrai faire preuve de patience et de persévérance. Je vous assure que mes sentiments sont réels. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de cette histoire, Minerva. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que Severus a réussi là où beaucoup ont échoué : me faire rêver à une vie à deux, à un amour partagé.

— Sybille et moi partons tôt demain pour une semaine en Croatie puis une autre semaine à travers l'Europe. Nous sommes vendredi, vous aurez tout le week-end pour parler… Je sais aussi qu'Albus a l'intention de lui donner quelques jours de vacances. C'est plutôt bien, non ?

Un franc sourire étira mes lèvres. Quels amis précieux j'avais trouvés ! J'étais convaincue que Minerva et Albus seraient à mes côté pour convaincre et gérer Severus s'il me donnait du fil à retordre.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre. Aussitôt, je me mis à trembler, émue de revoir enfin celui qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Quand sa haute silhouette se profila à la porte, je me levai, sans plus m'occuper de Minerva. Mon corps et mon esprit étaient focalisés sur l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses prunelles noires fixées sur moi.

Il descendit lentement les quatre marches, sans me quitter des yeux, tel un félin guettant sa proie.

— Bien ! Je vous laisse, je dois terminer mes bagages, annonça Minerva. Comme personne ne lui répondait, ni ne lui portait attention, elle émit un petit rire entendu et disparut en direction de son étage.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes à nous contempler, sans dire un mot. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. Les siens étaient insondables, les miens débordaient de tout ce que je n'osais lui dire. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

— Madame Barnier… La France a-t-elle donc perdu tout attrait pour que vous nous reveniez enfin ? murmura-t-il de sa belle voix.

Je ne discernai aucun reproche, aucune aigreur dans son ton. Ni aucune joie. Juste une constatation. Comme si ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid…

Alors que j'allais m'effondrer, je discernai enfin une lueur au fond de son regard d'ébène. Très brève, très fugitive. Mais je la vis quand même, rassurante. Salvatrice.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir parler, tellement ma gorge était serrée. Je pris une inspiration et tentai un brin d'humour.

— J'en avais assez des croissants…

Une étincelle éclaira la noirceur des pupilles sombres. Je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre dire dans un souffle.

— Tu m'as manqué…

Un profond soupir soulagea la pression dans ma poitrine. Enfin ! Enfin, il laissait échapper ce qu'il avait en lui. Oh, sans doute n'en dirait-il pas beaucoup plus, mais c'était suffisant pour moi.

Je fis un pas vers lui mais il m'arrêta d'un geste.

— Tout est terminé là-bas ?

— Oui. Je n'y retournerai plus avant longtemps…

— Bien ! Alors maintenant viens là !

Avec un sanglot je me précipitai dans les bras qu'il venait d'ouvrir. La sensation d'être arrivée à bon port m'envahit. Plus d'appréhension à propos de sa réaction à la prophétie… Je me sentais à ma place, là, contre ce grand corps, la joue posée contre ce torse dans lequel un cœur battait à l'unisson du mien. Ses bras s'étaient refermés sur moi et me serraient dans une étreinte que rien n'aurait pu dénouer. Je sentais ses lèvres posées sur mes cheveux et je vis, en redressant la tête, ses yeux briller comme des onyx polis. Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds et pressai ma bouche sur la sienne.

Severus prit le contrôle du baiser et nous entraîna dans un tourbillon de désir. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ma gorge alors qu'il prenait possession de mes lèvres, de ma langue, de moi…  
Avec emportement, il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva pour m'emmener à sa hauteur. D'un geste naturel, je nouai mes jambes autour de son bassin, me trouvant ainsi parfaitement en contact avec sa virilité ardente. Quel bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau me frotter à ce sexe plein de vigueur et de promesses !

Un hurlement horrifié suivit du carillon de la porte nous firent redescendre sur terre. Severus me lâcha mais me maintint contre lui. Sybille, puisque c'était elle, se cachait les yeux de ses doigts écartés, alors que les pas de Minerva se précipitaient dans les escaliers.

— Par Merlin, que se passe t-il Sybille ? s'affola la vieille femme.

— C'est une honte, glapit la médium, cette maison devient un lieu de luxure et de fornication !

Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux puis, nous voyant, Severus et moi enlacés, gloussa.

— Allons Sybille ! Laissez donc tranquille ces deux amoureux et allez finir votre valise ! Nous allons encore être en retard demain matin à cause de vous !

Elle finissait à peine sa phrase que le carillon retentit une nouvelle fois. Minerva soupira et alla ouvrir. Des exclamations ravies nous parvinrent et elle déboula dans la cuisine, suivie de près par Vittorio. Un "pop" plus tard, Albus apparut dans le couloir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Severus qui affichait un air consterné. Un fou rire menaçait de m'envahir. Pour le contrer, je m'élançai et embrassai le vieux professeur puis me jetai dans les bras de Vittorio, sincèrement enchantée de revoir mes amis. L'Italien m'enlaça, tout aussi heureux que moi et déposa deux grosses bises sur les joues.

— Je suis content que tu sois rentrée. Tu m'as manqué mon amie, me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

— Tu m'a manqué aussi, lui glissai-je, ainsi que nos repas chez Antonio. Dis-moi que nous reprendrons cette habitude dès demain.

Vittorio eut un petit sourire en coin en jetant un regard en direction de Severus.

— Je pense que demain tu auras autre chose à faire… chantonna le jeune homme.

— Tu crois ?

— Oui, et il sera grand temps ! conclut-il.

— Je crois aussi, intervint tout bas Minerva. Sybille et moi partons demain, Vittorio. Nos amis auront tout le temps pour eux… En attendant, reprit-elle plus fort, allons tous au salon prendre le thé.

Je suivis la troupe des yeux, ne sachant plus trop où j'en étais. Mes amis semblaient manœuvrer pour nous rapprocher, Severus et moi. Osant regarder celui-ci, je le découvris le regard fixé sur moi, ce petit rictus moqueur que j'aimais tant au coin des lèvres. Il haussa les épaules et les sourcils d'un air de dire : "Aléa jacta est… » Il posa les mains sur mes épaules, me fit me retourner et me poussa vers le couloir pour rejoindre les autres.

Sybille revint prendre le thé avec nous, me lançant parfois un regard en coin, un air de léger dégoût sur le visage. Je n'en eu cure et l'ignorai. Il était hors de question que j'entre dans son jeu et l'indifférence était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle ne se mette pas entre Severus et moi. Lui la connaissait et savait très bien la gérer.

L'après-midi passa très vite, tout au bonheur de se retrouver. Les deux membres de la société de divination avaient terminé les préparatifs de leur voyage du lendemain, deux semaines à parcourir l'Europe, aussi nous nous retrouvâmes tous à la Villa Italia. Les retrouvailles avec Antonio furent aussi agréables et la soirée passa vite.

De retour à Hyde Parc Square, la fatigue se fit sentir et chacun alla se coucher. Le regard que me lança alors Severus était empli de promesses. Demain, disait-il, demain nous serons seuls…


	22. Chapter 21 : Poudlard

Merci à vous Melfique, Zeugma412, manon, tralapapa… et Fantomette34 et Eladora…  
Le voilà LE chapitre que vous attendez, j'espère que je ne vous devevrai pas…  
Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse.

Chapitre 21 : Poudlard

Allongé dans mon lit, je me repassais en boucle le baiser échangé avec Lola. J'avais été sur le point de la prendre là, sur la table, sans me soucier de rien d'autre, quand Sybille avait déboulé dans la cuisine, coupant court à mes ardeurs. Des envies de meurtre m'avaient envahi, la tendresse de la jeune femme m'avait retenu. L'arrivée de Minerva, puis de Vittorio, suivi de près par Albus, avait eu raison de mon excitation. J'avais su, à ce moment, que notre rapprochement allait, encore et toujours, être différé. À croire que les oracles n'étaient pas si influents qu'on voulait bien nous le faire croire…

Je ne pouvais plus compter que sur ma propre volonté. Et j'en avais à revendre. Les deux sorcières allaient prendre le large pour un moment. Les autres de nos connaissances étaient prises par différentes obligations, comme j'en avais eu la confirmation en écoutant les conversations de part et d'autre. Tout à mon objectif de mettre Lola dans mon lit au plus tôt le lendemain, j'avais été très attentif à tout ce qui se disait. Et bien m'en avait pris.

Déjà, dans ma tête, se construisait le scénario de la journée. D'abord, je ne sortirais pas de ma chambre avant le départ des deux folles. Autant qu'elles ne soient pas retardées. Ensuite, je descendrais retrouver Lola, qui se trouverait certainement dans la cuisine. Je m'approcherais d'elle, lentement, savourant cet instant précieux où rien n'était encore certain mais qui, pourtant, était le prélude à bien des délices inéluctables. Sans parler —toutes paroles seraient inutiles à ce stade— je la prendrais par la main et l'entraînerais dans ma chambre, ou dans la sienne, je lui laisserais le choix. Et là…

Chassant les images qui m'envahissaient et menaçaient de m'empêcher de dormir, je me levai et allai fouiller dans l'armoire. J'y trouvai un flacon de potion de "sommeil sans rêve", l'avalai et me recouchai. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrais dans les bras de la douce Morphée.

Les exclamations de Minerva me réveillèrent. Sybille devait encore faire des siennes… Il n'était que six heures du matin, pourtant j'étais bien reposé, en pleine possession de mes moyens. D'un pas alerte, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'en sortis une trentaine de minutes plus tard, douché, rasé, parfumé, habillé. Comme un matin ordinaire. Sauf que ce jour n'était pas ordinaire. Ce jour était celui où Lola serait enfin mienne. Foi de Severus, je ne dormirai pas seul ce soir ! Si tout se passait comme je l'espérais, Lola se réveillerait à mes côtés demain matin. Dans mes bras. Enfin !

En attendant ce moment béni, n'extrapolons pas. Vérifions d'abord si les deux sorcières sont bien parties. J'ouvris ma porte doucement et m'approchai de la rambarde des escaliers. Plus aucun bruit… Juste des pas légers qui semblaient monter les étages en dessous de moi. Lola ! Si elle remontait dans sa chambre, cela signifiait que les deux autres étaient parties. Changeant mes plans, je dévalais les étages, faisant suffisamment de bruit pour qu'elle ne puisse ignorer que je descendais.

Dans la cuisine, je m'affairai à préparer le petit déjeuner, sachant, ou plutôt espérant, qu'elle allait me rejoindre. J'eu un léger soupir quand, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis son pas dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je me retournai quand elle entra dans la pièce.

— Juste à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner, murmurai-je.

Je posai sur la table deux assiettes garnies d'œufs brouillés, de bacon, de haricots à la tomate et de toasts grillés à point. Lola me sourit et s'occupa à faire bouillir l'eau pour le thé. Alors que nous déjeunions, je pensais à cet instant qui ne reviendrait plus. Le dernier moment avant de nous connaître intimement, ce temps magique du désir qui monte et qui se trouvera assouvi très bientôt, pour la première fois pleinement. Aucun de nous n'avait envie de parler. Nos yeux le faisaient pour nous. L'azur de son regard me bouleversait et me disait tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

Face à face, nous finissions ce petit déjeuner improbable, prémices à d'autres délices, plus charnels. D'un accord tacite nous prenions tout notre temps, ne cherchions pas à précipiter les évènements, confiants que nous étions dans ce qui allait forcément nous réunir. Toujours sans un mot, je l'aidai à ranger et nettoyer la cuisine. Puis nous nous installâmes au salon avec une tasse de café. Rien ne pressait.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus posa sa tasse puis me regarda.

— Résumons la situation. Minerva et Sybille sont parties pour deux semaines depuis une heure. Si elles avaient oublié quelque chose, elles seraient déjà revenues. De plus, Sybille, en soixante minutes, n'a décemment pas encore eu le temps de provoquer un incident diplomatique…

Je souris, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il poursuivit.

— Ton fils et son amie sont en France et il n'est pas prévu qu'ils débarquent aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, pas que je sache…

— Albus est parti avec le ministre de la Magie pour rencontrer leurs homologues Allemands.

—Ah bon, ils sont en Allemagne ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis reprit la parole.

— Ton ami Vittorio dort et Antonio est à son travail…Ton téléphone est éteint ?

Je vérifiai et hochai la tête.

— Et enfin, rien ne cuit dans le four ?

Cette fois je répondis par un signe négatif.

— Parfait ! Susurra-t-il en se levant et en me tirant par la main pour m'approcher de lui. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule question à te poser, une nouvelle fois : ta chambre ou la mienne ?

Mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge tellement la sensualité contenue dans ses yeux me bouleversa. Il inclina la tête vers moi et, prête à accueillir ses lèvres, je murmurai :

— Ma chambre, c'est plus près…

Son souffle effleura ma bouche. Le baiser s'annonçait torride, tout comme les instants qui allaient le suivre. Mon cœur s'emballa quand il s'écarta de moi et me souleva dans ses bras. Il posait le pied sur la première marche quand la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre. Le juron retentissant que Severus lâcha me fit rire. Mais la fureur qui brillait dans les yeux noirs coupa net mon hilarité. Je ne savais qui avait le malheur de nous déranger, mais l'individu allait prendre pour toute la frustration accumulée depuis plusieurs mois. Même moi, de nature pacifiste, je sentais l'envie d'assassiner l'intrus monter en moi…

Severus me posa par terre, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec une violence non contenue.

La personne poussa un cri de frayeur et, d'un bond en arrière, se retrouva assise par terre en bas des marches.

— GRANGER ! Éructa le sombre sorcier. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là !

Voyant la pauvre Hermione tétanisée, les fesses sur le sol, je bousculai le professeur pour l'aider à se relever. J'entendis un grognement puis des pas monter les marches quatre à quatre. Tant pis, je saurais bien le retrouver…

— Oh, Hermione ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? La jeune femme grimaça en se remettant sur ses pieds. — Non, ça va… Oh mon Dieu ! Je me suis retrouvée propulsée dix ans en arrière, au premier cours de Potions… Le professeur Snape est entré comme un fou dans les cachots en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, dans un grand envol de cape… Il nous a tous tétanisés en grondant de sa voix si incroyablement sensuelle « Vous n'aurez pas besoin de baguette magique ni d'incantations idiotes dans ce cours … »

Je la fis entrer dans la cuisine et lui préparai un café bien serré. Hermione me lança un regard reconnaissant et se réchauffa les mains au contact de sa tasse. Amusée, je la regardais, la tête penchée.

— Quoi ? Me fit-elle.

— Sa voix si incroyablement sensuelle…? gloussai-je.

Il me semblait pourtant qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas le genre de fille à s'amouracher de son professeur comme n'importe quelle midinette.

Elle eut le bon goût de rougir.

— À l'époque, sa voix me subjuguait. Il nous tenait en haleine, en variant le timbre. Il savait utiliser un tranchant acéré qui nous faisait nous recroqueviller, aussi bien qu'une douceur traîtresse qui nous endormait ou nous faisait craindre le pire. C'est maintenant que je suis adulte que je trouve sa voix sensuelle.

— Vous n'avez pas tort… Au fait, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Hermione ? demandai-je assez vite, n'ayant pas très envie de parler de celui qui m'attendait sans doute, un peu plus haut…

— J'ai trois appartements pour votre fils, à Oxford, dont un qui sera libre à partir de juin, et qui me semble correspondre à vos attentes…

— C'est vrai ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Quand pensez-vous que je pourrai les visiter ?

— J'organise ça pour la semaine prochaine, si cela vous convient.

J'eus un sourire et confirmai.

— C'est d'accord, envoyez moi un message pour me dire quel jour vous voulez que l'on aille faire cette visite. Juin serait parfait pour l'installation des enfants.

— Jeudi, cela vous irait pour la visite ? demanda-t-elle en consultant son agenda.

— Oui, bien sûr, Minerva et Sybille ne rentrent que dans deux semaines, aussi j'aurai du temps. Peu importe l'heure, je m'en accommoderai.

— Alors je vous confirmerai, lança-t-elle en se levant, probablement vers dix heures. Merci pour le café, Lola, à jeudi donc.

Nous nous embrassâmes et Hermione quitta la maison quelques secondes plus tard. À peine la porte refermée sur la jeune femme, des pas dévalèrent les étages. Severus se planta devant moi, dans le couloir de l'entrée où je me trouvais encore.

Il avait revêtu sa lourde cape. Il portait sur son bras mon manteau, et tenait à la main mon bonnet, mon écharpe et mes bottes fourrées. Il m'aida à m'habiller chaudement, en grommelant.

— Nous serons plus tranquilles à Poudlard ! Si ça continue, ici, je vais tuer quelqu'un…

Un rire me secoua, vite interrompu par la poigne vigoureuse de l'homme. Il me serra contre lui et, avant que je ne puisse dire ouf, il nous entraîna dans le tourbillon du transplanage. Mes pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige quand nous atterrîmes devant la grille du parc qu'il ouvrit d'un geste. Levant la tête vers lui, un peu chamboulée, je reçus ses lèvres sur les miennes. La tendresse de son baiser me renversa. Il conserva un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira sur le chemin conduisant au château. Je glissai un bras autour de sa taille et nous cheminâmes tranquillement vers la vieille bâtisse.

— Tu as toujours une chambre dans l'école ? m'étonnai-je.

— J'y ai toujours un appartement, plutôt. Et je peux t'assurer que nous n'y serons pas dérangés du week-end…

Un frémissement me parcourut. Nous allions être seuls pendant deux jours… Mon cœur s'emballa et une chaleur intense gagna progressivement la partie centrale de mon corps. Je me serrai plus fort contre lui, provoquant un regard amusé de sa part.

— Tu as une cuisine, j'espère, pour que je puisse nous faire un minimum à manger pour survivre !

Il émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire.

— Les elfes de maisons se feront une joie de nous servir dans la chambre. Tu seras interdite de quitter le lit, sauf pour la salle de bain.

—Ah… fis-je sur un ton dépité. L'amour à la pépère dans un lit…

Il cessa brusquement de marcher, se tournant pour me fixer d'un air moqueur. Un sourcil levé il murmura en secouant la tête.

— Quel manque d'imagination ! Avant d'arriver au lit, il y aura les portes, les murs, le canapé, le bureau, la commode et n'oublie pas la salle de bain… Vastes possibilités aussi la salle de bain. La douche, la baignoire, le lavabo…

— Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée générale, le coupai-je, complètement en transe.

Un gloussement me répondit. J'accélérai le pas, provoquant un éclat de rire grave qui finit de m'enflammer. Je saisis sa main et l'entraînai au pas de charge vers la grande porte de bois. Nous traversâmes le hall et descendîmes les escaliers menant aux cachots en courant, nous arrêtant devant une porte au bout d'un long couloir froid. Là, Severus posa les mains sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Tu peux encore renoncer. Si tu entres ici, tu n'en ressortiras que demain soir, mienne, tout comme je serai tien.

Frissonnante, je détournai mon regard du sien pour chercher la poignée. N'en trouvant pas, je me tournai vers lui et dis calmement.

— Ouvre. Cette. Porte.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il fit un geste. La magie crépita dans l'air et le passage s'ouvrit. D'un pas décidé j'entrai et fut accueillie par une pièce aux murs de pierres où étaient accrochés quelques tableaux. Une cheminée réchauffait l'endroit par le grand feu qui y était allumé. Sur la table basse, entre l'âtre et un canapé de cuir vert foncé, était posé un plateau garni de charcuteries, viandes froides, salades et fromages, le tout recouvert d'une cloche de glace pour maintenir la fraîcheur. À côté, une bouteille d'un vieux vin de Bordeaux et deux verres…

Severus ne me laissa pas plus détailler la salle. Il me désigna de sa baguette et je me retrouvai sans mon manteau, mon bonnet et mon écharpe. Un soupir s'échappa de moi alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa cape. Un sourire joua sur mes lèvres alors que l'une de nos premières conversation me revenait. Celle où il m'avait dit qu'il pouvait me déshabiller d'un geste… Je sus qu'il pensait à la même chose quand il secoua sa baguette devant moi, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, murmura-t-il en s'approchant, mais je préfère t'effeuiller lentement, pour cette première fois, et te découvrir petit à petit.

À partir de là, je ne cessai plus de trembler. Quand il me prit dans ses bras, je m'accrochai à son cou et me jetai sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer. Son parfum et son odeur mâle m'enivraient, mes sens étaient sens dessus dessous. Severus ôta son gilet d'une main, l'autre était occupée à m'enlever le mien. De mes doigts tremblants, je décrochai un à un les boutons de sa chemise, puis en tirai les pans pour la sortir de son pantalon. Dans le même temps, il écarta mon chemisier, reprenant brusquement son souffle en découvrant mes seins enfermés dans la dentelle rouge sang. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres brûlantes juste entre les deux globes. Puis il laissa traîner sa langue sur l'un, sur l'autre pour finir par attraper un téton dardé entre ses dents, à travers le tissu.

Un gémissement guttural s'échappa de sa gorge, déclenchant la montée de mon désir en flèche. Je jetai la tête en arrière alors qu'il repoussait les bonnets de dentelle pour sucer les deux mamelons chacun leur tour. C'était tellement bon, ses mains malaxaient doucement ma poitrine, les miennes prenaient possession de son torse imberbe et strié. De mes doigts je suivais les cicatrices, le sentant frémir de tout son grand corps. À mon tour je titillai ses tétons. Collant mon bassin contre le sien, je m'aperçus avec joie que mon toucher lui faisait un bel effet.

Severus émit un grognement et, délaissant mes seins, m'infligea un baiser de feu. Sa langue se perdit ensuite dans mon cou, laissant une traînée humide dans son sillage. Il mordilla mes lobes, ma nuque, mon menton pour finir par reprendre ma bouche.

Je m'écartai pour reprendre mon souffle et laissai ma main glisser le long de son flanc. Elle dériva lentement vers le centre pour se poser de façon franche, possessive et caressante sur la bosse qui déformait le devant de son pantalon. Dans un murmure rauque il lâcha :

— Si tu veux que tout se termine très vite, continue comme ça…

J'eus un petit rire de triomphe, fière de ce pouvoir que je possédais sur lui et sur ses sens. Sans tenir compte de son avertissement, je continuai mes attouchements. Alors dans un grondement, il saisit sa baguette et nous lança un sort commun. J'eus la surprise de me retrouver nue, comme il me l'avait dit quelques mois plus tôt. Mais lui aussi l'était et, bien que j'eus déjà profité du spectacle, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était mince, élancé. Des muscles fins, à fleur de peau, cette peau pâle, presque blanche. L'harmonie de sa silhouette compensait ce manque de mélanine. Et au milieu, cette virilité arrogante, impressionnante. Ce sexe dressé, fier et conquérant. J'en bavais presque de hâte, sans pouvoir me défendre d'un léger sentiment d'appréhension et de doute quant à ma capacité à l'accueillir, moi qui n'avais pas connu d'homme depuis des années…

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Severus posa sa baguette d'ébène contre mon ventre en murmurant une incantation. Il me souleva dans ses bras, me colla au mur le plus proche tout en enroulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches et, pliant les genoux, m'envahit de la plus cavalière des façons. J'avais tellement envie de lui que son intrusion me coupa le souffle sans me faire souffrir. Un long gémissement jaillit de moi, submergée par la volupté.

Severus se raidit, amorça le geste de se retirer mais j'eus le réflexe de l'en empêcher en enserrant étroitement son bassin.

— Non ! Reste ! soufflai-je.

— Je t'ai fait mal, pardonne-moi… chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

— Pas du tout, l'assurai-je doucement. Oh, Severus, continue je t'en prie, j'ai besoin que tu bouges…

Il gémit à son tour, parcouru par un long frisson.

— Tu es tellement chaude, soupira-t-il, tellement douce, tu me serres tant que j'en ai la tête qui tourne…

Il entama un doux va-et-vient, faisant monter le plaisir dans tout mon corps. Il avait raison, quelques semaines plus tôt ; je ne savais plus où j'étais, tout ce dont j'étais consciente, c'était de ce membre dur et soyeux qui me propulsait à vitesse infernale vers les sommets du bonheur. Je n'y tins plus et laissai s'évader de moi des cris de pur plaisir.

— Oui, Severus… encore… plus fort…

Tout alla très vite, comme il l'avait prédit. Un orgasme puissant nous saisit en même temps, d'une même intensité, emportant toute notre lucidité.

Severus eut quand même la présence d'esprit de nous emporter vers le canapé, malgré ses jambes flageolantes et de s'y effondrer, m'entraînant avec lui toujours accrochée à son corps, comme un koala cramponné à sa maman… 


	23. Chapter 22 : Corps à corps

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, Guest, Manon, à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement. Pour vous le nouveau chapitre très chaud, encore… Merci à Eladora et Fantomette34 pour leurs relectures et corrections. Je vous embrasse.

Chapitre 22 : Corps à corps

Nous reprenions lentement notre souffle. Lola était toujours accrochée à moi. J'étais toujours en elle et je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Moi qui sautais du lit aussitôt ma semence lâchée, je ne manquai pas de m'interroger sur ce besoin de rester collé à elle. D'autant que le mouvement de ses seins contre mon torse, sous l'action de sa respiration, ne me laissait pas indifférent. Pour preuve ce frémissement qui montait de mes reins et allait se loger dans mon sexe, bien au chaud dans cette caverne accueillante.

Lola avait sa bouche posée au creux de mon cou et je sentis son sourire alors que mon pénis gonflait. La jeune femme émit un petit soupir tremblant, tout en s'empalant plus franchement sur moi. Ce geste nous arracha à tous deux une plainte sourde. Elle glissa sur moi, frottant son clitoris sur mon pubis. La chaleur augmentait en elle, je le sentais clairement et cela se répercutait en moi.

Insinuant mes mains sous ses fesses, je la soulevai légèrement puis la reposai sur mon sexe maintenant pleinement érigé. Un cri lui échappa lorsque je butai tout au fond d'elle. J'eus encore une fois la crainte de lui avoir fait mal mais elle lâcha un "encore" dans un soupir.

Je réitérai le geste plusieurs fois, puis elle prit le relais. S'appuyant à mes épaules et sur ses genoux, elle se mit à monter et descendre sur ma verge, de plus en plus vite, en gémissant de plus en plus. Je la laissai aller à son rythme, confiant en son plaisir, en son désir. J'étais au paradis. Lorsqu'elle balbutia mon prénom en s'effondrant sur moi, je la pris par les hanches et la fis coulisser sur mes cuisses, l'emplissant totalement. Elle ne cessait de soupirer tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ralentis l'allure un moment, autant pour me calmer que pour lui laisser le temps de retomber des nuages puis repris un rythme intense. Je me sentais proche de l'orgasme et quand je vis ses yeux s'assombrir, prendre une teinte bleu nuit, j'accélérai encore. Elle explosa une troisième fois, alors je me laissai aller au foudroiement de la passion.

Il nous fallut de longues minutes pour récupérer de ce second round effréné. Je glissai sur le côté, me séparant d'elle. Je la fis allonger près de moi, pour lui permettre d'étendre les jambes. Elle devait être ankylosée. Elle se blottit contre moi mais malgré le feu dans la cheminée, elle avait la chair de poule. Je me relevai, l'entraînant avec moi.

— Viens, dis-je, le lit sera plus confortable et plus chaud.

— Pas plus chaud que toi, susurra-t-elle en se coulant contre moi.

Elle me sourit et ce sourire toucha mon cœur. Ses yeux bleus avaient repris leur teinte habituelle, ses joues roses de femme comblée, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés, ses lèvres rougies par la passion et nos baisers… Elle était magnifique.

Nous nous glissâmes entre les draps de flanelle recouverts d'une épaisse couette. L'épuisement, le confort et la chaleur nous propulsèrent dans un sommeil bienvenu et réparateur.

Une sensation étrange me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Une douceur, un bien-être… Mmmmm…  
Un trouble grandissant, une perception diffuse d'un plaisir lointain mais bien réel… Ohhhh…

J'étendis le bras pour chercher Lola mais elle ne se trouvait plus à côté de moi. Maintenant réveillé, j'eus un instant de panique. Elle était partie… avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était proche de moi… Sous les draps… Et que la sensation que je ressentais était en fait les caresses qu'elle dispensait à mon mini moi…

Un soupir gonfla ma poitrine et je soulevai la couette pour la contempler à l'œuvre. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et, mutine, glissa les lèvres autour de mon gland. Je repoussai les draps pour qu'elle puisse respirer et surtout pour l'observer, pendant de longues minutes. La regarder me sucer m'excitait au plus haut point et je ne voulais rien manquer de ce spectacle.

— Lola, soufflai-je, oui… encore… Qui es-tu pour m'envoûter de la sorte ?

— Je suis celle qui t'est destinée, mon amour, murmura-t-elle en rampant sur moi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de mon visage, après s'être bien frottée à moi, elle m'embrassa tendrement. Elle descendit ses lèvres sur mon cou, lécha ma cicatrice comme la dernière fois. L'effet fut immédiat. Dans un grognement excité, je la retournai et la clouai sur le lit, bras et jambes écartés. À mon tour, je me glissai à ses pieds et remontai lentement, caressant, embrassant et léchant ses mollets, ses genoux, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en haut, là où la femme est si sensible… J'entendais sa respiration se bloquer, ses soupirs saccadés, ses gémissements retenus.

Mon égo ne connut plus de limites quand elle ne contrôla plus ses déhanchements, pressée de sentir ma bouche et ma langue sur le centre de son désir. Je lui offris avec bonheur le plaisir qu'elle recherchait. Sa douceur et son goût de miel acidulé me ravissaient. Je ne me rassasiais pas de ce nectar qui s'écoulait d'elle et que je buvais à la source, comme un homme assoiffé. Son orgasme fut ma récompense.

J'aurais oublié mes propres besoins charnels si elle s'était endormie aussitôt. Mais ma belle était résistante et affamée. Elle m'amena à elle, cherchant à attirer mon sexe dans son antre bouillant. Je résistai cependant.

— Lola…

Elle me regarda, déroutée et inquiète.

— Lola mon ange. Je suis désolé de m'être conduit comme un soudard tout à l'heure… J'aurais dû prendre le temps de te préparer. J'aurais pu te faire mal…

— Non, Severus, n'aie pas de regrets. J'ai adoré cet emportement, c'était la preuve que tu me désirais. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'était important pour moi, cette envie forte et presque primitive que tu avais de moi.

— Et que j'ai toujours, murmurai-je en en pressant la preuve contre son ventre.

Elle gémit tout en soulevant les hanches.

— Viens… Prends-moi… J'ai tellement envie de toi…

Je m'empressai de saisir ma baguette et de lancer le sort pour la protéger. Dans un râle, je m'introduisis en elle. La chaleur et la pression de son vagin m'étourdirent. Je restai de longues minutes sans bouger, savourant les frissons qui la parcouraient. Au bout d'un moment ses spasmes s'espacèrent et je pus me détendre. Mais alors, la divine femme se mit à contracter ses muscles intimes. Elle pompait mon sexe, aussi sûrement qu'avec sa bouche. Je ne touchais plus terre. Les sensations étaient extraordinaires. Elle réussissait à alterner entre compression et succion. Le délire envahit mon esprit, mon corps, et j'explosai en criant mon plaisir.

Quand je revins sur terre, je réalisai qu'elle m'avait fait jouir sans penser à elle. Je me sentis brusquement minable et quand j'osai la regarder, je découvris un sourire ravi sur son visage.

— Alors chéri… On a perdu les pédales ? susurra-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Mais son hilarité fut brusquement coupée lorsque je glissai deux doigts en elle et que ma bouche s'abattit sur son clitoris. Les gémissements prirent le pas sur l'amusement et lorsque j'introduis un troisième doigt en elle, son plaisir irradia sur son visage et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Je remontai alors à sa hauteur et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant très fort contre mon cœur pendant qu'elle s'endormait encore une fois…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Severus…

Severus…

Je ne me lassais pas de me répéter son prénom. Même dans mon demi sommeil…

Quatre orgasmes en quelques heures…

C'était quatre fois plus qu'en dix ans…

Je le savais ! Je savais que cet homme serait une bombe ! Je l'avais pressenti dès notre première rencontre…

Au-delà de ça, il y avait lui, sa personnalité, son caractère, son vécu… l'essence même de l'individu, tellement intense, tellement attachante…

Tellement pour moi…

J'entendais son souffle régulier. Nous nous étions endormis l'un contre l'autre, en cuillère. Lui derrière moi. Et mon réveil me fit prendre conscience de sa proximité. Mon corps fut alors prit d'une vie propre. Mes fesses s'agitèrent doucement, frottant le long sexe endormi contre elles. La fièvre du désir m'envahit à nouveau. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Oh mon Dieu… Faites qu'il se réveille…

Mes prières s'exaucèrent. Un bras m'encerclant descendit le long de mon corps et une main se glissa entre mes cuisses. Je lui facilitai le passage en les écartant légèrement. Pas trop. Il ne fallait pas paraître trop gourmande…

— Lola… gronda une vois rauque à mon oreille. Tu es insatiable…

— Non… Ouiii… lâchai-je dans un gémissement.

Pour ma défense, plusieurs doigts venaient de glisser sur mon sexe. Un tourmentait mon clitoris pendant que d'autres s'étaient introduits dans mon vagin.

Derrière moi, la hampe durcissait, me promettant encore du plaisir. Les doigts s'activaient aussi pour me transporter. Je bougeais les hanches, folle de désir, contre cette verge qui grossissait. Je me cambrais pour la rapprocher de mon minou avide. Je cherchais à la faire plonger en moi. J'en avais tellement besoin…

Je haletai quand je sentis Severus se saisir de son bâton de chair et le frotter contre ma chatte en chaleur. Je gémissais sans discontinuer, l'envie infernale de le sentir en moi me torturait. Enfin il releva ma jambe et s'enfonça dans mon sexe en feu, chaud comme de la braise et excité comme jamais. Les mots qu'il murmurait à mon oreille me le prouvaient.

— Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, que je te prenne par derrière ? psalmodiait-il en me pilonnant. Dis-moi que tu aimes !

— Oui… Oui j'aime ça… Encore, encore, encore…

J'étais en lévitation. Sa main revint couvrir mon sexe et fourrager entre mes lèvres et mon clitoris. Le plaisir était intense. Il me semblait qu'il était à chaque fois plus fort.

— Tu aimes que je te caresse en te prenant…

— OUI ! hurlai-je.

Sa voix rauque et basse disant ces mots crus, ses caresses et son sexe me rendaient complètement hystérique.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et descendis mes doigts pour encercler son phallus qui entrait et sortait de moi. Severus lâcha un râle et sortit de mon vagin. Un cri de frustration jaillit de moi.

— NON !

— Si… Mets-toi à plat ventre chérie…

Un sourire illumina mon visage quand je compris que ce n'était pas fini. Je m'empressai de lui obéir sauf que je posai ma tête sur mes bras et surélevai mon postérieur.

Un murmure appréciateur salua mon initiative. Une main se posa sur mes reins tandis que l'autre approchait l'objet de mon plaisir du centre de mes cuisses. J'écartai bien celles-ci pour le recevoir et hoquetai de volupté lorsqu'il fut en moi, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Severus ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, respirant profondément pour calmer le fauve qui rugissait en lui. Puis il amorça de lents va-et-vient, accélérant progressivement sous l'effet du plaisir montant. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien si ce n'était de ce sexe qui me ravageait et de ces doigts qui me fouillaient, ajoutant encore une dose de sensualité à l'acte.

Mon amant grognait littéralement dans mon dos. Il se saisit de mes hanches et imprima une cadence folle à ses coups de boutoirs, me tirant et m'écartant de lui, ressortant presque de moi à chaque fois.

— Lola… Lola… geignit Severus, tu me tues… je ne peux plus me retenir… souffla t-il.

— Laisse-toi aller, viens… l'implorai-je. Moi non plus je ne peux plus… Ahhhh…

Et la vague nous emporta une nouvelle fois, très haut, encore plus haut et nous laissa retomber, haletants et brisés de plaisir.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je sentis Lola bouger et instinctivement, mes bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Dans mon demi-sommeil, je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille.

— Severus… j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes…

Je la relâchai aussitôt, contrit.

— Oh, oui bien sûr ! La salle de bain est là, fis-je en lui désignait une porte. Prends ton temps, j'irai après toi…

Je me mis sur le ventre puis me tournai sur le côté en grimaçant. Le frottement des draps sur mon sexe irrité n'était pas si agréable… J'eus un sourire béat en songeant à cette demi-journée de folie. Il était quatorze heures, comme me le confirma un grondement de mon estomac. J'entendais le bruit de la douche et pensais que Lola devait être affamée également. Un instant, j'eus envie d'aller la rejoindre sous l'eau mais la crainte de faiblir au moment important m'y fit renoncer. Je n'était tout de même pas un surhomme et, elle comme moi, avions besoin de recharger nos batteries.

Ah, bon sang ! Jamais je n'avais connu un tel plaisir, un tel désir. Après chaque orgasme, l'envie était revenue au galop, rapidement, pour m'envoyer encore plus haut. Ma compagne avait été saisie par la même fièvre et j'avais aimé sa fougue, sa prise de contrôle alors que je perdais le mien. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait vivre de pareils moments, d'une telle intensité…

Je me levai, gagnai le salon où je trouvai mon boxer. Je retournai dans la chambre pour prendre ma baguette au moment où Lola sortait de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une grande serviette éponge. Elle se jeta dans mes bras que je refermai autour d'elle. Sa joue pressée contre mon torse, ses bras entourant ma taille, elle poussa un long soupir.

Je l'écartai doucement de moi, lui enlevai délicatement la serviette. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Je devinai qu'elle se retenait de cacher sa poitrine et son pubis. Je lui sus gré de ne pas le faire, de passer au-delà de sa gêne. Je pris le temps de la contempler dans sa magnifique nudité de femme mûre. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de la découvrir avant de lui sauter dessus.

Sa belle poitrine, lourde et assez volumineuse se tenait fièrement au-dessus d'une taille fine. Un petit ventre bombé et des hanches rondes surmontaient des jambes fines et élancées malgré sa petite taille. La lueur de mes yeux dut la rassurer car je la sentis se détendre.

Je la ramenai contre moi en chuchotant à son oreille.

— Tu es belle…

Son sourire lumineux me réchauffa.

— Merci… fit-elle sur le même ton.

Je compris qu'elle ne me remerciait pas seulement pour le compliment.

— Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, belle dame. Maintenant mets ça, tu vas avoir froid. dis-je en agitant ma baguette en direction de la serviette abandonnée par terre.

Celle-ci se transforma en peignoir chaud et moelleux que je l'aidai à revêtir.

— Si tu allais nous servir un verre de vin au salon pendant que je me douche ? lui proposai-je. Il est temps de reprendre des forces.

— Oh, le grand Maître des Potions serait-il fatigué ? susurra-t-elle avec une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

Le rictus désabusé qui se fixa sur mes lèvres l'amusa.

— Tu m'as vidé, espèce de femme perverse… coquine… licencieuse… tellement sensuelle, terminai-je dans un murmure.

J'eus l'intense satisfaction de voir ses yeux se voiler et son corps frémir. Même fatigués, j'avais encore le pouvoir de la troubler… j'eus envie de me taper le torse de mes poings en sautant partout… Idée grotesque ! Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, ça ! Pour éviter de me ridiculiser, je lui fis un clin d'œil et me sauvai dans la salle de bain.

Trois minutes plus tard, je la retrouvai blottie dans le canapé, m'attendant devant deux verres de Bordeaux. D'un geste de ma baguette je ranimai le feu qui réchauffa instantanément la pièce, l'inondant d'une douce lumière. Je pris place à côté d'elle et levai mon verre, contre lequel elle cogna le sien.

— À l'amour, chuchota-t-elle.

— À l'amour… répondis-je après une hésitation.

Ce dont elle fut parfaitement consciente. Après quelques instant, elle murmura :

— Je t'aime Severus. Je sais que ce sentiment t'est étranger et te fait peur. Mais moi, j'avais besoin de te le dire. N'y attache aucune importance, surtout. Ne te soucie pas de moi. Je suis heureuse de t'aimer et je ne te demande rien en retour…

Je secouai la tête.

— Comment veux-tu que je ne me soucie pas de toi, Lola ? Ce que tu m'as offert aujourd'hui m'a comblé et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Tes sentiments sont importants et je n'ai pas l'intention de les rejeter. Sauf que je te demande du temps pour m'habituer à la tornade Lola Barnier.

Un pâle sourire éclaira son regard. Je repris.

— Tu as tout bousculé sur ton passage, fillette. Toutes mes certitudes, mes habitudes, ma vie.

Je pris sa main, entremêlai mes doigts aux siens et la rassurai d'une voix rendue sourde par les émotions qui me transperçaient.

— J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit Lola. Je vais prendre soin de ce que tu m'as donné, je te le promets. Je ne suis pas homme de grandes déclarations. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce que nous avons partagé ce matin et c'est vrai que cela m'effraie. C'est trop grand, trop fort, trop… envahissant. Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi du temps…

Ses beaux yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Je pouvais y lire aussi cet amour qu'elle me dédiait sans contrepartie.

— Je te laisserai tout le temps que tu voudras mon amour, car tu es à moi, pour moi. Et ça, fit-elle avec une lueur de malice dans le regard, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'une prophétie pour le savoir !

J'éclatai d'un rire qui libéra toute la tension que j'accumulais depuis notre sortie du lit. Je portai sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrassai.

Après quoi je lui remplis une assiette de différentes salades, charcuteries et viandes et la lui tendis. Je me servis également et nous nous restaurâmes en ne nous quittant pas des yeux…


	24. Chapter 23 : Jalousie

Merci à vous mes lecteurs-lectrices et à Manon, Zeugma412, Fantomette34, tralapapa qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser à chaque fois un commentaire… La suite pour vous, je vous embrasse.

Chapitre 23 : Jalousie

Restauré et manifestement en pleine forme, Severus décida de m'emmener visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'école. Alors que j'aurais préféré faire une sieste après les activités intenses du matin, je me rangeai à son avis, malgré quelques tiraillements dans la région centrale de mon corps… Oui, j'avais envie de connaître son environnement professionnel et magique, pour m'imprégner de sa culture. Et m'intégrer un peu plus dans sa vie sociale, pour autant qu'elle existe…

Chaudement habillés, il était plus de quinze heures lorsque nous quittâmes les cachots pour nous retrouver au soleil timide de la fin d'un mois de février en Ecosse. Le chemin enneigé m'enchanta. Je ne pus retenir un frisson d'horreur lorsque je réalisai que la vieille cabane branlante que me montrait Severus était celle où il avait failli mourir. Je l'entraînai vite au loin, vers les toits du petit village que je voyais en contrebas.

Ce village était étrange, avec ses maisons de pierres aux fenêtres de bois et aux toits pointus. La neige abondante donnait un aspect féérique à l'unique rue, tout en longueur, égrainant des boutiques aux devantures gaies et colorées. Severus me fit entrer dans un pub qui se nommait "Aux Trois Balais". Une accorte femme, jolie blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux courbes généreuses, nous accueillit.

— Severus ! Quel plaisir de vous voir aussi souvent ! Oh… Mais je vois que vous avez amené une amie…?

Elle nous conduisit à une table, près d'une fenêtre où nous nous installâmes face à face.

— Bonjour Rosmerta. Je vous présente Madame Barnier. Lola est française et j'aimerais qu'elle goûte la bièraubeurre. Pouvez-vous nous en servir deux chopes, s'il vous plait ?

Nulle chaleur particulière dans son ton, mais je notai quand même qu'il était venu dans cet endroit très souvent ces derniers temps. Etait-ce pour le joli minois de cette femme ? Alors que je le regardai d'un air interrogateur, il précisa.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup quitté Poudlard, ces dernières semaines… Je ne sais pourquoi, mais la maison de Londres me paraissait vide.

Je lui souris, appréciant le fait que je lui avais réellement manqué.

— Alors tu venais ici tous les soirs…

Le coin de ses lèvres se releva, dans ce sourire que j'aimais tant, mi-moqueur, mi-narquois.

— Je venais deux fois par semaine, avec Albus. Nous buvions un ou deux Whisky Pur Feu et nous remontions dans la solitude de nos appartements respectifs…

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle te voyait "aussi souvent" ? fis-je ne mimant des guillemets.

— Parce qu'avant je ne venais qu'une fois par mois…

Il saisit mes mains et les tira pour me rapprocher de lui alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de la table.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre Lola ! De personne ! Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, qui profite d'une bonne fortune quand elle se présente. Bien sûr, cette femme m'a fait du "rentre dedans" mais uniquement parce qu'elle voit en moi un héros. Ce que je suis loin d'être et que je réfute. Jamais je ne l'ai laissé espérer quoi que ce soit !

Son regard noir, brillant, franc, me convainquit. Je tirai sur ses mains afin qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Dès qu'il fut assis je me collai à lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il se raidit mais me laissa faire et accepta le tendre baiser que je quémandais.

Un raclement de gorge nous sépara. Madame Rosmerta déposait devant nous les chopes de la boisson populaire sorcière. Prudemment j'y trempai les lèvres et fus conquise par ce goût sucré, vanillé et légèrement pétillant.

— C'est délicieux ! m'exclamai-je.

Le professeur me contemplait, son habituel air goguenard sur le visage.

— Ce n'était pas la peine de m'embrasser ainsi, tu sais. Je te répète que je ne lui ai laissé aucun espoir.

J'éclatai de rire.

— Ah Severus ! On voit bien que tu ne connais pas les femmes…

Interloqué, il attendait la suite. Je me penchai vers lui en chuchotant.

— Jamais une femme ne fera confiance à une autre femme en ce qui concerne son homme. Et encore moins à son homme en ce qui concerne les autres femmes.

Je vis son air abasourdi, et rigolai intérieurement.

— Alors là… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je manque de pratique sans doute, analysa-t-il. Et… toutes les femmes sont comme ça ?

À nouveau je m'esclaffai, m'attirant un regard noir de la Rosmerta.

— Absolument ! À diverses intensités…

— Je vois… Et toi, quel est ton niveau de méfiance ?

— Sur un échelle de zéro à dix ?

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

— À vingt, dis-je tranquillement en vidant le reste de ma bièraubeurre.

Un sourcil se leva, tandis que la fine bouche se déformait en ce sourire irrésistible. Pour faire bonne mesure et pour éclaircir définitivement les choses, j'ajoutai d'un ton doucereux :

— Enfin, tant que nous resterons dans ce bar et…

Je fus interrompue par la tenancière de l'endroit.

— Severus, Je n'ai pas vu Albus ces derniers jours… J'espère qu'il n'est pas souffrant ?

L'interpellé poussa un soupir agacé.

— Non, il va bien. Ses fonctions l'obligent parfois à des obligations qui perturbent les habitudes.

— Ah, expira la femme, je suis rassurée. Voulez-vous une autre bièraubeurre ? s'enquit-elle, avisant mon verre vide.

— Non merci, m'empressai-je de répliquer. Nous devons rentrer… Voyez-vous… Severus doit encore me faire visiter Poudlard…

Je lui fis un clin d'œil entendu.

— Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour autre chose que… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas, Madame Rosmerta… Glissai-je en aparté. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis deux mois, j'avais des obligations en France…

La gérante du bar eut un sourire crispé.

— Bien sûr, je comprends…

Pour bien faire passer le message, je me coulai contre Severus en murmurant.

— On y va mon cœur ?

Je le vis se retenir de rire alors que je battais exagérément des cils.

— Oui, on y va… Bonne soirée Rosmerta. À plus tard.

Aucune réponse ne nous parvint alors que nous sortions du pub. Dans la rue, j'eus un sourire triomphant. Cette femme ne se risquerait plus à flirter avec MON homme ! Je glissai mon bras sous le sien et sentis clairement le rire secouer son grand corps. Presque aussitôt j'entendis le son grave de son hilarité. Cela me fit frémir et me donna envie de rentrer vite pour rejoindre le lit le plus proche…

— Tu es redoutable Lola ! sourit-il en se penchant vers moi et en cherchant mes lèvres.

Que je lui donnai bien volontiers pour un bref baiser… Les rues de Pré-au-Lard n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour exprimer notre passion, même si elles étaient désertes ! Nous nous remîmes en marche en direction du château. Alors que nous arrivions aux abords de l'école, je stoppai et me tournai vers Severus.

— Severus… J'ai envie de rentrer à Londres… risquai-je d'une petite voix.

Un air d'incompréhension se figea sur son visage.

— Pardon ? Il m'avait semblé que tu étais impatiente de rejoindre Poudlard…

— Oui, j'ai hâte de me retrouver seule avec toi, mais… j'aimerais retourner à la maison. Nous y serons seuls aussi et j'adorerais me blottir contre toi sur le canapé pour regarder un film, et te cuisiner de bons petits plats que nous partagerions à la cuisine, avant d'aller nous coucher, dans ton lit… ou dans le mien…

— En fait, susurra-t-il, ce qui te manque c'est de cuisiner pour moi… Parce que se blottir l'un contre l'autre, c'est possible ici et ce que nous partageons est plus intéressant qu'un programme télé. Tout comme nous pouvons aller nous coucher dans un lit.

Quand je réalisai qu'il avait raison, j'éclatai de rire.

— C'est vrai, mais j'ai envie que l'on se forge des souvenirs à Londres, dans la maison de Minerva, pendant que nous y sommes seuls. Ici, ce n'est que ta vie professionnelle. Je m'y sens comme une intruse et franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'en faire partie.

— Surtout si cela comporte Rosmerta, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

— Exactement, fis-je un peu contrite.

Après un temps j'expliquai.

— Je ne veux pas faire preuve de jalousie, Severus. J'ai juste besoin d'avoir confiance en toi… Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vécu une relation sérieuse que je suis comme une jeune fille à son premier flirt…

— Je sais, me coupa-t-il. Nous sommes tous deux novices, en somme. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose comme ce que nous partageons Lola, et jamais je n'ai eu à convaincre une femme du bien fondé d'une telle relation…

Un temps, une inspiration…

— Aussi, continua-t-il, aurai-je du mal à me convaincre moi. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis bien avec toi et que j'ai envie de quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi…

— Moi je sais ce dont j'ai besoin ! De toi ! Et d'une impression de sécurité dans les sentiments, de plénitude, en sachant que je ne risquerai rien à t'aimer. Que tu ne me trahiras pas, ne me quitteras pas, de quelque façon que ce soit… terminai-je dans un sanglot.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

— Mon ange, soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas mourir demain. Ce serait la seule façon pour moi de te quitter. D'être obligé de te quitter… La vie décide pour nous… Tu ne l'ignores pas.

Je me pressai contre lui, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Nous entrâmes dans le château et gagnâmes les cachots. Arrivés dans les appartements de Severus, celui-ci me prit dans ses bras après nous avoir enlevé nos manteaux.

— Nous rentrons à Londres, puisque tu t'y sens mieux. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Je soupirai.

— Je suis désolée, Severus. Je pensais m'accommoder à ton mode de vie mais… ce plongeon dans ton monde m'est difficile…

Il eut un soupir.

— Ce n'est pas mon monde qui t'est difficile, c'est Rosmerta…

Mon honnêteté naturelle m'obligea à reconnaitre les faits.

— C'est vrai. Je ne me connaissais pas cette jalousie.

Le fait qu'il ne se moqua pas de mon aversion me convainquit de sa bienveillance à mon égard. Quand il me serra plus fort contre lui, je m'abandonnai avec reconnaissance…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je me sentais fier de moi. Il me semblait avoir compris cette femme, Lola. Et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de l'avoir conquise définitivement. Les femmes étaient tellement complexes ! Leur psychisme était tellement différent du nôtre… L'affect avait un réel impact sur leur bien-être alors que pour nous, ce n'était souvent que le moyen d'accéder à leurs envies sexuelles, faire exploser leur libido…

Je comprenais son besoin de revenir à Londres. Moi-même, sans lui avouer, je n'étais pas si à l'aise que ça à Poudlard. Trop d'interactions avec ma vie professionnelle et mes erreurs passées. Malgré tout, nous y avions trouvé le calme et la tranquillité pour assouvir notre première passion. De ce point de vue, c'était une réussite.

Ce que nous avions partagé Lola et moi, n'avait pas de prix et j'avais l'impression d'un aboutissement. Comme si j'avais vécu toutes ces années pour accueillir cette femme dans ma vie. Comme si elle m'était destinée… Et c'était complètement ça, à en croire Sybille…

De retour dans mes appartements, je la pris dans mes bras, savourant sa façon de se couler contre moi, d'enrouler les siens autour de ma taille et de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèves sur les miennes. La douceur de Lola me réparait.

Sans le savoir elle avait restauré ma relation avec Albus. C'est après qu'elle m'ait raconté les épreuves de sa vie que je m'étais posé les bonnes questions. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir souffert. La différence était que Lola avait avancé dans la résilience alors que moi je m'étais bloqué et monté contre Albus, l'estimant seul responsable de mes malheurs. Alors que pratiquement tout était la faute de mes choix. Mes mauvais choix.

Un petit bout de langue quémandant la mienne me sortit de mes pensées. Je souris contre ses lèvres, la laissant prendre possession de ma bouche. Je me pressai contre elle, sentant mon désir revenir au galop. Elle répondit en frottant lascivement son bassin contre le mien, m'arrachant un gémissement sourd. La chaleur montait entre nous ainsi que l'intensité de nos respirations. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient pas, nos langues actives.

Quand Lola glissa une main douce mais audacieuse dans mon caleçon et s'empara de mon sexe brûlant, je haletai, pris d'un désir fiévreux. Je joignis mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulevai. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et, sortant la main de mon pantalon, s'agrippa à mes épaules. À grands pas, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, au fond de la pièce. Je repoussai la chaise d'un coup de pied et posai ma proie sur l'écritoire de cuir, dégageant d'un geste tout ce qui l'encombrait.

Elle s'allongea sur le meuble. D'un mouvement de baguette je la débarrassai de son jean et de son slip, joignant le sort de contraception. Je sortis mon sexe de mon pantalon que je ne pris même pas la peine de retirer, lui écartai doucement les jambes et l'investis d'un coup de rein.

Un grondement sortit de ma gorge lorsque je butai tout au fond d'elle. Lola cria un "oui", les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration courte.

Après avoir savouré quelques secondes la pression de ses chairs douces et brûlantes, je me mis en mouvement, lentement, d'avant en arrière, puis en tournant les hanches alors que j'étais enfoncé en elle jusqu'à la garde. J'alternai ainsi les allers-retours et les balancements. Lola n'était plus que gémissements. Elle tendit les bras pour accrocher mon col de chemise et me tirer vers elle.

— Embrasse-moi, exigea-t-elle dans un murmure, caresse-moi…

Obéissant avec joie, je me penchai et fis jouer ma langue sur ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit pour plus de contact. Tout en l'embrassant, ma main gauche se glissa sous son chemisier pour trouver un mamelon réceptif, tandis que je posai mon pouce droit sur son clitoris dardé et chaud. Elle haleta contre ma bouche, en soufflant.

— Severus… oui, encore…

Je ralentis les mouvement de mon bassin pour lui faire profiter de ma main. Je glissai mon pouce à l'endroit où mon sexe rencontrait le sien, alors que mon majeur caressait sa petite boule de chair, au dessus…

Je la sentis brusquement se contracter, ses muscles intimes compressant ma hampe furieusement. Je ne pus retenir mes hanches qui reprirent des élancées frénétiques. Dans un cri je m'abattis sur elle, frémissant, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir, prise dans les derniers spasmes de son orgasme.

Quelques minutes me furent nécessaires pour pouvoir bouger. Je me redressai doucement, quittant son corps par la même occasion. Cette rupture nous fit soupirer puis Lola grimaça.

— Ça va ? murmurai-je en lui prenant les mains pour la redresser.

— Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas… sourit-elle. Je me sens très bien mais un peu courbaturée, j'en ai peur.

— Je suis désolé, je suis trop brusque avec toi…

— Non ! m'interrompit-elle avec force. Tu es parfait pour moi, continua-t-elle plus doucement. C'est juste que je manque d'entraînement…

Un sourire malicieux joua sur ses lèvres quand elle ajouta :

— Je compte sur toi pour me faire rattraper mon retard… Mais nous devrons attendre un peu, j'en ai peur.

— Je vais aller te chercher une potion décontractante, cela te fera du bien. Et nous attendrons quelques jours, bien sûr, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

— Quelques jours ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton horrifié. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, tout puissant sorcier que tu sois. Quelques heures suffiront…

Son ton espiègle me rassura quant à sa santé. J'avais encore craint de l'avoir blessée par mes emportements. Je la fis assoir sur le canapé avec un baiser avant d'aller chercher la potion dans mon armoire. Je lui en fis boire quelques gouttes et, comme elle soupirait de bien-être, lui proposai de regagner Londres dans l'instant.

Arrivés à la maison, dix-neuf heures sonnaient à la cloche de l'église proche. Je proposai à Lola d'aller manger chez Antonio. Nous nous régalâmes d'un plat de pâtes, puis, la voyant bâiller, je décidai qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Je me sentais moi-même épuisé. Dédaignant le dessert, nous saluâmes notre ami et rentrâmes.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'inédit dans ma vie. Je me couchai aux côtés d'une femme, dans un lit, non pas pour y faire l'amour mais bien pour y dormir, tout en la tenant bien blottie au creux de mes bras. Toute la nuit…


	25. Chapter 24 : Retour à Londres

Chapitre 24 : Retour à Londres

Un rayon de soleil jouait avec les interstices des rideaux. J'ouvris un œil, découvrant un décor inconnu. Une chambre… Aussitôt, je détectai une chaleur inhabituelle collée à moi. Un corps tiède et sans aucun doute possible féminin, était contre moi. Un bras possessif entourait ma taille, une jambe fine posée en travers des miennes. Un léger parfum de fleur d'oranger… Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Lola…

Le souvenir de la journée passée me revint. Que de plaisir ! Que de bonheur ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension. L'homme que j'étais encore hier matin avait disparu. Je ne ressentais plus que la joie que m'avait procuré le fait d'avoir tenu cette femme dans mes bras. J'étais né lorsque je l'avais fait mienne pour la première fois. Cet état de bien-être absolu ne durerait pas, j'en étais sûr. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Les instants de plaisir, oh très peu et très courts, que j'avais vécus, m'avaient peu après plongé dans l'horreur. Bien sûr, l'époque n'était plus la même, je ne subissais plus de pression, ni de poids dû à mon rôle d'espion. Toutefois, les bonnes choses n'avaient jamais duré pour moi, aussi, je ne voyais pas de raison que cela change. J'allais, malgré tout, profiter de ces moments que m'offrait la vie, que me donnait Lola, tout en gardant une certaine retenue.

Jamais je n'avais laissé mes sentiments transparaître. J'étais passé Maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, mes qualités d'Occlumens me servant beaucoup. Sauf avec Lola… Elle avait abattu toutes mes défenses, tous ces murs derrière lesquels je me protégeais. Je n'avais pu lui cacher mon désir, mon plaisir et l'emballement de ce cœur que je ne savais posséder. Je m'étais engagé à prendre soin de l'offrande qu'elle m'avait faite. Et je le ferai. Les injonctions de Minerva avaient creusé leur sillon dans mon esprit et je me sentais prêt à laisser Lola me contenter. Me combler. Car la douceur et l'amour de cette femme n'étaient que bienfaits.

Je l'entendis soupirer et vis ses paupières s'ouvrir. Son regard endormi se posa sur moi et un lent sourire entrouvrit ses lèvres. Je ne pus résister et y posai les miennes. La fièvre nous reprit, mais je murmurai contre ses lèvres.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal ?

— Non, ça va, souffla-t-elle, viens…

Je glissai lentement un doigt le long de sa poitrine, descendant sur son ventre, puis caressai lentement les abords de son sexe chaud et doux. Je l'introduis doucement en elle, ressentant aussitôt sa légère crispation. Je le retirai en grondant.

— Lola ! Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi ! Evidemment que tu n'es pas prête !

Elle eut une mimique contrite.

— Je suis désolée, je suis peut-être un peu commotionnée…

— Tu n'as pas à être désolée, enfin ! Forcément que tu es blessée ! Ne bouge pas !

Je me levai, fouillai dans la poche de ma cape abandonnée sur un fauteuil. J'en ressortis un petit pot que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de prendre dans mon laboratoire. Je m'assis sur le lit en le lui tendant.

— Applique-toi un peu de cette pommade après la douche, tu te sentiras tout de suite mieux. Tu en mets aussi à l'intérieur de toi, le plus loin que tu puisses aller…

Elle eut un sourire coquin.

— Je suis sûre que tu irais plus loin que moi…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

— Allez chipie ! File te soigner.

Elle éclata de rire et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas aller la retrouver alors que j'entendais l'eau couler. Elle devait souffrir, pour qu'un seul doigt la gêne… Il allait falloir que je la ménage, que je sois plus doux… Mais la douceur n'était pas mon fort…

Je soupirai en me recouchant. Je laissai mon regard errer sur la pièce. Lola en avait fait un endroit cosy, aux couleurs tendres qui lui ressemblaient. Avec les murs peints en crème, les boiseries et poutres de couleur bois de rose et les lourds rideaux de brocard vieux rose, la chambre dégageait un charme suranné, très féminin. À gauche de la porte une jolie commode à la teinte à peine plus claire que les rideaux, s'accordait avec un fauteuil de velours posé à côté. Le lit confortable de un mètre soixante faisait face à une armoire coordonnée avec la commode, le fauteuil et les deux tables de chevet entourant la couche. Celle-ci était recouverte d'une couette revêtue d'une housse de la même couleur que les tentures, comme les abat-jours sur les tables de nuit. Curieusement, la pièce me réconciliait avec cette couleur me rappelant trop une certaine harpie, quelques années plus tôt…

Le bruit d'eau cessa. Alors me vint à l'esprit qu'elle devait s'enduire de la crème apaisante… Un grognement m'échappa. Je me recouvris de la couette, espérant me rendormir sans plus avoir de pensées salaces. Bon sang, Severus ! Reprends-toi !

Enfoui sous les draps, je ne l'entendis pas arriver. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un corps chaud s'imbriqua contre moi que je réalisai qu'elle était revenue.

Mmmmmm ! La douceur de ses formes caressaient mon dos, ses bras m'enlaçaient, ses jambes emprisonnaient les miennes… Comment, par Merlin, pouvais-je résister ?

Je me retournai, nous dégageant de ces tissus qui nous recouvraient. Je la pris dans mes bras, dévorant sa bouche comme un homme assoiffé trouvant une source d'eau pure. Sa langue me parlait un langage vieux comme le monde. Mais j'avais retrouvé mes esprits. Hors de question que je la prenne à ce moment. Il valait mieux que nous partagions un moment de tendresse…

Etais-ce bien moi ? Moi, qui parlais de tendresse ? Qu'en penseraient mes anciennes victimes ? Tout bien pensé, il n'y en avait pas eu tant que ça en fait. Quelques Mangemorts ne faisant pas partie du cercle des « intimes » du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et Albus… Mais nous savons tous que c'était pour de faux… Jamais de Moldus. J'avais toujours trouvé une excuse pour ne pas faire partie des « commandos » anti-Moldus.

Pour l'heure, mes pensées furent parasitées par un petit bout de femme très entreprenant. Je plongeai les lèvres dans son cou, m'imprégnant de son parfum. La fleur d'oranger serait pour moi toujours associée à Lola, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

La gourgandine avait réussi à me basculer sur le dos et s'était installée de tout son long sur moi. Ses douces courbes pressées contre mon corps mettaient mes sens en émoi. Elle se frotta contre moi, sans aucune gêne, en poussant des soupirs qui devinrent peu à peu des gémissements, se mêlant aux miens. Elle se contorsionna tant et si bien, qu'elle s'empala doucement sur mon sexe vigoureux. Un halètement nous réuni lorsque je butai tout au fond d'elle. Je ne sentis aucune retenue, aucune rétraction en elle, aussi pensai-je que l'onguent avait fait effet. Et j'en eus la confirmation lorsqu'elle convulsa très vite autour de moi, m'offrant par la même occasion un orgasme incroyable et précipité…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

J'émergeais lentement des limbes du demi-sommeil. Mon sexe palpitait encore des ondes de plaisir de notre dernier corps à corps que j'avais, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, brillamment mené. J'eus un sourire en songeant à l'abandon de Severus et à son cri de jouissance… J'étais fière de moi. J'avais réussi, par deux fois, à faire perdre son sang-froid au plus sombre et mystérieux sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Pour l'instant, celui-ci semblait dormir, ses bras refermés autour de moi. Quand je levai la tête, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde assoupi et que son regard sombre était posé sur moi. M'étirant, je surpris l'admiration dans les prunelles d'onyx. Je me sentis sexy, sûre de ma séduction, belle… Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis dix ans…!

La voix rauque de Severus susurra à mon oreille…

— Je peux aller prendre ma douche maintenant ? Ou bien as-tu d'autres exigences sensuelles ?

Je gloussai, savourant la taquinerie.

— Ça va, tu peux y aller, accordai-je d'un geste désinvolte, telle une Princesse disposant de son personnel.

— Madame est trop bonne…

J'éclatai de rire, ravie de son humour.

— Va ! Je descends te préparer un bon petit déjeuner…

— Merci… trois œufs s'il te plait avec au moins cinq tranches de bacon et quatre toasts…

— Une boite de baked beans, deux tomates cuites et des champignons… Je sais…

Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain après m'avoir gratifiée d'un baiser et d'un clin d'œil. Je sautai du lit, enfilant au passage la chemise blanche qui trainait. Je descendis à la cuisine et me lançai dans la préparation du breakfast. Je déposais les assiettes garnies sur la table quand Severus déboula dans la pièce, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et du tee-shirt que Manon lui avait offert. Il leva un sourcil en me détaillant.

— Ainsi donc, murmura-t-il, voilà où est passée ma chemise… Je l'ai cherchée un moment avant de me résoudre à monter chercher ce tee-shirt dans mon armoire.

Je lui fis une petite révérence, qu'il accueillit d'un sourire.

— Elle te va bien, conclut-il en s'approchant de moi, une lueur chaude au fond de ses beaux yeux noirs.

Il m'enlaça et m'entraina dans un tendre baiser.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Avoir vu Lola seulement vêtue de ma chemise — je devinais qu'elle ne portait strictement rien en dessous — m'avait chamboulé. Cette image anodine révélait bien plus qu'une relation éphémère. Il me semblait qu'elle avait toujours porté mes vêtements, toujours fait partie de ma vie. En un sens, c'était vrai. Depuis le début de ma vie d'adulte, j'avais rêvé d'une femme telle que Lola, sans oser l'avouer. Et elle était là…

Le petit déjeuner fut excellent. La table débarrassée, la vaisselle faite, nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener dans Hyde Parc. La journée était belle et les Londoniens profitaient de cette matinée ensoleillée. Certains s'adonnaient au jogging, d'autres faisaient cavaler leur chien, des familles se baladaient, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens… Un dimanche habituel dans un parc de Londres…

Au bout de deux heures et après un arrêt dans un «Prêt à manger», nous dégustâmes salades et sandwichs allongés sur la pelouse de Green Parc. Lola était heureuse. Je le voyais à ses yeux, pétillants et rieurs. Elle venait de recevoir un appel de son fils. Le rejeton allait bien et demandait à sa mère de décider pour Manon et lui à propos de l'appartement d'Oxford. Apparemment Hermione Granger avait trouvé la perle rare pour nos jeunes et Lola devait aller visiter l'endroit.

Nos jeunes… Quel grand chemin j'avais parcouru en quelques semaines… Je me surprenais à m'inquiéter pour un gamin qui n'était même pas le mien… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait mort de rire…

Nous nous prélassions dans le salon, en cet fin d'après-midi, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, chacun plongé dans un livre, quand un Patronus en forme de Phénix surgit dans la pièce. Lola s'agrippa à moi, effrayée par l'apparition. Je la rassurai d'un sourire alors que la voix d'Albus s'élevait de l'oiseau.

— Bonjour mes enfants ! Je suis rentré d'Allemagne. Accepteriez-vous la visite d'un vieil homme solitaire ?

Je regardai Lola, un sourcil interrogateur levé. Bien évidemment elle acquiesça et se précipita vers la cuisine, sans doute pour faire du thé. Quelques minutes plus tard, un « pop » de transplanage se faisait entendre, suivi des exclamations de Lola et d'Albus. Ils déboulèrent dans le salon, la Française chargée d'un plateau garni d'une théière, de tasses, sucre et lait. Mon directeur, pour sa part, tenait un sac de papier duquel débordaient Bretzels et autres Berlinois.

Le vieux sorcier nous raconta les grandes lignes de cette réunion de ministres européens de la magie, à laquelle il avait été convié au titre de Grand Sauveur du Monde Magique. Titre qui le faisait hurler de rire mais dont il n'était pas peu fier. Rien de nouveau ni d'extraordinaire en était sorti, mais c'était une manière pour les instances dirigeantes sorcières de se rassurer quant à l'émergence d'un nouveau mage noir. Ces réunions avaient lieu deux fois par an et étaient malgré tout nécessaires.

— Je pense que vous n'avez pas été dérangés dans la découverte de Poudlard hier… Ma chère Lola, j'espère que vous n'avez pas pris froid dans les cachots glacés de Severus, fit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le teint mat de Lola virer au rose. Je grondai alors en me tournant vers le vieil homme.

— Albus ! J'avais oublié à quel point vous êtes toujours au courant de ce qu'il se passe au château, même en votre absence.

Se calant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, Albus, très content de lui, me proposa alors :

— Severus, si tu as besoin de quelques jours de vacances, tu peux prendre la semaine qui vient. Peut-être pourriez-vous en profiter pour faire mieux connaissance, voyager…

J'eus un rictus narquois. Je jetai un œil vers Lola qui souriait maintenant.

— Merci Albus, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous en avons parlé, avec Lola. Nous avons décidé de vivre normalement, sans plus bousculer nos habitudes. Elles le sont déjà suffisamment. Surtout pour moi, ajoutai-je, caustique.

Un gloussement s'échappa du vieil homme. Il avait bien évolué, son jeune ami. Bien changé. Le sorcier aigri, acariâtre, s'était mué en un homme calme, apparemment sûr de ses sentiments, de ses choix et de ses projets. Il avait accepté Lola pour compagne et visiblement cela le rendait heureux. Albus n'en demandait pas plus. « L'homme sombre de Poudlard » le méritait bien…

— Comme vous voulez mes enfants. Je respecte et je comprends votre choix. Rien de tel que la vrai vie pour vivre bien, en harmonie. Le quotidien s'apprivoise et plus tôt on le fait, mieux c'est.

La conversation se poursuivit, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'aperçoive qu'il était près de sept heures. Lola lui proposa de diner avec nous, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Nous partageâmes une salade, du fromage et des fruits dans la cuisine. Après quoi, nous nous installâmes au salon pour déguster une liqueur.

Je me sentais incroyablement bien, entre Lola et Albus. L'homme qui m'avait le plus marqué et la femme qui tenait mon avenir entre ses mains. Même sur cette constatation, je ne ressentis aucune panique, aucun rejet. J'acceptais ma vie, ce qu'elle était en passe de devenir. Du bonheur, rien que du bonheur…

Quand le directeur partit, j'aidai Lola à ranger la cuisine puis l'entraînai vers sa chambre. Arrivés là, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se coula contre moi et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser me conforta dans mes sentiments. La tendresse qui émanait d'elle ne pouvait pas être simulée. Son sourire, lorsqu'elle s'écarta de moi était doux et sincère. L'amour irradiait de son regard et me touchait en plein cœur.

— Il semblerait que le monde ait décidé de nous laisser tranquille, chuchota-t-elle en riant doucement.

— Ne parle pas trop vite, quelqu'un peu encore sonner à la porte ou ton téléphone peut se mettre à vibrer.

— Je l'ai éteint…

— Et moi j'ai lancé un sort de silence sur la sonnette…

Son éclat de rire se perdit dans un gémissement alors que je plongeai dans son cou, et me mis à lécher cet endroit si sensible chez elle, juste au creux de l'épaule.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La ferveur dont Severus faisait preuve à mon égard me troublait au plus haut point. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que cet homme rigide et froid, comme je l'avais jugé au premier abord, pouvait se montrer aussi tendre et passionné. Il avait été à l'écoute de mon corps et avait très vite découvert mes points sensibles. Ses caresses et ses baisers ciblaient parfaitement mes zones érogènes. Certaines que je ne connaissais pas moi-même. J'avais évidemment sublimé les moments intimes que j'avais partagé avec Laurent. Avec le temps et le recul, la quarantaine et la connaissance de mon propre corps, j'avais conscience d'avoir affaire à un homme accompli, du point de vue sexuel. Severus connaissait l'anatomie féminine et savait en jouer pour dispenser du plaisir.

Il me le prouva une fois de plus dans l'intimité et la chaleur de mon lit, en ce dimanche soir qui marquait le début d'une relation amoureuse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas cinq mois plus tôt…


	26. Chapter 25 : Déclarations

Bonjour à toutes et tous. Un tout nouveau chapitre pour vous, avec un peu d'émotion et toujours beaucoup d'amour…  
Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse et merci pour vos lectures et commentaires. C'est un bonheur pour moi. Manon, pas besoin d'imagination, une trace de ton passage me fait un plaisir fou…

Chapitre 25 : Déclarations

Une routine, assemblage de rituels tant décriés, s'installa tranquillement. Les habitudes paisibles, si détestées par les couples, nous semblaient rassurantes et les deux premières semaines de vie à deux passèrent très vite. Le matin, un peu avant huit heures, Severus transplanait vers Poudlard pour n'en revenir qu'à dix-huit heures. Il profitait de la pause déjeuner pour s'avancer dans les corrections des devoirs et la préparation des cours et être ainsi totalement libre le soir. Le samedi midi, il me convainquit de sortir retrouver Vittorio comme à notre habitude, arguant que j'avais besoin de ces instants, seule avec mon ami. Si je ne l'aimais pas déjà, je serais tombée amoureuse de Severus Snape à cette minute…

Quant à mes journées, j'appréciais ces longues heures de solitude. La maison était calme, propice aux deux travaux de traduction qui venaient de m'être confiés. Souvent, Severus me surprenait en pleine concentration quand il rentrait en fin d'après-midi. Je délaissais alors mes feuillets pour me consacrer entièrement à l'homme qui entendait bénéficier pleinement de mon attention. Et de mes attentions…

Tout comme je profitais des siennes, passionnées et passionnantes, curieusement tendres. L'ardeur qu'il me réservait était empreinte d'une affection sincère, oserais-je dire d'un sentiment amoureux. Je le ressentais à sa façon de me prendre dans ses bras, de m'embrasser, de me caresser.

Je lisais parfois dans ses yeux sombres comme la nuit une interrogation, une demande, comme s'il n'osait me toucher sans me demander la permission. Un profond manque de confiance en lui, en ce qui concernait les relations sociales, ressortait par moment. Mais je n'avais qu'à le regarder tendrement ou le toucher la première pour qu'il sorte de sa coquille et laisse son ardeur exploser pour nous emporter tous deux dans l'exaltation et le plaisir.

Nous soupions tantôt dès le retour du professeur, tantôt après un emballement des sens, désir assouvi sur le canapé du salon, sur la table de la cuisine, sur les marches des étages… Nul endroit n'échappait à notre fièvre. Après ces moments intenses, nous montions un plateau repas au salon devant la télévision. J'appréciais beaucoup de pouvoir me couler contre son grand corps pour regarder les programmes proposés. Ses bras m'entouraient et je me sentais bien, en harmonie avec ma vie. Sentiment qui m'avait quittée à la mort de mon mari, vingt ans auparavant.

Autre sujet de satisfaction pour moi, l'appartement qu'avait trouvé Hermione Granger à Oxford convenait parfaitement pour les enfants. J'avais signé le compromis de location et il serait libre fin mai, juste pour leur arrivée, soit trois mois plus tard.

Nous étions installés sur le canapé, ce vendredi soir, lui assis, ses longues jambes posées sur un pouf, moi allongée, la tête sur ses cuisses. Une de ses mains était posée sur ma poitrine, l'autre caressait doucement mes cheveux. Nous avions dîné et revêtu nos peignoir après la douche, tenue classique de nos soirées. Un documentaire défilait ses images magnifiques sur la Grande Barrière de Corail. J'entendis clairement le soupir gonfler la poitrine de Severus.

— Tu sais, murmura-t-il de sa voix profonde, que Minerva et Sybille rentrent demain…

Je me redressai pour le regarder, un inexplicable serrement de cœur m'oppressant soudain. Essayait-il de me préparer à une rupture ? voudrait-il cacher notre relation à ses anciennes collègues ? ou rompre ce qui nous unissait par gêne ou par manque de courage ?

Son regard noir ne révélait rien de ses pensées, de ses intentions. Je me raclai la gorge, espérant que ma voix ne trahirait pas mon angoisse soudaine.

— Oui, je sais. fis-je d'une voix étonnamment claire. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Un sourcil se haussa alors que la fine bouche du Maître des Potions se relevait en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

— Certainement pas l'amour partout comme nous l'avons fait ces deux dernières semaines ! laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton narquois. Je refuse d'être surpris dans des postures inconvenantes par l'une ou l'autre.

Malgré mon inquiétude, je ne pus retenir un petit rire en imaginant Sybille nous découvrant en pleine action. Vu la façon dont elle avait réagi à un simple baiser…

— Alors ? m'enquis-je d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Quelle est, selon toi, la solution ?

— Tout d'abord, réserver nos… rapprochements à ta chambre ou à la mienne. Je suggérerais plutôt la mienne, afin de laisser un étage entre Sybille et nous. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait nous arriver de faire du bruit…

Il plissa les yeux en voyant mes épaules se détendre. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de m'être à ce point crispée mais lui l'avait très bien remarqué.

— Ensuite ? demandai-je en me glissant sur ses genoux, encerclant ses épaules de mes bras.

— Ensuite, répondit-il en m'enlaçant à son tour, nous ménager de temps en temps, je dirais deux fois par mois, un week-end à Poudlard ou ailleurs pour être seuls, tous les deux.

Le réconfort que m'apporta sa proposition fit venir des larmes dans mes yeux. Qu'il vit, bien évidemment. Cette fois, ses deux sourcils se haussèrent.

— Regarde-moi, susurra-t-il.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et sembla le fouiller. Au bout de quelques secondes, il secoua la tête en soupirant. Une grande main se posa sur mon crâne et me blottit au creux de son épaule. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, incapable de retenir mes larmes de soulagement. Je ne pus contenir les sanglots qui m'envahissaient alors que l'apaisement me gagnait.

— Calme-toi, chuchota-t-il. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il continua sur le même ton. Comment as-tu pu penser que j'allais te quitter ? comment as-tu pu croire que je serais gêné ou que j'aurais honte d'être avec toi ? que je n'aurais pas le courage d'assumer notre relation ?

— Je suis désolée, sanglotai-je, cachée dans ses cheveux.

Il me fit glisser sur le canapé et se leva. Je le voyais arpenter la pièce, la nervosité raidissait ses gestes. Il gagna le bout du salon et versa deux rasades de Whisky dans des verres. Il m'en apporta un et me fit boire une gorgée. Il vida le sien d'un trait. L'alcool me fit du bien et me remit les idées en place. Je vidai mon verre à petite goulée et le posai sur la table basse, à côté du sien. À ce moment, il attrapa ma main et m'attira à lui. Du pouce il essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur mes joues et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en me serrant fort contre lui. Sa langue chercha la mienne et entama avec elle un ballet qui mit le feu à mon corps. Je me pressai contre lui, contre son désir que je sentais grandissant.

Ses mains se promenaient sur mon dos, à l'instar des miennes. Ils les posa en coupe sous mes fesses et me souleva pour me frotter à lui plus fort. Un gémissement sortit de nous en même temps. La pression montait, je haletai soudain alors qu'il me propulsait contre le mur le plus proche. Une main quitta mes fesses pour déchirer mon slip de dentelles et me caresser avidement. J'étais prête pour lui, comme Severus le constata aussitôt. Il écarta les pans de son peignoir et me pénétra d'un fougueux coup de rein.

Il buta au fond de moi, nous arrachant à tous deux un cri. Il se figea un instant, son front contre le mien, alors que je convulsais déjà autour de lui, l'orgasme me faisant perdre la tête, comme il perdait le contrôle. Il se mit à me pilonner vigoureusement et, dans un grondement, laissa le plaisir l'envahir alors que je criais son prénom…

Nous restâmes collés au mur le temps que les frissons s'apaisent. Severus m'emporta avec lui, toujours au fond de moi, toujours dur. Il s'assit sur le divan. J'étais empalée sur lui et l'envie remontait en moi. Je bougeai doucement de haut en bas, provoquant un murmure d'encouragement chez Severus.

— Oui… souffla-t-il. Doucement… Mmmmm…

Je me penchai et léchai ses lèvres, les mordillai, avant de l'embrasser, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Le baiser fit monter la température de notre étreinte. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches pour me faire ralentir. Je perdis la notion du temps. Il me semblait voler au dessus des nuages, la volupté m'emportant très haut. Quand la vague finale nous entraîna dans l'euphorie de la jouissance, nos regards ne se quittèrent pas et l'orgasme qui nous saisit en même temps fut prodigieux.

Une éternité plus tard, je me détachai de Severus, les jambes ankylosées. Nos corps se séparant l'un de l'autre provoqua aussitôt en moi un sentiment de perte et de solitude. Désarroi qui fut vite effacé par deux grands bras qui me soulevèrent et me portèrent à travers les étages pour me poser directement sur mon lit.

Severus s'assit à côté de moi. Il rajusta mon peignoir avant d'en faire autant sur lui et me prit la main.

— Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens Lola. D'une certaine façon, ton mari t'a abandonnée, puis tes parents et ta sœur. Alors tu n'as pas totalement confiance en moi, en nous.

Il poussa un profond soupir en laissant son regard dériver. Puis il eut un petit rire ironique.

— Si mes anciennes fréquentations pouvaient me voir aujourd'hui, elles seraient bien surprises, fit-il d'un ton désabusé.

Comme je ne disais rien, me contentant de l'observer et de l'écouter, il se leva et déambula dans la pièce, les mains jointes dans son dos. Même seulement vêtu d'une sortie de bain, son allure était fière et élégante, due à sa minceur et à sa haute taille.

— Jamais de ma vie d'adulte, je n'ai montré à qui que ce soit un semblant d'humanité. Jamais je n'ai eu, envers qui que ce soit, un geste d'amitié et encore moins d'amour. Je suis réputé pour n'avoir aucun état d'âme, aucun remord et aucun regret. Un être froid, sarcastique, méchant. Ce que je montre aux autres est le reflet de ce que je suis intimement…

Il me vit froncer les sourcils en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation. Il reprit.

— … de ce que je croyais être. Depuis quelques mois, quelque chose s'est cassé en moi. Cette armure qui me protégeait des autres et de la souffrance que la vie m'a occasionnée. Cette carapace a volé en éclat à cause de toi Lola. L'ancien moi n'aurait jamais avoué une telle chose, même sous la plus cruelle des tortures.

À ces mots, je me levai et le rejoignis au centre de la chambre. Je pris ses mains et les portai à mes lèvres pour les embrasser.

— Tu m'as délivré Lola, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Et je suis terrifié à l'idée que tout cela ne soit qu'éphémère. Que tu réalises brusquement quel mauvais homme je suis et que tu partes loin de moi.

— Tu n'es pas un mauvais homme, Severus, le contrai-je. Ce que tu as vécu a forgé ton caractère, un caractère entier, fort. Une mauvaise foi certaine, ajoutai-je avec un sourire, mais pas plus que les autres hommes. Je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir de ta prétendue méchanceté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Preuve qu'elle n'existe pas.

Comme il haussait un sourcil, je continuai.

— Tes sarcasmes dénotent d'un humour tranchant et ta froideur est ta manière de te protéger des autres et du mal qu'ils peuvent te faire. Ces caractéristiques font de toi un homme fort, qui rend coup pour coup mais qui est aussi capable de s'ouvrir, comme je peux le constater depuis quelques semaines.

— Ce n'est que pour toi…

— Tu l'as fait aussi pour Albus.

À l'évocation du grand directeur, une ombre passa dans le regard sombre du Maître des Potions.

— C'est grâce à toi Lola. Tu m'as montré le chemin de la rédemption qui passait par l'acceptation de ce que j'ai vécu et par le pardon. Il fallait surtout que je me pardonne à moi-même.

— Ce cheminement n'est pas vain mon amour. En vingt ans de vie solitaire, j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hommes, dans le cadre de mon travail. Des hommes séduisants, intelligents, gentils… Aucun n'a réellement réussi à attirer durablement mon attention, encore moins à réveiller la femme en moi. Alors que toi…

Je m'interrompis un instant pour constater que les magnifiques yeux noirs brillaient de larmes contenues, qu'ils ne laisseraient évidemment pas échapper.

— … toi, chuchotai-je, tu m'as d'abord intéressée, puis exaspérée, intriguée, émoustillée, excitée, enflammée, conquise.

Le sourire que j'aimais tant glissa au coin des lèvres fines.

— Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Severus Snape. De toi tout entier. Totalement, irrémédiablement, murmurai-je en nouant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il me serra contre lui à m'étouffer. J'entendais son cœur battre très fort, à l'unisson du mien. Je le sentis ravaler sa salive, comme pour retenir ses larmes. Son étreinte se resserra encore, son corps se mit à trembler.

— Je t'aime Lola… Je t'aime, gémit-il dans mon cou.

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine tellement il s'emballait. Je me reculai et posai une main sur sa joue, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa bouche tremblante. Sans plus dire un mot, je l'entrainai dans la salle de bain. Je le débarrassai de son peignoir, laissai tomber le mien et ouvris l'eau de la grande douche. Le jet chaud nous fit du bien et nous apaisa. Severus reprit ses esprits et saisit le flacon de shampoing. Il entreprit de me laver les cheveux, en de lents mouvements sensuels. Je m'occupai des siens de la même façon avant de savonner la moindre parcelle de son grand corps. Il m'infligea le même traitement, caressant ma peau avec tendresse. Progressivement, le partage de la douche versa dans l'érotisme, nos mains effleurant chaque endroit réceptif du corps de l'autre. Il me semblait que le mien vibrait partout où Severus posait ses doigts. J'étais en feu et nos sexes se trouvant, nous explosâmes ensemble en quelques minutes, tellement la pression et notre passion étaient intenses.

Après nous être rincés et séchés, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit et nous sombrâmes dans un profond sommeil.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

La première pensée qui me vint à mon réveil, fut que mes deux ex-collègues rentraient aujourd'hui. C'en était fini pour un temps indéterminé de ma tranquillité. Et de celle de Lola.

La seconde pensée fut que la soirée de la veille avait été intense en émotion. J'avais complètement lâché prise avec mon passé et mon incapacité à aimer avait explosé en miettes. J'avais avoué mes sentiments à Lola et je me sentais libéré des chaînes qui m'entravaient. J'avais fait fi de toute prudence et m'étais lancé à corps perdu dans l'aventure. L'extraordinaire pouvoir de l'amour… Cette expression m'aurait fait vomir il y a peu…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir une troisième pensée… Lola s'étira comme un chaton. Il me sembla même l'entendre ronronner. Allongé sur le dos, je tournai la tête vers elle, blottie contre mon flanc. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et me regarda, le regard encore flou de sommeil. Un chaud sourire entrouvrit ses lèvres. Elle étendit bras et jambes pour s'allonger de tout son long sur moi.

Ses douces courbes épousaient mon corps, sa chaleur et son parfum réveillaient mes sens. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de moi alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Longtemps plus tard nous nous décidâmes à nous lever. Elle devait retrouver Vittorio une heure plus tard et j'avais l'intention d'accueillir les voyageuses. Celles-ci devaient arriver pour midi et je prévoyait de leur annoncer tout de suite que Lola et moi étions ensemble et que je ne tolèrerais aucune critique. En fait, je pensais surtout à Sybille, malgré qu'elle ait paru renoncer à me poursuivre de ses navrantes et dégoûtantes assiduités.

De fait, dès qu'elles passèrent la porte d'entrée, je leur enjoignis de me retrouver au plus vite dans la cuisine. Elles s'installèrent sur des chaises autour de la table. Je ricanais sous cape de leur air mi-craintif, mi-intrigué. Je restai debout, les bras croisés sur mon torse, comme lorsque je m'imposais en professeur représentant l'autorité devant ma classe.

— J'espère que vos séances se sont bien passées, commençais-je, ne voulant quand même pas être trop brutal.

— Oui, Severus, très bien… assura Minerva. Mais vous ne nous avez pas convoquées pour demander de nos nouvelles… Ce serait bien la première fois, continua-t-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Un rictus moqueur déforma mes lèvres.

— Rien n'empêche la civilité… Vous avez raison, ce que j'ai à vous dire ne vous concerne pas mais la décence et le respect m'imposent de vous parler des évènements survenus ces deux dernières semaines.

La vieille Ecossaise se montra inquiète.

— Que voulez-vous dire Severus ? Que s'est-il passé en notre absence ? Vous avez eu des problèmes avec la maison ?

— Absolument pas Minerva. Simplement, Lola et moi sommes devenus… un couple.

Alors qu'un sourire ravi s'étirait sur les lèvres de l'ex-directrice des Gryffondors, la figure de Sybille s'allongea en une expression de désolation qui m'aurait peiné si elle m'avait été sympathique. La divinatrice balbutia, la voix tremblante.

— J'avais encore une fois raison…

Elle fit une grimace qui faillit se transformer en crise de pleurs mais, soudain, sa physionomie changea et elle se mit à rire comme une folle, transportée d'avoir, une fois de plus, émis une prophétie qui s'était réalisée. La pauvresse, dans son aliénation, avait oublié son attirance pour moi. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le soulagement m'envahit alors que je réalisai qu'elle ne me convoiterait plus.

Par contre, je fus brusquement écrasé par des bras maigres et serré contre un corps noueux et sec. Minerva venait de me sauter au cou et riait à gorge déployée.

— Je le savais ! cria-t-elle. Oh Severus, comme je suis heureuse pour vous !

Mais soudain, elle me lâcha et je vis ses yeux bleu pâle s'embuer. Elle porta les mains à ses joues, brusquement envahie de tristesse.

— Vous allez nous quitter, murmura-t-elle, les larmes s'échappant sur ses joues ridées.

Je ne pus empêcher ma main de saisir la sienne.

— Lola va quitter son étage, c'est sûr… Mais juste pour monter au quatrième, Minerva. Nous restons avec vous, si vous acceptez d'accueillir notre couple.

La vieille dame sécha ses larmes, la joie envahissant le visage parcheminé.

— Mais bien sûr mon garçon ! Le troisième restera libre pour accueillir la famille de Lola quand ils auront envie de visiter Londres…

Elle marqua un temps puis agrippant ma main, chuchota.

— Je suis si heureuse pour vous Severus.

Son regard m'accrocha et j'y lu toute l'amitié, la tendresse, presque l'amour d'une mère qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Décidément, depuis que Lola était apparue dans ma vie, je voyais de l'amour partout…

L'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose se précipita hors de la cuisine en criant.

— Je dois raconter ça à Albus ! Il va être si content !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire que le vieux directeur était déjà au courant. J'entendis le « Pop » du transplanage. Et me retrouvai seul avec Sybille.

Celle-ci parut sortir d'un songe. Elle me dévisagea curieusement et finit par lâcher.

— Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous trouve Lola… L'amour est aveugle dit-on, ce doit être vrai, ma foi…

Et elle me planta là, déconcerté, déjà perdue dans les méandres de son cerveau somme toute un peu dérangé. 


	27. Chapter 26 : Stupéfaction

Je suis ravie que cette petite histoire sans prétention vous plaise. La suite pour vous avec mes remerciements pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Mention spéciale à Fantomette34 et à Eladora. Je vous embrasse…

Chapitre 26 : Stupéfaction

Le déménagement de Lola ne se passa pas sans discussion. Elle trouvait ma chambre trop terne, trop froide. Il était vrai que je n'avais fait aucun effort de décoration. Les murs marron et les meubles lourds en chêne n'étaient pas joyeux. Mais qu'en a-t-on à faire, de la décoration, quand on dort ? Seule ma salle de bain trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Dans les tons de beige et blanc.

Elle parvint malgré tout à me convaincre de changer la couleur des murs de la chambre en bleu pâle, les plinthes et les poutres en gris perle. Elle me traîna ensuite au magasin du vieux Stylen où je fis l'acquisition d'un grand lit confortable, d'une armoire bleu nuit, assortie aux chevets. Deux commodes de même couleur trouvèrent leur place de chaque côté de la porte. Enfin, chez Liberty elle m'offrit une épaisse couette, plusieurs parures de draps de coton ainsi que de flanelle pour l'hiver et d'épais rideaux.

Lola s'attaqua ensuite à la seconde chambre qu'elle décida de transformer en bureau. Peu à peu, la pièce se transforma en un charmant boudoir où je me surprenais à me prélasser avec un livre, les week-ends, pendant qu'elle travaillait à ses traductions. Un canapé moelleux accueillait parfois notre passion, tout comme la table basse, le bureau en aulne ou encore le fauteuil qui le bordait.

Lola était heureuse. Je le savais, je le voyais. Nous étions mi-mai, Manon et Matthieu arriveraient au plus tard le trente du mois. Nous avions fait plusieurs aller-retour à Oxford pour meubler l'appartement des jeunes et Lola était fatiguée. Nos nuits étaient ardentes et je devrais penser à la ménager un peu.

Il était onze heures, ce samedi matin et mon amie appela Vittorio pour décommander leur rendez-vous habituel. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je la vis arriver dans la chambre, pâle et tremblante. La vaisselle du petit déjeuner l'avait apparemment épuisée. Alors que je l'approchai pour poser ma main sur son front, je n'eus que le temps de la retenir tandis qu'elle glissait entre mes bras, évanouie.

Inquiet, je la soulevai et l'allongeai sur le lit, tout en remarquant l'absence de fièvre. Ce n'était donc pas une grippe. Probablement était-elle exténuée par les travaux entrepris dans notre partie de la maison. Par sécurité, j'envoyai mon Patronus à Poppy Pomfresh, la pressant de venir la voir.

À peine la biche disparue, Lola ouvrait les yeux en me questionnant.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai envie de dormir, murmura-t-elle.

— Ne bouge pas, mon ange. Poppy arrive, elle va t'ausculter. Tu as perdu conscience quelques secondes. Je pense que tu es épuisée mais bientôt nous serons rassurés.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, sur le lit et lui pris la main. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour voir apparaitre à la porte la joviale soignante.

— Bonjour Lola ! Bonjour Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton gai. Alors ma petite, que vous arrive-t-il ?

— Lola s'est évanouie.

— Longtemps ?

— Non, quatre ou cinq secondes seulement.

— Allons ! Ça ne doit pas être très grave. À votre mine vous m'avez l'air un peu surmenée, mon enfant. À moins que Severus ne vous laisse pas assez dormir…

Un éclat de rire termina sa phrase. Je haussai un sourcil et émis un rictus narquois.

— On ne vous demande pas un commentaire Poppy, juste un diagnostic, susurrai-je.

— Alors poussez-vous un peu, que je puisse ausculter cette jeune femme tranquillement ! Allez donc lui chercher de l'eau.

L'infirmière sortit sa baguette et la promena au-dessus de Lola. Je me détournai pour aller lui remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

J'étais sûr de ne rien avoir de grave. Je me sentais simplement très fatiguée. L'installation à l'étage de Severus, l'aménagement de l'appartement d'Oxford, mes traductions que je devais peaufiner avant de les rendre très bientôt… Sans parler des nuits, courtes en sommeil mais intenses en extase…

Je vis Severus se diriger vers la salle de bain pendant que Poppy agitait sa baguette magique au-dessus de moi. Au bout de quelques instants, la femme cessa ses gesticulations et sourit avant de dire d'une voix forte.

— Tout va bien Lola ! Vous êtes en pleine forme, juste fatiguée. C'est normal puisque vous êtes enceinte d'environ deux mois !

Alors que j'écarquillais les yeux, nous entendîmes un grand bruit dans la pièce adjacente ainsi que le fracas d'un verre se brisant sur le sol. Je me levai rapidement et Poppy et moi nous précipitâmes dans la salle de bain… pour découvrir Severus allongé parterre, se remettant à peine du choc. L'infirmière fit un geste pour faire disparaitre les éclats de verre et nous le tirâmes chacune par un bras pour l'asseoir. Il paraissait sonné, groggy comme un boxeur qui venait d'être mis KO.

Lentement il se redressa et alla se poser sur le lit. Je m'assis à côté de lui, une main sur sa cuisse, inquiète de son air hagard. La nouvelle de ma grossesse était supplantée par l'état de Severus, pour moi. Quand je réalisai qu'une vie se développait en moi, je posai une main protectrice sur mon ventre. Je levai la tête vers la nurse.

— Comment est-ce possible Poppy ? Je n'ai eu aucun signe, j'ai même eu mes règles le mois dernier…

— Cela arrive. Certaines femmes ont des règles durant tout le premier trimestre de grossesse. Vous n'avez pas remarqué de changement au niveau de votre poitrine ?

— Maintenant que vous le dites, accordai-je, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'elle était plus sensible ces derniers jours mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte de mon cycle… Et Severus a toujours lancé le sort pour me protéger.

— Aucun moyen de contraception n'est fiable à cent pour cent. Il n'est pas rare qu'un spermatozoïde plus malin que les autres arrive à se faufiler… Cela ne m'étonne pas d'un Serpentard ! fit-elle d'un ton goguenard.

J'éclatai de rire, provoquant un regard hautement supérieur de Severus. Il secoua la tête en haussant les deux sourcils d'un air affligé.

— Quelle est votre ressenti Lola ? Voulez-vous garder cet enfant ? reprit l'infirmière.

Je me tournai vers Severus qui n'avait encore rien dit. Je m'inquiétai soudain de son silence prolongé. Dans quel état d'esprit était-il ? Allait-il nous rejeter, notre enfant et moi ? Trouvait-il que cette situation était trop compliquée, trop grave, trop… tout pour lui ?

Une grande main chaude se posa sur la mienne. Enfin il s'exprima.

— Est-ce que tout va bien Poppy ? Lola est-elle en bonne santé ?

La femme sourit.

— Lola est en excellente santé, Severus. Cette jeune femme est capable de mener cette grossesse à terme sans problème.

Alors seulement il posa son regard sur moi et déclara.

— C'est un cadeau de la vie Lola. Acceptes-tu de nous l'offrir, à tous les deux ?

Mon cœur se serra, les larmes montèrent et dégoulinèrent sur mes joues. Je l'enlaçai, aussi tremblante que lui.

— Oui mon amour ! sanglotai-je. Oui, je veux cet enfant !

Les lèvres à mon oreille, il chuchota.

— As-tu pensé à Matthieu ? Comment va-t-il réagir à ton avis ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je répondis :

— Sincèrement, je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas qu'il ressentira de jalousie, ni même qu'il sera en colère ou blessé.

J'eus un petit rire puis repris.

— Jusqu'à l'âge d'au moins douze ans, il m'a réclamé un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Une sœur de préférence.

— Sauf qu'il n'a plus douze ans…

La voix de l'infirmière nous fit sursauter. Nous l'avions complètement oubliée.

— Je vais vous laisser, intervint Poppy. Lola, vous m'appelez quand vous voulez, dès que vous avez la moindre inquiétude. Mais ne vous angoissez pas. Le bébé et vous allez très bien. Si vous suivez les simples règles de bon sens comme une bonne alimentation et au moins huit heures de sommeil par nuit, il n'y a aucune raison que cela change.

— Merci Poppy. Tout se passera bien, je vais y veiller personnellement, assura Severus.

La soignante le regarda d'un air narquois.

— Laissez-la dormir, ce ne sera déjà pas si mal… sourit-elle.

Je pouffai alors que le Maître des Potions lui jetait son regard le plus noir.

— Bien évidement, reprit-il, je compte sur vous pour garder cette nouvelle secrète pour l'instant. Nous devons déjà en avertir le fils de Lola.

— Vous me connaissez mon ami, je serai une tombe. Même si le fait de vous savoir bientôt père me remplit de joie, c'est votre aventure. Et je ne serai pas la seule à me réjouir, je peux vous l'assurer, termina-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Je n'en doutais pas. Minerva et Albus seront heureux de la bonne fortune de leur ami. Quant à moi, il me fallait annoncer à Matthieu qu'il allait être grand frère…

La sémillante infirmière partie, je me tournai vers le futur papa.

— Je dois aller à Paris Severus. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle que je peux annoncer à mon fils par téléphone.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Veux-tu… que je t'accompagne ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Je le regardai au fond des yeux.

— Je n'osais pas te le demander. Tu es autant concerné que moi, fis-je d'un ton espiègle.

— Oui mais c'est ton fils. Tu aurais pu souhaiter être seule avec lui pour lâcher la bombe.

— Au contraire, je veux le lui dire avec toi et devant Manon.

— Bien. Quand veux-tu y aller ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

— Il ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance. Je vais lui passer un coup de fil pour savoir s'ils sont là cet après-midi.

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je pris mon téléphone et après quelques secondes, entendis la voix de Matthieu.

— Bonjour maman, je pensais à toi justement et j'allais t'appeler.

— Bonjour mon chéri, comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

— Bien maman et toi, pas de problème ?

Je pouvais discerner dans sa voix un soupçon d'inquiétude, comme s'il savait que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Plusieurs fois, au cours des années écoulées, nous nous étions appelés ou vus, sur une impulsion, avertis par on ne savait pas quelle intuition, alors que l'autre était malade ou avait un souci.

Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour lui répondre.

— Non aucun mon chéri. Juste que j'aurais aimé faire un saut pour vous voir, vous embrasser. Je dois vous faire signer le bail de l'appartement d'Oxford et vous montrer les photos…

Je l'entendis rire.

— Gloire aux sorciers et à leurs qualités de transporteurs ! Je suppose que Severus va t'emmener…

— Tu supposes bien, gloussai-je. Etes-vous chez vous cet après-midi ?

— Pas avant dix-sept heures, nous avons rendez-vous avec des copains pour aller à la salle de gym. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Ou alors venez vers dix-neuf heures et vous mangerez avec nous…

— C'est gentil Matthieu, mais je pense qu'on viendra vers dix-sept heures et que nous ne resterons pas. J'imagine que vous devez retrouver vos amis pour la soirée ?

— Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu mais l'occasion de passer une soirée avec sa maman ne se loupe pas !

Je souris, en pensant toutefois qu'il aurait peut-être envie de rester au calme pour digérer ce que j'avais à lui annoncer.

— Nous aurons l'occasion de nous retrouver plus souvent quand vous serez en Angleterre, profite de tes amis à Paris pendant que tu y es encore.

— Ok, alors à tout à l'heure maman, je t'embrasse.

— À toute à l'heure mon cœur.

— Bises à Severus aussi, entendis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je poussai un grand soupir. La discussion qui s'annonçait me stressait un peu, même si j'avais peu de doutes quant à la réaction de mon fils.

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'avais oublié Severus. Je sursautai quand celui-ci s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

— Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare des sandwichs ou que j'aille chercher un plat à la Villa Italia ?

Je me laissai aller contre lui, réconfortée par son étreinte et sa chaleur.

— Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?

Comme il levait un sourcil interrogateur, je continuai.

— Un plat de pâtes à l'arrabiata avec toi dans notre salon privé, un DVD et une sieste de trois heures : un quart d'heure de sommeil et deux heures quarante-cinq de galipettes…

Il se mit à rire doucement.

— Tu me crois capable de tenir deux heures quarante-cinq ?

— Je t'autoriserai à faire des pauses, murmurai-je en passant mes mains sous sa chemise et en me collant à lui.

Un frémissement le parcourut alors que mes doigts massaient ses muscles dorsaux et glissaient sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher de moi. Je le sentis reprendre sa respiration.

— Je ne ferai rien qui m'attirerait les foudres de Poppy. Souviens-toi qu'elle m'a dit de te laisser dormir.

— Oui, la nuit ! Pas la journée…

— Qui suis-je pour te refuser mon corps ? soupira-t-il, alors que l'excitation montait en lui. Tu as le don de me faire perdre tout contrôle, moi qui étais si fier de ma maîtrise. Avec toi, je ne peux pas dominer le plaisir. Je ne peux que m'incliner et espérer te satisfaire.

— Tu me satisfais au-delà de tout ce dont je pouvais rêver. Je vis dans l'allégresse et mes nuits sont magiques, mon sorcier.

— Tant mieux, parce que moi je n'ai jamais été aussi bien dans ma vie, aussi heureux, et encore plus depuis une heure.

— Prouve-le moi, chuchotai-je en prenant en main sa virilité qui s'éveillait, fais-moi l'amour…

— Ça comptera dans les deux heures quarante-cinq ?

— Non, c'est un bonus…

Il éclata de rire et m'emporta dans ses bras… 


	28. Chapter 27 : Le grand frère

Merci pour vos lectures et reviews… La suite pour vous, avec ma reconnaissance et mon amitié. je vous embrasse…

Chapitre 27 : Le grand frère

J'ouvris les yeux et constatai qu'il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi. Je souris en songeant aux exigences de Lola. Quinze minutes de sieste et deux heures quarante-cinq de galipettes… Nous avions scrupuleusement suivi le programme, quoiqu'un peu dans le désordre…

Il était temps de bouger si nous voulions aller voir Matthieu. Je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte de ma compagne, souhaitant la laisser dormir encore quelques minutes, le temps de prendre une douche pour bien me réveiller. Alors que l'eau coulait sur moi, je pensais à l'incroyable tournant qu'avait pris ma vie. J'allais être père ! Moi le Mangemort, le professeur acariâtre qui ne trouvait grâce en rien ni personne, j'allais avoir un enfant avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas six mois auparavant et dont j'étais tombé fou amoureux ! L'existence nous jouait parfois de ces tours… !

Je vis Lola s'étirer alors que je revenais dans la chambre en finissant de boutonner les manches de ma chemise. Je la trouvais tellement belle au réveil, avec ce petit air de félin repu de sommeil et d'amour. J'agitai ma baguette et déposai entre ses mains une tasse de thé chaud. Deux cookies tout chocolat atterrirent sur la table de chevet, que Lola avala en quelques secondes ainsi que le thé.

Après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur ma bouche, elle s'élança vers la salle de bain, sans se soucier de sa nudité. Un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres devant la spontanéité cette femme. Lola était d'une fougue, d'une franchise et d'un naturel déroutants pour moi. Jamais je n'avais rencontré une personne aussi sincère et impulsive qu'elle. Petit à petit je m'y habituais, conscient qu'elle ne voulait que mon bonheur et mon plaisir.

Peu avant dix-sept heures, je pris Lola dans mes bras, me concentrai et un instant plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cour intérieure de son immeuble de Paris, à l'abri des curieux. Je baissai mon regard sur elle et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle clignait des yeux. Je la maintins quelques secondes contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse un sourire en hochant la tête.

— Ça va, merci, chuchota-t-elle. Allons-y…

Main dans la main, nous montâmes les quatre étages, lentement, comme pour nous laisser le temps de nous préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Arrivés devant la porte de Matthieu, Lola me pressa le bras et appuya sur la sonnette. Des bruits de pas précipités nous parvinrent et l'huis s'ouvrit en grand. Manon tomba dans les bras de sa futur belle-mère alors que le jeune homme tendait la main pour serrer la mienne. Les effusions durèrent quelques instants avant que les jeunes nous fassent entrer au salon.

Dans un joyeux bavardage, nous nous installâmes sur le divan, les enfants chacun sur un fauteuil. Manon servit le café, que Lola déclina, préférant un jus de fruits. Au bout d'un moment, mon amie se tourna vers moi, et ramena son attention vers son fils.

— Matthieu, j'ai… Severus et moi avons quelque chose à te dire… à vous dire…

Le garçon inclina la tête, dévisageant sa mère avec circonspection.

— Ah ! Qu'avez-vous donc à nous annoncer ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lola prit sa respiration puis la relâcha lentement.

— Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est assez compliqué à révéler…

— Vous voulez nous prévenir que vous aviez décidé de vous marier ? demanda-t-il avec un franc sourire cette fois.

Je décidai brusquement de me mêler à la conversation.

— Probablement d'ici à quelques mois, oui nous nous marierons. Mais ce n'est pas cela que ta mère veut te dire Matthieu.

Je me tournai alors vers Lola qui me regardait, interdite.

— Tu veux qu'on se marie ? souffla-t-elle, sous le choc.

— Bien sûr, j'ai l'intention de faire de toi une femme honnête…

Matthieu nous regardait l'un et l'autre sans comprendre alors que Manon avait soudain posé une main sur sa bouche comme pour contenir un cri. La jeune fille avait compris le sens de ma phrase.

— Lola, murmura-t-elle, tu veux dire que… tu veux dire que tu es enceinte ?

Son cher et tendre la regarda comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète. Il se leva d'un bond.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Manon ! Maman ne peut pas être… maman ne… mais maman ne…

Son bégaiement aurait pu m'amuser si je ne voyais pas Lola si mal. Elle était pâle, au bord des larmes. Son grand garçon s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

— C'est vrai maman ? Tu es enceinte ? souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Lola ne put que hocher la tête alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses.

— Mais… comment ?

Manon leva les yeux au ciel.

— Matthieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. On ne va pas encore te raconter comment les abeilles butinent les roses pour faire les petites filles et comment les bourdons butinent les choux pour faire les petits garçons !

Sa sortie eut pour mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et de provoquer l'hilarité générale. Je vis le jeune homme se détendre et reporter son attention sur sa mère.

— Il n'y a aucun risque pour toi maman ? s'enquit-il, visiblement inquiet.

Lola se remit à respirer normalement, l'instant qu'elle appréhendait tellement était passé.

— Pas plus que pour une autre femme. Je bénéficierai d'un suivi particulier de la part de l'infirmière de Poudlard, Poppy, qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle ce matin. Crois-moi que nous avons été aussi surpris que vous. Et je me suis fait du souci quant à ta réaction. Car je veux garder ce bébé, Matthieu.

Celui-ci fit lever sa mère et la serra entre ses bras. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

— Bien sûr que tu vas garder cet enfant, maman ! Simplement, il me faut un peu de temps pour intégrer que je vais être grand frère à mon âge…

Il pouffa.

— Ça tombe bien qu'on vienne vivre en Angleterre. Tu auras des baby-sitters à disposition quand tu voudras passer du temps seule avec ton… mari.

Se détournant vers Severus, il demanda.

— Vous voulez vraiment épouser ma mère Severus ? À l'inclinaison de tête affirmative de l'interpellé, il continua. Il faudra alors penser à me faire votre demande, jeune homme ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Me revint alors en mémoire la conversation que nous avions eue lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés, au lendemain de Noël, au bord du lac Serpentine. J'eus un sourire de connivence avec lui et lui serrai la main. Il enroula alors un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

— Prenez soin d'elle, Severus, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Incapable de parler, submergé par l'émotion, je me contentai de lui rendre son étreinte à laquelle se joignirent bientôt les deux femmes, que nous avions plus ou moins oubliées. Avec un raclement de gorge gêné, je rompis l'accolade et chacun se rassit. Manon se mit alors à babiller, comme une gamine, nous posant des questions. Où allions-nous vivre, quand allions-nous nous marier ? Oh ! Et pourrait-elle être demoiselle d'honneur ? Je voyais Lola un peu perdue par ces interrogations auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore de réponse. Aussi coupai-je la jeune fille.

— Manon… Nous allons vivre chez Minerva, au quatrième. Peut-être plus tard chercherons-nous un endroit à nous. Pour l'instant, nous y sommes bien. En ce qui concerne le mariage, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé mais j'y pense depuis un moment déjà. La nouvelle que nous avons apprise ce matin ne fait que précipiter les choses. N'est-ce pas Lola ?

Mais Lola était bien incapable d'aligner deux mots ; elle me regardait bouche bée, avec de grands yeux. Elle balbutia d'une faible voix :

— Tu… tu penses au mariage depuis un moment ?

— Le mot « mariage » n'était pas encore arrivé à mon cerveau à vrai dire. Par contre, je pensais bien à officialiser, un jour ou l'autre, notre relation. Ça c'est certain, conclus-je avec un rictus goguenard.

Le sourire qui se posa sur ses lèvres me convainquit de sa pleine acceptation. Elle savait que je ne lui faisais pas cette proposition à cause du bébé mais bien en raison de mes sentiments et de mon besoin d'elle.

Manon s'écria alors :

— C'est la pire demande en mariage que j'aie pu entendre ! Même dans les plus mauvais films de série B, il y a plus de romantisme ! Enfin Severus, faites un effort !

Je haussai un sourcil, toisant la jeune impertinente. Que savais-je des demandes en mariage, du romantisme ? Toutefois, je devais convenir que Lola méritait mieux que ce désir « d'officialiser notre relation ». Je me devais de la ménager, par amour pour elle et pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Aussi me levai-je et la fis se mettre debout aussi. D'un geste, je demandai à Matthieu d'en faire autant et me tournai vers Lola.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Quand Severus me tira la main pour que je me tienne debout à ses côtés et devant mon fils, mes jambes se mirent à trembler. L'émotion m'envahit et j'entendis à peine les paroles du Maître des Potions. Parvinrent à mon subconscient les mots épouser, mère, cérémonie, après la naissance…

Puis Matthieu me sera dans ses bras, ensuite Manon et enfin Severus. Après coup, il me sembla que j'avais eu un peu l'air idiote à les regarder avec un sourire surpris mais néanmoins heureux. Et c'était tout à fait cela. J'étais surprise et heureuse. Quoique un peu dépassée par les évènements. D'abord apprendre que j'étais enceinte, à quarante-deux ans, ensuite recevoir une demande en mariage du futur papa et enfin, entendre mon fils donner sa bénédiction… tout cela avait de quoi me précipiter dans un état second.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je repris pied dans la réalité et dévisageai Matthieu. Il discutait avec Severus de leur installation à Oxford et je lus dans son regard tout le respect qu'il portait à son aîné. Assurément, le professeur le lui rendait et un lien d'amitié sincère était en train de se tisser entre les deux.

Manon s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

— Lola… Me permets-tu d'annoncer la… euh… les nouvelles à mes parents ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

J'eus un petit rire.

— Oui Manon, tu peux leur dire, bien évidement. Et dis-leur aussi qu'ils seront invités au mariage.

— Je les appellerai demain matin.

je regardai ma montre puis Severus. Il avait le regard posé sur moi, empreint de douceur. Je lui souris et me levai.

— Nous allons rentrer, les enfants. Je suis sûre que vous avez une sortie de prévue ce soir, fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

— Oui effectivement, c'est ce qui était prévu mais après ces nouvelles, on pourrait aller diner quelque part tous les quatre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses maman ?

— J'en pense que nous aurons tout le temps d'être ensemble dans quelques semaines. Profitez de vos amis ici, il ne vous reste que deux week-ends. Je suis un peu fatiguée, tu sais que j'ai du mal avec le transplanage…

Un sourire entendu se posa sur les lèvres de mon fils. il me prit dans ses bras en chuchotant à mon oreille :

— Prends soin de toi ma petite maman. Dans deux semaines nous serons avec toi, avec vous, tu n'auras plus à transplaner.

Je le serrai contre moi, embrassant sa joue.

— J'ai hâte que vous soyez avec nous. En attendant, regarde les photos que j'ai prises pour votre appartement. J'ai meublé comme pour moi, vous me direz si vous voulez autre chose. Le magasin peut procéder à des échanges si ça ne vous plait pas.

Les deux jeunes firent défiler les photos sur mon portable. Ils se montrèrent enchantés de leur futur intérieur et m'indiquèrent ce qu'ils voulaient emporter de Paris. La plupart de leurs vêtements et quelques bibelots. J'avais décidé de ne pas louer l'appartement. Il resterait libre pour des vacances, pour nous, la famille de Manon et nos amis. J'avais prévu de donner une clé à Emilie et Julien.

Après maintes effusions, nous prîmes congé des jeunes et Severus nous emporta. Je repris mes esprits dans le couloir de Minerva, effondrée dans les bras du Maître des Potions qui affichait un air soucieux. Me voyant cligner des yeux et lui sourire bravement, il gronda.

— Fais-moi penser à demander à Poppy jusqu'à quand je peux te faire transplaner. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très indiqué dans ton état.

— Tout va bien, le rassurai-je. Mon état n'a rien à voir avec mon malaise. Tu sais bien que le transplanage me fait cet effet depuis le début.

— Oui, renifla-t-il. Il te fait plus d'effet que moi…

Je pouffai sous son trait d'humour mais n'eus pas le temps de répliquer. Minerva déboula de la cuisine.

— Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit, s'écria-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sortis !

— Nous étions partis voir Matthieu, expliquai-je.

Je tournai la tête vers Severus, interrogative. Il me fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Je pris alors Minerva par la main et l'entrainai pour la faire asseoir dans la cuisine. Je m'installai en face d'elle, Severus à mes côtés. À ce moment, des pas se firent entendre dans les étages et bientôt, Sybille fit son apparition, avec sa tête de perpétuelle ahurie. Je me levai pour qu'elle se pose près de Minerva et repris ma place. Et ma respiration.

— Minerva, Sybille… Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire…

— Vous voulez partir ! se lamenta la vieille Ecossaise.

— Non ! intervint Severus. Enfin, sauf si vous nous mettez dehors à cause des cris du bébé…

Je dus me retenir de rire devant leurs réaction. Sybille ressemblait plus que jamais à une chouette alors que Minerva avait l'air changée en statue de sel, les yeux exorbités. Incroyablement, ce fut la divinatrice qui réagit la première.

— Un bébé… Vous allez avoir un bébé… s'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente qui me fit sursauter.

Je sentais Severus prêt à intervenir en cas de danger mais ce qui suivit nous laissa ébahis. L'étrange femme se mit à pleurer et rire en même temps tout en me prenant les mains.

— Je suis si heureuse… pour vous Lola, je suis si… si heureuse… balbutia-t-elle. Et pour vous aussi… Severus… Je suis im…impatiente que ce petit arrive. Quelle joie… dans cette maison… un bébé…

Minerva la regardait comme si elle s'était transformée en grenouille. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amie pleurer et rire ainsi, visiblement réjouie. Elle en paraissait plus humaine, capable de s'intéresser au bien-être des autres, sincère. Je n'eus aucun mouvement de recul quand elle se leva brusquement pour venir m'enlacer et me serrer contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte, émue et touchée, mes mains se perdant dans ses châles en se posant sur son dos. Elle posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Severus, très brièvement, en cause le regard d'avertissement qu'il lui lança.

Quand je reposai le regard sur Minerva, je m'aperçus que la vieille femme avait les yeux brillants de joie. Ses prunelles bleues étaient fixées sur son ancien collègue et les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues ridées. Elle avança une main qu'elle posa sur celle de Severus et n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour lui dire tout le bonheur quelle ressentait pour lui. L'amitié et l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme se lisaient dans son attitude. Ainsi que le soulagement de savoir que sa vie avait basculé dans la lumière, enfin. Il le méritait bien…

À ce moment, Sybille surprit tout le monde en émettant d'une petite voix :

— Vous accepteriez que je vous invite au restaurant où vous allez souvent ? Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois…

Minerva réagit la première à cette stupéfiante proposition en enlaçant sa collègue.

— Avec plaisir, Sybille ! Il est vrai que chaque fois que nous y sommes allés vous étiez chez votre cousine.

J'envoyai un coup de coude dans les côtes de Severus, pressentant qu'il n'était pas ravi. Pour ma part, j'étais contente de voir la divinatrice heureuse d'être avec nous. Et qu'elle propose de nous inviter était comme une main tendue à l'amitié. Il fallait la saisir…

La soirée se passa remarquablement bien. Sybille, toujours un peu dans la lune, apprécia les plats et ne fit aucune difficulté pour régler la note. De ce jour, elle devint réellement une amie pour moi, avec son caractère et ses lubies qui finirent pas m'amuser. Seul Severus restait à distance de « la folle du deuxième ». Il fallait dire qu'il y avait des années de contentieux entre eux… 


	29. Chapter 28 : La vie s'installe

Merci à tous, la suite pour vous, avec l'histoire qui tire peu à peu sur sa fin… Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 28 : La vie s'installe

De retour à la maison, nous nous installâmes au salon avec une tisane. Minerva voulait tout savoir de nos projets, avec ce petit annoncé.

— Lola, vous allez devoir transformer votre salon en chambre d'enfant… Si vous avez besoin d'aide, dites-le moi.

— Avec plaisir Minerva, répondis-je. Votre aide sera la bienvenue quand il faudra meubler la pièce en conséquence. Je pensais refaire un salon dans une des deux chambres du troisième, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

— J'allais vous le proposer ma chère. D'autant plus que j'avais l'intention de vous laisser cet étage pour Manon et Matthieu ainsi que vos amis. Cela ne change rien à nos arrangements décidés à votre arrivée. Par contre, je ne veux plus vous voir faire du ménage et de la cuisine comme vous le faites ! Vous allez vous reposer et vivre votre grossesse calmement, sans prendre de risques.

— Vous plaisantez Minerva ! Je ne vais pas rester sept mois à me tourner les pouces ! Cela ne va pas me fatiguer de passer l'aspirateur trois fois par semaine dans le salon et laver la cuisine tous les jours ! Et faire à manger n'est pas non plus épuisant. Vous n'allez quand même pas me priver de ce que j'aime faire !

Surprise par ma réaction plutôt virulente, la vieille femme ne sut plus quoi dire.

— Lola a raison, Minerva, intervint Severus. Elle a besoin de s'occuper. Pour l'instant elle est en pleine forme et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change. Mais je compte sur vous pour la surveiller. Si elle commet la moindre imprudence, je vous saurais gré de me le dire aussitôt.

Je posai un regard courroucé sur mon compagnon.

— Je refuse d'être considérée comme malade ou incapable de prendre soin de moi, Severus ! Je ne prendrais aucun risque pour la santé de notre bébé ni pour la mienne. Je vais m'organiser de façon à prendre le plus de repos possible. Je ferai la cuisine pour la journée le matin, une demie-heure de ménage l'après-midi et je me reposerai avant de travailler deux heures sur mes traductions. Ça te convient comme ça ?

Le grand homme se leva, me tira par la main tout en faisant disparaitre ma tasse et convint.

— Pour l'instant ça me va. Ce sera à toi d'adapter ton rythme à l'évolution de ta grossesse.

Je pouffai.

— Quand je serai comme une baleine, je serai bien obligée de ralentir…

Une douce lueur éclaira le regard sombre. Un fin sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

— Il est tard. Tu dois aller te coucher.

Effectivement, je ne pus réprimer un bâillement. Aussitôt, Sybille et Minerva se levèrent pour m'embrasser et me souhaiter bonne nuit. Severus et moi montâmes au quatrième et, après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, je me glissai entre les draps et sombrai aussitôt dans le sommeil. Les émotions de cette fin de journée m'avaient épuisée. Je sentis à peine Severus se coller à mon dos et m'enlacer…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, je constatai que Lola était déjà endormie. Je me glissai contre elle, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elle était entrée dans mon intimité, dans mon lit. Mais ce soir, alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle, ce geste prit une autre signification. Le ventre sur lequel je posai doucement la main abritait une vie. Un tout petit fœtus que nous avions conçu ensemble. Un enfant composé de nos deux ADN. Je ne sus pourquoi mais je fus soudain persuadé que c'était une fille. Je me plus à l'imaginer le portrait craché de sa mère, une jolie petite brune aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Surtout qu'elle ne me ressemble pas ! Il n'y avait rien dans mes gènes que je ne souhaitais transmettre à ma descendance, à part peut-être mes capacités intellectuelles. Ajoutées à celle de sa mère, cette petite pourrait être un génie…

Un sourire inconscient flotta sur mes lèvres un instant avant de m'endormir presque sans m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je me réveillai, tôt comme d'habitude, j'eus la perception d'un matin nouveau. Mon cerveau se connecta avec la réalité et je serrai contre moi le corps chaud de Lola. Je me sentais un autre homme que la veille. J'étais maintenant responsable d'une famille. La nôtre, celle que nous allions construire, Lola et moi. Et je me sentais heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Ma douce amie bougea doucement, se retournant vers moi, les yeux ensommeillés.

— Tu es déjà réveillé ?

— Je vais me faire un café, rendors-toi mon ange, il n'est que six heures…

— Ça va, je n'ai plus sommeil. Tu ne voudrais pas me remonter un thé avec un petit truc à grignoter ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Je déposai un baiser sur les douces lèvres, me levai, enfilai mon peignoir et descendis à la cuisine. Je préparai un plateau avec du café, une théière pleine, des toasts, du beurre et de la confiture. Après un instant d'hésitation, j'ajoutai des tranches de jambon et de fromage ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre, Lola sortait de la salle de bain vêtue d'une de mes chemises, pâle et un peu chancelante. Je me hâtai de poser mon plateau sur la commode et me précipitai pour la soutenir. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres alors que je la faisais asseoir sur le lit, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu as été malade ? interrogeai-je doucement. Tu veux que j'appelle Poppy ?

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas été malade, j'ai juste un peu le tournis. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait quelques matins que ça m'arrive…

— Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Ça ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela, je mettais ça sur le compte de la fatigue et peut-être d'une tension un peu basse. J'avais l'intention d'aller voir un médecin…

Je secouai la tête comme devant une enfant irraisonnable.

— Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin de toi, c'est moi qui vais le faire Lola.

— Mais si, j'en suis capable ! Je vais te le prouver, ajouta-t-elle en se glissant entre les draps et en faisant un signe en direction du petit-déjeuner. Je meurs de faim !

Je retins un sourire, déposai le plateau sur le lit et m'assis à côté d'elle pour partager le repas. Elle mangea de bon appétit ce qui me rassura. Je lui resservis une tasse de thé, du café pour moi et renvoyai les reliefs à la cuisine. Il ne restait pas grand chose…

Lola posa sa tasse vide, me prit la mienne des mains et me força à m'allonger avec elle sous la couette. Elle se blottit contre moi et laissa ses mains douces dériver sur mon torse par l'échancrure de mon peignoir. Petit à petit, l'ouverture de l'éponge s'agrandit, le nœud se défit et les doigts espiègles descendirent sur mon ventre, se faufilèrent plus bas. Ah ! Les mains de cette femme me pousseraient vers tous les vices !

Dans un gémissement je me tournai vers elle, alors qu'elle saisissait mon sexe qui durcissait. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, savourant le parfum du thé sur sa langue. Je me mis à la caresser lentement, provoquant soupirs et ronronnements. Quand je glissai un doigt en elle, elle haleta, cherchant à m'attirer sur elle. Bien volontiers je lui obéis et me glissai au creux de sa chaleur. Je lui fis l'amour longtemps, doucement, tendrement. Je lui offris deux orgasmes avant de me laisser aller à l'indicible plaisir qu'elle me procurait.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je constatai qu'il était près de dix heures. Lola se réveilla au même instant et me sourit.

— En fait, j'avais encore besoin de dormir, murmura-t-elle en pouffant.

J'en fis autant en la serrant plus fort contre moi. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Sa douceur et la chaleur du lit me retenaient. Jamais je n'avais fait la grasse matinée avant Lola et je découvrais que j'adorais ça. Rester blotti contre elle, somnoler entre deux baisers, entre deux moments de passion… La vie était bien agréable ma foi, le week-end…

Je m'étirai néanmoins, puis l'entrainai sous la douche avec moi. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement puis nous nous habillâmes et décidâmes d'aller marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au bord de Hyde Park et déambulâmes pendant deux heures dans les allées boisées. Les écureuils s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans cette jolie matinée de mai, douce et ensoleillée. La brasserie Dell apaisa notre appétit et nous décidâmes d'aller visiter l'aquarium. La foule encombrait le pont de Westminster. Lola déposa quelques Livres Sterling dans la boite de l'Écossais qui jouait de la cornemuse au milieu du pont et nous arrivâmes sur l'allée où se situait l'aquarium. Un peu plus loin, la file d'attente pour la London Eye, la célèbre grande roue, s'étirait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Celle pour le musée aquatique était nettement plus courte. Dix minutes plus tard, nous cheminions sur la plaque épaisse et transparente sous laquelle nageaient tranquillement de gros requins débonnaires.

La visite nous prit trois heures, à l'issue de laquelle nous fîmes l'acquisition de la photo souvenir, sur laquelle un montage nous montrait tous deux sur une planche de surf entourés de baleines. Effet un peu trop kitch pour moi mais qui ravissait Lola… Et si Lola aimait…

En sortant de l'aquarium, elle reçut un appel de son fils. Le garçon n'était pas encore revenu de la nouvelle apparemment, puisque j'entendais Lola rire et lui affirmer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. La conversation se termina sur des embrassades et des recommandations de prudence.

Nous rentrâmes à pied, en traversant tranquillement Hyde Park. Il nous fallut plus d'une heure et il était près de six heures trente quand nous poussâmes la porte de la Villa Italia. Lola appela Vittorio pour l'avertir de notre présence dans cet endroit. Antonio nous accueillit chaleureusement et les pâtes aux fruits de mer firent notre régal. Nous finissions à peine notre assiette quand Vittorio arriva. Il s'installa à notre table et commanda un café à Antonio. Nous profitâmes de la présence de nos deux amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Antonio se montra ravi tandis que Vittorio essuyait une larme.

Je voyais Lola lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts aussi à huit heures nous regagnâmes le seize, Hyde Park Square. Juste un petit arrêt au salon pour saluer nos colocataires et nous montâmes au quatrième. Me vint soudain une pensée.

— Les escaliers vont devenir fatiguants pour toi, dans quelques mois. Il serait peut-être bien de transformer une partie du salon en chambre…

Lola sourit.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Il me faut de l'exercice et monter des marches est très bon pour la circulation veineuse. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour tout comme ça, Severus. Je ferai en sorte de n'avoir qu'à monter le soir pour me coucher, les dernières semaines.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment alors qu'une autre question effleurait mon cerveau.

— Il serait bien aussi que tu demandes à Poppy…

J'hésitai, ne sachant comment formuler ma pensée. Elle termina pour moi.

— Jusqu'à quand pourrons-nous faire l'amour ? fit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Comme j'acquiesçais encore une fois, elle continua avec un sourire moqueur.

— Je lui demanderai. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ! Il paraît que certaines femmes ont des besoins très importants à partir du deuxième trimestre…

J'éclatai de rire à la vue de sa mine gourmande. J'avais bien l'intention de la satisfaire si ses hormones s'emballaient, pour son plaisir et le mien. Dans les limites de sécurité pour elle et l'enfant, évidement, hors de question de les mettre en danger. Néanmoins, je ne me voyais pas questionner l'infirmière à ce sujet. Même si elle me connaissait sous toutes les coutures, mon orgueil ne survivrait pas à une discussion sur le sexe avec elle. Ce n'était même pas envisageable ! Pas plus qu'en parler avec Albus ou Minerva…

Pour l'instant, Lola et le bébé ne risquaient rien, aussi en profitai-je pour faire comprendre à cette femme combien elle m'attirait et m'excitait, combien je l'aimais…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je dérivais au bord de la conscience. Pas tout à fait réveillée mais plus tout à fait non plus dans le sommeil. Je sentais le poids de la tête de Severus sur ma poitrine, ses bras autour de moi, ses jambes nouées aux miennes. Après avoir assouvi une nouvelle fois notre faim sensuelle à quatre heures du matin, le professeur de mon cœur s'était assoupi le nez entre mes seins et y était encore. Il semblait avoir trouvé une position confortable.

Je tournai la tête et vis avec surprise qu'il était déjà sept heures. Je secouai doucement l'homme endormi en murmurant.

— Severus, il est l'heure…

— Grmlff…

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et se redressa en baillant.

— Madame Barnier, il faudra veiller à me laisser dormir la nuit, quand j'ai cours le lendemain…

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux.

— Tu es gonflé ! Qui m'a réveillée à quatre heures en me disant que tu n'arriverais pas à te rendormir si je ne faisais rien pour ton problème de raideur ?

il haussa un sourcil en me regardant de haut.

— Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est toi qui t'es frottée à moi, je n'y peux rien si tu m'agresses de cette façon. Il faut bien que je me défende !

J'éclatai de rire.

— Pauvre homme faible…

Un sourire éclaira ses yeux sombres. Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le repoussai au moment où il commençait à s'échauffer.

— Ouste ! Tu vas être en retard si tu continues. Prends la salle de bain en premier, j'ai le temps moi.

Il poussa un soupir exagéré et sauta du lit. Je le contemplai alors qu'il prenait des vêtements propres dans l'armoire. Il avait pris un peu de poids depuis mon arrivée dans la maison. Cela lui allait très bien. Je me souvenais de sa maigreur quand je l'avais soigné, quelques mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, je ne voyais plus ses côtes et ses jambes étaient élancées et musclées. Il s'était même étoffé des épaules. Je le trouvais beau, harmonieux, élégant. J'aurais peut-être dû le laisser m'embrasser un peu plus longtemps…

Mais alors il aurait été en retard et je savais qu'il avait horreur de ça. Il était sérieux dans son travail, méticuleux et respectueux envers l'école et les élèves. Même s'il avait la réputation d'être dur en classe, jamais il n'avait manqué un cours, jamais il n'était arrivé avec une seule minute de retard.

La semaine se déroula tranquillement, comme la suivante. Le vingt-neuf mai, Manon et Matthieu débarquèrent à Saint Pancras à quatorze heures, avec chacun une petite valise. La veille, le samedi, Severus et Minerva étaient allés à Paris et avaient rapatrié quelques meubles et affaires pour compléter l'ameublement de l'appartement d'Oxford.

L'après-midi fut consacré à leur installation et nous fêtâmes la venue des jeunes à notre restaurant favori en compagnie de Minerva, Sybille et Albus. Vittorio vint boire un café pendant sa pause et repartit travailler.

Manon et Matthieu restèrent une semaine avec nous. Il achetèrent une petite voiture, arguant que ce serait plus pratique pour venir à Londres faire du shopping. Ils s'installèrent définitivement à Oxford mi-juin, se familiarisant progressivement avec la ville. Les cours ne reprenant qu'en septembre, ils décidèrent de profiter de leur temps libre pour découvrir l'Angleterre pendant tout l'été, au volant de leur voiture.

Petit à petit, mon corps changeait. Mes seins s'alourdissaient, mes hanches s'arrondissaient et mon ventre gonflait, à la grande admiration de Severus qui semblait fasciné par cette évolution. Je passai une première échographie dans un hôpital moldu londonien. Ma grossesse se déroulait parfaitement bien, j'attaquais mon cinquième mois. Je m'étais habituée à la présence perpétuelle de Severus, au cours du mois et demie qui venait de s'écouler. La rentrée pour une nouvelle année scolaire se profilait et d'avance il me manquait.

Poppy m'avait donné toute liberté de faire l'amour. Simplement de préférer les postures où Severus n'appuierait pas sur mon ventre et de ralentir, voire éviter la pénétration le dernier mois. Mais nous n'en étions pas encore là et expérimentions une multitude de positions.

J'avais décidé, en ce matin du quinze août, de revoir la décoration de notre salon. En effet, la veille, nous avions eu le bonheur d'apprendre par l'infirmière de Poudlard, et à notre demande, que nous allions être les heureux parents d'une petite fille.

Severus eut un sourire entendu et Matthieu ne contint pas sa joie. Son rêve de gosse allait se réaliser.

Minerva me fut d'une aide précieuse et, au bout de quelques jours, la chambre de la petite était prête à l'accueillir et mon ancienne chambre, transformée en salon. Severus ne se risqua pas dans nos jambes pendant ces journées et profita que j'étais occupée pour reconstituer le stock de potions à Poudlard, en vue de la rentrée.

Et ce jour arriva…


	30. Chapter 29 : Naissance

Le dernier chapitre pour vous, un petit épilogue viendra la semaine prochaine pour clore cette histoire… Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, c'est mon grand bonheur. Je vous embrasse, remerciements spéciaux à Eladora et Fantomette34… À bientôt.

Chapitre 29 : Naissance

Severus se leva à six heures, comme à son habitude. À l'instar de chaque matin depuis quelques mois, il prit le temps de descendre me préparer un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Je grignotai deux tartines beurre-confiture et bus une tasse de thé pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait revêtu son costume de Maître des Potions, pantalon noir, chemise blanche dont on ne voyait que le col dépasser sous celui de sa grande veste fermée par une multitude de boutons. Il mit ses bottes parfaitement cirées et prit sa cape dans l'armoire. Il la posa sur un fauteuil et vint s'assoir sur le lit. Il poussa un peu le plateau et m'attira à lui.

— Ce soir, je ramènerai un hibou de Poudlard. Il restera dehors dans une grande cage et tu pourras l'envoyer si tu as quelque chose à me dire ou pour appeler Poppy. Pour l'instant Minerva est là, elle peut nous joindre avec son Patronus. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi alors que je suis loin.

— Promis, dis-je en hochant la tête. Pars tranquille, je ne ferai pas d'imprudences. D'ailleurs, je vais dormir encore un peu…

Un fin sourire releva ses lèvres. Il se pencha et quémanda les miennes. Le baiser qui nous unit était fait de tendresse et de regrets d'avoir à se quitter.

— Tu vas me manquer, chuchotai-je.

Il me serra fort entre ses bras.

— Tu veux que je revienne manger avec toi à midi ?

— Non, soupirai-je. Il faut bien qu'on se ré-habitue à passer la journée l'un sans l'autre… Simplement, pense quelquefois à celle qui t'aime…

— Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser dans le cou, et tu vas me manquer aussi. Passe une bonne journée.

— Toi aussi. Et Severus…, l'interpellai-je alors qu'il gagnait la porte avec le plateau, sois gentil avec les élèves…

Il haussa les sourcils, me fit un clin d'œil et sortit. La journée passa vite. Je me rendormis jusqu'à dix heures, fis à manger pour Minerva et Sybille, une sieste d'une heure et je travaillai de quinze heures à presque dix-huit heures dans notre nouveau salon. À ce moment, je descendis à la cuisine éplucher une salade et préparer les ingrédients pour cuisiner une omelette améliorée. Severus ne tarderait pas à rentrer et nous souperions à son retour.

Quand il apparut à la porte de la cuisine, je lui souris, heureuse de le retrouver. Il s'approcha et m'enlaça. Un baiser nous unit avant de nous séparer car Sybille arrivait en fredonnant. Le visage de la divinatrice s'éclaira en nous voyant proches.

— Ah, l'amour…! soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle prit un air horrifié.

— Pourvu que cela ne m'arrive jamais ! Par merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air bête ! Bon, je mets la table Lola ? fit-elle avec un sourire épanoui.

Je me retins d'éclater de rire devant la mine ahurie de Severus. Il regardait son ancienne collègue comme s'il venait de lui pousser une corne sur le front. Moi-même, j'étais assez surprise de la réaction de Sybille, sachant qu'elle avait voulu devenir la compagne de Severus. Comme quoi, quand il disait qu'elle était folle, n'avait-il peut-être pas tout à fait tort…

Minerva arriva sur ces entrefaites et nous passâmes joyeusement à table. Les semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Je n'avais aucun souci particulier, ma grossesse se passait très bien. Les enfants nous rendaient visite régulièrement, en général Manon et Matthieu venaient manger le dimanche midi avec nous. Ils avaient commencé les cours et découvraient la pédagogie anglaise. Un peu différente de celle de la France, ils s'y accoutumèrent et prirent les enseignements des différences. Ils furent conscients qu'étudier dans un autre pays que le leur était une chance.

J'avais repris mes habitudes du samedi avec Vittorio qui était aux petits soins pour moi. Antonio n'était pas en reste et surveillait mes plats. Son épouse s'était proposée pour m'aider dans mes achats en vue de la naissance. J'avais accepté de bonne grâce, Maria-Fatima débordait d'énergie, d'enthousiasme et de bons tuyaux. Une amitié sincère s'était nouée entre nous deux et j'avais plaisir à la retrouver de temps en temps pour le thé, chez elle ou chez Minerva.

Mon petit monde s'était construit en quelques mois et je m'y sentais bien. Emile et Julien vinrent une semaine et rencontrèrent tous mes amis anglais qui leur firent bon accueil. Nous partageâmes des moments de bonheur qui me rendaient la vie plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mes blessures se soignaient au contact de ceux qui peuplaient ma vie. En dehors de mon fils, il y avait son amie, Emile et Julien, Severus, Minerva, Sybille, Vittorio, Maria-Fatima et Antonio. Tout ce petit monde formait ma famille de cœur. Celle de mon sang ayant été décimée, je m'épanouissais au milieu d'eux et m'arrondissais en développant mon bébé.

Ce petit être commençait à prendre de la place, dans nos conversations, nos espoirs et dans mon ventre. En ce soir d'Halloween, Severus était revenu de Poudlard exceptionnellement à cinq heures de l'après-midi pour m'y emmener. Un bal était organisé pour l'occasion et j'avais très envie d'y participer. Bien évidemment, j'avais presque dû me fâcher pour y assister, mon grand homme arguant que le transplanage n'était pas indiqué pour les femmes enceintes presque à terme. Ce à quoi je répondis qu'il restait un mois et demie avant mon accouchement et que Poppy m'avait donné le feu vert. Severus ne put que s'incliner, non sans pester sur l'inconscience des femmes. Il ne fut rassuré que quand l'infirmière confirma sa présence à mes côtés tout au long de la soirée.

Cette fête me fit un bien fou. D'abord parce qu'elle me permit de rencontrer les collègues de Severus ainsi que ses élèves, mais aussi de danser avec lui. Je découvrais qu'il était un excellent danseur et les valses que nous enchainâmes furent un pur moment de joie pour moi. J'adorais danser et cela me manquait beaucoup.

Novembre fut pluvieux et je n'eus pas beaucoup l'occasion de sortir dans Hyde Park. L'exercice me manquait. Moi qui adorais marcher, je fus contrainte de rester enfermée presque tout le mois. Heureusement, mon ami éditeur me transmettait des écrits à traduire et cela m'occupait l'esprit.

Décembre arriva avec son cortège de vent glacial, pluie mêlée de neige et gel. L'hiver était précoce et vigoureux cette année, pour Londres… Je me sentais en pleine forme, juste éprouvais-je une fatigue inhabituelle lorsque je devais marcher plusieurs centaines de mètres, pour faire des courses par exemple. Sans avoir pris beaucoup de poids, à peine neuf kilos, j'avais l'impression d'être gonflée comme un ballon de baudruche.

Poppy venait une fois par semaine promener sa baguette au-dessus de moi. Je soupçonnais Severus d'être le commanditaire de ces visites médicales hebdomadaires, sachant très bien que cela n'existait pas à cette fréquence dans le monde moldu. Mais bon, si cela pouvait le rassurer…

Les enfants décidèrent de sécher les cours à partir du dix décembre, avec l'aval de leur directeur compte tenu de la situation exceptionnelle. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre libre du troisième étage et veillèrent sur moi comme le lait sur le feu. Severus partait le matin soulagé de me savoir sous la surveillance de mon fils, les deux membres de la société de divination étant en colloque aux Etats-Unis pour une durée indéterminée.

Les jours s'écoulaient lourdement pour moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me traîner jusqu'au quatrième étage mais je n'en disais rien à Severus. Il aurait été capable de déménager notre lit au salon, ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Monter la cinquantaine de marches me prenait un temps fou mais je me contraignais à cet exercice deux fois par jour, à un rythme de tortue. Minerva avait transformé une partie de la lingerie en toilettes, mes fréquentes envies de pipi m'auraient forcé à monter une dizaine de fois par jour et j'en étais incapable.

Ce jeudi matin, je me réveillai difficilement à plus de neuf heures. Je n'avais même pas senti Severus se lever mais mon plateau était bien là, avec sa théière et ses tartines de pain grillé, tartinées de beurre et de confiture. On était le quatorze décembre et le temps clair indiquait qu'il avait probablement un peu gelé. Je bus quelques gorgées de thé et grignotai une tartine mais je n'avais pas très faim. Je me trainai jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris ma douche. Alors que j'en sortais, je fus brusquement prise d'une douleur violente au bas du ventre. Elle passa très vite et je ne m'en inquiétai pas plus que ça. Je m'habillai et descendis prudemment les quatre étages.

J'entrai dans la cuisine et eus la bonne surprise d'y trouver Minerva en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, attablées devant un café. Apparemment les divinatrices étaient rentrées dans la nuit et Hermione venait discuter avec son associée. Les deux femmes me saluèrent chaleureusement en prenant de mes nouvelles. Ma pâleur dut les inquiéter car elles me firent asseoir et s'enquirent de ma santé. Alors que je leur assurais que tout allait bien, je fus pliée en deux par une autre douleur. Celle-ci dura plus longtemps de la précédente. Minerva conjura aussitôt une chaise longue pour que je m'y allonge et demanda à Hermione de faire partir son Patronus pour avertir Severus puis Poppy. Alors que je reprenais ma respiration, je vis avec surprise une jolie loutre brillante s'élancer dans la pièce pour disparaitre vers Poudlard.

Les deux femmes restèrent à mes côtés, m'enjoignant de faire la respiration « petit chien » lorsque une contraction m'envahissait. Car il s'agissait bien de cela, le travail avait commencé. Il me semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque le bruit de deux transplanages simultanés se fit entendre. Severus et Poppy déboulèrent en courant dans la cuisine. L'homme se précipita vers moi, alors en pleine contraction, et me saisit la main. Ce fut à ce moment que je perdis les eaux.

— Souffle Lola, souffle ! Poppy ! Faites quelque chose ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre ? aboya le terrible Maître des Potions.

— C'est normal Severus ! Bougez-vous donc, je ne peux pas l'approcher ! le tança l'infirmière.

Elle poussa Severus sans prendre de gants et posa la main sur mon ventre en murmurant une incantation. Aussitôt la douleur reflua et je pus me détendre.

— Merci Poppy… soufflai-je.

— De rien mon petit, sourit la femme. Maintenant Severus, vous allez monter Lola dans votre chambre, votre fille ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Le professeur m'aida à me lever de la chaise longue et me souleva dans ses bras avec douceur. Il commença à monter les marches sans avoir l'air de peiner malgré mon poids. Manon sortit de la chambre au moment où nous arrivions au troisième. Elle poussa un cri en voyant l'étrange équipage que nous formions, Severus avec moi dans les bras, Poppy et Minerva qui suivaient.

— Lola tout va bien ? s'écria-t-elle si fort que Matthieu accourut.

Il comprit tout de suite la situation et suivit la troupe jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Arrivés dans notre chambre, Severus me déposa délicatement sur notre lit que Minerva avait auparavant recouvert d'un drap propre. Poppy fit alors sortir tout le monde sauf le futur papa qui resta à ma tête, me tenant la main. L'infirmière devenue sage-femme me fit plier les jambes et m'ausculta.

— Il va falloir pousser Lola, je vois la tête de la petite. Quand je le vous dirai, vous prendrez une grande inspiration et vous pousserez !

Elle posa une main sur mon ventre et quand elle sentit une contraction, elle s'écria.

— Poussez Lola, poussez…

Près de quinze minutes plus tard, un cri perçant se fit entendre et Poppy se mit à rire.

— Bienvenue Mademoiselle Snape ! Jolie voix ! Severus, voulez-vous couper le cordon ?

L'interpellé se leva lentement, sonné par les minutes qu'il venait de vivre. Rien dans sa vie, pourtant chaotique, ne l'avait préparé à ce chamboulement incroyable qui survenait. Jusqu'à ce jour, la perspective de devenir père était abstraite. Mais là, les cris poussés par le bébé le précipitait dans la réalité. Il était père ! Il avait une fille, une toute petite fille qu'il devait séparer symboliquement et physiquement de sa mère.

Severus déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et je lâchai sa main avec un sourire d'encouragement. Il s'approcha de Poppy, prit d'une main tremblante la pince qu'elle lui tendait et sectionna le cordon. Aussitôt sa vieille amie enroula la petite dans un linge propre et la lui mit dans les bras pour procéder aux soins post-accouchement. Je le vis poser son regard sur le petit visage rose. Comme si elle se sentait en sécurité, l'enfant cessa de crier et posa un regard étonnamment éveillé et noir sur son père.

Je vis le grand homme sourire et revenir vers moi. Il installa notre fille sur moi et je la vis enfin. Elle avait beaucoup de cheveux, aussi noirs que ses yeux, les mêmes que son père. Des lèvres fines, de longs doigts fins, elle était parfaite. Je levai les yeux vers Severus et fus bouleversée de voir des larmes dans le regard d'onyx.

— Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Un raclement de gorge nous ramena à la réalité. Poppy s'approcha en souriant et prit la petite. Elle devait la peser et la mesurer. La sage-femme me rassura en disant que tout allait bien pour moi comme pour ma fille et que celle-ci pesait deux kilos huit cents et mesurait quarante-neuf centimètres.

Severus avait rehaussé la tête du lit, enlevé le drap et m'avait aidée à enfiler une chemise de nuit. Je m'étais recouchée sous la couette, bien au chaud et attendais que Poppy termine avec le nourrisson. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me l'amena revêtue d'un joli pyjama rose. Elle m'aida à la mettre au sein. Après un petit temps de flottement, la petite trouva mon téton et se mit à téter avidement. Severus s'était assis à mes côté et admirait sa fille.

L'infirmière contemplait la petite famille avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle s'approcha et dit :

— Etes-vous prête à recevoir les habitants de cette maison Lola ? Ils doivent tourner en rond…

J'éclatai de rire. J'avais oublié ce qui n'était pas ma fille et son père…

— Oui, bien sûr Poppy ! Allez les chercher.

— Auparavant, il serait bien de trouver un prénom à cette petite !

Severus me regarda. Nous n'avions eu aucune discussion pour le prénom de notre fille. Il avait été évident que nous lui donnerions le prénom de nos deux mamans, Marie-Eileen. Poppy sortit pour avertir la maisonnée de la naissance. Nous profitâmes des derniers instants de calme, juste troublés par les bruits de succion de notre fille. Severus caressait la petite main qui lui enserrait l'index. Une douceur que je ne lui avait jamais vue imprégnait ses traits. Il semblait subjugué par ce petit bout de fille et je subodorais qu'elle le mènerait par le bout du nez…

Un petit coup fut frappé à la porte. Severus alla ouvrir et s'écarta pour laisser passer Manon et Matthieu. Mon fils m'embrassa sur le front et s'enquit de ma santé. Comme je le regardais avec le sourire, il posa les yeux sur le bébé qui venait de lâcher mon mamelon. Elle le regarda avec, il me sembla, de la curiosité et s'endormit. L'air adorateur qui s'affichait sur le visage de Matthieu m'amena les larmes aux yeux. Dès cet instant, il fut fou d'amour pour sa petite sœur. Manon s'approcha à son tour et s'émerveilla sur ce petit miracle.

Arrivèrent ensuite Minerva, Sybille, Hermione et Albus. Pendant de longues minutes, ce ne fut que compliments et chuchotements pour ne pas réveiller la petite endormie. Albus prit alors la parole :

— Les enfants, je vous annonce que Marie-Eileen Snape vient de faire son entrée dans le livre des naissances sorcières. J'ai reçu un hibou du ministère m'en informant. Ce qui veut dire, Severus, que tu auras ta fille devant toi, en classe, dans onze ans, s'esclaffa le vieil homme.

Le professeur eut un rictus amusé. — J'y ai déjà songé, Albus.

Minerva vit mon air interrogateur.

— Et oui, Lola, cela veut dire que votre fille est une sorcière.

J'étais ébahie. Jamais n'était venu à mon esprit que cette petite naitrait avec des dons de magie. Comme je le dis, Albus sourit.

— Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute quant à moi, Lola. Un sorcier si doué que Severus ne pouvait qu'engendrer une sorcière. Et je gage qu'elle sera excellente.

— J'y veillerai, Albus, assura le Maître des Potions.

Puis comme je baillais, il prit la petite et alla la coucher dans le berceau de la chambre que nous lui avions préparée. Il laissa les portes ouvertes afin de l'entendre. Matthieu me demanda si je voulais manger quelque chose mais je me sentais fatiguée et je devais me mettre au rythme de Marie-Eileen. Dormir quand elle dormait, manger en même temps qu'elle…

Aussi, mon garçon pria-t-il tout le monde de regagner le salon pour fêter la naissance et me laisser me reposer. Severus resta avec moi. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, me prit dans ses bras et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveillai, mon compagnon était pressé contre mon dos, ses mains posées sur mon ventre. Je tournai la tête et mon regard rencontra le sien. Un lent sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres, auquel je répondis.

— Je n'ai pas rêvé ? soufflai-je. Elle est bien là ?

— Tu n'as pas rêvé ma douce. Tu as mis au monde une magnifique petite fille, il y a quatre heures.

Je sursautai.

— Quatre heures ! m'exclamai-je affolée. Pourquoi ne pleure-t-elle pas ? Je fis le geste de me lever mais Severus me retint.

— Doucement ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allé la voir il y a un quart d'heure. Elle dort comme un ange. De toute façon, quand elle aura faim, elle te le fera savoir…

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un hurlement indigné se fit entendre.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais… lança le papa. Ne bouge pas, je te l'amène.

Il se leva et quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis sa voix grave. Les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement, comme si la fillette écoutait son père. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux et le bébé trouva naturellement sa place à mon sein. Elle se jeta sur le mamelon que je lui présentais, provoquant un éclat de rire chez son père.

— Quelle goulue ! Je descends te chercher quelque chose à manger.

— Oh oui, s'il te plait, j'ai une faim de loup.

Matthieu apparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Severus savait que mon fils voulait me voir et nous lui en étions tous les deux reconnaissants. Nous avions besoin de passer aussi du temps tous les trois, la mère avec ses deux enfants. Le sorcier faisait preuve d'une étonnante compréhension envers nous. Je ne l'en aimais que plus.

En fin de journée, nous eûmes la visite de Vittorio, Antonio et Maria-Fatima, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Severus me porta pour descendre au salon et nous partageâmes les pizzas qu'Antonio avait apportées. Pour moi, il avait eu la délicatesse de demander au chef du restaurant de préparer un plat spécial avec viande et légumes, arguant que les pizzas n'étaient pas une nourriture pour un bébé. Une femme allaitante devait manger équilibré, sain et varié.  
À neuf heures, tout le monde fut parti et les habitants de la maison remontés dans leurs chambres respectives.

Quand je me blottis dans les bras de Severus, ce premier soir de notre vie de parents, il soupira en m'enlaçant.

— C'est curieux de ne plus sentir ton ventre gonflé. Ça me manque…

Je pouffai.

— Et bien pas moi. J'ai hâte de perdre mes kilos en trop, j'ai l'impression d'être énorme, encore.

— Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Il reprit sa respiration et murmura à mon oreille.

— Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau de ma vie, mon amour. Je t'aime comme un fou. Je veux faire de toi mon épouse et former une famille, avec notre fils et notre fille.

Je me retournai entre ses bras pour lui faire face.

— Moi aussi je t'aime à la folie et je veux être ta femme. Toi aussi tu m'as fait un magnifique cadeau, avec cette enfant, et notre famille est belle.

Notre fille fut d'une sagesse exemplaire. Elle réclama sa tétée à dix heures, avant de dormir jusqu'à six heures du matin. Elle devait savoir que sa maman avait besoin de repos…


	31. Chapter 30 : Epilogue

Et voilà le petit épilogue pour clore cette fic que j'ai aimé écrire et encore plus partager avec vous. Un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires qui aident à s'améliorer et nous pousse à vous faire plaisir, encore et toujours. Une autre histoire est en train de germer dans mon cerveau de grande romantique, avec Hermione cette fois-ci. Et bien sûr, notre Maître des Potions favoris. Quelques chapitres sont déjà écrits mais, comme à mon habitude, je vous la proposerai quand elle sera terminée…  
Une mention spéciale à Fantomette34 et à Eladora, mes bêtas et amies… Je vous embrasse, à bientôt.

Chapitre 30 : Epilogue

Albus avait eu la gentillesse de me décharger de mes cours jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, le huit janvier. Je pus prendre en charge la petite entre les tétées, pour permettre à Lola de se reposer et de récupérer.

Notre fille semblait avoir un caractère souple. Par contre elle avait un grand appétit. Lola lui donnait le sein la journée mais le soir, elle ingurgitait un biberon en complément. Si bien qu'au bout de deux semaines, elle fit des nuits de sept heures, ce qui soulagea grandement sa maman.

Au fil des mois, Marie-Eileen grandit et s'éveilla de plus en plus. Moi qui n'avais jamais été en contact avec des nourrissons, je m'émerveillais des progrès de ma fille. Elle avait mes yeux et mes cheveux ainsi que la constitution menue de sa maman.

Son grand frère et son parrain Vittorio la gâtaient horriblement et ils lui mangeaient dans la main. Elle le savait et en profitait allègrement, déjà maligne et Serpentarde dès l'âge de deux ans.

Ses facultés magiques ne firent aucun doute quand, à trois ans, elle fit voler les boules de cristal de Sybille à travers la chambre de la divinatrice car celle-ci refusait de lui donner un Chocogrenouille. La pauvre femme courait à travers la maison en criant, faisant hurler de rire la fillette, avant que Lola n'intervienne. La chipie eut la bonne grâce de paraitre désolée et s'excusa auprès de Sybille. La sorcière fondit devant la gamine et lui donna tous ses Chocogrenouilles…

Des histoires comme celle-ci, je pourrais en raconter mille, tellement tout notre entourage était aux pieds de cette enfant. Heureusement, malgré toutes les farces qu'elle pouvait faire à son monde, Marie-Eileen était une petite fille polie, respectueuse et obéissante. Elle était juste espiègle, sans méchanceté et nous craignait tout de même, sa mère et moi.

Son entrée à la maternelle fut un grand moment. Lola se sauva pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes, me laissant gérer le moment. J'eus quelques difficultés à la laisser au milieu d'étrangers mais elle ne montra aucune peur ni appréhension. Pour tout dire, en voyant les autres enfants et tous les livres et jeu rangés dans la salle, elle ne s'occupa plus de moi et me fit un signe de la main distrait quand je lui dis « À ce soir ma chérie ».

L'institutrice l'intégra tout de suite en moyenne section de maternelle, ce qui aurait pour incidence qu'elle ferait son entrée à Poudlard alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dix ans.

Lola était heureuse à la pensée que sa fille aie un jour son père pour professeur même si elle savait qu'elle ne bénéficierait d'aucun favoritisme.

Nous nous étions mariés, Lola et moi, alors que Marie-Eileen avait un an, en même temps que son baptême. Matthieu, Emilie, Minerva et Albus furent nos témoins et Manon et Vittorio la marraine et le parrain de notre fille.

Notre fils et Manon, eux, avaient convolé en juste noce cinq ans après nous. La fête s'était déroulée en Champagne, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient et travaillaient à Londres. C'était la première fois que Lola retournait dans le village de sa famille et l'émotion fut grande. Ils firent de nous d'heureux grands-parents un an plus tard, d'un petit garçon assez fripouille pour s'entendre à merveille avec sa jeune tante…

Nous avions déménagé de chez Minerva. Pas très loin, pour nous permettre de nous retrouver chaque semaine, à quelques rues. Nous avions installé notre nid dans un « mews », ces petites rues bordées d'anciennes écuries, restaurées en ravissantes maisons, agréables et fonctionnelles. L'endroit calme, sans voiture, était le lieu parfait pour Marie-Eileen qui était la coqueluche de tous les voisins, presque tous retraités. Elle naviguait d'une maison à l'autre, au gré de ses envies et des attentions que les papis et mamies lui prodiguaient. Nous ne manquions jamais de nounous quand nous en avions besoin.

Aujourd'hui, le premier septembre, j'étais à la table des professeurs, comme à chaque rentrée et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'attendais avec impatience l'entrée des premières années. Exceptionnellement, Albus avait permis à Lola de participer à ce repas d'ouverture et à la répartition des élèves.

Je saisis sa main alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient sur l'impulsion de Minerva. Lola me regarda, les yeux brillants d'émotion et je portai ses doigts à mes lèvres pour les embrasser. Je vis notre fille faire son entrée dans la grande salle, les yeux levés, admirative du plafond enchanté. Quand la directrice adjointe appela son nom, elle se redressa, alla s'asseoir sur le vieux tabouret et Minerva posa l'antique chapeau sur sa tête.

— Mademoiselle Snape ! Je sens en vous le courage et la ténacité de votre père ainsi que son honneur et son intelligence. L'ambition et la ruse vous caractérisent et vous savez vous imposer, mais toujours avec Grandeur et Noblesse. C'est pourquoi vous serez à… Serpentard !

Un immense sentiment de fierté m'envahit. Je sentis Lola presser ma main et je me tournai vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux bleus étincelaient d'amour, cet amour qu'elle me portait et qui n'avait jamais faibli en onze ans. La passion et la tendresse étaient la base de notre relation et me rendaient la vie belle. Cette Française annoncée par Sybille avait fait de mon existence un monde de bonheur et de douceur qui durerait toute notre vie, tout comme les sentiments qui nous animaient.


End file.
